DARK MOON
by Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A
Summary: Kagome quería terminar todo, quería su vida de vuelta. El señor del Oeste se había sincerado consigo mismo finalmente, ahora solo quedaba esperar. Cuando el camino del terror y dolor arrastra consigo a aquella a quien debe su vida, ambos se encuentra en una misión de vida y de muerte a las puertas de un cambio que podría ser el fin de su raza y en medio de todo ella la única luz...
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo publico**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"_**Como una gota de vidrio fundido contra el agua unas quedaran reducidas a nada y otras sobrevivirán al choque como unas gotas perfectas, cristalinas frías y aparentemente irrompibles, podrías golpearlas con un martillo y no cederían, mas en su extremo mas fino donde la gota empieza a formarse con la torcedura correcta puede acabar todo, así soy yo, una gota de vidrio fundido"**_

_**H.K.**_

_Autor desconocido (hallado en una excavación datada de la era Meiji) _

_Kyoto-Japon _

Cap 1: Un recuerdo del pasado

El cielo de Tokio estaba encantadoramente alegre aquella mañana, las aves volaban trinando con júbilo, el viento saturado de contaminación revoloteaba entre los altos rascacielos de vidrio espejo, dispersando un poco los nocivos humos de los autos y la zona de fabricas de la Tokio industrial, los transeúntes cumplían con su rutina diaria, hacia el trabajo, sus negocios, la universidad, la escuela o simplemente vagando como lo habían echo por años, algunos de aquellos que tras la depresión, habían abandonado sus hogares al perder sus empleos avergonzados profundamente de su incapacidad para sostener a sus familias, o simplemente haber fracasado; las calles estaban llenas de personas, estudiantes, amas de casas hombres de negocios entre otros; los trenes hacía horas que habían arrancado a recorrer sus rutas, dentro y fuera de la ciudad hacia el área agrícola, lo centros comerciales estaban llenos de aromas comunes de miso y Teriyaki, con algún té verde de menta, mezclados con los exóticos aromas de la paella Española y el café de grano Colombiano recién molido; era una mañana común en Tokio sin nada fuera de lo normal, «_para el resto del mundo»_ casi gruño con desden la joven que observaba con atención a través del cristal, la actividad dentro del centro comercial, desde su planta mas alta en el sexto piso, la joven era alta de un buen metro setenta o setenta y cinco de buena figura, de piel clara y sin macula alguna, ojos miel claro, coronados por largas y tupidas pestañas negras azuladas, unas cejas ligeramente arqueadas enmarcando los ojos delineados con forma decididamente gatuna, una nariz pequeña y labios ligeramente rellenos y rosados como el capullo de una flor, fruncido en ese momento en un mohín de disconformidad, mientras pasaba con un deje de exasperación, sus manos por los mechones sueltos, de su larga melena negra azulada apresada en ese momento, en un delicado peinado, mirando una vez mas desde la seguridad de una enorme columna de cemento se un metro de ancho, el mar de gente ir y venir en el hervidero de actividad y murmurando palabras incoherentes por lo bajo, mientras un halo de luz azulado traslucido la rodeaba por un momento como una "frágil" burbuja, aparentemente invisible para la gente que la rodeaba; vio entonces a su objetivo con claridad y masculló una sonora maldición que habría puesto a su madre con los pelos en punta estaba segura, mas no trato de comprobarlo; sin perder de su objetivo vista empezó a murmurar por lo bajo nuevamente con mayor rapidez e insistencia, decidida a salirse con la suya. En la planta baja un joven vestido con un traje de dos piezas rojo una katana de "replica" y una gorra de Wacdonals caminaba entre la multitud de gente, gruñendo maldiciones y olfateando por todas partes, él sabía que la mujer estaba allí la había olido desde el pozo hasta aquí, ahora no la encontraba por ningún lado, «E_ra frustrante pero encontraría a la perra»_, se dijo el joven en su fuero interno con ira contenida, ya era hora de regresar, y no le importaba echar el lugar al piso para lograrlo; había llegado aquella mañana a la casa para encontrarse con que no había nadie en el lugar, la casa estaba cerrada y la mujer no estaba allí, así que se había lanzado a buscarla, le importaba un comino que aun le quedara unos días mas según lo acordado "_por ella_" ya era hora de que volviera, tenía que seguir buscando los fragmentos y además "_él_" la necesitaba allá. Con esa idea en mente, se empeño en olfatear más fuerte, para descubrir para su total exasperación, que el olor de la mujer se había desvanecido por completo, estaba atónito y mas frustrado que antes.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Masculló Inuyasha con un profundo gruñido que parecía burbujear desde lo profundo de su pecho, y un gesto de indignada incredulidad marcada en el rostro, la gente que lo rodeaba lo miraban alarmados. « ¡_Se ha ido, ya no esta aquí!»___pensó molesto, lanzando una oscura mirada cargada de ira apenas contenida a su alrededor por ultima vez sin encontrarla, con una nueva maldición se volvió al pozo, la esperaría en el templo y luego la arrastraría de los cabellos si era necesario a buscar los fragmentos, se prometió antes de mezclarse con el gentío que entraba y salía del edificio por las enormes puertas electrónicas, y abandonar el lugar mas frustrado de lo que había ingresado. Arriba en el último piso la joven mujer sonreía satisfecha, «_la victoria era suya» _celebro mentalmente conteniendo las ganas de subirse a una mesa y bailar su alegría.

— ¿Estas segura que es buena idea hija? — Pregunto Naomi tras ella, mirando con preocupación a su hija; últimamente las discusiones con Inuyasha estaban empeorando y ella temía el momento que el volátil hannyo llevara la discusión "verbal" a una "física", ella era mas vieja y por lo tanto mas sabía, había visto últimamente los indicios de una subyacente violencia salvaje en los ojos del hannyo y temía por su hija, por eso se había empeñado hasta salirse con la suya, en que Kagome se entrenara como sacerdotisa con ellos y otro templo amigo del clan Higurashi y que lo mantuviera en estricto secreto, le había echo jurar que no le diría a nadie, «_Gracias a Kami»_, su hija había aceptado sus condiciones y se había dejado arrastrar a una serie de duros entrenamientos durante los últimos tres años, y había descubierto durante su entrenamiento su afinidad con la Kodachi y la había entrenado religiosamente equilibrándola con el Kempo que había abandonado al ingresar a la secundaria; si… su hija no era exactamente una inútil, pero era igual su hija… su única hija y no podía evitar temer por ella.

— ¡Claro que si mama, es mi semana, he sudado sangre para graduarme finalmente, estos tres días son para estar con ustedes, dijiste que necesitabas que estuviera aquí para mañana en la noche y por kami aquí voy a estar, Inuyasha puede aguantarse o lo "sentare" hasta el infierno y de vuelta! − Contesto Kagome volviéndose a mirar a su madre olvidando toda ira personificada en Inuyasha; su madre estaba allí, el cabello mas largo recortado sobre los hombros ligeramente ondulado y sexy, vistiendo un vestido melocotón que abrazaba su cuerpo hasta la diminuta cintura y caía libre hasta los tobillos, su madre era una hermosa mujer, y había recurrido a mil y un artimañas para empujarla al cambio de look y su hermano y abuelo la habían apoyado fervientemente, Kagome la miraba en ese momento y se sentía muy orgullosa de los resultados. — ¡No me mires así, el tiene que darme mi tiempo, mi espacio mama, vamos terminemos de llegar al auditórium, recibo mi diploma y nos vamos a pasar estos días a las aguas termales! — Canto Kagome riendo con alegría, su risa cantarina llamaba a reír con ella y su madre cedió al impulso y sonrió; los hombres observaron a las dos mujeres, los de mas edad y experiencia admiraban discretamente a la madura belleza de Naomi, mientras los mas jóvenes e inexpertos, miraban con abierta avidez la lozana belleza de Kagome, ambas ajenas al disturbio que causaban pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del café bajo los murmullos de masculina apreciación que hirvieron tras ellas, todo sin enterarse de ello en ningún momento, de que mas allá, en el rincón mas intimo y oscuro del café donde los enamorados solían reservar, un par de ojos azules cargados de una profunda y palpable tristeza habían estado observado a las dos mujeres, incluso desde "antes" que entraran al lugar, una leve sonrisa melancólica toco los labios del observador antes de apretarse nuevamente en una fina línea, mientras el objeto de su expectación salía del lugar, se levanto y murmuró por lo bajo unas inaudibles palabras y de inmediato tres hombres se levantaron de otras mesas alejadas de la suya y salieron del lugar cumpliendo su orden silenciosa orden hablada solo para ellos y desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre tras las inocentes mujeres.

El auditórium decorado estaba a rebozar de gente la energia y la alegría vibraban por todo el lugar, entre padres, profesores, antiguos, alumnos que venían a ver a los amigos que habían dejado tras graduarse, familiares lejanos todos con una sola intención, ver a sus amigos y seres queridos atravesar una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una etapa por la que habían luchado.

— ¡Oh Kagome, no nos llamaste para ayudarte a elegir un vestido mas atrevido! — Se quejo Eri con un puchero quejumbroso, y con un ligero brillo lastimero en los ojos, Kagome suspiró internamente.

— ¡Así no vas a conseguir novio! — Dijo Yuca con un deje de horror, pero algo en su voz decía lo contrario.

— ¡Tal vez no quiere a ningún "imbesil" que le amargue la vida, bien por ti chica! — Soltó Ayumi secamente; la amargura de la traición de su "ultimo" novio, la había llevado a ese estado de animo, había llorado, y maldecido y había jurado que nunca mas volvería a caer, sus amigas la apoyaron y estuvieron con ella asintiendo solemnemente sabiendo que con seguridad, dentro de una semana máximo, se declararía enamorada… otra vez, igual estarían allí, para repetir todo el protocolo una vez mas cuando sucediera (por que sucedería), no podían evitarlo. Kagome sonrió a su amiga y deslizo sus manos por la caída verde botella de su vestido de cintura alta y falda drapeada al vuelo con corte tipo "A" que caía con gracia sobre su cuerpo y se arremolinaba, danzando a cada paso a sus pies, su cabello lo había peinado su madre levantándolo todo al final de la cabeza y dejando varios mechones al descuido, entrelazando diminutas trenzas con alfileres de delicadas flores diminutas en tonos vidrio crema y blanco y alfileres de hojas de vidrio también verde botella y un tono mas claro, distribuidas al descuido por sus cabellos, como si hubieran crecido de golpe allí, dando un efecto delicado mas no recargado, había optado por usar unas perlas cultivadas a juegos con una gargantilla que le había regalado su madre años atrás y de maquillaje solo había usado lápiz negro y brillo de labios, colocándose el chal sobre los hombros, hizo un repaso mental y decidió que no estaba tan mal.

Después de «_finalmente_» haber recibido su diploma, las fotos de rigor y la huida tradicional de Hojo que aun captaba el "no" interés , Kagome llevó a su familia a un hotel fuera de la ciudad hacia el Oeste, donde habían hoteles que ofrecían entre sus inhalaciones "aguas termales", decorados con una excelente calidad y buen gusto, había sonreído como una payasa desde que hiciera la reservación, y mientras manejaba hacia su destino, imaginando la expresión de aristocrático horror de Sesshomaru si supiera que en el futuro, ella entraba y salía de los balnearios del Oeste cada ves que quería; a esas alturas había olvidado a Inuyasha por completo y apenas llegaron se metió en las aguas termales decidida a disfrutar de esos tres días con su familia y nada ni nadie iba a arruinar ese momento, ella había echo malabares para cumplir con todo, por milagro, había logrado aprobar para graduarse, Kami sabía que con lo que faltaba a clases, a duras penas pasaba los exámenes, así que sus notas no fueron las mas brillantes en el ranking pero eso ya había dejado de importarle, solo quería sacar su diploma, regresar, recuperar la perla, estregársela a Inuyasha y volver a casa, «_Inuyasha»_ ella había aprendido finalmente después de muchos dolores de cabezas e innecesarias amarguras que el Hannyo, no la amaría jamás como ella quería y merecía, finalmente tras aquella idea había recogido los trozos que habían quedado de su corazón, y los había empezado a soldar uno al otro, cada pieza con una barrera a prueba de "_Inuyasha_", hacía años que se había hartado de regar las plantas de Sengoku con sus lagrimas, de huir para no ver la verdad de las cosas infantilmente, ellos se pertenecían se había dicho al final y se había obligado a aceptarlo, a sonreír y a seguir con su vida como si nada, «_solo faltaba recuperar la maldita joya y dejar todo atrás»_, los extrañaría claro, no pasas cuatro años de tu vida junto a un grupo de personas en todo momento, para no apreciarlas y extrañarlas cuando la hora del adiós llegue, pero ese era un puente que cruzaría en su momento, entonces ella tendría su vida sin joya maldita, sin un Hannyo temperamental, sin un lord Youkai bipolar, sin un monje pervertido, sin una Taijiya y hermana, sin un Shippo juguetón y sin muchos otros; la gente, humanos y youkai que la conocían, tendían a creer que ella era "súper mujer" que no se cansaba, que podía soportar "TODO" pues no, ella no podía soportarlo todo, esta búsqueda eterna estaba acabando con su vida, ya había cambiado sus expectativas de vida, para muestra sus pobres calificaciones que la obligarían a un par de años o mas perdidos en cursos, para llegar a un nivel "aceptable" para que alguna universidad de peso la admitiera, entonces ya tendría veintiún años, y estaría compitiendo con los jóvenes prodigios, acabados de salir de dieciocho; sinceramente, ya no sabía si debía intentarlo o entrar de lleno en el mundo de los negocios; dos años atrás, ella había regresado a sus hornos y a hacer pequeñas figuras de vidrio soplado de nuevo, su padre había sido un artista aceptable, aunque nunca lo había admitido, pues había dedicado su vida al servicio militar y no admitía su amor por el arte en publico, así que lo cultivó a través de ella, gracias a Kami, ella había adorado aquellas practicas, hasta que a sus ocho años la noticia de su muerte los había destrozado a todos, ella había abandonado el arte que amaba y para el que tenía talento, por completo, pero éste la había llamado con fuerza nuevamente y ella había respondido, incapaz de ignorar el llamado, _la compulsión_, había encendido los hornos una vez mas y había empezado a soplar fantasía, se habían vendido muy bien, su madre se había encargado de colocar su trabajo en una exhibición de una amiga suya y para su sorpresa su trabajo había gustado, así que el dinero no era problema, entre las monedas que recolectaba en el pasado y su trabajo como "artista del vidrio" si podía llamarse así, había dejado la estabilidad económica saldada, por ese lado estaba tranquila sentía que había llenado aceptablemente esa parte de sus responsabilidades como hija mayor.

— ¡Estas tranquila! — Comentó su madre rompiendo finalmente el agradable silencio en el que había estado observando a su hija, estaba orgullosa de ella, verla convertirse en la mujer que tenía en frente le daban la tranquilidad de haber echo un buen trabajo con ella, su hija no era una flor de invernadero que se marchitaría a la adversidad, no, ella era hermosa y delicada pero con una fuerza que se escondía muy bien entre el hermoso encaje que presentaba al mundo.

— ¡Estaba pensando, que tal ves sea lo mejor si me dedico de lleno al vidrio mama, tal vez pueda tomar clases de arte para mejorar, Kami sabe que aun me falta mucho, pero me gustaría algún día poder trabajar en cobre o bronce en mi vidrio, me gusta el tacto de los metales pero no se como trabajarlos, aunque las ideas abundan! — Dijo finalmente, ella quería tener el apoyo de su madre, así que allí en medio de las aguas termales bajo el follaje natural que hacia de sombrilla, era el momento ideal para soltarle la bomba a su madre, si iba a ponerse histérica aquel lugar era el mejor para hacerlo con elegancia y calmarse con "naturalidad".

— ¡Eres una mujer echa y derecha hija, se muy bien lo que tu misión te a costado, así que nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que elijas hacer! — Contestó su madre de inmediato, agarrando en el aire, la dirección de pensamientos de su hija mayor, sonrió era una chica inteligente, «_No…_ era _una mujer»_ se corrigió mentalmente mirándola, su hija la miró a su vez, sus ojos miel claros brillando con genuina alegría, de esa que tenía años sin ver en ella y se alegró de haber tomado la decisión correcta; a pesar de que ella quería a su hija profesional y con un "titulo" que la protegiera, pero sabía muy bien que sus posibilidades eran muy vagas ahora y ella había demostrado un gran talento, cuando Towa su difunto esposo la había sentado frente a él a soplar vidrio; la reacción de Mineko-san ante las ultimas piezas de Kagome había sido una grata sorpresa, la insistencia por mas de su trabajo, estaba plasmando en los varios mensajes que le habían llegado, desde que llegaron al balneario en todos preguntando cuando llegarían las nuevas piezas, ella lo haría bien, su camino había demostrado desde el principio, que sería diferente.

— ¡Gracias mama, significa mucho para mi tu aprobación! — Admitió Kagome sintiendo un peso liberarse de sus hombros. — ¡Quiero que hagas una miniatura para mi, quiero meterla dentro de una de mis piezas, Mineko-san a dicho que quiere convencerte para que vuelvas a publicar, y a mi me gustaría que lo intentaras mama, Sota y yo ya estamos grandes y no es justo que te guardes todas esas historias para ti sola, es criminal! — Dijo Kagome embarcada en el nuevo objetivo que le había estado rondando la mente.

— ¡Cariño, no he publicado nada desde la muerte de tu padre! — Dijo Naomi con tristeza, ella también había abandonado su arte, su musa había muerto con su esposo y nunca había intentado revivirla, ella había obtenido un titulo de literatura y un master en literatura del siglo XVIII, había sido una novelista entusiasta y había conocido a su esposo firmándole uno de sus libros, había caído rendida en brazos de aquel gallardo hombre y había publicado sus mejores obras con el a su lado; había sido inmensamente feliz, le había dado dos hermosos hijos y lo había perdido a él y al tercer hijo que esperaban, cuando la noticia fue mas fuerte que ella; no había vuelto a tocar papel y tinta con intenciones de tejer una historia desde entonces, sus ilustraciones habían sido guardadas y las pequeñas minutarías que hacía de sus personajes y de algún lugar de sus libros, estaban ahora en la oscuridad de alguna caja en el desván, abandonadas y polvorientas junto a sus sueños rotos por la tragedia.

— ¡Oh vamos mama!, ¿A quien engañas?, ¡todavía tienes lectores, todavía veo correo con tu pseudónimo llegar, y lo que es mas, aun venden tus libros, escribe de nuevo, si no!... ¿Quien va a escribir mi historia?... sería un honor para mi, que fueras tu quien contara _"las locas aventuras de una viajera en el tiempo"_ — Dijo Kagome con toda intención, vio los ojos oscuros de su madre encenderse con una chispa de interés «_¡Te tengo!»_ pensó encantada, conocía ese brillo soñador en los ojos de su madre, ella solía tenerlo cuando su editora acampaba en su salón como un kami vengativo para hacer que su madre terminara algún libro cuando era una niña.

— ¡Lo pensare! — Dijo finalmente, la idea de escribir la historia de su hija era atractiva, podía ver la historia desplegándose frente a ella, casi podía escuchar a Towa con su seductora voz decir: «¡_Nao chica has vuelto!_» siempre decía eso cuando empezaba a escribir sobre cualquier superficie, en medio de alguna cena intima y su musa le arrojaba inspiración fustigándola para crear la escena; sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa melancólica, tal vez, podría revivir a su musa y con un poco de suerte, una parte de él con ella.

La tarde siguiente cuando a penas venía cayendo la noche y el cielo empezaba a teñirse de rojo para dar paso al manto oscuro, se unieron a ellos los Fujimiya, la familia del templo amigo con quienes Kagome también había entrenado Hiromi la hija de la familia tenía quince años y estaba entrenado para ser la próxima sacerdotisa del templo de su familia, a pesar de la diferencia de tres años ambas habían echo amistad de inmediato, ella tenía dos hermanos mayores uno de la edad de Kagome y otro cuatro años mayor que ambos.

— ¡Bueno hija quería que estuvieras aquí esta noche por que queremos darte unas cosas, Hitomi-sama encontró alguna información en su templo referente a ti! — Explicó su abuelo con seriedad, los Fujimiya estaban al tanto de quien y que era ella, al igual que siete templos mas, era un secreto entre las siete familias que habían llevado por siglos y luego de aquella época lo llevarían con ellos a la tumba.

— ¡Bien mi lady Kagome! — Dijo la anciana miko con su voz rasposa por los años mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros surcado en arrugas. — ¡Sabe muy bien que no puedo decirle todo, las consecuencias serian catastróficas! — Explico excusándose mirándola con un deje de frustración claro a su edad.

— ¡Hitomi-sama, no se mortifique, se que no puede decirme todo, pero con lo que me diga, puede que me ayude a finalizar esto de una vez! — Contesto Kagome con calma, no quería ver a la anciana preocupándose mas, de todos modos no valía la pena, ya el pasado había pasado, y dijera lo que dijera era obvio ya que nada cambiaria; la mujer la miró atentamente y sus arrugas se hicieron más evidentes por un momento antes de sonreírle, había tomado una decisión.

— ¡Bien entonces, lo primero que debo decirle mi querida muchacha, es "_no confié_" no se confié pues no todos son puros como usted, no todos querrán dejarla ir en paz, nunca se confíe, pues el único la ayudará es quien menos se lo espera!, ¡El honor es una cosa compleja en un hombre, mi lady pero el amor es mas complejo aun, recuérdelo! — Dijo la anciana con cansancio evidente. — ¡Lamentablemente grandes pruebas le aguardan, grandes y terribles si… terribles y que lamentablemente no podemos evitarle, pero usted tendrá que someterse a cada una y salir vencedora, en nuestro templo usted dejó una cosa, bajo la orden estricta de entregárselo esta noche… Toshio! — Ladró la anciana con fuerza y de repente haciendos saltar a todos por la abrupta rudeza.

— ¡Si abuela ahora mismo! — Dijo el nieto mayor, lanzándole una mirada significativa a su padre, tras la silenciosa conversación ambos hombres salieron de la habitación.

— ¿Una cosa? — Preguntó Kagome desconcertada, tragándose la extraña sensación de haber dejado algo en el pasado con instrucciones para si misma, miró a su madre que le devolvía la mirada preocupada y sonrió tratando de calmarla, aunque dentro de si misma, donde nadie podía escucharla estaba gimiendo aterrada por lo que el futuro le traería... bueno en su caso especial "el pasado".

— ¡Se dice, según el diario de la sacerdotisa del templo de aquellos días, que la Shikon no miko llevó un cofre con ella hasta el templo de los Fujimiya y pidió que se guardara bajo custodia absoluta su contenido, hasta este año, y que debíamos buscar este mismo año a la hija mayor del clan Higurachi y entregarle en esta fecha su contenido; fue una sorpresa para nosotros cuando con los años, ambas familias hicieron amistad y aun mas cuando usted misma vino hasta nuestro templo a completar parte de sus estudios como sacerdotisa, lo demás ya lo sabe! — Explico Katsumi la actual sacerdotisa, la nuera del clan Fujimiya y madre de Hiromi; para entonces, su esposo y su hijo mayor ya habían regresado, entre ambos acarreaban un enorme y pesado cofre. Sentada Kagome habría entrado en el con facilidad, estaba envuelto en lino rustico grueso, rígido y obviamente amarillento y envejecido, los dos hombres cargaron el cofre resoplando y lo colocaron justo frente a Kagome con sumo cuidado antes de hacer una venia respetuosa a la gran miko y volver silenciosamente sobre sus pasos y sentarse junto a la anciana matriarca.

— ¡Entonces dejé fechas exactas!… ¡ya veo! — Dijo Kagome tragándose la preocupación, ella había cronometrado aquello sumo cuidado como un reloj, había confiado en otro clan, por que, ella no habría confiado esto a nadie fuera de la familia, « _¡Familia!_ » El pensamiento llego claro como su vidrio y se disperso como una burbuja en sus hornos — ¡Estamos emparentados en algún nivel! —Dijo de golpe no era una pregunta y todos lo entendieron así, era la simple declaración de un echo, la anciana la miro y sonrió asintiendo.

— ¡Ustedes siguen siendo la rama principal mi lady, nosotros somos de la tercera rama de la familia, ya no hay nexos consanguíneos reales entre nosotros, pero si… en algún nivel somos familia, mas no puedo decirle nada sobre eso tampoco! — Explico la anciana; tras ella Hiromi sonrió encantada con la idea del parentesco con ella, y sus hermanos la miraron como siempre con profunda solemnidad.

— ¡Puedo aceptar eso, no me veía a mi misma dejando algo así en otras manos que no fueran parte de la familia! — Explico Kagome un tanto apenada.

— ¡Bien muchacha, abre eso a ver que dejaste! — Dijo su abuelito muerto de curiosidad mirando con toda intención el cofre cubierto como una momia.

— ¡Bien! — Contestó la aludida sonriendo, y extendió sus manos con calma y con paciencia absoluta, empezó a luchar con los nudos rígidos de lino que habían sido almidonado en exceso; después de luchar con un nudo particularmente duro por unos minutos, la tela empezó a caer capa por capa, hasta dejar al descubierto la oscura, lisa y brillante madera, que nada tenía que envidiarle a los trabajos de ebanistería profesionales de la época actual, la laca en este trabajo era simplemente perfecta, brillante y de pigmentación ricamente oscura, estaba tan embelezada con la belleza de la reluciente superficie, que le tomó un momento notar la serie de símbolos que parecían estar pintados con fluida caligrafía sobre la patina, con una tinta igual negra pero con un brillo metálico y descubrió que no los conocía todos los símbolos, la duda entró en ella, ¿De verdad podría ella haber dejado este cofre para si misma?. — ¡Runas! — Exclamo perpleja recuperando la voz finalmente, durante su entrenamiento con la familia Fujimiya, Kagome había sido introducida al mundo de las runas, si bien aun no las manejaba por completo, conocía ahora un poco de sus significados.

— ¡Nosotros las aprendimos en nuestra curiosidad por saber que eran esos símbolos! — Dijo la anciana.

— ¡Pero el cofre estaba cubierto! — Señalo Kagome confundida por la explicación de la anciana.

— ¡No siempre fue así, vera fue cubierto años después de que usted lo dejara en nuestro cuidado, cuando entraron a nuestro templo a robarnos y trataron de cargar con el mi lady, el cofre purifico hasta los huesos a la banda de ladrones que ya había saqueado a todos, apenas uno de ellos puso sus manos sobre el! — Explico la anciana con temor reverente. — ¡Sabíamos que usted no dejaría nada peligroso a nuestro cuidado sin decírnoslo, así que asumimos que el cofre estaba "protegido" y los ladrones que atacaron a mi familia entonces, eran extremadamente impuros y por ende, fueron purificados! — Concluyo la anciana, el silencio dentro del salón era cortante; lo que antes era un hermoso trabajo de ebanistería para Kagome se presentaba hora con un matiz mas oscuro y peligroso, una vez mas se pregunto si podría ella haber dejado aquel cofre para si misma.

— ¿Eran youkai? — Pregunto su abuelo pronunciando sus palabras con extrema lentitud, como hacia cuando sospechaba algo, Kagome lo miro desconcertada.

— ¡Usted siempre perspicaz Hioshi-san! — Dijo La anciana con una seca carcajada. — ¡No, eran completamente humanos! — Explicó ella dejando a Kagome estática, que aparto sus manos de golpe lejos del cofre que aun no había tocado realmente, mirándolo ahora como un objeto amenazante.

— ¿Cómo es posible, que les haya dañado si eran humanos entonces, eran como la banda de los siete? — Preguntó Kagome perpleja y en su fuero interno reacia a tocar el cofre, mirando el "aparentemente" inofensivo objeto brillar tentadora y exquisitamente a lo largo y ancho de la esmerada laca que cubría la madera invitando a deslizar las manos por el.

— ¡Nadie lo sabe mi lady, todos en mi familia pueden tocar el cofre siempre y cuando no lo codicien, si alguno empieza a desearlo para si mismo, simplemente una barrera le impide el paso aunque solo a pasado una vez y entonces era un familiar político, pero con esos ladrones no, ellos fueron purificados como dije, hasta que solo quedaron sus huesos; para evitar pasar por ello, mi familia decidió entonces tapar el cofre y se colocaron varias capas de lino sin almidonar y luego otras almidonadas para evitar que pudiera verse el cofre, no conformes con eso, se hizo en extremo secreto un nicho en nuestro templo y se oculto allí, dentro de una cámara de metal y piedra llevo años terminarlo, de donde solo salio para reforzar el escondite y asegurar su buen estado! — Explico la anciana.

— ¡Ya le estas dando largas muchacha, abre ese cofre y veamos que dejaste! — Ordenó el abuelo zanjando la cuestión, Kagome lo miró dudosa, antes de armarse de valor y tocar la tapa del cofre buscando la depresión que debía estar al frente para abrirlo; par su asombro y el de todos, los símbolos escritos sobre la patina negra, empezaron a brillar hasta trasformarse en símbolos dorados como el oro y a moverse por la pulida superficie arremolinándose, primero con suavidad y luego con fuerza y zumbando de energía, Kagome quería despegar las manos del cofre que de repente se había vuelto caliente, pero simplemente no podía, sus mano parecían adheridas a la madera como si fueran parte de la laca, por un momento pensó que estaba quemándose las manos, entonces la energía espiritual dentro de ella salto a la vida tratando de protegerla y se envolvió en un bucle sin fin con la del cofre, entonces como reconociéndose una a la otra, el calor ceso y la energía se disperso y con ella, los símbolos sobre el cofre se hundieron en la patina hasta distribuirse por la superficie del cofre en un fluido y eterno trazo dorado, como si los símbolos fuesen incrustaciones de oro puro; Kagome sintió su cuerpo cargado de energía nerviosa, como si hubiese tomado varios capuchinos juntos y muy deprisa o comido chocolate en exceso; Kagome miró a los presentes pero no vio ninguno de en ellos perturbación alguna, solo ella lo había sentido entonces, no parecían percibir lo que ella había sentido se encogió de hombros y empezó a buscar la depresión para encajar los dedos sin encontrarla, finalmente su mirada artística estudio entonces los finos detalles del cofre que antes había ignorado, allí bajo la laca brillante, habían unas delicadas líneas en trazos fluidos, tan gruesas como un hilo plateado, las líneas se deslizaban a lo largo de la patina haciendo arabescos, mas hacia las esquinas, formaban líneas suaves entrelazadas dando forma a elaborados nudos en la madera, notó entonces que allí la patina tenía también una delgadísima casi inexistente hendidura, sin detenerse a pensar, tomo una de las delgadas pinzas de su cabello y abriéndola dejó la fina lengüeta de metal libre y la metió en la hendidura, sintió algo ceder dentro del cofre como un mecanismo y se escucho un ligero sonido apagado como de vacío, repitió la acción tres veces mas, logrando que el sonido se intensificara hasta sonar como un disparo de aire comprimido al final; la tapa se abrió con el característico sonido de vació que hacen los frascos de vidrio al abrirse la primera vez, dentro de la habitación no se escuchaban ni a los grillos, finalmente Kagome levantó la tapa y se quedo con la boca abierta mirando su contenido: "monedas", el cofre estaba hasta la mitad de ellas, sobre estas dos rollos de pergamino, un cofre del tamaño de un joyero echo de madera de cerezos con conchas incrustadas formando flores de Sakura diminutas extendidas por el cofre cual si fuera un árbol en flor miniatura repujado delicadamente en la madera y un saco de cuero que debía tener dentro un par de kilos de lo que fuera y un cuchillo muy ornamentado lleno de joyas, Kagome tomó el cuchillo instintivamente y la energía de este, salto de inmediato reconociendo la suya, regocijadote con el encuentro.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunto el abuelo mirándola con severa atención, al igual que el resto de su familia, los Fujimiya la miraban con reverente perplejidad.

— ¡Es mío, es mi energía seguro, un poco diferente pero fui yo! —Contesto Kagome dejando el cuchillo de lado y tomando los rollos de pergamino, vio que uno de ellos estaba sellado y dirigido a "_Sesshomaru_", sin títulos ni nada solo su nombre. — ¡Leeré esto a ver que me deje dicho! — Dijo con deje de sarcasmo abriendo el royo notando como un pedazo mas pequeño se quedaba enrollado pegado al pergamino grande sin notarse, por un segundo, sintió en impulso de sacar el pergamino extra y colocarlo a un lado, pero algo le dijo que no debía hacer eso

_**Para: Kagome Higurashi, de Tokio del año 2010. **_

_**De: Kagome en el pasado. **_

_Para el momento en que estés leyendo esta carta, ya Naraku y sus acólitos habrán muerto, no voy a decirte que va a pasar ya lo averiguaras de primera mano, pero esto tienes que saberlo, serás tu y solo tu quien disponga de todo lo necesario para poder matar al Hannyo de una vez y para siempre, alguien mas te ayudara a dar el golpe de gracia, honor cedido de buena gana por ti; una prueba te aguarda y esto tienes que lograrlo por ti misma, se lo que debes de haber pensado apenas viste el cuchillo, tendrás que usarlo, llego a mi de la misma forma que llegara a ti, en su momento lo dejaras ir, volverá a ti en su momento, no estas cambiando absolutamente nada, tiene su propósito y créeme lo necesitaras, voy a decirte unas cuantas cosas: primero "__no confíes__", la vida es una maldita hija de puta, que espera un mínimo error estúpido para destruirte con saña, nuestro primer error, fue no darle la espalda al estúpido gato gordo y alejarnos rápidamente el maldito pozo dejándolo pudrirse allí por tonto, el segundo error, es uno que no puedo decírtelo por que es condenadamente necesario e ineludible, pero en esencia fue simplemente "confiar", el tercero fue desconfiar de quien debimos creer en primer lugar, por que desde el principio debimos aliarnos a "esa persona"; entrégale a Sesshomaru su Hanko lo has tenido por mucho tiempo, y te aviso aunque no quieras, tendrás que cobrar esa deuda, aclárale, "dile" que estas "obligada" a pedirle ayuda, no por su deuda con nosotras; el maldito hombre siempre tuvo razón, dile esto a Sesshomaru dile que "siempre tuvo razón un colmillo romo duele mas, y que de sacrificios esta tachonado el camino al infierno, y la magia del dragón es crear "la llave", díselo después de matar a Naraku cuando regreses al Oeste a ayudarles, y dale lo que le pertenece, él lo entenderá, al final lo entenderá, entrégale el pergamino y el cofre una vez estés realmente a salvo cuando abras los ojos y veas de verdad, usa el dinero, llévate una parte y dale el resto a la familia, que lo pongan a buen resguardo, mamá tiene una cuenta de seguridad de papá, ese es un buen lugar, el saco es para la familia Fujimiya en agradecimiento junto con nuestra protección, su clan prosperara y los hijos llegaran en abundancia siempre, esa es nuestra protección al igual que para nuestra familia!. ¡Nunca mas será lo mismo Kagome entiende esto, así que mira el mundo a tu alrededor, obsérvalo bien y guárdalo en tus recuerdos con detalle, pues tu "nunca" volverás a verlo de la misma forma de nuevo, cuando regreses al pasado, sellaras el pozo hasta que todo termine, tu tienes mucho que proteger, tu familia del pasado nos tendrá a nostras allá, la del futuro debe quedar segura a toda costa, una cosa mas, eres fuerte mas de lo que te das crédito, no dejes que ninguna persona o "cosa" te haga creer lo contrario, eres tu propia persona, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no?, __un alma no puede vivir en un mismo plano separadas por mucho tiempo, muere una u otra__, solo hay __**una**__ forma y no es el caso de Kikyo, ella esta bien muerta __ya cruzó__ y el cosmos lo sabe muy bien, no hay forma para que ella regrese ni aun con la perla , no te engañes, suerte la necesitaras. _

_**Atte: Kagome Higurashi **_

_**PD: asegúrate de patearles BIEN el culo, a todos los malditos que te hicieron daño, recuerda: una cosa es ser tolerante y otra masoquista y estupida, no seas ninguna de las dos. **_

Kagome miró a sus acompañantes perplejos, demasiado distraídos para ver el disimulado movimiento de sus manos enrollar y guardar el pergamino automáticamente lejos de sus ojos curiosos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no regresaras hasta que termine todo? —Pregunto Naomi sin poder ocultar su angustia.

— ¡Hitomi-sama aquí tiene, esto es suyo! — Dijo Kagome colocando el saco frente a la anciana que lo miraba perpleja; pesaba, había usado todas sus fuerzas para levantarlo y sabía que eran varios kilos, cerró los ojos un momento ordenando sus emociones, sabía que ese día llegaría, el ultimo sacrificio por sus estupideces, aparentemente un paso mas a su infierno personal si la nota no erraba. — ¡Si mama, ya sabíamos que tendría que viajar más lejos con los chicos para buscar el resto de la joya, aunque no había pensado en sellar el pozo, Naraku se ha vuelto más rastrero, es cuestión de tiempo en que intente atravesarlo, a demás el sello es solo hasta que acabe con el, entonces podré regresar! — Dijo Kagome animándose a si misma con sus palabras.

— ¡Bien entonces regresemos, hay cosas que hacer si vas a irte por tiempo indefinido! — Sentencio su madre con calma aparente levantándose junto a su abuelo y despidiéndose de los Fujimilla; Toshio, su hermano y Sota ayudaron a Naomi a llevar el cofre al auto.

— ¡Siento mucho no poder quedarme mas tiempo Hiromi-chan! — Se disculpo Kagome apenada, ella había contado con estar los tres días completos, pero nuevamente su misión le arruinaba los planes.

— ¡Esta bien Kagome-sama, otra vez será! — Contestó la joven dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que ella devolvió con creces. Kagome se levantó y con una reverencia a los Fujimiya mayores se retiró de la habitación.

— ¡Madre..! — Murmuro la mujer mayor con preocupación mirando a la anciana dudosa.

— ¡Silencio Katsumi, es así como debe ser, Lady Kagome debe superar sus pruebas y decir mas arruinarían eso para ella, lo único que podemos hacer, es rezar a los Kami para que la ayuden y la guíen, si ella falla, nuestro mundo no será mas hay mucho mas en riesgo, calla! — Dijo la anciana con severidad, su corazón se retorcía de pena pero no podía decir nada mas, ella llevaría el resto con ella hasta que el pozo estuviera sellado y que Kami la perdonara; su familia y ella estaban atadas a una promesa, la shikon no miko los había bendecido y había dejado algo para ellos a cambio, ahora menos podía traicionarla, ellos menos que nadie traicionarían a la gran sacerdotisa jamás.

El viaje de regreso se hizo en estricto silencio, cada uno dándole vueltas a las palabras amargas de la Kagome del pasado, había allí entre sus palabras ese borde de amargura que no dejaba a la Kagome actual en paz, miró a su madre por el retrovisor y volvió a poner la vista en la carretera, no dejaría que el remordimiento de conciencia fuera mas fuerte que ella, se dijo manteniendo la mascara de calma en su sitio, sentía que el pedazo de pergamino en el pantalón, ese que había estado doblado dentro del que había leído y que algo le había advertido que no leyera frente a todos, le quemaba en el bolsillo y la conciencia. Cuando finalmente llagaron a casa Kagome estaba agotada espiritualmente, de esa forma no habría sido sorprendida con facilidad.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado mujer? — Rugió Inuyasha furioso apenas Kagome bajó del auto, su forma se lanzo prácticamente sobre ella acorralándola contra el auto. — ¡Vine por ti hace un día!, ¿Donde estabas? — Dijo rudamente agarrándola de un brazo con fuerza haciéndole daño en el proceso, Naomi vio aquella acción con alarma al igual que su abuelo, Sota con claro desagrado y Kagome estaba echa una furia.

— ¡Suéltame, me haces daño! — Dijo Kagome soltándose de su agarre y quitándoselo de encima con un seco empujón. — ¡Dije que estaría aquí estos días y que regresaría pasado mañana!, ¿cual es tu problema? — Le espeto Kagome furiosa.

— ¡Te fuiste sin permiso, y te tardaste mas de la cuenta! — Grito en su rostro salpicándola de saliva en el proceso, por un instante Kagome creyó ver sus ojos teñidos de rojo, pero estaba normales, y molestos.

— ¡Primero que nada, yo no necesito ni "TU" permiso, ni el de "NADIE", para ir donde me plazca y segundo me tome la cantidad de días que dije que me iba a tomar, no tenías por que venir a buscarme y lo sabes! — Contesto ella secamente reprimiendo los deseos que tenía de darle una descarga de reiki lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmayarlo, lamentablemente su madre le había echo jurar que no le mostraría a nadie, que sabía manejar sus poderes, a menos que fuera para salvar su vida, Inuyasha encabezaba la lista de personas que no le diría nada, pues el había cambiado mucho desde el regreso de la "muerte" de Kikyo, ya le había entregado antes la pieza de la perla que ellos habían recolectado con sacrificio, ella ni siquiera le había dicho que tenía mas piezas de las que él creía, menos le diría lo de su entrenamiento.

— ¡Yo soy tu alfa me lo debes, tienes que recolecta la joya que tu rompiste para así yo tener mi deseo! — Dijo Inuyasha secamente con la mandíbula encajada.

— ¡No eres mi alfa, soy humana no youkai, no respondo a esas leyes y siempre lo has sabido, y no te debo nada, yo NO te selle en el árbol te libere de el! — Contesto ella luchando por mantener el reiki bajo control. « ¡_No hagas que me arrepienta de haber sacado la flecha Inuyasha por que ese día, mi juramento de permanecer a tu lado estará roto y nada me obligara a seguir a tu lado y a defenderte_!» pensaba pensando en el pergamino en su bolsillo.

— ¡No te atrevas a meter a Kikyo en esto perra! — Rugió furioso.

— ¡Abajo!, primero no soy una perra y segundo, ¿Cuándo nombre yo a Kikyo? — Dijo secamente viendo al Hannyo estrellarse contra el suelo. — ¡Vuelve al Sengoku Inuyasha, mañana en la noche regresare hay cosas que debo comprar aun para nuestro viaje! — Dijo calmándose un poco.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso mujer! — Masculló indignado levantándose del suelo estrellado, mirándola con furia.

— ¡No vuelvas jamás en tu vida a llamarme "perra", "moza" o lo que sea y yo dejare de _sen-tar-te_. — Dijo ella secamente.

— ¡Volverás conmigo ahora! — Dijo Inuyasha tercamente.

— ¡Dije que voy a volver mañana en la noche, tengo cosas que faltan por comprar, por ejemplo "comida" así que métete esto en la cabeza, regreso _"mañana-en-la-noche"_ — Dijo Kagome empezando a molestarse de nuevo.

— ¡Me iré con los demás y te dejare atrás! — amenazo Inuyasha.

— ¡Hazlo, ya te quiero ver buscando los fragmentos!… ¡Ah cierto no los puedes ver, hasta mañana Inuyasha! — Disparo Kagome casi con aburrimiento.

— ¡Le diré a Kikyo que se una a nuestro grupo y te quitare los fragmentos que tienes y se los daré a ella! — Dijo Inuyasha.

— ¡Ve y búscala y hazlo, quiero ver a Sango y a los otros conviviendo con Kikyo, y claro es también una forma mas rápida de que Naraku gane la perla mas rápido y nos mate a todos! — Rebatió Kagome genuinamente molesta, recordando que gracias a Kikyo, Naraku había tenido ventaja por un tiempo, ahora Inuyasha no sabía que Naraku ya ni tenía ninguna ventaja.

— ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que tu! — Soltó Inuyasha de golpe aparentemente incapaz de decirle algo coherente.

— ¡Si ya claro, por eso Narakau los engaño tan fácilmente a ambos y la mato en el proceso! ¿No?, ¡hasta mañana Inuyasha! — Dijo Kagome molesta, lo suficientemente molesta como para llenar el lugar de un aura oscura que prometía al hannyo dolor sin límites, Inuyasha la miro exasperado con deseos de hacerle tragar esas palabras que lo llenaban de ira aunque fueran ciertas; era obvio ahora que no podría convencerla de acompañarlo, «_Bueno Kikyo se encargara de todo entonces»_, Se dijo volviéndose sin decir nada y corriendo hacia la caseta el pozo, «_Si lograba lo que esperaba con Kikyo, no tendría que lidiar mas con Kagome»_ se dijo antes de lanzarse al pozo.

— ¡Cada día esta peor hija, esta mas errático que antes! — Dijo Naomi preocupada.

— ¡Esta frustrado por que esto se ha tomado mas tiempo de lo que esperábamos mama, es todo, Sota vamos a sacar las cosas del auto, necesito ir a comprar provisiones!. — Dijo Kagome restándole importancia, en el fondo sabía que su mama tenía razón, pero nada ganaría con mortificar a su madre con sus preocupaciones. No ella resolvería ese asunto cuando regresara. Era obvio que necesitaba aclarar algunos puntos con su buen amigo con orejas de perro, por ejemplo el concepto de "respeto" entre compañeros de batalla, si no funcionaba por las buenas, funcionaria a sentadas pero funcionaria.

Owari…

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Gracias**


	2. Cap 2: El mandato de los dioses

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo publico**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"_**De marcas de la vida tengo para cubrir el ecuador; trazadas en mi piel como medallas de guerras, de esas de las que gané y de las que perdí, en su propio idioma cuentan la historia de mi vida y mi muerte" **_

_**H.K.**_

_Autor desconocido (hallado en una excavación datada de la era - ) Izumo - Japón _

Cap 2: El mandato de los dioses.

Después de descargar el auto junto a Sota, Kagome se fue a hacer sus compras; mientras manejaba recordaba la conducta de Inuyasha, sabía que tenía que hablar con el y dejarle bien claro que no iba, bajo ningún concepto a aceptar algo así nunca mas, el había sido mas insultante de lo normal, su mamá estaba nerviosa casi asustada ella pudo verlo tan claro como el cristal, y no le había gustado ver ese brillo de temor en sus ojos, "nadie" asustaba así a su madre, si su padre viviera, Inuyasha sería ahora una pila de cenizas en medio de su patio; el había tenido algo de poder espiritual y sabía que no habría dudado en usarlo sobre Inuyasha por hablarle así a su "niña", y con mas rapidez por asustar a su "Nao" como solía llamarla; se arranco de sus distracciones y volvió a su cometido, antes de bajarse del auto verifico por tercera vez que tuviera en su bolso, su monedero, celular, llaves de la casa y del auto, pues no sería la primera vez que entrara a hacer la compra, para descubrir con desmayo que se había dejado algo importante en el auto, o peor en la casa; una vez que comprobó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, bajó del auto cerrando con la alarma tras ella, una vez dentro del local empujando su carrito de compra se dedico a pasar por los pasillos echando en el carrito lo que necesitaba, tres años después no necesitaba hacer una lista escrita, ya la tenía archivada en su cabeza, se permitió unos caprichos para Sango, Shippo, Rin si la veía y ella y se compro varias cajas de pokky de chocolate; aun recordaba la expresión de Rin cuando la había introducido al feliz mundo del chocolate, un año después de iniciar la búsqueda Kagome y el grupo de Sesshomau se habían encontrado en medio de una pelea contra una de las creaciones de Naraku, Inuyasha siempre compitiendo con el hermano se había jactado escandalosamente de que el vencería al enemigo, y luego derrotaría a Sesshomaru, el lord ni se había vuelto a mirarlo, y había acabado con el enemigo con un solo movimiento de muñeca, ni una gota de sangre había caído sobre el youkai mayor, Inuyasha había empezado a rugir como un oso hambriento y había desenvainado a Tessaiga con toda la intención de matar a su hermano, lamentablemente Rin estaba en la línea de fuego y entonces Kagome había disparado una flecha a Tessaiga reduciéndola a su tamaño normal, Inuyasha había volcado su ira en ella, y después colmar su paciencia y de varias sentadas Kagome se había acercado a la temblorosa Rin pidiendo disculpas y le había dado su ultima caja de pokky, sus ojos marrones se habían puesto como platos, brillando acuosamente con un aire soñador, cuando el dulce chocolate se había derretido en su boca, desde entonces el Lord siempre procuraba de vez en cuando, alguna interacción entre Kagome y su joven protegida. Arrancándose del recuerdo, Kagome terminó sus compras y con ayuda del supermercado cargo todo hasta el auto; miró a su alrededor, sería la ultima vez que vería su época hasta que con el favor de Kami venciera a Naraku, así que se permitió un capricho mas, condujo con calma admirando el paisaje que la rodeaba, «_Su mundo puede que no fuera perfecto, pero era "suyo" y que diablos, ¿Cual mundo era completamente perfecto?» _retó mentalmente levantando la barbilla en desafió silencioso, subió hasta el mirador de Tokio, con la preciosa carga que había adquirido para darse su capricho, estaciono el auto y vio a través del vidrio, las luces de la ciudad ya estaban encendidas, la noche en pleno desarrollo, abajo Tokio se vería como una ciudad de fantasía, solo luces de colores por doquier, cerró la puerta del auto con un golpe seco, y se sentó en el capó con la bolsa de papel en sus manos, con un par de tirones la bolsa dejo ver un envase cerrado que destapo de inmediato y empezó a comer con los ojos cerrados de deleite, se había vuelto adicta a las fresas con crema, y si iba a estar lejos por un buen rato, entonces era el día de un especial para hoy: "fresas con crema, chispas de chocolate negro, chispas de chocolate blanco y dulce de leche", una bomba dulce que dejaría a otra persona con el organismo mas débil, enferma, con un coma diabético o con un ataque de hiperactividad, inducido por azúcar; miró ausentemente a su alrededor, había parejas y familias, incluso turistas tomando foto de la "Tokio iluminada" se dejó imbuir de la inocente alegría ajena que la rodeaba, de la despreocupación de aquellos que no tendrían que viajar en el tiempo y enfrentar a un Hannyo con delirios de grandeza, a Inuyasha enojado y forzándolos a ir mas rápido y cada vez mas lejos en venganza por alguna estupida cosa que el considerara ofensiva para su ego. _« ¡En fin nada podía hacer!»_ se dijo cerrando la bolsa y dejándola junto a ella sobre el capó, mientras se sacudía las inexistentes migas, su mano toco el pergamino que tenía aun en su bolsillo doblado dentro del otro, lo sacó de inmediato y los separó guardando de nuevo el que ya había leído en su bolsillo y leyó:

_Esta nota es solo para tu ojos, lee esto muy bien; cuando te digo que no te confíes, me refiero a que una vez que cruces el pozo y lo selles con el mas fuerte de los ellos que tengas, desconfía de inmediato, la señal llegara a ti, después de ella, desconfía de inmediato, el mal te asecha, hay de aquellos que no desean verte partir en paz, hay gente que solo existe para hacer daño, ¿entiendes? "existe"… pero hay mas que lo que esta a simple vista, no todo es lo que parece ser, lamentablemente tienes que pasar por eso para entender, esta prueba no será una prueba física, será una espiritual una que te hará pasar a través de tus peores miedos y pesadillas; las pruebas que vivirás será una guiada reforzar tu alma, y no hay forma de cambiar esto Kagome, créeme lo se, antes que nada debes de saber que he cambiado y tu cambiaras para convertirte en mi, solo puedo decirte que lo siento hice lo mejor que pude, las decisiones que tome fueron las que en su momento juzgué las correctas, espero que algún día nos perdonemos los errores que formaron lo que yo soy ahora, lo que tu serás en el futuro que para el momento de mi nota será mi pasado. Lucha, mientras tengas vida entonces hay esperanza, no permitas que nadie te arrebate; la esperanza, es un aliciente poderoso, cree en ti te das muy poco crédito a ti misma, cree en lo que tu corazón te dice, no dudes de el, cuídate mucho y no dudes en atacar a quien sea para sobrevivir, he aprendido esto y es el mejor consejo que puedo darte: a veces tenemos que hacer de tripas corazón, o corazón de tripas lo que mejor convenga… La luna azul es tu noche de poder espiritual mas alto no lo olvides, que las estrellas te guíen en las horas de oscuridad y las bendiciones de los kami te ayuden. _

Atte Kagome

Dejó su mirada vagar por encima del papel tratando de de entender todas las palabras, las de esta nota en sus manos y la que estaba su bolsillo, el miedo que aquellas palabras traían a su alma le estrujaban el corazón, «_¿Había cambiado tanto así, en que se había convertido?»_ suspiró agotada, recorrió la nota que ya había leído la dobló y guardó junto a la otra, echó la bolsa a la basura, y dedicó una ultima mirada a Tokio ahora con el corazón pesado con sus propias palabras llegadas del pasado antes de subir al auto y partir; nunca vio a los tres hombres seguirla con sigilo, después de todo no los había notado jamás, si hubiese sabido que buscar se habría dado cuenta de que siempre había alguien vigilándola, pero aquella Kagome estaba tan confiada de su época de la "aparente" seguridad que la rodeaba, que jamás habría buscado allí, lo que se suponía hacia mucho tiempo ya, no estaba.

Al llegar a casa se regocijo en la rutina familiar, su madre en la cocina, el abuelo leyendo un libro, Sota son sus eternos video juegos, Buyo tirado junto a calefactor. Sota la ayudó a subir sus compras y después de meter todo lo que necesitaba en la mochila "reforzada" que le había dado su madre y había pertenecido a su padre, se aseguro de que el Hanko de Sesshomaru estuviera dentro de su bolso y junto a él, guardo el cuchillo en su vaina enjoyada, tomó un baño y bajó a terminar la cena con su madre; después de cenar estuvieron un rato en silencio que se tornó incomodo, no había mucho que decir, todos estaban nerviosos, era imposible no estarlo sabían que podían pasar meses, incluso años antes de que Kagome regresara si alguna vez regresaba. Después de cerrar la puerta a su espalda se negó a seguirle dando vueltas a las ideas y se acostó. A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, todos estaban listos para salir, el abuelo se quedaría en el templo aquel día mientras Kagome su madre y Sota iban a hacer las diferentes diligencias; primero llevaron las piezas de Kagome a la galería de Mineko, que las recibió casi botado de la alegría, no por nada Kagome se había escapado una semana entera de Inuyasha para cumplir con ese compromiso y su graduación, luego fueron al banco, a las cajas de seguridad donde se guardó el cofre completo, envuelto en tela una vez mas pues el sello permanecía sobre el, después de muchos papeleos donde se integraron las firmas de acceso de Sota y Kagome, terminaron buscando al abuelo y almorzando fuera, cuando finalmente regresaron ya era bien entrada la tarde; Kagome no se arrepintió de la salida con su familia, después de todo se suponía que ese día deberían de venir de regreso del balneario, pero una vez mas la perla había cambiado todo, así que aquella salida familiar a la zona comercial estaba mas que justificada, se dijo a si misma después de tomar un baño, se vistió un par de pantalones de Jean negros con sus botas negras de montaña, y una camisa de algodón manga tres cuartos verde claro un suéter marrón corte en V sobre la camisa y un par de perlas cultivadas y un relicario con la foto de su familia, se miró un momento decidiendo que estaba todo lo bien que podía estar, tomó su bolso verde militar y negro, su carcaj con flechas y su arco, estaba lista.

— ¡Veo que ya esta lista Lady-Kagome! — Saludó la matriarca de los Fujimiya, Kagome miró a ambas familias esperando en el salón por ella, y sonrió levemente ante la imponente imagen que formaban los dos antiguos clanes. _ « ¿Que pensarían sus vecinos si supieran los grandes secretos que guardaban?» _Posiblemente los encerrarían a todos en el psiquiátrico más cercano y lanzarían la llave en el fondo del monte Fuji. « _Si eso harían, la gente de la actualidad era demasiado escéptica para su propio bien, ella había sido así hasta lo quince años » _pensó.

— ¡Si, ya estoy de salida, gracias por venir a despedirse! — Contesto Kagome finalmente, su madre la miró con los ojos aguados, y ella sintió un golpe de pena atravesar su corazón, ella estaba haciéndoles daño sin poder evitarlo, no era como si pudiera dejar el asunto de la perla de lado y vivir en paz. — ¡Mama solo será por un tiempo, imagínate que estoy en la universidad y tengo un semestre largo, pero que en algún momento mis profesores se hartaran de mi, y me dejaran regresar, con un poco de suerte graduada para quedarme siempre con ustedes! — Dijo envolviendo en un abrazo a su diminuta madre, Naomi era de complexión pequeña y delicada medía apenas 1.55 en comparación con el 1.70 de Kagome que era de huesos delicados y finos como ella, pero con la complexión física de su padre, que había llegado a medir 1.90

— ¡Sabes que no es tan fácil! — Admitió su madre abrazándola con fuerza; a pesar de su diminuto cuerpo su madre podía ejercer una fuerza increíble, Kagome sonrió aspirando el suave olor a lavanda e inciensos que siempre acompañaba a su madre.

— ¡Lo se, pero somos fuertes, somos después de todo las "princesas guerreras" de Towa Higurashi! — Dijo Kagome recordando el mote que su padre les había puesto después de que ambas lograran con éxito entre gritos y varios destrozos matar una "enorme" cucaracha voladora que las había "atacado". Su madre la soltó sonriendo entre lágrimas ante el recuerdo. — ¡Sota, estas a cargo ahora hermanito, asegúrate que mamá no se angustie y que el abuelo no este lanzándole sutras a los visitantes, mamá cuando regrese, quiero leer esos libros, y aun quiero esa miniatura, abuelito pórtate bien, nada de estar inventando cosas, quien pregunte por mi, simplemente díganles que estoy fuera del país y nada mas!... — Dijo Kagome en tono de orden, ellos necesitaban de ella esta aptitud mandona, eso los sacaría de su letargo y les daría algo que hacer para no hundirse en la preocupación de su ausencia.

— ¡Cuídate! — Dijo su abuelo apretándole la mano a su nieta, Sota era su nieto y físicamente se parecía a su padre, pero Kagome tenía en ella parte de ese espíritu, esa aura de liderazgo, la energía de Towa estaba allí en su querida muchacha, bien equilibrada con la pasividad de Naomi, estaba orgulloso de ella y sabía que su hijo también lo estaba donde quiera que estuviera, su muchacha era toda una guerrera, no era ninguna cobarde, ellos sabían que todo podía ir mal, ellos sabían muy bien la cantidad de cosas que podían fallar aun así allí estaba firme como el guerrero que su hijo había sido siempre, firme en la vida y la muerte.

— ¡Hitomi-sama gracias a usted ya a su familia por el apoyo, abuelito, mamá, Sota gracias! — Dijo Kagome entonces se volvió hacia la puerta y partió hacia la caseta del pozo; habían acordado que ella iría sola, no se torturarían mas con una despedía mas larga, no era justo, para ellos, ni para ella. Miró de pasada al Goshinboku, y elevo una oración al espíritu del árbol milenario pidiendo sabiduría y guía, la noche ya estaba cayendo y la tarde se había teñido de rojo, guardó los ricos colores en su mente, su ojo artístico trataría de reproducir ese tono exacto después en alguna obra estaba segura; sin esperar a mas, entro a la caseta y sin perder el paso con un impulso saltó dentro del pozo, mientras caía en la ola de magia que la envolvía como un capullo, se pregunto vagamente si de verdad regresaría a casa, después de todo, estaba en una misión donde fácilmente podía encontrar la muerte. Finalmente tocó el fondo del pozo seco, y empezó a subir, ya no esperaba por Inuyasha, él había dejado de ayudarla tiempo atrás; una vez salió del pozo, colocó sus manos en el borde y canturreo entre dientes un dulce murmullo que había aprendido con desfuerzo, casi arrullando al pozo con afecto, hasta que toda magia en el ceso por completo, con eso nada ni nadie levantaría el sello mas que ella, este era un hechizo antiguo y no era un hechizo con magia común, vio las runas que había trazado en su mente y que habian aparecido en la superficie del pozo y asintió satisfecha, el sello era fuerte y no se rompería. Volvió la vista hacia el Goshinboku como siempre, y emprendió la marcha hacia la cabaña de Kaede, la energía espiritual y la magia zumbaban por el aire de Sengoku con fuerza, antes no lo había notado, pero desde que se había empezado a entrenar la notaba en cada rincón, y se preguntaba como pudo haber ignorado aquello antes.

— ¡Oh muchacha ya llegaste! — Saludo la anciana Kaede apenas entró a la aldea, mirándola con atención de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¡Si ya estoy aquí, ya termine todo en casa! — Dijo Kagome deteniéndose frente a Kaede, observó que la anciana parecía más ajada y vieja, como si el peso sobre sus hombros hubiera aumentado. — ¿Esta todo bien, donde están los demás? — Pregunto notando la ausencia de risa de los niños que siempre jugaban con Shippo, incluso el sonido de la típica cachetada de Sango a Miroku, e incluso le extrañaba que Inuyasha no viniera maldiciéndola todo el camino.

— ¡Och muchacha, Inuyasha llego ayer echo una furia y los apuró a partir, dijo que irían hacia el Este, esta insoportable! — Dijo Kaede con pesar en su marchita voz, su ojo se oscureció con pena por un momento y luego la miro preocupada. — ¡No vayas a irte sola muchacha!

— ¡Ese, hijo de su… madre, cuando los alcance voy a sentar al muy cretino, hasta que atraviese la tierra, anciana Kaede, tengo que alcanzarlos no se preocupe por mi! — Dijo Kagome sintiendo como la furia la invadía antes de reprimirla y convertirla en una pequeña bola de energía compacta pero mortífera, que liberaría sobre el hannyo cabeza dura que se hacia llamar su amigo.

— ¡Al menos espera que sea de día! — Insistió alarmada, queriendo retener allí a la joven mujer, Kagome la miró un instante recordando las palabras de la nota, algo le decía, la apremiaba a salir de allí lo antes posible o todo sería mucho peor.

— ¡Kaede, hay cosas en este mundo, que no pueden cambiarse y si se intentan, las consecuencias podrían ser peores! — Dijo Kagome con calma, sintiendo las palabras correctas, Kaede estaba intentando retenerla allí con ella, parecía querer guardarla de algo, pero Kagome ya sabía que "algo" estaba por ocurrir, no permitiría que gente inocente fuera llevada por en medio, solo para protegerla, esta era su misión, su prueba después de todo.

— ¿Lo sabes entonces? — Dijo Kaede espantada, ella había nacido con varios dones que su hermana no había heredado, y uno de ellos era la capacidad de "ver" nunca había admitido esto, pues se le había advertido de muy niña, que jamás lo dijera a nadie, menos a su hermana, después de todo, Kikyo había odiado su destino y codiciado el de Kaede siempre; ella había visto muchas cosas y había visto mucho de esta mujer frente a ella y temía por ella.

— ¡No se exactamente lo que va a pasar!, ¿quien lo sabe en realidad?, ¡Pero se que así debe ser Kaede, esta escrito así! — Explico besando la marchita mejilla y caminando con calma hacía el Este, la anciana miko se quedo allí fría por las palabras y las acciones de Kagome, el corazón estrujado en un doloroso nudo.

— ¡Oh kami, protégela! … _¡Inuyasha!_ — Murmuro Kaede sin importar el puñal de dolor que la atravesó con saña, antes de avanzar con rapidez hacia su choza.

A penas llevaba unos minutos caminando hacia el Este, cuando Kagome se encontró dando una vuelta en sentido opuesto y caminando hacia el Oeste sin interrumpir el paso; algo la llamaba hacia allá, algo le decía, que debía ir hacia el Oeste no hacia el Este, había aprendido a confiar en esas corazonadas; caminó durante horas, pendiente de cada sonido alrededor de ella, destruyó a dos youkai de bajo nivel que querían la joya que guardaba, cuando acabó con ellos solo las cenizas habían quedado esparcidas por el viento atestiguando su anterior existencia. Era la una de la madrugada cuando se detuvo cerca de un rió, levantó una kekkai y tras comer se durmió a los pies de un árbol, envuelta en su saco de dormir, a la mañana siguiente el día amaneció cargado de humedad, Kagome se lavó, comió y siguió su camino, para el medio día, ya había atravesado pequeños poblados, tanto youkai como humanos, se había quitado unos cuantos youkai de encima y había conseguido que una caravana de comerciantes conocidos la llevara un buen tramo del camino, habían viajado sin parar por un día entero, al siguiente día Kagome se separó de ellos dando las gracias y siguió su camino; acababa de terminar su almuerzo, cuando una explosión de poder la llamó, intrigada se acerco al riachuelo que estaba junto al camino donde sentía el flujo de poder pulsando con insistencia, de repente una luz la envolvió cegándola por un momento.

— ¡Amaterasu te bendice y saluda hija mía! — Resonó la voz claramente femenina con ceremonia, Kagome soltó sus pertenencias y se echo al suelo en una profunda reverencia.

— ¡Megami-sama, gracias por su bendición a esta, su humilde servidora! — Contesto Kagome con humildad, su abuelo le había explicado desde niña, que los dioses eran criaturas distintas al hombre, aun cuando el aparente "parecido" físico pudiera engañar al ojo, ellos no eran de ningún modo como los humanos; despegados de la mayoría de las emociones, tras milenios de existencia, los dioses exigían un protocolo que debía ser cumplido a cabalidad, eran derrochadores con su "amor" cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero eran también terribles en su ira cuando esta era provocada.

— ¡Levántate niña, déjame verte, a ti te he dado mas que a las demás, pues eres tu la elegida para una dura tarea, incluso mas importante de lo que crees! — Dijo la mujer con un ligero deje de calidez dejando gran parte de la luz de lado, Kagome levantó la mirada con temor reverente; el kimono bordado en oro y joyas era de una exquisitez única, su ojo artístico recorrió con rapidez las líneas generales y esperó poder guardar en su mente la imagen, con esperanza de poder reproducirla, los largos cabellos negros caían en cascada sobre los pliegues de ropa y joyas, su rostro no podía verse con claridad pues la luz en su frente era demasiado fuerte para distinguir nada mas allá de un par de labios llenos y una barbilla firme y delicada. — ¡Hermosa para una mortal, tienes el espíritu fuerte, espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar esta prueba, espero de verdad que lo hagas, si no Izanami se encargará de torturar tu alma en el infierno por toda la eternidad! — Dijo la mujer con un matiz afilado y cruel en su voz.

— ¡Amaterasu, la idea es que la animes, no que la asustes, así no lograremos nuestro objetivo! — Dijo la ronca voz de un hombre haciéndose notar por primera vez, había estado observando en silencio a la humana frente a ellos, esta era definitivamente diferente, como la prueba que le tocaba superar.

— ¡Tshukuyomi-sama! — Dijo Kagome reconociendo al dios de la Luna e igualmente realizo una profunda reverencia, el Dios arqueo una ceja a Amaterasu y miró a la joven mujer aun postrada frente a el.

— ¡Levántate lady miko, no he venido a sembrar el miedo en ti! — Dijo con calma, la rica voz del dios tenía un efecto calmante; Kagome levanto la vista y observó con reverencia al dios frente a ella, sus cabellos platinados y el rico tejido en plata y diamantes en su kimono, la fría luz que el emanaba, era el contrario de la luz cálida de Amaterasu después de todo, el era el dios de la luna y ella la diosa del sol.

— ¡Arruinas toda la diversión Tshukuyomi! — Se quejo la diosa levemente exasperada. — ¡me lo retribuirás!

— ¡Cuando quieras querida! — Estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato. — ¡Así que esta es la ningen a la que quieres que de también mi bendición, supongo que crees que puede lograrlo! — Dijo Tshukuyomi rodeando a Kagome, la joven lo miró firme y sin acobardarse, le gusto de inmediato, si mostraba debilidad cualquier cosa podría pasar.

— ¡La chica ha visto, ella podrá con esto! — Confirmó la diosa encantada de haber conseguido a Tshukuyomi sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Entonces sea! — Dijo el Dios acercándose a Kagome, ella se quedo petrificada incapaz de moverse aunque quisiera, sus músculos agarrotados se negaban a moverse. — ¡No temas miko serás una de dos que pertenecen a dos dioses, no la primera claro, pero si la ultima y la mas fuerte! — murmuro el Dios levantando la barbilla de Kagome hacia el, y cubriendo los labios rosáceos con sus pálidos e increíblemente tibios labios, Kagome sintió como si un rayo la hubiera alcanzado, la descarga de energía fue hasta un punto dolorosa y así como vino, rápido se fue. — ¡Eres mía ahora pequeña miko! — Dijo secamente, pero algo le decía que estaba encantado con ello. Kagome lo miraba indefensa y completamente perpleja por la acción inesperada.

— ¡Cierto, solo logre quitarte dos… bueno esta vez valdrá la pena, ya veras! — Dijo Amaterasu llevándose las manos hacia sus joyas sacándose un collar por encima de la cabeza y mostrándolo. — ¡Esta joya, nació contigo mi niña, tu nombre se representa en la forma de este collar, un pentagrama eso eres, el infinito e indetenible recorrido de las estrellas, el tejido en cada tramo en que una línea y otra se encuentran, representa cada cambio que dejas a tu paso, sin alterar tu propio destino, tu que no estas sujeta a ningún destino mas que el que decidas para ti! — Decía la diosa que más caminar, flotaba alrededor de ella, Tshukuyomi se había apartado de las mujeres y las observaba con atención.

— ¡Una rareza incluso entre nosotros, un regalo así en manos de una mortal! — Dijo el dios de la luna con suavidad, no se sentía malicia ni rencor, solo curiosidad y un poco de reprensión. Por otra parte la mente de Kagome era un caos, primero Amaterazu después Tshukuyomi, después el "beso", aun estaba paralizada y ahora Amaterazu de nuevo, su vida era un vaivén de emociones, bueno al menos no moriría de aburrimiento, solo de un ridículo exceso de emoción.

— ¡Este collar te protegerá de lo corrupto, no podrá profanar ninguna parte de ti, solo tu podrás levantarlo de su lugar, aun yo solo podré colocarlo sobre ti una vez, pero escucha, jamás te lo quites "esta" es tu mejor protección y te acompañara siempre! — Advirtió la diosa colocando por encima de su cabeza la joya, Kagome vio las bandas de metal plateado y dorado en forma de pentagrama, con diminutas piedras de colores brillantes incrustadas en la cadena, cuando la joya descanso sobre sus pechos Kagome sintió su alma cercenada, saltar en reconocimiento, era como si hubiese recordado que había una parte de ella en la joya y ahora estuviera de regreso y el reencuentro era uno esperado y feliz.

— ¡Espero que logres pasar tu prueba, todos lo esperamos, la joya a estado mucho tiempo fuera de nuestras manos! — Dijo el dios de la luna una vez Amaterasu se detuvo junto a él. Kagome descubrió entonces que ya podía moverse, instintivamente sus manos cubrieron la estrella en su pecho justo sobre el relicario donde guardaba la foto de su familia.

— ¿Por que no simplemente tomarla?, ¡Ustedes son poderosos, sería fácil para ustedes! — Dijo Kagome finalmente arrancando su vista de la joya, ambos dioses sonreían con indulgencia.

— ¡Si podríamos, pero las consecuencias serian nefastas niña, la joya y lo que hay tras ella es mas complicado, con suerte solo nos veras un par de veces mas y será cuando acabes con esto, para entonces ya se te habrá contado la historia de la joya, merecerás saber por que sufriste tanto! — Dijo Amaterasu colocando su mano sobre la de Tshukuyomi.

— ¡El camino será duro, hasta luego muchacha no dejes que mi bendición se desperdicie, si estoy en lo correcto otros regalos mas recibieras de mi parte! — Dijo Tshukuyomi enigmático sus ojos brillando calculadoramente.

— ¡Mantén tu collar fuera de la vista de los curiosos, es tuyo para admirarlo y tuya su protección! — Advirtió Amaterasu.

— ¡Supongo que ahora es cuando doy las gracias! — Dijo Kagome un leve matiz de sarcasmo, ambos dioses se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

— ¡No creo que debas dárnoslas, es bueno saber que hay espíritu combativo en ti Ka-go-me! — Dijo el dios antes de envolverse en luz y desaparecer junto a la diosa Amaterasu de su brazo. Kagome se dejó caer en el suelo cubierto de hierba, levantó una barrera sobre ella y repitió en su mente lo sucedido, miró con detalle la estrella en sus manos, cinco bandas de metal plateado con remolinos dorados perfectamente liso por un lado, mientras que por el otro había un calendario lunar extraño, pues iniciaba un ciclo con una luna roja como sangre con dos puntos rojos mas pequeños y terminaba con una luna enorme y azul, vio las diminutas cuentas brillantes, azules, amarillas, blancas, de todos colores a lo largo de la cadena, que sostenía la estrella pentagrama entonces las palabras de la su nota vinieron a ella con fuerza, la naturaleza contenía aun respiración esperando por ella.

"Desconfía_ de inmediato, la señal llegara a ti de inmediato, después de ella, desconfía, el mal te asecha_"

Había dicho su nota, Kagome salto sobre sus pies alerta, extendiendo su energía fuera de ella tratando de sentir lo que la acechaba según su nota, guardó apresuradamente la joya bajo su suéter y su camisa, dejándola descansar directo contra su piel junto a su relicario, tomó sus cosas del suelo donde las había dejado caer y con el arco en una mano y una flecha a punto en la otra, avanzó en su viaje, para bien o para mal ella estaba casi allí en las tierras del Oeste, si su llamada hasta aquel lugar se debía a los dioses que la habían llevado hasta ellos, iba a aprovechar y devolvería el Hanko a Sesshomaru, su yo del "pasado" había dicho que necesitaría de él, y que era tiempo de devolverlo; recordó como cuatro meses atrás en una batalla contra las creaciones de Naraku, Kagome se había interpuesto entre un ataque a traición de Hakudochi a el lord youkai, mientras Kagura atacaba al Lord del Oeste distrayéndolo del verdadero ataque, Kagome había usado sus flechas y su arco como una espada y había dejado a Hakudochi cerca de la muerte, pues había imbuido en sus armas cada gramo de su poder, en ultimo momento Kagura igual de grave, había huido con Hakudochi en su pluma; Sesshomaru la había mirado en blanco, por un momento pensó que la mataría allí mismo, en aquel claro donde había ido a alejarse de los regaños y criticas de Inuyasha, sin embrago había envainado su espada con un movimiento fluido y elegante, luego había metido su mano bajo la armadura y había sacado un estuche lacado y finamente elaborado y lo había presentado ante ella con un gesto seco.

— _¡No tienes que darme nada!— Dijo Kagome, sacudiendo las manchas de tierra de su ropa, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa avergonzada al youkai frente a ella. _

— _¡Tómalo miko, el honor obliga a este Sesshomaru, a darte una prenda y con ello la palabra de su ayuda! — Contestó Sesshomaru secamente. _

— _¡No necesitabas mi ayuda, y ambos lo sabemos! — Dijo Kagome sin tomar el estuche. _

— _¿Entonces por que arriesgaste tu vida por este Sesshomaru? — Pregunto gélidamente aun sostenido en estuche entre sus garras. _

— _¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, sentarme y ver como te herían cuando podía evitarlo? — Pregunto Kagome confundida, no esperaba un agradecimiento eso era seguro, pero tampoco esperaba que la cuestionaran. _

— _¡Cualquier otro lo habría echo, nadie ayuda sin ningún motivo, eres amiga de ese hibrido, después de todo! — Dijo llanamente Sesshomaru. _

— _¡Yo no soy "cualquiera" y mi amistad con Inuyasha nada tiene que ver con que decida ayudarte o no; yo soy mi propia persona, yo elijo y elegí ayudarte!, ¿Esta mal, debo de querer algo a cambio automáticamente? — Dijo Kagome molesta por sus implicaciones. _

— _¡Todos quieren algo, todos buscan algo, los humanos mas que todos! — Espeto secamente, Kagome notó entonces que el estaba discutiendo con ella, algo que jamás habría creído posible, apenas habían cambiado un par de cortesías antes entre alguna que otra puya, mientras ella convivía con Rin, y tal vez pequeñas indirectas pero nada como esto, tal vez el estaba hartándose de estar discutiendo con una "simple humana", aunque en su mente no podía imaginarse a Sesshomaru perdiendo la compostura, el hombre parecía haber nacido con unos modales impecables, todos los que Inuyasha había perdido o jamás había conocido; los podría escribir con perfecta caligrafía (de eso estaba segura) el hombre erguido orgullosamente frente a ella. _

— _¡Bien, no tengo la culpa que estés rodeado de gente interesada, no es mi caso, no quiero nada de ti, no quiero ese estuche, ni nada… cuando cubrí tu espalda necesitándolo tu o no, lo hice por mi propia voluntad, elección y decisión, no lo hice esperando que me cubrieras de gloria, ni nada por el estilo! — Gruñó Kagome dando un seco ademán y volviéndose parara regresar al campamento, no tardaría en aparecer Inuyasha y si la encontraba con su hermano sería una excusa perfecta para pelearse con el Lord, se dijo avanzando por donde había venido, solo que se consiguió anclada al sitio por una mano lleno de garras afiladas que sostuvo su brazo y la volvió de nuevo a su dueño, Sesshomaru la miraba con un borde de perplejidad, mientras su ojos cambiaban de rojo a dorado al ritmo de su corazón. _

— _¡Un consejo Miko, "nunca" le des la espalda a este Sesshomaru en medio de una discusión! — Gruño Sesshomaru una vez sus ojos conservaron su matiz dorado. _

— _¡Lo siento no fue mi intención ofenderte, pero tu me ofendiste primero, dando a entender que era una interesada, y solo quiero volver con mis amigos!, ¿te importaría soltarme ahora?, ¡no voy a ir a ningún lado ok? — Dijo Kagome sonrojada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de ningún hombre, menos de Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru la miro fijamente por un momento antes de soltarla con lentitud. _

— _¡No hay ofensa, nunca dije que "tu" eras una interesada!, ¡Tómalo, si no lo haces será una deshonra para este Sesshomaru, me ayudaste, a si no lo necesitara y el honor exige compensación! — Dijo Sesshomaru con obvia paciencia. — ¡Espero que lo regreses, cuando uses tu favor! — Añadió metiendo el estuche con rapidez entre sus manos y aleándose de ella, Kagome lo vio alejarse confundida, mirando del estuche entre sus manos al hombre que se alejaba del claro. _

— _¡Espera!, ¿Que se supone que es esto y que voy a hacer con el? — Dijo Kagome viendo al youkai mayor detenerse. _

— _¡Es mi Hanko personal; ¿Qué hacer?, lo guardaras y protegerás, hasta que tengas una petición para mi, entonces lo devolverás a este Sesshomaru y nuestra deuda quedara saldada miko! — Contestó perdiéndose entre el follaje del bosque, dejando a Kagome Higurashi perpleja, mirando el estuche en sus manos con reverencia, ella tenía en su poder el "sello" personal de Sesshomaru el Lord de las tierras del Oeste «¡Diablos!» pensó entonces perpleja. _

Recordó como lo guardó apresuradamente entre sus pechos, sellando la energía en la que el objeto estaba imbuida, y purificando el área alrededor de ella, justo cuando Inuyasha había irrumpido en el claro rugiendo por su demora, Kagome se había vuelto a mirar hacia el lugar donde Sesshomaru había desaparecido y se había encogido de hombros y seguido a Inuyasha que no había parado de gritar y maldecir desde que irrumpiera en el claro, hasta que su paciencia se extinguió y le dio una dura sentada dejándolo inconciente un rato para alivio de todo el grupo. Ahora que lo pensaba, se había quedado con el Hanko demasiado tiempo, como lord youkai el debía de tener muchos documentos que firmar y ella tenía su Hanko, con seguridad estaría maldiciéndola por no habérselo devuelto aun, ahora ¿que favor le pediría?, la nota dijo que ella necesitaría de él, pero aun no sabía para que diablos necesitaría ella de Sesshomaru; ella no quería ser como el resto de las personas que realmente se acercaban a él con la intención premeditada de obtener un favor, si le pedía algo sería igual que todos los demás a sus ojos, mascullo una maldición entre dientes y empezó a caminar con mas energía, molesta por las cosas que estaban pasando, "aparentemente" ella no estaba atada a ningún destino, pero tampoco podía controlar del todo su vida, de una forma u otra, los dioses y los destinos de otros, influenciaban su vida, para muestra, la joya maldita trastocaba su día a día, «¿N_o podía tener un solo día de su vida como una persona normal?», _se pregunto mirando hacia el cielo grisáceo, y como en respuesta a su pregunta el rugido ensordecedor de un relámpago estallo y la lluvia empezó a caer a mares sobre ella.

« ¡_Maldita sea, tomare eso como un no!_ » — Pensó sin saber si reírse o llorar de la frustración, antes de echar a correr con el agua metiéndose en sus ojos miel, emborronándole la vista y pegándole la ropa al cuerpo y el cabello a la cara.

Japón estaba en "calma" entre sus conflictos aislados, el Shogun tachado de cruel y ruin, hacía su voluntad sin ver por su pueblo, que lo sufría y temía; los youkai, cada cual pendiente de sus clanes, de sus feudos, de sus leyes, vigiladas de cerca por los Inukami a quienes respetaban y veneraban a cabalidad, pues solo ellos podían interferir ante los dioses por todos ellos, todos… mortales e "inmortales" por igual ignorantes de lo que el futuro les guardaba, sin saber que entre ellos, bajo una tormenta monumental la miko que corría maldiciendo entre dientes buscando un refugio, sabía muy bien lo que les esperaba y que ella tenia en su poder la capacidad de cambiar la historia que la rodeaba.

Owari…

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Gracias**


	3. Cap 3: Luna sangrienta

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo publico**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"_**¿Cuantas lagrimas he derramado mirando a la luna?, ¡Ya no lo se… no lo recuerdo he parado de contarlas!, ¿Cuantas heridas hay en mi alma?, ¡Ya no lo se tiempo hace que no las enumero!, ¿cuantos tajos faltan en mi corazón?, solo dos mi familia y tu, siempre tu, solo tu, tu, tu…" **_

_**H.K.**_

_Autor desconocido (hallado en una excavación datada de la era __Tenshō__) año1585 Edo - Japón _

Cap 3: Luna sangrienta, sacrificios

Era Sengoku 2 años atrás.

La oscuridad era predominante en aquel aislado lugar, donde la luz jamás se aventuraba este era después de todo, el sendero de los malditos, la misma tierra negra y fétida, corrupta en su mismo núcleo de impureza, maldad y aberración de toda clase en su esencia mas concentrada; desde los diferentes rincones y nauseabundos hoyos hirvientes de aguas viciadas y burbujeantes masas de gusanos y otras alimañas rastreras donde habitaba la corrupción y la decadencia, podían verse desde la oscuridad ojos brillando, ojos rojos, enloquecidos, viciosos y sádicos, mirando la procesión de la figura encapuchada que bordeaba el camino, todos sabían quien era, como se hacia llamar, y lo que era bajo la engañosa fragilidad que le gustaba proyectar, todos habían visto lo que podía hacer, y en un mundo donde el dolor y el sufrimiento eterno era lo común se le temía, se le odiaba con pasión y se le rehuía con cautela; aquella criatura era por mas una de las mas peligrosas que habían aquel lugar en el "Narakas" el infierno pues esta, estaba llena de propósito, odio, codicia y algo de poder que la hacia superior y mas peligrosa que a la mayoría. Había estado un siclo lunar completo encerrada en las mazmorras mas bajas del infierno donde los caminos eran mas oscuros y laberínticos, habían escuchado durante ese tiempo, golpes gritos, lamentos, y oscuros cánticos que hacían retorcer sus negras almas y las no tan negras, igual se encogían de miedo, tratado de fundirse con las paredes malolientes y pútridas con la esperanza de no llamar la atención de la viciosa y codiciosa criatura que se arrastraba por el lugar, de vez en cuando el espectro de Isanami había rugido su furia por no poder atrapar a la esquiva criatura que odiaba con pasión por sobre todas las que la diosa madre odiaba, pues la astuta criatura sabía cuidarse de ella y se mantenía lejos de sus garras. En aquella noche eterna como siempre en el infierno, esta se movía con un poco de torpeza, estaba débil, aun así nadie se acercaba a ella, habían visto las cosas que en su "débil" estado podía hacer, no fue hasta que desapareció en la brecha que había abierto para si misma tiempo atrás, que el inframundo se puso en movimiento nuevamente, pues la bruja oscura había abandonado su madriguera y estaban relativamente a "salvo", además nadie era tan entupido para aventurarse a entrar en sus dominios llenos de maléficos y oscuras trampas donde mas de uno había terminado su existencia ruin y maldita.

— ¡El mundo de los vivos era tan condenadamente simple! — Se dijo saliendo del "_monte sagrado_" sus serpientes se acercaron de inmediato a ella, estaba famélica, tomo la primera alma, con deleite, una alma joven fuerte y "_sana_" llena de "_vida_" « ¡_Oh si_! » ella adoraba cuando podía deleitarse con el exquisito bocadillo de devorar un alma "_viva y sana_" hasta matarla dentro de su cuerpo rígido y frió, le encantaba sentir la desesperación, el terror el miedo de las "_pobres_" infelices, cuando aprendían que eran su alimento, pero esta observo con malvado regodeo: era exquisita, un buque de fino licor, un infante recién nacido, — ¡Que dulce! — Suspiró engulléndola con codicia y glotonería; a veces se preguntaba si podría renunciar por completo a engullir esas dulces almas y la sensación de poder absoluto que la acompañaban, tal vez podría conseguir alguna manera de seguir disfrutando de ese "_pequeño_" placer, ella lo merecía, la vida la había traicionado desde que era una niña, y la habían llevado por el camino de una sacerdotisa, "_abnegado, solicito, sacrificado, estéril y pobre_", todo eso habría cambiando si en vez de una estupida hermana menor, una nacida con un prenda, hubiera tenido un hermano, entonces ella habría prosperado, le habrían arreglado un buen matrimonio, tal vez con un Lord de algún feudo prospero ella había sido lo suficientemente hermosa para conseguirlo pero no, había tenido una hermana, una hermana "ligada" con una "prenda" maldita fuera desde que nació, hasta que la llevara arrastrando al infierno chillando y suplicando, ella pagaría por arruinar su vida simplemente "naciendo", ella había cobrado las primeras cuotas, se dijo casi sonriendo con deleite mientras la inocencia del alma que engullía empezaba a saberle amarga, pero aun así sabiendo que no podía tocar tanta inocencia, no libero el alma hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella golpeando contra su hueco cuerpo tratando inútilmente de huir, y tomó otra, mas madura mas mundana y empezó de nuevo el proceso recordando con silenciosa burla como había asfixiado a su madre primero, la muy maldita bruja traidora, que había estado enseñándole cosas a sus espaldas a Kaede, y luego a su padre con el fajin de su propio Hakama, el muy traidor que había arreglado la boda de su hermana cuando apenas tenia días de nacida, maldito hombre, a ella le habían negado aquello y se lo daban a una enclenque infante que no era ni la mitad de lo que ella era; nadie sospecho de asesinato cuando Kaede los encontró "dormidos" uno junto al otro, después de todo, ella era la sacerdotisa de la aldea, una poderosa y "respetable" el clan Taijiya había entregado a su cuidado la _perla de Shikon_ ni mas ni menos, todas las demás sacerdotisas hervían de la envidia por lo que ella había conseguido, así que nadie sospecho nada tampoco cuando "_accidentalmente_" un ataque de demonios arañas orquestados por ella desfiguró a su "_queridísima_" hermana menor y nadie supo lo otro. «¡_Oh si lo otro_!», cuando el prometido de su "amada" hermanita había venido por ella y ella lo había manipulado con la ayuda de la joya, aun podía escuchar en su mente los gritos de suplica de Kaede mientras su prometido la violaba brutalmente siendo menos que una niña, la primera sangre inocente mezclada con la semilla del hombre y ella había tomado la unión para si misma como debía haber sido, y con ello el poder que le pertenecía; lastima que no tuviera mas rango, pero de nuevo la vida la había traicionado, la araña líder había vivido para contarlo y había seducido al asqueroso bandido que se vio obligada a cuidar, por petición de la aldea, y que no pudo rechazar, pues no podía darse el lujo de perder la imagen que tanto le había costado en construir; Kaede se la pasaba retraída demasiado traumada y avergonzada para decirle a nadie lo ocurrido, entonces Inuyasha decidió que quería la perla para si mismo, y Onigumo se convirtió en Naraku, al final ella había sellado al Hannyo estúpido en el árbol sagrado y había purificado a duras penas la joya y ordenado destruirla junto con ella, sabía que estaba muriendo, era demasiado pronto para que la unión tuviera efecto sobre ella, el ciclo lunar no se había completado para que su particular ritual calara en ella, entonces murió, nada mas llegar al infierno la perra de Isanami puso sus nauseabundas garras sobre ella, la había torturado, quemado, castigado, desollado, armado y desarmado incontables veces, pero su mente había estado siempre buscando la forma de llegar; ella había conocido a su maestra en uno de sus muchas peticiones de "_auxilio_" de las otras aldeas, Urasue le había enseñado todo y mas, bajo la promesa de compartir con ella los místicos poderes de la perla, «C_omo si hubiese tenido intención de compartir con nadie su poder» Pensó horrorizada, _ella le había enseñado a traer las almas de los muertos al plano mortal, había enviado a una de sus almas, la mas grande con la perla, ella regresaría y cuando se regenerara en otro cuerpo, entonces ella la gran "sacerdotisa" Kikyo regresaría mas poderosa que nunca y con un nuevo cuerpo, desde el infierno azuzó a su maestra para que la trajera de vuelta apenas sintió el tirón de su alma llamándola; el momento había llegado, cincuenta años le había tomado aislar varias cámaras del inframundo para ella, había tejido hechizos, oscuros y peligrosos, se había escabullido de Isanami, demasiado ocupada en su reino infernal para seguirle la pista y cuando el momento había llegado había renacido en aquel cuerpo falso, pues una vez mas algo había salido mal para ella, la perra debía morir cuando arrancaron su alma de ella, el hechizo que hizo debía de haberlo logarlo, pero la muy perra tenía un alma demasiado grande y fuerte para derrocarla con facilidad, en su ciega ira derruyó a su maestra por su estupidez, y tuvo que salir huyendo, pues la maldita mujer estaba drenándola, solo tuvo tiempo de cortar una pequeñísima parte de su alma y engullirla de prisa mientras se alejaba de ella, esa maldita mujer tenía su nuevo cuerpo uno mas joven, entonces con sus nuevos conocimientos podía mantenerlo así por siempre; intento recuperar su cuerpo y tomar los poderes que estaban en esa alma y por ende le pertenecían varias veces, fallando cada vez, el estúpido hannyo siempre de por medio, pero esta vez después de un año de ensayos y errores empezaría un ritual poderoso, que le aseguraría la victoria final, podía tener cualquier cuerpo ahora, pero ella quería "ese" odiaba a esa mujer mas que nada en el mundo, **nadie** se le oponía menos una chiquilla estupida sin talento, ella era mas poderosa y hermosa que esa patética excusa de miko. — ¡Su cuerpo quería y su cuerpo tendría! — Se juró por lo bajo con odio.

— ¡Búscame 5 niñas recién nacidas en la ultima luna y tráelas al bosque ya! — Ordenó Kikyo a sus serpientes cazadoras, vio la luna llena en la avanzada noche, aun tenía tiempo, se dijo sonriendo macabramente, por un momento su mascara de etérea bondad se rompió mostrando el monstruo oculto bajo ella, los dientes afilados y ennegrecidos, los ojos hundidos y ciegos de maldad, las manos garras deformes, ropas ajadas y sucias, apenas un par de mechones de cabellos putrefactos pegados a un cráneo con la piel muy estirada, todos los signos de la depravación que ocultaba con varios hechizos de glamour, quedaron expuestos por un breve instante, luego en un parpadeo, la etérea y perfecta belleza que una vez tuvo, estaba de nuevo en su sitio. Avanzó con calma como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo a través del denso bosque, hasta llegar a la encantadora choza cubierta de follaje camuflándose perfectamente con el bosque, que era su objetivo.

— ¡Miko-sama, bienvenida, bienvenida sea, es un honor ofrecerle cobijo esta noche mi lady! — Saludó la joven haciendo una reverencia lo que su henchido cuerpo le permitió, Kikyo la miro con indulgencia y un en el fondo con mofa, « ¡E_se era el trato que el mundo le debía, ella estaba por encima de todo y de todos, era mejor que la diosa perra del inframundo!» _— Se dijo con arrogancia. 

— ¡Gracias Akiko-chan, aceptare tu oferta!, ¿Cómo te has sentido? — Dijo rezumando falsa dulzura y preocupación entrando con ella a la choza y sentándose junto al bracero, observando su vientre henchido con codicia, ya tenía seis meses esa noche calculó, ella se había asegurado de que terminara embarazada de su violador, ella no se cansaba de ver esas escenas de ultraje, los gritos, las suplicas la lucha y finalmente la rendición, la aceptación de no tener poder para cambiar las cosas, ver al hombre trasformase en una bestia sobre la mujer y someterla, dominarla era emocionante, aunque no le atraía a ella la idea de estar allí alguna vez de nuevo, era simplemente asqueroso.

— ¡Estoy bien mi lady, extraño a mi familia, pero es mejor así!, ¿verdad?, ¡solo les daría vergüenza y dolor verme así, deshonrada! —Dijo la joven se veía que era extremadamente joven doce años tal vez menos.

— ¡Si Akiko-chan, ellos estarían muy avergonzados, pero yo te ayudare, tendrás a tu bebe y luego serás libre de volver, yo me encargare de tu hija, nadie tiene por que saber lo que ocurrió! — Dijo Kikyo consoladora reprimiendo las ganas de estallar en carcajadas recordándole sus gemidos y gritos.

— ¿Niña?, ¡Es una niña Miko-sama!, ¿Usted cree que esta bien? ¡Ella no tendrá la culpa de nada será inocente! — Dijo la joven acariciando su vientre con cariño, había aceptado lo que le había ocurrido y había aprendido a amar aquel bebe, después de varios meses, ya no le parecía tan buena idea ocultarse allí y menos entregar a su hija, « ¡Q_uería conservarla»_, pensó trasluciendo sus pensamientos en el brillo de amor en sus ojos. De repente el ambiente se volvió frió, la joven se volvió a chequear el brasero y vio que estaba encendido, pero la frialdad seguía extendiéndose, la joven miro a la miko lista para disculparse por alguna corriente de aire que la hubiese perturbado, cuando sus ojos chocaron con una horrible escena, el glamour de Kikyo había desparecido y se presentaba frente a la joven como el espanto que era, las garras, la sangre seca entre ellas, los ojos hundidos brillando de odio, los dientes afilados y partidos como cuchillas, los mechones de pelo pútrido resumando un fétido olor de carne descompuesta, los gusanos entrando y saliendo de su piel falsa. La joven estaba tan aterrada que no podía ni gritar su horror.

— ¡La criatura es mía mujer, no vas a arruinar mis planes, no me asegure de buscarte a ti, de inseminarte a ti, de asegurarme que tu bastarda fuera niña para nada! — Siseo Kikyo con los dientes partidos y podridos apretados con odio, agarrando con fuerza del pelo a la joven y con un golpe seco lanzándola al suelo, donde gimió y se retorció de dolor, horrorizada al comprender la magnitud del engaño al que había estado sometida, aquella bruja la había engañado todo el tiempo, y ahora estaba perdida lo sabía, «_ ¡Oh kami, mi niña, mi niña_!» Pensaba frenética pero incapaz de moverse, Kikyo le había echo algo que le impedía moverse a pesar del intenso dolor que le corría por la espalda y amenazaba con desgarrarla de adentro hacia afuera, se quedo allí a su merced, mientras ella arrancaba las capas de la tosca tela que había usado desde su confinamiento, la vio sacar varias cosas de su túnica con terror y salir hacia el patio, estuvo allí mientras los dolores en su cuerpo aumentaban horriblemente, ella no podía moverse ni gritar su agonía, finalmente Kikyo volvió y la tomó de las piernas clavándole las garras en la carne y la arrastró con rudeza hasta el patio, donde había regado velas negras y rojo sangre, donde un pútrido olor como huevos podridos llenaba el aire, la lanzó al descuido frente a algo que había dibujado en el suelo, y sintió como volcaba un vial de un liquido negro y asqueroso en su garganta, intento escupirlo, pero le fue imposible, la escucho reír ante sus intentos de evitar lo inevitable, ella no era una guerra, no era una sacerdotisa con poderes sagrados, solo era una princesa criada para gobernar una casa, vio con horror como aquellas serpientes youkai llegaban con bebes enrollados en sus cuerpos serpentinos y los colocaban a los pies de la bruja, mientras sus dolores se incrementaban Kikyo arrancó cada pieza de ropa de los bebes y los colocó justo donde quería hasta que los cinco bebes estaban en su posición, se volvió hacia ella y deslizo su mano con brusquedad entre sus piernas. — ¡Estas lista! — Dijo hundiendo entonces una mano dentro de ella, el dolor fue cegador, la bruja la había liberado hasta cierto punto, y los gritos llenaron la noche, vio las velas titilar y subir sus llamas macabramente con cada grito y sintió como algo fue arrancado de dentro de ella, vio a la miko levantarse con los brazos y la túnica manchada en sangre "su sangre", sonriendo macabramente, entonces le dio la espalda, la joven madre murió viendo a su hija alejarse de ella en garras de un monstruo peor que los youkai que tanto habían temido los humanos, con la angustia de saber, que ella su pequeña inocente, también estaba como ella, perdida para siempre.

Kikyo miró con satisfacción el pentagrama invertido que había dibujado y vio con satisfacción el inicio de la luna de sangre con el primer respiro de la niña de Akiko, le dio la espalada a la mujer que ya había servido para su propósito y avanzó descartándola, hasta estar dentro del pentagrama coloco a la ruidosa criatura sobre la escama del dragón plateado que había encontrado en sus caminos por el inframundo, y había estado preparando para aquella tarea, la había pulido en sus dos caras y ahora la cara oscura recibía la sangre de una virgen nacida de una impura, que como ella había nacido bajo la luna de sangre impregnada por la semilla de su propio padre, su espejo sería poderoso, «_¡perfecto!»_, se dijo encantada, dejó a la criatura allí y procedió a hacer los sacrificios, un desperdicio de rica sangre virgen pero, ese era el precio que debía pagarse, con el cuchillo ritual que había echo con huesos de su propia madre muerta por su mano, procedió a callar a las molestas criaturas que se quejaban de frió; cortó cada cabeza limpiamente y las colocó en cada punta bajo las velas rojas y negras que brillaron con fuerza, ante cada sacrificio efectuado, la sangre corrió por la marca del impío pentagrama que había dibujado en la tierra como si fuera pólvora, incendiada de poder oscuro, hasta que la ultima marca se unió a las otras formado un pentagrama invertido perfecto, pero aun faltaba el gran final, la luna de sangre estaba llena, tomó el cuchillo y cortó la cabeza del bebe de Akiko, ahora venía la parte mas fastidiosa pero necesaria, se dijo apartando el resto del cuerpo a un lado, fuera del pentagrama como si fuera nada mas que basura, entonces sentada sobre sus tobillos empezó a retirar las partes blandas con rapidez tarareando, el cráneo debía estar listo cuando la luna de sangre estuviera retirada se dijo, sonrió encantada, todo había salido bien, esta vez no fallaría, esta vez tendría ese cuerpo y si no le gustaba al final, siempre había otros, pero primero tendría ese.

Horas después el bosque estaba antinaturalmente silencioso, un aura pesada se había establecido allí, los árboles se doblaron y deformaron como testigos de la maldad que se había cometido bajo sus ramas, la tierra de volvió yerma incapaz de sostener vida, los árboles petrificados de horror, fueron testigos del oscuro ritual, vieron como la figura se retiro dejando tras de si los cuerpos vacíos de su sacrificio, cinco madres no verían nunca mas a sus inocentes hijas, una de ellas la numero seis, había sido un sacrificio mas y había vivido por horas la angustia de conocer el cruel destino de su hija. En el inframundo Isanami rugía de furia, ella era la única que decidía la muerte nadie mas, en el cielo los dioses observaban horrorizados las acciones de la miko oscura, Amaterasu diosa del sol, derramo sus lagrimas a pesar de no sentir verdadero dolor, pues sus emociones hacia mucho que habían sido apartadas de ella, como el resto de los suyos, « ¡A_quella mujer pagaría! » _ Se prometió la diosa. El mundo de los mortales sufriría la tormenta más cruda que habían visto hasta entonces; lejos del fatídico lugar en la aldea de Edo un grupo dormía con calma, menos una joven miko, que se había despertado sobresaltada por la avasallante oscuridad que había sentido, estaba allí mirado las brazas confundida por lo que había percibido, aquello era algo como nunca antes había sentido, no era un youkai estaba segura, ¿Que podía ser entonces?... la joven de ojos miel se quedo dándole vueltas la asunto por un par de horas hasta que el sueño la venció y volvió a dormir, afuera en el Goshinboku Inuyasha miraba con rencor en su cuerpo humano a la luna llena, después de la luna roja que lo había echo sentir tan bien, aquella maldita luna había llegado haciéndolo sentir de nuevo miserable en su patética humanidad, estaba maldiciendo su suerte, cuando una tormenta se lanzó sobre el de golpe, y tuvo que bajar corriendo del árbol y buscar un refugió, para entonces estaba calado hasta los huesos.

En el inframundo Kikyo estaba teniendo problemas para volver a sus cámaras, la diosa perra estaba furiosa por que ella se había cobrado esas muertes y retenido las almas; después de lo que parecieron horas, arrastrándose de un hoyo a otro eludiendo a duras penas a la diosa, Kikyo volvió a su guarida, la cantidad de partes putrefactas de cuerpos se apilaban contra las paredes manchadas de sangre seca, en su altar colocó de inmediato el espejo con su lado oscuro reflejando su horrible apariencia, la odio, odiaba todo en ella, no era justo que ella estuviera en ese horrible estado y padeciendo, y otras menos talentosas que ella estuvieran vivas hermosas y felices, llenando el mundo con bastardos chillones, pero pronto, muy pronto lograría su cometido, solo tenía que esperar un poco, necesitaba unas cosas de la maldita mujer del futuro y entonces su cuerpo sería suyo al fin al igual que la perla y luego el mismo mundo.

No había contado que ese "muy pronto" supondrían años, algo siempre salía mal para ella, Naraku no estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo matando a grupo de una vez, luego Isanami logró dar con ella y tuvo que ocupar tiempo valioso en ocultar sus tesoros y sellar una de sus cámaras, nuevamente había sido apresada, torturada y encerrada, pero aun tenía la conexión con su sirviente y a través de esa conexión, se dedico a poner trabas para la perra del futuro, ella debía saber siempre que "ella" Kikyo, aun muerta era siempre mejor que ella, mas hermosa y poderosa, ella había disfrutado torturándola con ilusiones desde su lugar de confinamiento, entonces Sesshomaru la había ayudado sin saberlo, cuando abrió el portal al inframundo, Isanami y sus esclavos se habían alborotado ante la aparición de aquel poder, entonces ella se había aprovechado de la confusión y se había escabullido tomado su tesoro que apenas logro salvar y había huido, para entonces habían pasado tres años, ahora estaba impaciente por deshacerse de aquel horrible cuerpo y tomar posesión del que le correspondía por derecho, ella se aseguraría de hacerle saber a "Kagome" lo que haría con ella, había decidido tras sus últimos años de tortura, que debía compensar a su pequeño cómplice, después de todo no estaba bien desperdiciar una oportunidad así, después buscaría un cuerpo mas digno, mas hermoso, no uno plano y vulgar como aquel, _«¡Ella merecía mucho mas!»_, se dijo caminando roseada de sus serpientes hacia el Este, donde encontraría a su cuerpo en bandeja de plata esperando "inocentemente" por ella.

Kikyo maldijo entre dientes por millonésima vez, la maldita mujer se retrasaba, la había sentido con Kaede, había castigado a la ingrata de su hermana por su atrevimiento, por su pequeña y estupida rebelión, vio con satisfacción al grupo de Inuyasha alejarse hacia el Sur lejos de allí, tendría que esperar a la muy estupida, pero había esperado cincuenta años, y luego tres mas, unas horas no significaban nada para ella, se dijo acomodándose en las ramas de un enorme árbol, el espíritu de este, temblaba espantado ante el contacto con tan espantosa y negra criatura; la noche dio paso a la madrugada y luego a la mañana, para el medio día Kikyo no sentía el aura de la mujer acercarse a ella, la muy perra era lenta y seguro se detenía a ayudar a todo el maldito mundo, se dijo, para bien entrada noche Kikyo estaba enloquecida de la rabia, la maldita mujer se había perdido, _¿donde diablos estaba con su cuerpo y su poder?_ casi rugía escupiendo espuma y sangre coagulada de su ultima victima por la boca; con el tiempo le había tomado gusto a la sangre y había descubierto que la ayudaban a efectuar los rituales mas negros sin matarla de una vez.

— ¡Búsquenla, busquen a la maldita Kagome! — Ordenó furiosa caminando hacia Edo, le sacaría a Kaede la verdad de donde había enviado a Kagome, Inuyasha le dijo "Este" ella se aseguró de eso, «_ ¿Podría haber sospechado algo?_ » — ¡Lo pagaría! — se prometió, lamentablemente la torturaría, si no podía darle muerte a la perra de su hermana "menor" la haría desearla, por ahora tendría que esperar, la estupida mujer del futuro se había desviado por completo y había ido en dirección contraria hacia el Oeste según sus serpientes, debía apurarse si quería atraparla a tiempo, alegrándose pues finalmente las cosas salían como ella quería, — ¡Como debía de ser! —Dijo en voz alta, elevándose por el cielo con sus serpientes avanzando con lentitud, había algo en el ambiente que la frenaba, ella maldijo burbujeando de rabia había lanzado el hechizo que nublaría el sol para ella poder avanzar así que nada debería interferir, aun así sentía su avance frenado, estuvo así por una hora entera antes de poder avanzar, entonces en contra de su voluntad absoluta, el sol brillo con fuerza exponiendo su horrible fachada al mundo, sentía su negra alma arder de dentro hacia fuera ante el contacto con el dorado calor, tuvo que buscar cobijo bajo los árboles y avanzar arrastrándose lentamente de sombra en sombra como una animal rastrero, maldita fuera su suerte, las cosas estaban empezando a salir mal, pero ella no se le escaparía, si no podía tenerla esta vez, la mataría y se la quitaría de en medio, tomaría la perla y usaría sus poderes para crear un cuerpo para ella, Naraku lo había echo ¿no?, ya tenía en mente el cuerpo de una humana que podía estar ligada a un poderoso youkai, ese si la haría inmortal, y no sería un sacrificio ser sometida por el, que representaba poder puro una vez modificara su mente claro estaba. Con esos pensamientos en mente, planificando, siempre planeando, Kikyo avanzó entre las sombras con rumbo al Oeste, siguiendo a su ignorante victima.

En el castillo del Oeste, el lord y señor de esas tierras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando la incesante cháchara de su sirviente que hacía ademanes exagerados hacia la pila de documentos que faltaban por firmar y no había tocado desde que le diera su Hanko a aquella miko, la mujer aun no lo buscaba y estaba volviéndose un problema, los tratados y cartas tenían que partir ya, recordó la situación que lo había llevado hasta la pila de rollos precariamente apilados en su escritorio auxiliar. Había estado escuchando la retahílas de insultos que aquel vulgar Hannyo vergüenza de su casa y de su padre, lanzaba sobre la miko que lo acompañaba, la vio denigrarla y rebajarla, hasta que ella había estallado con aquella incandescente furia y lo había reducido a polvo bajo sus pies con unas cuantas palabras y una buena subyugada, para luego retirarse hacia donde estaba el, que había decidido era hora de alejarse, no estaban haciendo nada de gravedad en sus tierras, cuando Kagura había aparecido en su pluma y lo había atacado, lo cual le pareció risible, entonces sintió a la Miko lanzar un ataque tras él, colocándose entre Hakudochi y él defendiéndolo del ataque a traición que aun no había percibido, aunque jamás lo admitiría, por un momento, se quedo sorprendido, pero volvió su atención a Kagura evadiendo sus ataques con triste facilidad y encajado los propios, antes de que ella lanzara su pluma al aire recogiera a la otra creación medio muerta como ella y se perdiera en el aire volando en su pluma. Se volvió a mirar a la mujer, y se quedo sorprendido pues parecía mas feroz, y mas segura, no parecía la joven risueña que jugaba con Rin y hablaba sobre cosas de mujeres con ella, parecía una guerrera, una guerrera con quien inadvertidamente acababa de adquirir una deuda de honor, pues desde la óptica que se mirara ella había guardado su espalda de un ataque a traición que bien podría haberlo herido por la rapidez y la sincronía con la que fue ejecutada la emboscada, había posibilidades muy altas de que el podría haber sido herido, no que el fuera admitir eso. Vio los ojos miel mirarlo con recelo, y con toda tranquilidad envaino su espada y al no tener sobre el una joya con su marca, metió su mano dentro de su armadura y tomó el estuche de su hanko y se lo ofreció con un ademán seco, la joven mujer lo miró perpleja y claramente confundida, ella no se molestaba en maquillar sus expresiones era un libro abierto ante el, era _diferente_ decidió.

— _¡No tienes que darme nada!— Dijo la mujer, sacudiendo las manchas de tierra de su ropa, sonriendo claramente avergonzada frente a el. _

— _¡Tómalo miko, el honor obliga a este Sesshomaru, a darte una prenda y con ello la palabra de su ayuda! — Contestó Sesshomaru secamente, preguntándose que hacía esta mujer frente a el, diferente del resto, desde que la había visto la primera vez su bestia y el habían quedado intrigados por la extraña mujer, desde su inusual estilo de ropa, y muestras de modales, hasta su fiera lealtad e inusual educaron en una hembra. _

— _¡No necesitabas mi ayuda, y ambos lo sabemos! _—_ Contesto ella aun sin tomar el estuche que seguía ofreciendo. _

— _¿Entonces por que arriesgaste tu vida por este Sesshomaru? – Pregunto gélidamente aun sostenido en estuche entre sus garras esperando a que ella lo tomara con solapada inocencia, después de todo ¿cuantos no harían lo que fuera para ganarse un favor suyo? _

— _¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, sentarme y ver como te herían cuando podía evitarlo? _—_ Preguntó genuinamente confundida aparentemente no esperaba nada a cambio, eso tendría que verlo para créelo, los humanos eran avaros por naturaleza. _

— _¡Cualquier otro lo habría echo, nadie ayuda sin ningún motivo, eres amiga de ese hibrido, después de todo!— Dijo llanamente, esperando el estallido de falsa modestia, esta mujer no podía ser el dechado de virtudes que Rin aseguraba que era, por muy buena que Rin fuera calibrando a la gente. _

— _¡Yo no soy "cualquiera" y mi amistad con Inuyasha nada tiene que ver con que decida ayudarte o no, yo soy mi propia persona, yo elijo y elegí ayudarte!; ¿Esta mal, debo de querer algo a cambio automáticamente? _—_ Soltó echando chispas molesta supurando solo indignación por cada poro, para su completa sorpresa y curiosidad._

— _¡Todos quieren algo, todos buscan algo, los humanos mas que todos! _—_ Espetó secamente, el la miró duramente; esta mujer era diferente y quería saber por que, solo Rin había intentado hacer algo por el, y sabía muy bien que ella era muy inocente para entender las implicaciones de ayudarlo, esta mujer por otro lado, la miró abiertamente era una mujer en toda regla, conocía la diferencia entre bien y mal, si bien físicamente "aun" era inocente, su inteligencia le habría los ojos al mundo, restándole inocencia intelectual decidió, notó con un deje de exasperación que el estaba discutiendo con ella, y no solo eso el la incitaba a discutir con el, a decirle lo que pensaba algo que antes jamás había considerado hacer con ninguna hembra youkai, mucho menos humana, sin embargo su bestia estaba animada, siguiendo el intercambio con abierta avidez, la deseaba era un echo que el no se molestaba en ocultarse a si mismo, pero ella deseaba al patético Hannyo que la maltrataba, y mientras su promesa estuviera en pie, ni el ni nadie podrían tomar a aquella mujer; todos creían que el veía mal la idea de una pareja humana, y no era así, lo que el veía mal era la traición de su verdadera compañera con una perra codiciosa, si la hembra valía la pena, era honorable y tenía algo mas que cabello en la cabeza, entonces poco importaba si era humana, hannyo o youkai, claro que nadie mas que el conocía esa línea se sus pensamientos. _

— _¡Bien, no tengo la culpa que estés rodeado de gente interesada, no es mi caso no quiero nada de ti, no quiero ese estuche, ni nada; cuando cubrí tu espalda necesitándolo tu o no, lo hice por mi propia voluntad, elección y decisión, no lo hice esperando que me cubrieras de gloria, ni nada por el estilo! — Gruño la mujer dándole un seco ademán y volviéndose para regresar al campamento; entonces lo vio todo rojo, las palabras se repudio hacia cualquier cosa que el estaba ofreciéndole hirieron su orgullo y vanidad masculina, la pasión con la que ella se había expresado, había inflamado la suya y cuando le dio la espalda su bestia aulló dominante dentro de el, exigiendo dominio total de aquella hembra voluntariosa, la visión de ella bajo su cuerpo mostrándose sumisa ofreciendo su cuello a el estallo en su mente con nitidez, Sesshomaru la tomó de un brazo y la volvió hacia él, en el mismo fluido movimiento, mientras libraba una batalla de voluntades con su bestia; había visto a aquella mujer oponerse a los instintos youkai del hannyo, se negaba a ser tratada como una perra y mientras mas dominante se mostraba Inuyasha, ella mas furiosa y hostil, no quería aquella reacción hacia él decidió rebatiendo la lógica primaria de su bestia de dominarla y poseerla, ganando la batalla sobre sus instintos mas básicos. _

— _¡Un consejo Miko, "nunca" le des la espalda a este Sesshomaru en medio de una discusión! — Gruñó con la voz mas ronca por el deseo, una vez estuvo seguro de soltar a su bestia, mirándola con la clara intención en sus doradas orbes. _

— _¡Lo siento no fue mi intención ofenderte, pero tu me ofendiste primero dando a entender que era una interesada, y solo quiero volver con mis amigos!, ¿Te importaría soltarme ahora?, ¡no voy a ir a ningún lado ok? _—_ Dijo ella sonrojada, el la miro fijamente un momento sin poder creer lo que sucedía, la mujer no entendía lo que estuvo muy cerca de ocurrirle, no había entendido el claro deseo brillando en sus ojos, era obvio para el que ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de ningún hombre en ese sentido._

— _¡No hay ofensa, nunca dije que "tu" eras una interesada!, ¡Tómalo si no lo haces será una deshonra para este Sesshomaru, me ayudaste, a si no lo necesitara y el honor exige compensación! — Dijo con paciencia, que en realidad no sentía, la mujer era irritantemente terca, el quería que tomara el Hanko, sería la conexión perfecta, ella estaría obligada a pedirle un favor y así el podría analizar mejor aquella curiosidad por la mujer y ver si era una verdadera atracción o simple y plano deseo carnal. — ¡Espero que lo regreses, cuando uses tu favor! _— _Dijo finalmente metiendo el estuche con rapidez entre sus manos y aleándose de ella comprendiendo finalmente, que esa sería la única forma de lograr su objetivo, se alejó sintiendo el peso de la confundida mirada de la hembra pegada a sus anchas espaldas. _

— _¡Espera!, ¿Que se supone que es esto y que voy a hacer con el? — Dijo ella de golpe haciéndolo detenerse en el borde del claro. _

— _¡Es mi Hanko personal; ¿Qué hacer?, lo guardaras y protegerás, hasta que tengas una petición para mi, entonces lo devolverás a este Sesshomaru y nuestra deuda quedara saldada miko! _—_ Contestó perdiéndose entre el follaje del bosque con rapidez y moviéndose con velocidad para ver que haría ella a continuación, ¿lo lanzaría al claro, por que no deseaba nada de él como había dicho? Se pregunto con irritación observando a la mujer perpleja, mirando su estuche en sus delicadas manos con reverencia, vio en sus ojos que ella había comprendido finalmente, que ella tenía en su poder el "sello" su personal, el sello del Lord de las tierras del Oeste. _

Sesshomaru recordó entonces como la mujer había guardado apresuradamente entre sus pechos su Hanko, logrando que tuviera envidia del inanimado objeto y sintió como había sellando la energía en la que este estaba imbuido, y había purificado el área alrededor de ella, eliminando su aura y su olor de su cuerpo y del lugar, gruño por lo bajo irritado, maldito hannyo, ella debería poder llevar su olor, su aura, su marca y su semilla en ella, había pensado entonces, el pensamiento lo había sentido profundamente dentro de si, como si fuera su derecho reclamar a la hembra para el, justo cuando Inuyasha había irrumpido en el claro rugiéndole en el rostro por su demora, Kagome se había vuelto a mirar hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido y vio sus ojos pasar por el punto donde estaba oculto mirándola y se sintió complacido, ella sentía la atracción entonces, se dijo viéndola encogerse de hombros y había seguido a Inuyasha que no había parado de gritar y maldecir desde que irrumpiera en el claro, hasta la llevo al limite de su paciencia y le dio una dura y bien merecida sentada, dejando al hannyo un rato inconciente. Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por una ola de poder, esta no se sentía como nada que hubiera sentido antes pero así como había vino se había ido, dejado tras de si un poder conocido para él, si su naturaleza fuera la de sonreír ahora mismo estaría sonriendo satisfecho, «¡_la mujer, Kagome_!» venía a él, tenía una petición para él finalmente, se preguntaba ¿que pediría?, se sentiría genuinamente decepcionado si fuera dinero, desecho el pensamiento con rapidez "_yo no soy cualquiera_" había dicho y obviamente no lo era, cualquiera no habría captado su interés por tanto tiempo, incluso sus esporádicas amantes tenían problemas en mantener su atención parcial en ellas y esta mujer, tenía su "completa" atención desde hacia tres años ya, esperaba que fuera algo que no se desvaneciera con facilidad, a su avanzada edad estaba aburriéndose con irritante facilidad de todo y todos, la única constante fuera de Rin era esa mujer, y su atención era muy diferente al tipo de interés que Rin despertaba en el, «¡C_ompletamente diferente!» _se dijo levantándose incapaz de esperar mas tiempo, y saliendo del despacho dejando a Jaken con la palabra en la boca y los ojos abiertos con absoluta perplejidad, su amo bonito sonreía mientras salía, «¿_Quien había echo enojar a su amo_?» Se pregunto el Kappa, sintiéndose magnánimo y permitiéndose sentir lastima por la pobre alma infortunada. En otro lugar del castillo minutos después, Rin montaba a Ah–Un y se elevaba junto a Lord Sesshomaru, por el cielo donde ya caía el atardecer emocionada ante la perspectiva de ver a lady Kagome, tardaron una hora en llegar hasta ella, entonces la imagen que consiguieron fue una terrorífica que jamás habían esperado y Lord Sesshomaru había ordenado silencio y la había apartado de la línea de fuego.

En el claro, lady Kagome con sus cosas a un lado y arco en mano estaba frente al monstruo terrorífico que a duras penas parecía una mujer en avanzado proceso de descomposición, esta se movía amenazadoramente y se carcajeaba frente a la mujer que había palidecido claramente horrorizada, vio como levantaba un espejo frente a su estomago, un reflejo perfecto del rostro de la joven se vio en la pulida superficie, entonces grotescamente colgando a un lado, un pequeño cráneo con un mechón de pelo negro azulado dentro de las cuencas de los ojos empezó a zumbar, mientras el espejo giraba en las manos de aquella cosa, Sesshomaru trató de avanzar y ayudar a la miko, pero no podía atravesar la barrera erigida alrededor de ambas mujeres vio con aprehensión como una luz oscura salio de una de las dos caras del grotesco espejo que era una superficie oscura y quedo suspendido allí en la nada, pudo ver una astilla de luz en medio de la oscuridad uniéndolas, entonces vio como el espejo floto entre las mujeres y la superficie plateada y limpia se iluminaba con luz y una enorme e casi interminable masa de luz abandonaba el cuerpo de la miko, atravesaba la superficie y rodeaba al la figura monstruosa envolviéndola en una llama incandescente de luz, entonces la oscuridad salio disparada mas apenas se arrastro dentro del cuerpo de la joven, la luz exploto y el cuerpo de la joven desapareció, dejando tras si el otro cuerpo desmadejado sobre la explanada, Sesshomaru rugió con furia, aquella bruja, la miko muerta había echo algo a la mujer que había despertado su interés, se lanzo sobre el cadáver andante que yacía desmadejado y vio que no era horrible como había pensado, era engañosamente hermosa, etérea, una perfecta muñeca de porcelana, esperaría a que despertara y le sacaría a la fuerza el paradero de la joven miko y luego la enviaría al inframundo de una vez por todas después de todo ella ya tenia una deuda con el, vigiló a la mujer irritado por el débil olor de tierra y huesos, a pesar de que el olor de la bruja poco a poco quedaba disminuido con el rico olor a sándalo y lluvia de la mujer que ésta había atacado.

Owari…

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Gracias**


	4. Cap 4: El camino de los muertos

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo publico**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshomaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"_**Del frío de la muerte nací yo, cuando el calor se apago en mi, cuando la vida me dejó cuando deje de "sentir" del frío fuego que acompaña a los caídos, de allí nací yo templada en los fuegos del infierno sin sentir el calor jamás yo soy pasado presente y futuro, todos atados a mi"**_

**Poetiza anónima - Poema de Obon – **

**Año 1600 - Era Tokugawa Kioto**

Cap 4: El camino de los muertos

Finalmente la nube pasajera que había recargado su rápida furia contra el mundo se había ido y el sol la había acompañado haciendo el camino mas alegre, se había detenido y comido con rapidez, había tomado un baño y se había cambiado de ropa, « _¡No fuera a ser, que su mal olor ofendiera la "sensible y aristocrática" nariz del youkai que buscaba! »_ Se dijo con burla, vio el sol y vio que estaba empezando a caer la noche, supuso que dormiría aquella noche a la intemperie, no sabía como comunicarse con Sesshomaru, avanzaría un poco mas y luego decidiría si debía esperar a que él la buscara o debía llegar a la puerta del castillo, _« ¡Donde cientos de youkai estarían encantadísimos de llevarla hasta su señor, en "pedacitos" por supuesto! » S_e dijo con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la imagen de cientos de youkai corriendo tras ella, sintió entonces la temperatura bajar alrededor de ella, miró al cielo nuevamente preguntándose si habría suficiente humedad para una nevada, pues eso significaba que lo quisiera o no, tendría que ir al casillo directamente, dejó el bolso y el carcaj de lado sosteniendo solo su arco sintiendo una energía familiar, antes de lanzar un barrido con su propia energía con la esperanza de que Sesshomaru pudiera sentirla; entonces sintió el peso de una mirada y el remolino de disconformidad se acento en ella se sitio acechada, alguien la observaba y no era una mirada de curiosidad era algo mas afilado, mas pesado, se volvió a mirar alrededor de ella sin ver nada, aferró el arco con ambas manos y se coloco automáticamente en posición de defensa, «_¡ No tengo una espada, pero el arco servirá para el propósito! »_ se dijo a si misma tratando de infundirse animo.

— ¡_Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro en la jaula_! — Canturreo Kikyo desde las sombras encantada de ver a la mujer finalmente, odiaba ver el gesto de seguridad y determinación plasmado en el rostro de aquella patética mujer que odiaba con todo su ser y debería estar retorciéndose de miedo lloriqueando como la débil mujer que era, según era su personal opinión.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Kikyo?, ¡Inuyasha no esta aquí! — Dijo sintiendo el frió glacial que anunciaba la presencia de la mujer deslizarse por su espalda, aquella mujer la estaba asustando adrede. « ¿_Que era esa nauseabunda energía_? » Se preguntó asqueada sintiendo su estomago revelarse ante aquella horrible sensación, todo en ella sentía repulsión ante el contacto aceitoso y corrupto de la energía que estaba rodeándola.

— ¡Oh, querida yo se que no esta aquí, y se supone que **tu** deberías estar en el Este, él le dio la dirección a Kaede lo se muy bien yo me encargue de eso, pero la muy perra te mando en sentido contrario, después pagara! — Dijo Kikyo saliendo de las sombras, Kagome palideció viendo con horror los despojos putrefactos de lo que aquella mujer se había convertido consiguiendo finalmente en ella el núcleo de aquella energía asquerosa que le hacían sentir deseos de vomitar.

— ¡Eres una miko oscura! — Exclamó Kagome asqueada demasiado sorprendida como para señalar lo obvio, comprendiendo finalmente lo que estaba percibiendo, la oscura maldad, la aceitosa profanación, la nauseabunda fetidez de la carne en descomposición, la corrupción que abarcaba algo más que la carne hueso piel y sangre, algo más intrincadamente profundo, su misma alma estaba ennegrecida por aquella corrupción.

— ¡Eres una miko oscura! — Remedo Kikyo con sorna. — ¡Soy una poderosa miko, una hechicera sin igual, una diosa si así lo deseo, y tu has sido y eres una espina en mi costado, que hoy estoy decidida a arrancar, tienes unas cosas que me pertenecen, Ka-go-me! — Dijo Kikyo rodeándola, mientras ella automáticamente levantaba el arco frente a ella en una posición defensiva abierta, mas la miko oscura no se acercaba lo suficiente para que un ataque certero fuera posible y algo le decena que atacar solo empeoraría la situación, sus alarmas internas estaban chillando a destajo advirtiéndole segundos mas tarde que estaba en peligro mortal.

— ¡No tengo nada tuyo! — Contestó Kagome secamente, buscando una forma de poner distancia con aquella mujer de inmediato.

— ¡Oh si, para empezar, tienes "MI" cuerpo, mi perla, mi alma y poder y _mi vida_… y esta noche voy a tomarlos todos, como debió ser! — Contesto Kikyo secamente, antes de empezar a reírse a horribles carcajadas sin dejar de moverse amenazadoramente alrededor de ella. Kagome palideció horrorizada al ver que no podía moverse, vio a Kikyo hurgar entre sus ropas ajadas y sucias, entonces una esquelética garra de lo que antes había sido una mano, sacó un espejo con una energía horripilante, una que habia sentido antes pero no podía recordar "cuando y como", lo levantó a la altura de su estomago apuntándola con el; Kagome vio su propio reflejo en la pulida superficie plateada y vio con horror un diminuto cráneo que debió ser de un bebe muy pequeño, con un mechón de cabellos azulados saliendo de las vacías cuencas de los ojos, que empezó a zumbar con fuerza, vio como el espejo giraba liberándose de las manos de Kikyo, flotando entre ellas imbuida de energía oscura, vio con horror como en la cara oscura del espejo se reflejaba Kikyo con una mueca grotesca de lo que prendía ser una sonrisa afectada, entonces vio como algo oscuro aceitoso salía de la mujer y se deslizaba por la oscura superficie del espejo oscureciéndolo un mas y se quedaba flotando sobre el y mostrando un pequeño punto de luz que luchaba contra la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, "su alma" comprendió, entonces sintió un tirón a la altura del estomago y vio con horror como el espejo empezaba a absorberla, el shock debió haberla desmayado pues lo próximo que supo fue que hubo una inmensa explosión de luz, y entonces todo su cuerpo ardía en carne viva, se quemaba de dentro hacia fuera, no veía, no escuchaba, solo el fuego abrasador chamuscándola hasta los huesos y los órganos internos, sentía la piel que se derretía sobre su carne retorciéndose también del dolor, que era su único compañero, lo único real, el dolor fue tan fuerte que sintió como su conciencia la abandonaba y fue gustosa al encuentro de la oscuridad, al alivio del fuego que la consumía y cayó inconciente, sin sentir el duro golpe del suelo cuando cayó de espaldas sobre la planicie, una vez la luz menguó, inconciente del Taiyoukai que había presenciado el macabro echo del que había sido victima, ni de su rugido de furia.

No sabía lo que había pasado, la conciencia regresaba lentamente a ella, recordó a Kikyo su horrible aspecto, su oscuro y tenebroso poder, su amenaza, su risa ¡_Kami_! su risa era algo que plagaba las pesadillas mas negras de todo ser vivo, recordó la luz y luego el incandescente dolor, el fuego abrasador, no quería moverse por miedo a remover aquel cruel dolor, sintió vértigo y luego _frío,_ el frío que sentía era una cosa cruel y descarnada, como estar nadando en medio de un lago congelado. « _¡Kami esta helando necesitare usar calentadores!_ » Pensó sacando fuerzas para abrir los ojos, el cielo negro y sin estrellas fue lo primero que vio, « _¡Cierto, hoy no hay luna! » _Pensó, sintiendo tres energías familiares y entonces vio a Sesshomaru casi frente a ella, se sentó de golpe aturdida y sintió que el mundo había cambiando de eje, se sentía extraña, mareada algo le decía que estaba dejando algo pasar por alto.

— ¿Que has hecho con ella? — Exigió el Lord con sequedad mirando a la mujer recuperar la conciencia, el estaba deicidio a desarmarla lentamente hasta conseguir la respuesta que buscaba, de todas maneras ahora que la tenia a su merced la bruja no escaparía de su ira.

— ¿Yo?, ¡no lo se! — Contesto Kagome sintiendo su voz extraña a sus oídos, « ¿_Estaría resfriándose_?, ¡su voz sonaba rara, _distinta!»_ Decidió.

— ¡Habla o te enviare directo al inframundo de donde nuca debiste salir! — Dijo Sesshomaru mirándola con los ojos inyectados en sangre; Kagome sintió un ligero golpe de miedo, el quería saber donde estaba Kikyo, « ¿_Sería posible que como Inuyasha, el lord estuviera interesado en la bruja que la había atacado_?, ¡Oh kami!, ¿Por que el, por que el también? » — Pensó con un golpe de decepción y algo mas que siempre apartaba restándole importancia; esperaba mas de el, si bien no esperaba que la eligiera a ella «_ ¡Por supuesto! »_, tampoco esperaba que el eligiera a Kikyo, « ¿_Que diablos le pasaba a los Inu con Kikyo, era una especie de encantadora de perros o algo_? » Se pregunto mentalmente.

— ¡Sesshomaru yo no se donde esta ella, no le hice nada! — Dijo ella con sinceridad, pasándose las frías manos por el cabello como era su costumbre cuando estaba frustrada, molesta o preocupada, lo próximo que supo era que volaba por los aires y caía estrellándose con fuerza contra un árbol, el dolor exploto por todo su cuerpo e incluso escuchó algo resquebrajarse dentro de ella.

— ¡Te abstendrás de llamar a este Sesshomaru otra cosa que no sea por su titulo bruja! — Gruñó secamente, como se atrevía aquel despojo a tratarlo a el con aquella familiaridad como si él le hubiese permitido tal cosa a semejante "ser", vio a la mujer colocarse con dificultad en una posición sentada, entonces la vio temblar, por un momento pensó que era a causa de el, pero la satisfacción murió tan pronto como vino, cunando notó que ella estaba agarrando el borde de la hakama roja de sacerdotisa que estaba usando.

— ¡No! — Dijo ahogadamente soltando la tela roja como si quemara, algo no estaba bien, ella "_NUNCA_" usaba el traje de sacerdotisa, incluso en casa en sus entrenamientos usaba uno azul, verde de los todos colores menos rojo, vio entonces sus pies, los tabi blanco y las sandalias de paja, vio sus brazos vestidos con la tradicional y sencilla tela blanca del haori, y finalmente vio sus manos, unas manos pálidas, extremadamente pálidas para ella, que era de piel albina, y sin marcas de huellas dactilares, completamente lisas.

« ¡_Tienes "MI" cuerpo, mi perla, mi alma y poder mi vida y esta noche voy a tomarlos todos, como debió ser! »_

— ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? — Dijo Sesshomaru ante su negativa.

— ¡No, no, nooooo! — Negó ella de nuevo ignorando por completo al Lord youkai y pasándose las duras palmas por el rostro igual de duro, sintió la fricción de piedra contra piedra, lo escucho resonar en el vació que ahora era su cuerpo, aun así lo negaba, no podía estar pasándole a ella, no podía ser ¿_verdad_? Se dijo tocando su estomago duro como roca, palmeando con fuerza, frenéticamente sus piernas, sus pechos consiguiendo cada parte de ella, siempre igual de dura. — ¿Qué me hizo?... ¿Que me hizo ella, que me hizo, que me hizo? — Decía frenéticamente mientras e golpeaba repetidamente las piernas obteniendo el mismo sonido de piedra contra piedra chocar.

— ¡Basta ya de tu patético acto, y dime lo que quiero escuchar cadáver! — Dijo Sesshomaru, secamente, la mujer lo miró directamente a los ojos con el horror dibujado en sus rasgos de porcelana, sus ojos miel brillando con entendimiento. Entonces Sesshomaru se detuvo un segundo ¿O_jos… miel? _su bestia aulló en reconocimiento.

— ¿Ca… cadáver?, ¡Oh kami, Oh kami _ella lo hizo_, ella realmente lo hizo! — Balbuceo levantándose con torpeza aferrada al árbol en el que había aterrizado, Sesshomaru la miro confundido por sus palabras y acciones, la vio arrastrarse hacia los paquetes de la miko Kagome y quiso detenerla, pero algo en su casual movimiento se le hizo familiar; la joven miko se movía igual, la había visto herida en batalla y se movía en el mismo patrón, la misma postura defensiva, la observó fijamente entonces, decidiendo que algo estaba escapando de su visión superior, su bestia junto a el vigilaban a la "mujer". Kagome abrió el bolso con rapidez, su mente un remolino frenético de plegarias y negación, metió la mano y sin revolver mucho sacó el espejo de mano que había traído consigo, y sin esperar un instante mas, ignorando el frió que se metía dolorosamente dentro de ella, se miró en la plancha de vidrio, no supo cuando había empezado a gritar horrorizada, de haber tenido lagrimas estaría llorando, pero aquel falso cuerpo estaba seco, seco de vida, seco de calidez y seco de amor y lagrimas.

— ¡Silencio! — Rugió Sesshomaru, haciéndola callar efectivamente, vio a la mujer dejar caer el espejo de mano sobre su duro regazo la cara de vidrio reflejando el oscuro cielo, y mirarlo a el con horror.

— ¡Ella hizo esto! — Dijo entonces mirándolo desolada.

— ¡Tu lo hiciste, este Sesshomaru lo vio! — Dijo el molesto ante semejante mentira.

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes, no lo entiendes! — Dijo ella entonces llevándose las manos a la cabeza por inercia, él miro aquel gesto nuevamente sintiendo que algo se le escapaba, ella estaba imitando los patrones de Kagome y eso estaba empezando a irritarlo.

— ¡Entiendo que has hecho daño a alguien con quien tengo una deuda y lo pagaras con tu patética existencia! — Declaro Sesshomaru flexionando los dedos de garras afiladas.

— ¡NO TU NO LO ENTIENDES!, ¡YO SOY KAGOME HIGURASHI!, ¡YO… ¡YO SOY LA PERSONA QUE HA DISCUTIDO CONTIGO DESDE EL DIA EN QUE TE CONOCI, YO TOME LA ESPADA DE TU PADRE DE SU LUGAR, YO HE DEFENDIDO A RIN DE LAS ESTUPIDECES DE INUYASHA, Y FUI YO LA QUE HACE MESES CUBRIO TU ESPALDA EN AQUELLA EMBOSCADA, SOY YO!, MALDITA SEA, ¡SOY YO!… ¡YO!… ¡YO! — Rugió Kagome sobrepasada por todo lo que pasaba ya no importaba si Sesshomaru terminaba con ella, « _¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar, ya estaba muerta no?»_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes que su mente quedara en blanco.

— ¡Mientes! — Dijo Sesshomaru negándose a creer tamaña mentira, retrocediendo mentalmente ante aquellas palabras.

— ¡Nunca, jamás te he mentido, no tengo necesidad de eso además!, ¿que ganaría con mentirte ahora?, ¡ya estoy muerta, ya no tengo nada que perder! — Dijo ella con tristeza, abriendo un bolsillo de su bolso y tomando el hanko de Sesshomaru, lanzó al descuido el espejo de mano dentro del morral mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia Sesshomaru que la observaba en silencio.

— ¿Cómo sabías de esto? — Dijo el molesto, se suponía que la mujer cuidaría su hanko, confió en que ella con su inteligencia comprendería lo delicado que era aquel hanko en manos equivocadas.

— ¡Tu me lo distes, dijiste que esperabas que te lo devolviera, aun no tengo un favor que pedirte, y creo que ya poco importan las dudas de honor, "_estoy muerta_" y de todas formas, sigo sin querer nada de ti, y aun hoy no me interesa pedirte nada! — Dijo Kagome extendiéndole el hanko que el no toco, solo la miraba impasible y con penetrante fijación.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? — Dijo Sesshomaru aceptando finalmente lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, su bestia rugía dentro de él, una sarta de oscuras maldiciones y promesas de venganza en nombre de la mujer frente a él, esta era la mujer que había captado su atención, en un cuerpo falso, pero era ella, tras sus palabras de aceptación, casi pudo ver la lucha interna de la hembra frente a él, para no lanzarse a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.

— ¡Robo, mi cuerpo, mi vida, todo! — Dijo Kagome conteniéndose de no lanzarse sobre él, llorando aunque no tuviera lagrimas en aquel cuerpo artificial. — ¡Tómalo por favor, no me debes nada! — Dijo ella metiendo el Hanko entre sus garras como él había echo una vez con ella y volviéndole la espalda.

— ¡Te dije…

— ¡Que no te diera la espalada en medio de una discusión, lo se, pero "ya estoy muerta", si vas a matarme por darte la espalda entonces sea, solo terminarías con esta existencia patética y vacía! — Lo cortó Kagome sin importarle la ofensa de interrumpirlo al fin y l cabo, cuando uno estaba definitivamente muerto las ofensas poco importaban realmente.

— ¡No voy a acabar contigo! — Dijo el sorprendido internamente, tanto de la creencia de que el la matarais por darle la espalda, como por el desconocimiento total que ella parecía tener respecto a esa acción y sus consecuencias reales; estaba seguro de que podría hacerse algo, alguna bruja a su servicio pondría revertir lo que se había echo.

— ¡Deberías, este cuerpo falso fue creado con maldad y mantenido con ella, no se por que me veo tan "bien", pero viste a Kikyo y era maléfica, este cuerpo falso, mantenido con almas inocentes, al final podría no traer nada bueno! — Dijo Kagome inclinándose a cargar su boldo arco y flechas.

— ¡Hime-sama! — interrumpió una luz que había aparecido entre ellos de la nada, dejando ver a un hombre que vestía un fino kimono plateado de cabellos verdosos postrado hacia Kagome.

— ¡No me des ningún maldito titulo! — Rugió Kagome exasperada mirando al mensajero de Tshukuyomi, podía ver el anagrama de su nombre bordado por todo el Haori del hombre, Sesshomaru miró al recién llegado con abierta curiosidad.

— ¡Saludos príncipe Oscuro! — Dijo el mensajero a Sesshomaru que se limito a hacer un leve ademán en reconocimiento. — ¡Mi lady, usted es una de solo dos bendecidas por mi señor, su bendición la eleva a la digna posición de princesa mi señora! — Explicó el hombre encantado con sus propias palabras.

— ¡Puedes… con todas mis bendiciones agarrar el titulo, y metértelo por donde no te da el sol, nunca he querido ningún estúpido titulo, nunca he querido ese poder, maldita sea, nunca he querido poder alguno mas que el de vivir mi vida como se me pegue la real gana! — Dijo Kagome con evidente rabia y frustración, Sesshomaru y el hombre la miraron perplejos, nuca habían conseguido a un ser viviente que renegara abiertamente del poder y titulo alguno menos a un humano.

— ¡Mi lady, ese no es el comportamiento adecuado para una dama! — la amonesto el mensajero.

— ¿Qué no es?… ¡que… dame un segundo, solo un maldito segundo… acaban de quitarme TODO y tu me dices que este no es el comportamiento de una "dama"!...— Dijo Kagome con la mandíbula encajada, el frío que sentía estaba incrementándose al igual que su indignación. — ¡Pues disculpa si no te invito un té en esta "_hermosa noche_" sin luna, donde las brujas del infierno salen de el y roban cuerpos vivos, Ah disculpa también por ofender tu sensibilidad pero en este momento estoy "demasiado" centrada en mi propia tormenta y miseria, como para preocuparme por los finos detalles que exige la cortesía de la sociedad educada! — Dijo empapándolos con un negro y pesado sarcasmo.

— ¡Oh mi lady, soy su humilde servidor, no tiene que disculparse, permítame disculparme por atreverme a criticarla, fue muy rudo de mi parte no entender que aun esta sensible por lo que le ha sucedido, su delicada sensibilidad debe estar muy alterada por lo ocurrido mi lady, perdone a este su humilde servidor! — Dijo el hombre pegando el rostro del suelo a los pies de Kagome.

— ¿Este fue poseído por Jakken o que?— Masculló Kagome con ironía, Sesshomaru a pesar de lo grave de la situación sintió sus labios curvarse ligeramente ante los cometarios afilados de ella. — ¡Levántate no hagas eso, me molesta! — añadió, el hombre se levantó del suelo, mas no de la posición postrada en medio de ella y Sesshomaru.

— ¿Que quieres aquí heraldo? — Dijo Sesshomaru finalmente.

— ¿Que mas buenas noticias traen para mi?, ¡dos visitas del cielo en un día, me desmayo de la emoción, Ah cierto!… "estoy muerta" no debo sentir emoción, menos desmayarme uf! — Dijo Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco, su humor cada vez más negro conforme los segundos corrían.

— ¡Mi lady usted aun no esta muerta, he sido enviado a entregarle noticias y algo que puede ayudarle, si usted pasa esta prueba entonces lograra lo que hasta ahora nadie a logrado, todos están esperando que usted lo logre! — Dijo el vasallo con calma y lleno de esperanzas.

— ¡Esto se trata de "la famosa" prueba!.. ¿Estoces, dices que no estoy muerta "aun", pero yo me siento "muy muerta" ahora mismo, no hay calor en mi, ni lagrimas, ni dicha, ni nada, _estoy vacía_ y ¿tu dices que no estoy muerta?, ¡creo que ustedes y yo tenemos un concepto muy diferente de la muerte y de lo que "es" estar muerto! — Dijo Kagome secamente dedicándole una mirada dura.

— ¿Prueba? — Dijo Sesshomaru con un deje de aburrida curiosidad.

— ¡Después te explico, aun no tengo toda la información! — Dijo Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru para luego volverse a ver al hombre arrodillado entre ellos. — ¡Habla de una vez!

— ¡Como dije, usted aun no esta muerta, la "mujer maldita" robó su cuerpo pero aun no puede cantar victoria, aunque este segura de lo contrario, usted deberá deshacer el oscuro ritual que ella realizó para obtener su cuerpo, deberá buscar a sus victimas en este plano y purificar su atadura, ir a el inframundo, y liberarlas del tormento al que aun son sometidas, debilitando así el poder oscuro del espejo, deberá pasar por los seis reinos, en cada uno encontrará a un guía menos en este plano mortal donde nos encontramos; ellos le darán una idea de que buscar y tomara de cada uno lo necesario para recrear su propio espejo y consagrarlo, consagrará este espejo a sus dioses Amaterasu-sama y Tshukuyomi-sama, si logra hacer eso, deberá buscar a la "mujer maldita" y revertirá el ritual con el espejo! — explicó con serenidad. — ¡Ese espejo corrupto no puede ser tocarlo por usted aun! — Añadió señalando el espejo que estaba tirado donde Kikyo había estado cuando la atacó, Kagome lo miró notándolo por primera vez.

— ¡Todo eso es muy bonito y aparentemente posible!, ¿Donde esta el "pero"? — Disparó Kagome ignorando el frío que ahora era un ente vivo dentro de ella, parecía que a falta de órganos y corazón, el frío se empeñaba en llenarla.

— ¿Disculpe? — Dijo el hombre confundido, al igual que Sesshomaru.

— ¡El "_**PERO**_", mi vida esta llena de ellos es decir: si Kagome saldremos hoy a los juegos mecánicos "_**pero**_" primero te daré tu primera lección de vidrio soplado, si Kagome puedes hacer todo lo que quieras con tu arte, "_**pero**_" tienes que practicar mas, vamos inténtalo de nuevo, si Kagome, dije que saldríamos con papá "_**pero**_" ahora papá esta muerto, si Kagome tenías una perla mágica en tu cuerpo, "_**pero**_" también es como una viciosa maldición decidida a destruir tu vida por completo alterando todos tus planes de vida, alejándote de la familia que te ama incondicionalmente de una época donde estas "relativamente" a salvo! — Disparó Kagome, cada palabra dicha con rudeza y cruda amargura. — "_**si pero**_" es una frase que esta profundamente asociada, a todo lo que "_puede ser_" medianamente bueno en mi vida "_**PERO**_" _siempre_ hay algo malo, feo, asqueroso y difícil en el camino antes de eso, ¿por ejemplo? : Si tendrás una maldita prueba "_**pero**__ no te diremos que vas a convertirte en un maldito zombie devorador de almas para cumplir con ella primero_" — Finalizo lanzándole una mirada afilada al hombre frente a ella, que bajó la cara avergonzado incapaz de soportar ver la rabia y la traición plasmadas en las duras facciones de aquella mujer frente a él.

— ¡"_**Pero**_" tendrá que cumplir sus objetivos la noche de luna azul, si esa noche el espejo no esta frente a la "mujer maldita" usted cruzará definitivamente y ella tendrá poder para tomar otra alma que puede sellarla en este reino y se quedara aquí creando caos, destruyendo y devorando a todo ser vivo a su paso! — Explicó avergonzado.

— ¡Oh _**pero**_ no hay presión alguna claro, dime que es eso que me traes y donde comenzar y luego vete, no estoy de humor para ver a ningún mensajero "_divino_" tal vez después, ahora solo quiero maldecir a todo el mundo, patalear un poco y lanzar cosas preferiblemente a un blanco móvil! — Dijo Kagome secamente; ya sabía que era demasiado pedir que no hubiera un limite de tiempo, entendía por que en sus notas no dijo nada de que lo que había pasado con ella.

— ¡Este es un tanto forjado del corazón de la espada Kusanagi y del borde de la hoz de Tshukuyomi-sama para usted, mi lady, la empuñadura tiene una mitama y esta echa de las escamas del lomo del Orochi, podrá canalizar sus poderes a través de el, El herrero Totosai podrá forjar de él, las armas que mejor se adapten a usted — Dijo colocando el hermoso tanto labrado en oro y joyas a su pies — ¡Y esto es agua purificada del _**Iwayado**_, la cueva donde nuestra señora se recluyo después de la ofensa del dios descastado Suzano!; ¡Usted a purificado ese cuerpo, tomando esta agua en algún lugar sagrado o bajo una árbol sagrado podrá ayudar a ese cuerpo a mantener dentro su alma que es demasiado grande para esa envoltura, sin eso será cuestión de tiempo para que sus poderes destruyan ese falso envoltorio mi lady, entonces todo se perdería, después de eso necesitara estar en contacto con estos lugares para mantener sus fuerzas o tomar meditaciones profundas! — Finalizó colocando junto al tanto una botella finamente ornamentada que relataba la historia de Suzanoo y la princesa mortal Kushinada en delicados trazos sobre el recipiente dorado.

— ¡Si fuera otro momento y yo misma, te daría las gracias con sinceridad, y tal vez en el futuro lo haga tal vez, pero no ahora, por favor vete!, ¡Necesito pensar, y necesito un calendario lunar! — Dijo Kagome agotada mentalmente sin tomar los regalos aun, su cuerpo fuera del frío, que había llegado a puntos dolorosos no sentía fatiga aun, el hombre hizo una profunda reverencia hacia la mujer que se alejaba de ambos hombres con dirección hacia donde un dragón de dos cabezas pastaba junto a una joven muchacha que esperaba pacientemente por su señor.

— ¡Ella necesitara de usted príncipe oscuro, si quiere que triunfe en esta empresa, ella lo necesitara, no le permita ir sin usted, o entonces todos estaremos condenados, hay mucho mas en juego, pero no me permiten decir nada mas! — Dijo el heraldo haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo de la misma forma como había venido, Sesshomaru observó a la mujer detenerse abruptamente unos metros antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Rin, mirarse las manos con atención y volver sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

— ¡Lleva a Rin a casa, este frío horrible va a terminar enfermándola! — Dijo ella recogiendo los regalos enviados por los dioses y caminando hacía sus pertenecías, Sesshomaru la miró sacar una pieza de tela, recoger con ella el espejo maligno, luego murmurar unas palabras de concelacion y sellar la oscura energía dentro de la tela, para luego guardarlo en uno de los compartimientos del zurrón que llevaba a todos lados. Entonces se quedó preguntándose de que frió estaría hablando, la noche estaba fresca pero no como para enfermar a Rin.

— ¡Vamos Miko! — Dijo finalmente, ella iría con él así tuviera que echársela al hombro y cargar con ella maldiciendo y chillando todo el camino a su castillo, el aun tenía una deuda y esta era la única forma que veía de saldarla, además lo dioses mismos, exigían su intervención en ese asunto, no era lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que un simple heraldo le confesaría a "El" sobre todo, lo que le había dicho de la importancia de aquella prueba.

— ¡No puedo ir contigo! — Dijo ella secamente.

— ¡Te ayudare en esta misión y saldare mi deuda! — Dijo el igual de seco.

— ¡Te dije antes y te lo digo ahora, no quiero **nada** a cambio Sesshomaru! — Contesto Kagome con un frío deje irritado revolviendo entre sus ropas dentro del bolso y sacando prendas al azar. — ¡No me debes nada!

-¡Miko esto es una cuestión de honor, no puedes simplemente liberarme así de mi palabra, es deshonroso! — Dijo Sesshomaru dijo viéndola impasiblemente mientras ella desanudaba su hakama.

— ¡Por Kami Sesshomaru, hazme el favor y date la vuelta! –Pidió ella exasperada al encontrase a un par de ojos dorados mirándola fijamente.

— ¡No es tu cuerpo real, y los youkai no compartimos ese molesta vergüenza de los humanos! — Señalo el sin alterarse, dentro de el su bestia observaba la situación conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Me importa un comino si no es mi cuerpo real, y menos me importa si ustedes carecen de "_pudor_" alguno en estas situaciones, yo sigo siendo "_Yo_" y tu sigues siendo "_Tu_" así que voltéate; cuerpo falso o no, mi pudor y modestia siguen intactas, gracias! — Gruño ella secamente, Sesshomaru se volvió, su bestia estallaba carcajeándose ante la audacia de la mujer, y por unos minutos solo escucho el sonido de tela deslizándose. — ¡Ya puedes volverte! — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— ¡Te ves mas como tu! –Dijo Sesshomaru, notando que era cierto, el cuerpo de barro había adquirido características propias de ella, como los ojos. La observo hacer un bulto con las ropas que se había quitado y lanzarlo al suelo, justo donde había despertado y sin decir palabra alguna, empezó a quemar la ropa hasta que las llamas consumieron por completo la tela y parte del suelo donde se había incendiado.

— ¡Gracias, me siento mas como yo!, ¡Si ella vuelve aquí a terminar conmigo creerá que estoy bien muerta! — Explicó Kagome ante la mirada interrogativa de Sesshomaru, quien asintió ante la respuesta lógica. — ¡Bien ya me hiciste un favor gracias por cierto, estas libre de tu palabra! — Dijo ella entonces inclinándose a tomar sus cosas para irse, Sesshomaru se movió a toda velocidad y la empujó contra el árbol bajo el cual se había cambiado de ropa, con fuerza pero esta vez sin hacerle daño, su olor natural a sándalo y lluvia había eclipsado a nauseabundo olor de tierra, huesos y magia negra por completo, mientras su bestia gruñía furiosa, Kagome sintió el calor de su mano atravesar las capas de ropa hasta su helada y dura piel.

— ¡No juegues con este Sesshomaru!... Miko, esa estupida acción no abarca "nada", que amerite la retribución de honor que nuestra deuda requiere, tu vienes con este Sesshomaru, te ayudare pero tienes que pedir mi ayuda como el protocolo exige! — Dijo el Soltándola finalmente, tomando en su mano la extraña alforja que la mujer llevaba con ella.

— ¡No puedes obligarme! — Dijo ella indignada sintiendo como las palmas de sus manos pulsaban con poder contenido, más poder del que ella había manejado jamás y ella había manejado mucho de su poder, a pesar del sello que su abuelo y los Fujimiya habían encontrado en ella.

— ¡Puedo y lo haré, estas en las tierras de este Sesshomaru, como Lord cardinal mi palabra es **ley** y mi voluntad **única**, así que vendrás conmigo, por tu propio pie y como la invitada honorable de este Sesshomaru, o gritando, pataleando y atada, como mi honorable invitada-prisionera tu decides miko! — Dijo secamente caminando hacia Ah-Un.

— ¡No quiero que Rin me vea así, no quiero exponerla a esto Sesshomaru, ya que estas empeñado en ayudarme!, ¿No puedo esperarte en algún lugar y ya? — Dijo ella entendiendo finalmente que Sesshomaru no la dejaría ir sin él, «_malditos honores y orgullos masculinos»_ gruño en su fuero interno.

— ¡Rin no te temerá a ti miko, es a la otra a quien teme, ya trató una vez de tomar su alma; y no, no puedes esperar en ningún otro sitio que no sea donde este Sesshomaru pueda verte a todo momento! — Dijo avanzando nuevamente hacia su protegida que se había levantado y miraba con aprehensión hacia Kagome. — ¡Rin, la miko muerta ha hecho algo a la miko Kagome, ahora ella tiene su cuerpo y esta es la miko Kagome! — Explico Sesshomaru sin tapujos atando el bolso de Kagome a la montura de los dragones.

— ¿Ka… Kagome-sama, es usted de verdad? — Preguntó la joven con el horror marcado en su rostro.

— ¡Hai Rin-chan, soy yo, ¿terminaste el bordado que hacías ya?, ¡me gustaría ver que elegiste para mi! — Dijo Kagome sacando a colación su ultima platica, el rostro de la joven se trasformo de horror a tristeza, sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas y antes que ella pudiera hacer algo, la joven se había lanzado a abrazarla en señal de consuelo.

— ¡Oh Kagome-sama! — Gimió chocando duramente con el frío cuerpo de barro, ignoro el dolor del golpe, e incluso la incomodidad del frío cuerpo contra su piel suave y tibia. — ¡Lo siento tanto; Sesshomaru-sama tiene que ayudarla, tiene que hacer algo! — Dijo la joven angustiada.

— ¡Suéltame Rin te estas haciendo daño con este cuerpo tan duro, mira ya tienes un cardenal en el rostro! — Dijo Kagome preocupada, soltando las manos de la chica con toda la delicadeza que podía.

— ¡Esta tan fría, helada!, ¿tiene mucho frío Kagome-sama? —Pregunto la joven.

— ¡Si Rin-chan, tengo mucho frío, pero me temo que estoy empezando a entender, que ese horrible frío proviene de mi! — Dijo con tristeza echándose su carcaj al hombro para evitar mirar a la joven.

— ¡Suban, nos vamos! — Dijo Sesshomaru, después de atar el bolso de Kagome a la silla de Ah-Un, Rin obedeció de inmediato acercándose al dragón para subir.

— ¡No, mi temperatura corporal enfermara a Rin, caminare! — Dijo quedamente, Rin se detuvo a mirarla sin comprender.

— ¡Entonces iras conmigo! — Dijo Sesshomaru, zanjando así la cuestión.

— ¡No, no quiero que me toquen! ¿Ok?, ¡No quiero, siento asco de mi misma de esta "cosa" que soy ahora y no soporto la idea de que alguien me toque, no me empujes mas Sesshomaru!, ¿Voy a ir contigo no?, ¡no estoy discutiendo mas eso!... ¿verdad?, ¡e incluso ambos sabemos que aunque no lo quiera, al final tendré que darte gusto y pedirte ayuda! ¿no?, ¡no me presiones mas por kami, ya he tenido mas que suficiente hoy y estoy usando toda mi voluntad, para no empezar a gritar como loca y a lanzar cosas revueltas con maldiciones! — Dijo ella mirándose las duras manos de porcelana incapaz de soportar ver la lastima en los ojos de Rin y la frustración en los ojos de Sesshomaru; si los hubiese mirado, había visto en ambos distintos grados de comprensión y aceptación, pero ella estaba demasiada sumida en su propia miseria para verlo.

A kilómetros de allí en Edo Kaede miraba preocupada Kagome, la joven había aparecido de la nada inconciente a la afueras de la aldea, pero la aliviada ver que su don había fallado, posiblemente sería la "_edad_" se dijo a si misma, los aldeanos acababan de acostar a Kagome en un futon en su choza, se sentó junto a ella y estaba por colocar una mano sobre su frente para verificar su temperatura, cuando noto el aura oscura incorpórea que rodeaba a la joven. Finalmente entonces Kagome empezó a reír jactanciosamente y luego a gritar de dolor como los condenados sentándose con los ojos negros abiertos como platos, las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

— ¡Esa maldita! — Rugió Kikyo sintiendo el débil agarre que tenía en aquel cuerpo, creía que finalmente lo había logrado, pero no había podido tomar aquel cuerpo, solo el pequeño pedazo de alma robada, era lo único que mantenía un tenue control sobre el, no entendía que había ido mal, ella había realizado el rito a la perfección, los sacrificios, las fechas todo esta bien, aquella mujer estupida era la culpable, ella había echo algo, no sabía que podría haber echo aquella débil criatura contra una bruja poderosa como ella, pero de alguna forma lo había echo impidiéndole tomar por completo lo que era suyo, y ahora había perdido su espejo, necesitaba otro cuerpo u otra cosa que la ayudara a sellarse en el que ya tenía, « ¡_El espejo_, _maldita fuera había perdido el espejo!»_ se decía frenética.

— ¡Kikyo! — Dijo Kaede levantándose horrorizada y alejándose de la mujer, Kikyo la miró entonces y un brillo de malicia, antinatural en Kagome estalló en sus extraños ojos negros de pupilas dilatadas.

— ¡Tu perra rastrera, también tienes la culpa, esa maldita mujer debía estar en el Este y tu la enviaste a Oeste, sufre! — Rugió levantando una mano hacia Kaede dispuesta a provocarle dolor hasta desmayarla, sabía que aun no podía matarla, con un nuevo cuerpo debía de pasar la ligadura a este nuevo cuerpo.

— ¡Tu sabías a donde iba ella?, ¡yo la envié con su grupo al este! — Dijo Kaede horrorizada comprendiendo finalmente las implicaciones, nada de lo que había echo había servido entonces «_ ¡Oh Inuyasha, que has hecho!» _pensó Kaede horrorizada esperando la ola de dolor que sabía llegaría con saña, Kikyo nunca había necesitado excusas para castigarla, pero la ola nunca llego, abrió el ojo, para ver a el dulce rostro de Kagome fruncido en una mueca de confusión e ira.

— ¿Que diablos me hizo esa mal nacida? — Rugió Kikyo fuera de si lanzándose sobre su hermana, dispuesta a hacerle daño a Kaede aunque fuera físicamente, pero antes de poder tocarla su pecho ardió y fue lanzada de espaldas lejos de la anciana, no se había echo daño con la caída observo, pero su pecho dolía horriblemente, frenéticamente empezó a hurgarse la ropa extraña e incomoda hasta dar con una cadena que le ardió en las manos sin hacer daño alguno a la piel, cuando vio el collar sobre su pecho rugió de furia, esto era lo que estaba interfiriendo, trató de quitárselo y sintió entonces como si una rayo hubiera atravesado la masa de humo oscuro a la que ahora se reducía, flotando alrededor del cuerpo que no podía poseer, sintió rabia y pánico, _no podía quitárselo_.

— ¿Qué pasa hermana, no tienes mas trucos sucios ahora? –Preguntó Kaede comprendiendo con regocijo el significado de aquel collar, su hermana había jugado con poderes mas altos que ella, en su ciega vanidad de ser mejor que todos y de merecer todo, los dioses habían entregado sus bendiciones a Kagome y solo ella podría quitarse el collar, Kikyo estaba atrapada en su propio juego.

— ¡Quítamelo! — Ordenó Kikyo imperiosamente, como una reina quien ordena a un sirviente cumplir algún capricho tonto.

— ¡No puedo, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría! — Dijo Kaede con toda calma, Kikyo la miro furiosa.

— ¡Esta vez te matare! — Juró Kikyo.

— ¡Ni tu, ni él, ni nadie pueden tocarme ahora! — Dijo abriendo el Haori y mostrándole a Kikyo algo sobre su pecho que la hizo retroceder genuinamente espantada. — ¿Vez?, ¡él no me ha olvidado, su amor por mi es total incluso ahora! — Dijo Kaede sonriéndole con genuina alegría, entonces Kikyo salio corriendo de la choza maldiciendo a Kaede y perdiéndose en la noche rumbo al Oeste. Kaede sonrió— ¡Oh Tshukuyomi-sama, Ameterasu-sama, guíen y protejan a Kagome mi querida hermana! — Pidió elevando la plegaria a los dioses, recogiendo con rapidez un fardo con lo que necesitaría, sin decirle nada a nadie perdiéndose en la noche con dirección desconocida, ella debería ocultarse hasta que el momento llegara. En el plano donde los dioses habitaban Tsukuyomi veía a la anciana mujer, ella había sufrido y seguía padeciendo.

— ¡Ve y protégela, asístela en lo que ella pida! — Dijo al siervo más cercano.

— ¡Aun sientes debilidad por ella! — No era una pregunta la que Amaterasu hacia mientras entregaba una fina capa al siervo antes de que se fuera.

— ¡Siempre, igual que tu! — Contestó Tshukuyomi sin mirarla.

Owarii…

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Gracias**


	5. Cap 5: Conversaciones

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

Gracias a mi querita Beta Reader: **Brujita Luna **quien desde este cap estará ayudándome a mejorar esta historia. Gracias niña de corazón.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"_**¡Salud! por la crueldad de la vida, por los amores que tuve y deje ir, por todo lo que he renunciado, sacrificado; que el sake diluya mis errores, mis victorias, mis derrotas… Que el amargo y dulce sabor del licor traigan tu recuerdo a mí y te digan en etílico suspiro: ¡perdóname, simplemente perdóname! **_

_Fragmento recuperado de las crónicas anónimas de Osaka 1780_

_Museo de Tokio _

Cap. 5: Conversaciones

Sesshoumaru vio a la mujer evadir su mirada y se sintió frustrado, miró a Rin, esta asintió y en silencio montó a Ah-Un; decidió no insistir, el podía entender la renuencia de la mujer de ser tocada, su piel antes suave, tersa y tibia, era ahora dura, fría y de cierto modo áspera como la piedra; se limitó simplemente a caminar junto a ella, mientras Rin descansaba sobre Ah–Un, el camino sería mas lento, pero después de que ella expusiera sus razones tan crudamente, ni él podía ser tan cruel de obligarla, por primera vez haría una concesión, la decisión de acercarse tendría que tomarla ella.

—Kikyo va a llevarse una sorpresa cuando se de cuenta que no tengo los fragmentos encima—Dijo Kagome con sequedad minutos después rompiendo el tenso silencio, Sesshoumaru la miró arqueando una ceja en muda pregunta. —Temprano cuando tome mi baño, metí los fragmentos en el bolsillo de la ropa que me quite y esa ropa esta en mi bolso, así que no va a estar muy feliz cuando no los consiga— Explicó ella simple y llanamente dando gracias a Kami por ello y preguntándose de que valía la "estrella" si ella igual la había derrotado.

—Ya veo… ¿y el espejo?— Preguntó Sesshoumaru, pues le incomodaba saber que ese objeto estaba viajando con ellos.

— Está perfectamente sellado por ahora, solo yo puedo levantar ese sello, el heraldo dijo que tenía que purificar esa cosa, así que tuve que traerlo conmigo, no es como si quisiera tocar realmente ese objeto de nuevo—Dijo Kagome genuinamente horrorizada ante la idea de tocar aquel maldito objeto, había tenido que tocarlo con varias capas de tela de por medio y el asco y repulsión no habían mermado en absoluto.

—Es inofensivo entonces… — Dijo Sesshoumaru queriendo asegurarse de eso, su bestia y el no podían sentir ya, la oscura y aceitosa energía del objeto.

Aun siendo un youkai aquel objeto le asqueaba después de todo, la energía maligna de una bruja o sacerdotisa oscura y el "youki" de un youkai eran completamente distintas, allí donde el youkai aun siendo un demonio tenía libre albedrío y podía inclinarse a ser el bien.

La energía de una miko oscura o bruja era completamente malvada, ningún bien venía de ellas, eran incapaces de hacer una buena acción, su maldad era tal, que corrompían todo aquello que tocaban; esperaba que Kagome purificara bien su cuerpo cuando lo recuperara para eliminar toda amenaza posible.

—Por ahora, mientras permanezca sellado sí, seguirá siendo inofensivo, en cuanto sepa como hacerlo, lo destruiré — Dijo secamente.

La sola idea de tener aquella cosa con ella la asqueaba, pero no podía dejarlo atrás donde Kikyo pudiera usarlo de nuevo, o que cayera en otras manos y fuera peor; no podía hacer nada mas, que reunir lo necesario para destruir aquella cosa y para pasar la prueba que debía enfrentar.

Caminaron en silencio por un par de horas, Kagome se preguntaba ¿_Que sería de sus amigos, que pasaría si conseguían a Kikyo en su cuerpo, Notaría el cambio Inuyasha?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante lo que le había hecho Kikyo?_

Seguro Inuyasha estaría molesto con Kikyo, pero luego la perdonaría y la ayudaría a arreglar las cosas, por que después de todo, aquel seguía siendo el cuerpo de Kagome, sería a ella, a "Kagome" a la que vería no a Kikyo, Sango seguramente armaría un escándalo enorme; temía por ellos, por sus amigos algo estaba muy mal en Kikyo, ¿Cuando se había vuelto una Miko oscura?, todos ellos estaban en peligro, incluso Inuyasha, tal vez él más que todos.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?— Preguntó después de haber estado por casi una hora sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Este Sesshoumaru no _quiere_, _tiene_ que ayudarte, es una cuestión de honor… — Dijo simplemente, mirando a la mujer de reojo, dentro de él su bestia rugía molesto por su respuesta, sabía que la mujer no apreciaría sus motivos pero se negaba a admitir que si _quería _ayudarla.

—Si no quieres, entonces no lo hagas, una ayuda _obligada_, es solo algo que se hace por _cumplir_, no hay verdadero deseo de ayudar, de estar allí para esa persona, es una simple obligación—Dijo Kagome rígidamente.

Sabía que una parte de ella estaba muy indignada, ella siempre había prestado su ayuda a todo aquel que la necesitara, sin esperar nada a cambio, siempre había sido así. Miró fijamente al hombre junto a ella, pues se negaba a caminar tras él, ella era una mujer del Siglo XXI, era su igual aunque le ardiera en su alma de _macho_ feudal.

—Muchas veces hacer favores por simple deseo de hacerlo, no trae mas que problemas, ¿Que te dado a ti hasta ahora? —Cuestiono él con calma.

Aquella mujer siempre tenía alguna cosa que discutir, su mente no parecía descansar, siempre estaba activa, eso estaba bien; demasiadas hembras habían pasado por su palacio y su cama, que no tenían dos palabras coherentes que unir y llamar _conversación_.

Ella picaba su intelecto y lo invitaba a pensar lo cuestionaba y él, por alguna razón que no entendía aun ni se atrevía a analizar a fondo; se lo permitía, nadie mas en su sano juicio lo cuestionaba jamás.

— ¿Qué me ha dejado?, tengo amigos, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha… —Contesto ella con calma, preguntándose que tan dura sería la vida de un Lord cardinal, que desconfiaba de todo el mundo y lo convertía en un ser cerrado y receloso.

— ¿Llamas amigo a alguien que no pierde oportunidad para insultarte, rebajarte y mentirte abiertamente acudiendo al espectro cada vez que puede?, ¿Puedes llamarle amigo, porque permaneces con él? —Dijo Sesshoumaru reprimiendo los gruñidos de frustración que su bestia lanzaba por ambos, y haciendo la pregunta que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza por tres años.

—Sé que te cuesta entender, está en mi naturaleza creer en que hay algo más bajo la fachada de una persona, en ver bajo ella y ver lo bueno que hay en cada uno, hay demasiada maldad y cinismo en el mundo Sesshoumaru, eso puede verse a simple vista en todas partes, así que hay que buscar lo bueno en cada persona, Inuyasha a pesar de ser un bruto y un idiota, es un buen amigo, a pesar de sus maneras, hasta ahora me ha protegido—Dijo Kagome con calma — ¿Por qué sigo con el?, cuando Kikyo volvió de la muerte, yo aun tenía que recuperar los fragmentos y no podía darle la espalda solo por que Kikyo regresara, era mi amigo, así que le prometí que permanecería su lado hasta que él quisiera.

— ¿Hasta que él quisiera?— Repitió en un susurró Sesshoumaru reprimiendo la incredulidad, su bestia estaba emocionada aullando dentro de el. «_La miko no se a dado cuenta que desde la primera vez que el hibrido falló en protegerla, __eligiendo__ a cambio proteger a la muerta, su promesa se ha roto en consecuencia de las acciones del hanyou» _se sintió frustrado entonces_, _« _¿Por que no sabía él este detalle en su promesa_? _»_ pensó molesto ignorando la respuesta que brillo por un momento en su mente y le avergonzaba aceptar: _"Él nunca se había tomado la molestia en averiguar"._

—Y hasta que me de una razón de peso para romper mi palabra; no soy de esas personas que promete para no cumplir Sesshoumaru, si doy mi palabra sobre algo, lo cumplo aunque me mate… bueno ahora que estoy_ técnicamente_ muerta no sé qué decir, ¿pero me entiendes no? — Dijo mirando a Rin dormitar precariamente sobre Ah–Uh y sintió vergüenza por su egoísmo, ella estaba haciendo que Rin sufriera por negarse a ser tocada. « _¡Tonta!»_ Se reprendió mentalmente.

—Eso es muy noble—Dijo Sesshoumaru sorprendido de la ideología de la mujer.

Los humanos que había visto a lo largo de su vida, tendían a prometer cosas que sabían desde el principio que no podían cumplir, y rompían promesas con la misma facilidad con las que las hacían, e incluso algunos de los de su clase, habían roto sus promesas, por eso se usaban hechizos vinculantes cuando se daba una palabra, la ruptura de una palabra significaba la muerte entre los de su clase desde entonces, el había dado su palabra a la mujer, se había vinculado a ella concientemente aunque ella no lo supiera, el hanyou, le había hecho una promesa vacía, como todo en él.

— Noble no, _estúpido_, en mi caso solo mi familia ha cumplido alguna vez alguna promesa hecha hacia mí, los demás solo se han dedicado a darme colecciones de promesas rotas y vacías — Explicó ella.

Sesshoumaru la miró con atención, ella no hablaba con rencor, ni pedía lastima o comprensión, solo la simple exposición de un hecho.

— Esta bien, estoy siendo estupida y egoísta, llévanos a tu casa, Rin esta congelándose, esta mas dormida que despierta y debe de tener hambre así que al diablo mis quejas tontas y vamos — Dijo secamente deteniéndose.

Sesshoumaru la miró perplejo, él no se esperaba que ella dijera eso en ese momento, esa era otra cosa que le atraía de ella, la mujer era impredecible, ni siquiera el hanyou y sus amigos podía predecir sus acciones por completo.

— ¡No me molesta Kagome–sama! — Dijo la niña con voz somnolienta, sentada precariamente sobre el dragón de dos cabezas.

— Pues a mi si, tu estas viva, tienes que descansar, comer, estar abrigada y protegida de los elementos, yo soy una piedra hueca y aquí estoy siendo egoísta y sometiéndote a todo lo no deberías estar expuesta — Masculló claramente molesta consigo misma.

— Si esta bien para ti — Dijo Sesshoumaru cerrando su mano alrededor del frío y duro brazo de la miko de inmediato y creando su nube de youki elevándolos, seguido de inmediato por Ah–Un, sintió a trabes de las capas de ropa helada, la dureza bajo su tacto, el la ayudaría a recuperar su cuerpo, y destruiría por completo a aquella bruja que se había atrevido a tomar lo que no le pertenecía.

Kagome se mantuvo sin moverse junto a Sesshoumaru, el calor de su mano alrededor de su duro brazo era un consuelo para ella, de haber tenido lágrimas habría llorado de alivio, ese calor aliviaba el doloroso frío que la carcomía por dentro de aquel cuerpo vació; vio como se elevaron y se encontró atravesando el cielo en aquella nube de energía, era una pena no poder sentir la alegría del vuelo.

— No está bien, pero no puedo hacerla pasar por esto más tiempo — Admitió ella secamente. — Me disculpo por ponerte en esta posición, _tú_ tocar si quiera a algo como _yo_ ¡ja! en mi propio cuerpo ya es un shock para ambos, siendo esta cosa que soy ahora, debe ser horrible de veras — Contesto con crudo sarcasmo mirando Rin cabecear sobre los dragones.

Estaba preocupada, no sabía como empezar, primero el calendario « ¿Y luego?.. ¿Totosai?... ¿Buscar las entradas a los planos astrales?, ¿Que se suponía que debía se hacer?..._»_ las preguntas y dudas la asaltaban entonces.

— Eso lo decidirá este Sesshoumaru — Contestó él secamente, gruñendo internamente una maldición.

La mujer tenía que decir algo así en ese momento ¿no? Volaron por lo que parecieron varios minutos mas, y Kagome sintió una presión, como si atravesara un campo de energía que comprimía su falso cuerpo y entonces de la nada pudo ver la enorme ciudadela al pie de un enorme palacio de varios pisos, rodeado todo de un tupido bosque.

— No hacen nada a medias, ¿Verdad? — Dijo ella sin poder evitar mirar las edificaciones ordenadas una junto a la otra, las calles se veían bien iluminadas y limpias, no distinguía a las personas pero suponía que eran youkais.

Levantó la vista y vio que se acercaban a toda velocidad a un par de portalones gigantes de metal, con perros en vigía sobre relieve, escuchó entonces el sonido de un cuerno y comprendió tardíamente que estaban anunciado la llegada de Sesshoumaru, el amo y señor de aquel lugar, sintió deseos de arrancar su brazo de su agarre de un tirón, no deseando que lo vieran en esa posición con ella.

— El reino del Oeste siempre ha sido ordenado y prospero — Dijo finalmente cuando empezaron a descender.

Sesshoumaru podía sentir su incomodidad, no en su tensión física, todo su cuerpo era de por si rígido, ahora sería imposible percibir su incomodidad así, era su aura, ella estaba inconcientemente proyectando su incomodidad directamente a él.

— ¡Sesshoumaru-sama que bueno que ha regresado! — Dijo Jaken coarriendo hacia ellos y frenando de golpe cuando vio a la miko. — ¡Ja! La ha atrapado al fin, ¡te dije bruja que te haría sufrir por tu atrevimiento! — Dijo el Kappa con jactancia.

— Silencio Jaken — Dijo Sesshoumaru cortante.

Podía sentir la vergüenza y la profunda tristeza de la mujer que aun sostenía, presentía que si la soltaba saldría corriendo lejos de él.

— Lleva a Rin a su habitación, asegúrate de que coma y envía un servicio de té a mi despacho, tengo cosas que discutir con mi invitada — Dijo secamente, dejando tanto al Kappa como a los guardias cercanos perplejos.

Ellos habían visto y sentido la furia de su señor cuando Rin había sido atacada por la mujer que ahora llegaba junto a él, y ahora decía que era su invitada no entendían nada.

— ¡Disculpe a Jaken-sama, Kagome-sama! — Dijo Rin bajándose de Ah-Un y desatando el bolso de Kagome de el mientras un sirviente se llevaba al dragon.

— ¡Rin, muchacha estas ciega, esta no es la moza de Inuyasha, es la bruja! — Dijo Jaken confundido.

— ¡No Jaken-sama, esa horrible mujer le hizo algo a Kagome-sama y ahora ella esta así! — Dijo Rin con tristeza, Kagome-sama era tan buena, no era justo que ella estuviera ahora encerrada en ese cuerpo frío y duro.

— ¿Es cierto eso mi lord? — Pregunto Jaken si poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, él jamás había escuchado que aquello fuera posible, incluso los guardias estaban espantados ante aquella aberración.

— Hn —Contestó Sesshoumaru, por otro lado Kagome lo miró perpleja, ¿acaso alguien podía entender a aquel hombre cuando entraba en su etapa de mutismo?, él debía ser definitivamente bipolar.

— Si Jaken, ahora soy esta cosa que ves, te agradecería que nadie más sepa de esto y que te atengas a recordar, que no pertenezco ni a Inuyasha ni a nadie… soy mi propia persona — Dijo Kagome secamente.

Jaken la miró boquiabierta, era cierto, la voz era diferente a la de la humana que viajaba con Inuyasha, pero no era tampoco como la de la bruja, pero los ojos, ahora que lo notaba, eran como los de la mujer que siempre regalaba cosas a Rin y lo regañaba a él cuando trataba mal a la joven protegida de su amo.

— Harás como te pidió, ni una palabra de esto a nadie — Ordenó Sesshoumaru secamente dejando ver en el fiero fulgor de sus ojos lo que le costaría a alguno de los presentes develar lo que habían escuchado, los soldados tragaron fuerte y asintieron de inmediato.

— ¡Hai mi lord, ejem… lo siento Miko creí que era la bruja! — Se obligo a decir, pues sabía que Rin adoraba a la mujer y esta venía en calidad de invitada de su señor.

— No te preocupes Jaken, entiendo — Dijo Kagome calmándose — Sesshoumaru puedes soltarme, no voy a salir corriendo, no soy tan cobarde — Murmuró fríamente.

Aunque los youkais presentes escucharon con total nitidez y se sorprendieron de los bríos de la mujer, nunca nadie hombre, mujer, youkai o humano se había dirigido así a su señor, así que era lógico que todos menos Jaken que conocía las costumbres de la mujer, esperaban que su señor la pusiera en su sitio.

— Miko, por un momento este Sesshoumaru creyó que saldrías corriendo — Admitió Sesshoumaru dejando perplejos a Jaken y a los guardias por el intercambio, Rin estaba demasiado agotada para enterarse de nada.

— Mi padre, que Kami lo tenga en el cielo, saldría de su tumba solo a maldecirme, él fue un guerrero de los pies a la cabeza, él no crió cobardes — Dijo Kagome soltándose de su agarre y quitándole a Rin el peso de su bolso, mirando con impotencia el cardenal que se había oscurecido más en el rostro de la chica, donde se había golpeado cuando la había abrazado. — Aunque puede que en cuanto me vea ahora, decida que ya estoy lo suficientemente maldita, como para sentir lastima por mí y dejarme en paz — Dijo con un claro deje de amargura.

Los hombres sintieron algo dentro de ellos removerse con incomodidad ante sus palabras, parecía antinatural que alguien con un aura así de bondadosa y pura, pudiera proyectar tanta amargura en sus palabras, aunque dado las circunstancias ninguno podía culparla.

— ¡Hasta mañana Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama! — Se despidió Rin evitando tocarla, pues sabía que no quería ser tocada, además sentir su fría y dura piel la hacia sentir peor por ella.

— Hasta mañana Rin que los ángeles cuiden tus sueños — Dijo Kagome confundiendo a los youkai pero arrancando una genuina sonrisa en la niña.

— ¡También cuidaran los tuyos Kagome-sama, ya veras! — Dijo caminando con Jaken hasta perderse por el pasillo.

— Claro… mis sueños — Murmuro Kagome para si con sarcasmo.

Sus sueños habían sido abandonado por los ángeles desde que tenía ocho años y habían arrancado de su vida cruelmente a su padre, y a los quince habían enviado a los dioses _Oneiros_ de la mitología griega, a crear pesadillas a gusto y alimentarse de ellas, drenándola lentamente de algún hermoso sueño que pudiera tener; sus sueños, eran oscuras imágenes plagadas de sangre, miedo y muerte, no… ningún ángel en su sano juicio velaría sus sueños, se moriría de solo estar en contacto con ellos, pues los Oneroi vivían allí de forma permanente para convertir sus sueños en las mas negras pesadillas y vivir de ellas; y ahora para variar, ella misma era una maldita pesadilla andante, su madre se moriría de horror si la viera ahora.

— Siendo una mujer de fe es extraño escucharte hablar así Miko — Comentó Sesshoumaru haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que avanzaran, los guardias solo vieron en perplejo silencio a la mujer caminar _junto_ a su señor.

— Creo que hoy tengo derecho a ser pesimista, incluso la fe se rompe Sesshoumaru, no soy perfecta, no aspiro, ni quiero serlo, solo quiero ser feliz — Dijo Kagome avanzando junto a él.

— ¿En que consiste la felicidad según tu, que te haría feliz? — Preguntó esperado la respuesta con tanta curiosidad como su bestia agazapada escuchando cada palabra.

— En poder _vivir_, en levantarse en las mañanas y saber que estas rodeado de personas a las que amas y que te aman a su vez, incluso estar rodeado por aquellos que no te aman, pues no se puede esperar que todo el mundo te ame; es saber que aquellos a los que quieres proteger son felices, es la familia, la unión, hay muchas formas de describir la felicidad Sesshoumaru — Dijo Kagome caminando junto a él.

Los guardias y los sirvientes solo los veían pasar perplejos y en completo silencio, escuchaban las palabras de la mujer intentando entender de qué estaba hablando.

— Hay personas que son felices, en soledad, que son felices comiendo, o bebiendo, que son felices con el dinero, para mi estas son felicidades _falsas_… la soledad, la comida y bebida y por Kami, el dinero, no llenan el corazón y el espíritu... ¿Qué me haría feliz a mi?, terminar con esta historia de la perla, regresar a casa donde puedo cuidar de mi familia, mi madre, mi hermano menor y mi abuelo, saber que están bien, sanos y protegidos, eso me haría muy feliz. — Admitió pensando en su amada familia.

— ¿Y tu cuerpo, y tu vida? — Preguntó Sesshoumaru llegando a la puerta de su despacho y abriendo la puerta con cortesía para ella.

Kagome le hizo una leve reverencia en agradecimiento y entró, él lo hizo inmediatamente después de ella y cerró tras él, la vio dejar su bolso, su arco y quitase el carcaj lleno de flechas y dejarlo a un lado también, símbolo de la confianza que estaba depositando en él.

— Obviamente para poder hacer todo eso tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo, mi vida, si me haría feliz volver a ser como antes — Admitió con sinceridad, observando con sorpresa las sillas elevadas y muebles relativamente _actuales_ en la habitación.

— Cuando este Sesshoumaru habla de tu vida, se refiere a tu vida personal, no dices más de ti, una hembra humana solo tiene un tiempo específico para reproducirse después de todo — Dijo sentándose tras el escritorio y alargando casualmente su mano hacia el escritorio auxiliar y tomando el primer rollo.

— Vaya eso es rudo, no lo esperaba de ti Sesshoumaru — Dijo Kagome sentándose en una de las sillas frente a escritorio con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido con su duro cuerpo contra la madera de la silla.

Observando su lánguido movimiento, lo vio entonces arquear una ceja sin despegar la mirada del contenido del rollo y sacar el estuche de su hanko, abrirlo tomar el sello y la tinta, presionar el hanko en la almohadilla y sellar el rollo, colocarlo a un lado y repetir el proceso; Kagome miró entonces la enorme cantidad de rollos apilados precariamente sobre el escritorio y se sintió avergonzada por haber conservado durante tanto tiempo el valioso objeto.

— Pero cierto — Rebatió Sesshoumaru, viendo de reojo la comprensión de lo que la ausencia de su sello había causado en sus documentos brillar en los ojos miel de la mujer.

— Siento mucho haber causado esto — Dijo Kagome gesticulando hacia la pila de rollos.

— No importa ya, responde — Dijo el consiente de que ella aun no había contestado, sentía curiosidad por saber lo que ella deseaba para si misma.

— No lo sé, nunca me he detenido a pensar en eso, además aún estoy joven, tengo apenas dieciocho años, ya me preocupara si llego a los veintiocho y no me he casado todavía; de todas formas no creo que exista aún el pobre hombre que me soporte, o que yo este dispuesta a soportar, tengo que estar enamorada, eso si — Dijo ella dedicándole una mirada firme, pues estaba segura de que el termino _amor_ sería desdeñado por el como lo hacía Inuyasha.

— Dieciocho años ya es mucho, las mujeres humanas se casan con trece años o menos en algunos casos — Dijo Sesshoumaru internamente perplejo pues entre los youkais se veía mal esa absurda costumbre de los humanos de casar a sus hembras siendo aún unas cachorras.

Y aquí estaba esta mujer en una edad _aceptable_ para los youkais y demasiado vieja para su gente, expresándose como si realmente no le importara mucho quedarse sin pareja.

Su bestia estaba escandalizada, la mujer estaba lista para recibir a un hombre y llevar un cachorro en su vientre y otro aferrado a su falda, o lo estaría cuando recuperara su cuerpo.

— ¿Amor?, Los youkais sentimos distinto, podemos aparearnos por siglos con quien sea, pero en realidad solo tenemos una sola pareja, una compañera con la que nos comprometemos en cuerpo y alma, una vez que la encontramos solo hay _una_ para nosotros, la única con la que podemos tener descendencia, que nos llena en _todo_ sentido, ustedes los humanos llaman a ese sentimiento _amor_, para nosotros esa descripción es muy frágil en comparación para lo que siente una pareja ligada, somos instintivos por lo tanto nuestras pasiones son mas complejas. — Explicó finalmente.

— Pero tu padre — Dijo Kagome confundida, recordando la historia de Inuyasha.

— Mi padre fue engañado y manipulado por una perra codiciosa, supongo que Inuyasha te contó una historia idílica de _amor_ entre la princesa y mi padre, sea lo que te dijo no fue así, la mujer vino aquí a la corte de mi padre a presentar sus _respetos,_ se quedó en la corte de mi madre y con sus damas por una semana, entonces ya había logrado usar sus trucos, tenía a la bruja Urasue como su sirviente y hechizó a mi padre, con magia oscura se hizo pasar por mi madre y con brujería logró que su semilla diera fruto, mi madre estaba destrozada, Inuyasha nació y tuvimos que dar nuestra protección al clan de la princesa tal como querían; nunca dijeron que el clan de los dragones querían a la hembra para ellos, la guerra estalló, mi padre murió, pero el hanyou quedó, mi madre no ha vuelto a poner un pie en palacio desde que mi padre se fue, así es el dolor de mi madre, aún hoy llora a su compañero y lo hará hasta que decida dejarse ir. — Explicó Sesshoumaru con voz monótona.

— Lo siento mucho — Dijo Kagome horrorizada por la historia.

— No podías saberlo miko, no me ofende — Dijo sellando otro documento.

— Creí que los youkai no creían en el amor, Inuyasha dice que es una ridícula excusa humana para aparearse y reclamar derecho exclusivo sobre otra persona… — Dijo Kagome con sequedad, aquel comentario aun la molestaba, aun recordaba a Miroku decirle a Sango que la amaba meses atrás, el hermoso momento roto por el vulgar cometario de Inuyasha.

**Flash Back**

— _¡Claro!… amor, eso es lo que todos los humanos dicen cuando quieren aparease como conejos y asegurarse que la pareja no se busca a otro, la mejor forma de obtener exclusividad es jurar amor luego la hembra se vuelve posesiva y ¡empiezan los problemas! –Gruño el Hanyou rompiendo el hermoso momento. _

— _¡Inuyasha amigo mió, me das mucha lastima si eso es lo que piensas que significa el amor, terminaras solo! — Dijo Miroku obviamente molesto. — No lo escuches mi querida Sango, mi corazón solo te quiere a ti — Dijo tomándole la mano nuevamente. _

— _¡Si pero tu verg… _

— _¡Inuyasha, siéntate! como te atreves a decir una cosa así, y más delante de Shippo, y no conforme con eso ibas a decir una vulgaridad frente a él, a Sango y frente a mi!... ¡siéntate! — Rugió Kagome de golpe, Inuyasha se estrello en el suelo dos veces con fuerza. — ¡Que tú no aceptes, conozcas o aprecies el concepto que nosotros tenemos del amor, no quiere decir que tu estúpido concepto sea el correcto, miles de millones de personas han conocido el amor, yo misma lo vi en mis padres, tanta gente afirmando lo mismo no puede estar equivocada, así que no te atrevas a mancharlo con tus palabras vacías!_

— _¡Así es lady Kagome! — Apoyó Miroku sonriendo agradecido mientras Sango sonreía sonrojada de felicidad. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Aquella noche, Sango había aceptado casarse con Miroku, y ni siquiera el mal humor de Inuyasha por las sentadas pudo empañar sus ánimos.

— El hanyou es un tonto y es después de todo es el hijo de su madre, no sabemos que pudo haberle enseñado ella — Dijo Sesshoumaru sintiendo un profundo desagrado tanto por la madre como por el hijo.

Tocaron la puerta y después de dar permiso, Jaken entró con un servicio de té para dos.

— Sesshoumaru, no me gustaría abusar de tu hospitalidad, pero de verdad necesito un calendario lunar — Dijo finalmente.

No podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo, necesitaba saber en que posición estaba la luna y que vaticinaban los astrónomos de la época.

Jaken le extendió una taza de té que aceptó por educación no creía que su cuerpo de barro necesitara alimento alguno, o al menos no del tipo que ella aceptaría de todas formas, pues se negaba rotundamente a tomar ningún alma para mantenerse con vida, ella no sería tan cruel de negarle el descanso eterno a nadie.

— Jaken — Dijo Sesshoumaru simplemente.

El aludido casi salto fuera de su verde piel, antes de salir corriendo fuera del despacho.

Kagome vio aquella acción confundida y sin tocar la taza de té, la dejó a un lado y lo miró fijamente sintiendo dentro de si misma un ligero revoloteo que podría ser curiosidad, no lo sabía muy bien, no podía reconocer sus propias emociones en aquel cuerpo, era como si estuvieran selladas o aisladas del resto de ella, y solo pudiera verlas de lejos, sin poder ponerles nombre a cada una, sin poder saber cuál era cual.

Kagome estaba a punto de ceder y preguntar que había pasado, cuando Jaken regresó cargado con tres enormes y pesados rollos y los había presentado frente a ella con un ademán ceremonioso.

— Aquí tiene Miko-sama — Dijo Jaken entregando con reverencia los preciados rollos que su amo guardaba con celo.

Una vez la mujer los aceptó, Jaken corrió hacia el otro lado del despacho de su señor y empezó a desplegar en silencio una parte de la pared que poco a poco fue trasformándose en un escritorio auxiliar justo al lado del escritorio de Sesshoumaru, hizo una rápida reverencia antes de salir cerrando tras el.

— Gracias — Murmuro ella levantándose y colocando los rollos sobre el escritorio recién armado.

Sesshoumaru solo asintió y la observó con atención mientras seguía trabajando en los pergaminos atrasados. Observó a la mujer tomar su extraña bolsa y empezar a buscar en ella, saco un libro y un extraño pincel, entonces el sonido de metal chocar contra el suelo llamó su atención, vio entonces en el suelo una vaina enjoyada y un poco mas allá, un cuchillo muy ornamentado con un calendario lunar grabado en la hoja.

— ¿De donde sacaste algo así? — Dijo Sesshoumaru apareciendo de golpe casi sobre ella con los artículos en la mano mirándola con abierta curiosidad.

Kagome lo miró fijamente como debatiéndose con algo y dando un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ellos, internamente su bestia dio un gruñido de irritación ante aquella acción.

— F-Fue un regalo — Admitió finalmente.

Se había olvidado por completo del cuchillo, y sintió ganas de abofetearse por no haberlo revisado antes, había visto en la hoja grabados de la luna, aunque no sabía si era lo que buscaba o era algo simplemente decorativo, el cuchillo estaba lleno de detalles que no había estudiado aun, igual era un desacierto de su parte no haber revisado a profundidad el objeto.

— No estas diciendo toda la verdad mujer, explícate — Exigió Sesshoumaru notando la duda en ella de inmediato; su bestia estaba furiosa ante la tentativa de mentirle, descubrió de inmediato que de parte de ella, el _engaño_ le decepcionaba profundamente, la vio observarlo fijamente por un momento, antes de asentir con pesadez.

— Será mejor que nos sentemos esto es una historia muy larga y difícil de explicar — Pidió ella conciente de que no podía explicar la verdad del cuchillo y como había llegado a sus manos, si no le contaba obre su vida y su época.

— Después de ti — Accedió apartándose y haciéndole un ademán para que tomara asiento, su madre lo había criado para ser un perfecto caballero, una vez ella se sentó el hizo lo propio, no en la silla tras el escritorio como ella esperaba, si no en la silla junto a ella frente a escritorio principal. — Procede miko.

— Es _Kagome,_ gracias — Soltó ella secamente.

« ¿_Qué problema tenía este youkai en particular para recordar su nombre? Y lo que es mas, ¿Por qué diablos le irritaba que este youkai en particular no usara su nombre?» _Pensó ella conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

— Bien, para explicarte eso, tengo que explicarte primero sobre mi vida, mi familia y mi época — Empezó pensando frenéticamente como explicar todo sin poner en riesgo el futuro.

— ¿Época? — Repitió queriendo confirmar que ella no hubiera errado la palabra, la vio asentir mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin duda alguna, ni miedo, su bestia estaba agazapada esperando que la mujer continuara, ansioso ante la perspectiva de conocer mas sobre la mujer frente a ellos y su vida. — Hn.

— Para empezar, no soy de esta época, hablando con sinceridad, vivo junto a mi familia a cuatrocientos noventa y siete años contando desde ahora, la perla de Shikon nació conmigo dentro de mi cuerpo, cosa que desconocía hasta que cuando cumplí los quince años, un youkai ciempiés, atravesó el pozo seco que esta en Edo, que es un portal hacia mi época, y me arrastro hasta aquí — Explicó en voz monótona, como si estuviera contando una historia ajena y no la propia.

— ¿Los youkais en tu época? — Pregunto Sesshoumaru, que estaba como su bestia completamente perplejo por lo que estaba escuchando.

Eso explicaba finalmente muchas cosas sobre ella, no dudaba de su historia, ella no había demostrado duda alguna y su aura estaba libre de titubeos.

— No lo sé, cuando vine aquí ni siquiera sabía que los youkais eran reales, no creo que hayan muerto, pero se han separado de los humanos; antes creía que no habían sobrevivido, pero hace un par de años empecé a sentir esta energía, y a percibir algunas cosas en lugares específicos en mi época, que me hacen pensar que de algún modo, los youkais se han separado de los humanos, viven si, pero la mayoría prefiere estar lejos de nosotros — Explicó Kagome con calma.

Ella había empezado a sentir la energía contenida en algunas partes y a ver algunos rasgos definitivamente youkai entre los habitantes de Tokio, una vez había empezado a entrenar sus poderes.

— Entiendo — Dijo Sesshoumaru secamente preguntándose como habían llegado ellos decidirá a vivir _ocultos_ de los humanos. — ¿Cómo es tu época?

— Bien, en mi época la tecnología esta en auge progresivo, estamos en una era de inventar y mejorar todo lo que tenemos, el ser humano se ha creado varias invenciones para hacernos la vida mas fácil y compensar nuestras limitadas capacidades físicas, tenemos medicina, escuelas para _TODOS,_ es obligatorio por ley, que tanto niños como niñas se eduquen desde los tres años y medio hasta los veinticinco, el matrimonio se deja para después de los dieciocho años, estar en términos _físicos_ con algún niño o niña por debajo de los dieciséis años, es contra la ley y se va a la cárcel por ello, las mujeres pueden votar por sus dirigentes políticos y hasta elegir con quien casarse o no, tenemos formas para asegurarnos de tener una cantidad especificas de hijos o simplemente no tenerlos — Explicó con rapidez.

En su fachada exterior Sesshoumaru la miraba impasible, pero por dentro al igual que su bestia Sesshoumaru examinaba minuciosamente cada trozo de información y lo colocaba a un lado para analizarlo y darle mas vueltas después, muchas de las cosas que le dijo lo sorprendieron, como lo de la sabía decisión de evitar copular con los cachorros, pero la idea de que una mujer eligiera no tener descendencia era alarmante y preocupante.

— ¿Por qué elegir no tener cachorros? — Dijo Sesshoumaru finalmente, Kagome lo miro confundida antes de que la realización de lo que el decía brillo en su ojos.

— Oh bueno, en esta época no hay muchas personas, pero en el futuro la mayoría de los bosques se irán como consecuencia del crecimiento de la población, en mi época estamos un poco sobre poblados, hay países que lo prohíben y como política no pueden tener mas de un hijo, no es el caso de Japón claro, podemos tener hijos si queremos; en casa mi madre y mi padre fueron hijos únicos, pero ellos nos tuvieron a Sota y a mi, y si todo hubiera sido distinto habría otro hermano más — Murmuró recordando lo que su madre le había confesado meses atrás.

— Mi padre formaba parte de la milicia, no sé exactamente que hacía, y dudo mucho que alguien lo supiera realmente, el punto es que cayó en servicio, mi madre perdió al bebe que esperaba también; en fin mi familia es mi vida, mi madre es una escritora famosa, mi abuelito es un sacerdote Shinto y un botánico dedicado y mi hermano esta en secundaria, es fanático de los juegos de video y yo aquí como ves, todos me han apoyado a su manera con esta misión — Explicó con genuino cariño.

— Eso no explica como llego este objeto a tus manos — Resaltó el añadiendo más piezas al rompe cabezas que representaba la mujer frente a él y encontrándola más fascinante aún.

Su bestia no perdía ni una palabra o sentimiento asociado que ella trasmitía, la encontraba diferente su lealtad y preocupación por su familia solo la enaltecían mas ante sus ojos.

— Claro que lo explica, veras, antes de venir aquí apenas días atrás, la familia Fujimiya, que es amiga de mi familia y regente de un templo en Tokio, mi err... ¿aldea de origen?, se encontraron con nosotros y me entregaron algo, que _YO_ dejé a su cuidado en el _pasado,_ es decir ahora, era un cofre sellado, tenía una fortuna en monedas un par de notas y ese cuchillo, en la nota decían que me pertenecía y que lo necesitaría y otras cosas, así fue como llego el cuchillo a mis manos. — Explicó finalmente.

— ¿Qué mas callas? — Preguntó el sintiendo su duda.

— Deje un mensaje para ti, pero dije que debía darte el mensaje después de la muerte de Naraku y no antes, así que lo siento aún no puedo decírtelo — Admitió finalmente mirándolo fijamente tratando de hacerle entender que no le diría nada.

— Puedo aceptar eso por ahora — Dijo Sesshoumaru finalmente.

Había visto esa mirada antes y sabía que no lograría arrancarle más información a la mujer frente a él, miró el cuchillo en su mano, la empuñadura estaba echa para una mano mas pequeña y delicada que la suya, obviamente para ella, vio con detenimiento la vaina incrustada con joyas imitaba el movimiento de las fases lunares luego levanto la hoja hacia sus ojos y vio la luna roja que marcaba el inicio del cuchillo e iba cambiando a las diferentes fases de la luna, dos estrellas y el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, hasta culminar con un siclo de luna azul.

— Tendremos que ir a ver a la madre de este Sesshoumaru — Dijo finalmente; sabía que su madre como regente de su casa seguía religiosamente los movimientos de los astros y sabría descifrar mejor que él, el significado del cuchillo.

— ¿Tu madre… err no se ofenderá ella porque una _humana_ en términos generales, se presente frente a ella? — Preguntó Kagome

« ¡S_i ella hubiese sufrido lo que él le había dicho, había sufrido su madre, posiblemente no querría ver a ninguna humana en mi presencia nunca más!»_ se dijo.

— Posiblemente, pero al final querrá ver esto — Dijo envainando el cuchillo y entregándoselo a Kagome, notando que apenas ella lo toco las joyas de la vaina parecieron brillar levemente.

Se levantó dispuesto a seguir adelantando todo el trabajo que pudiera, pues en cuanto terminara de sellar aquella montaña de documentos, ambos partirían, primero con Totosai, era imperativo que el viejo herrero le diera armas a la mujer para defenderse, luego irían con su madre.

Ella se volvió de nuevo al escritorio que Jaken había armado para ella y empezó a desplegar planos astrales y calendarios lunares, tomó apuntes en el libro que había sacado de su bolso, e incluso uso el cuchillo, Sesshoumaru no hizo ningún comentario respecto a la intacta taza de té, se preguntaba como sobreviviría en ese cuerpo si no se alimentaba, sabía que la mujer era demasiado noble para vivir como un parasito de las almas de otros, así que « ¿_Qué haría ella_?_»_ se preguntó una vez más, antes de hundirse de lleno en su trabajo, a pesar de que dentro de él, su bestia se mantenía alerta pendiente de cada mínimo movimiento de la mujer. « _Solo queda esperar_ _» _Pensó.

Él era una criatura paciente, pues teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo, era inútil desesperarse por nada.

Owari…

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Gracias**


	6. La alianza formal de la casa de la luna

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

Agradecimientos a mi Beta Reader: **Brujita Luna. **

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

" _**HOY es el día de mi muerte, adiós a la inmadures de aquellos ingenuos años de inocente juventud, de la que perdí sin notarlo, de la que olvide con el paso del tiempo e intento mirar pero no recuerdo ya , adiós a la misma inocencia, que me hizo el blanco de esta puta vida, que se empeño con celo en destruirme, adiós estupidez, maldita sea la nobleza, maldita sea el cargo de conciencia, y bendito sea lo único que vale la pena en esta porquería de vida, por que si hay algo que jamás maldeciré aun cuando es el que mas dolor causa y mas sufrimiento acarrea, es a el "amor", bendito sea el amor, bendito , bendito, bendito sea, perdona a la idiota que fui, perdóname TU por que YO jamás, JAMAS me lo perdonare**_

_**H.**_

_**(Escrito hallado en Okinawa era Tokugawa Bakufu- año 1720.) **_

**Cap. 6: La alianza formal de la casa de la luna.**

Durante toda aquella noche y madrugada Kagome y Sesshoumaru trabajaron sin parar cada uno en su escritorio.

De vez en cuando él lanzaba miradas a la mujer, preguntándose vagamente cuando decidiría descansar antes de volver a hundirse en sus papeles.

A su vez Kagome se preguntaba si alguna vez él se agotaba, y si ese cuerpo de barro que ahora ella tenía, necesitaba descanso; recordaba haber visto a Kikyo descansar algunas veces, pero, ¿_Realmente lo necesitaba_?, ella no se sentía distinta y ya tenía bastantes horas _despierta_ y funcionando correctamente dentro de lo que cabía. Si se tenía en cuenta que era una marioneta de barro y por ley natural, no debería moverse por si misma.

Miró una vez más el cuchillo tratando de encontrar algún patrón remotamente parecido de la hoja en el enorme rollo, pero no lograba dar con lo que buscaba, ¿_Como podía saber entonces cuanto tiempo tenía, no podían simplemente decírselo verdad_?

Lanzó un gruñido en voz alta atrayendo la atención del Lord youkai sin proponérselo, pasó las dos manos por sus cabellos con su habitual deje de frustración y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, ignorando que un par de ojos ambarinos la seguían, analizo una vez más todo lo que le dijeron los dioses, las notas, el heraldo y finalmente las imágenes del calendario lunar; sin poder sacar realmente nada en claro, solo puras conjeturas era tan frustrante, estaba segura de que tenía las respuestas frente a ella sin embargo no lograba darle forma o ver un patrón de donde guiarse.

Kagome miró con intensidad las varillas entretejidas y forradas en seda, buscando algo remotamente parecido a lo que su cuchillo mostraba, miró de arriba abajo, y empezó a anotar todo lo que consideraba relevante, miró con mas atención a la luna roja en la hoja de su chuchillo totalmente frustrada.

Si bien, en el calendario habían una lunas rojas pero… ¿_Sería la que estaba buscando_?... _¿_P_or que las dos estrellas separaban la luna roja de la luna azul?_... además no había ningún patrón que indicara una luna roja y una azul tan cerca, siguió anotando, leyendo y releyendo una vez más los otros rollos, la información era completa no se podía negar, pero si no lograba darle sentido era como no tener absolutamente nada.

Si hubiese estado en su propio cuerpo estaría maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos su incapacidad para comprender aquel calendario, aunque sabía que no debía culparse a si misma, después de todo, esto era diferente a los calendarios lunares de su época, que ya venían resueltos y claramente explicados, estos sin embargo eran calendarios de la era feudal, mas complejos donde tenías que tener un conocimiento pleno de los movimientos astrales para poder interpretarlos correctamente. Aun así se frustraba.

Por otra parte Sesshoumaru veía a la mujer tomar notas revisar un rollo luego el otro para comparar con su cuchillo, luego anotaba una vez mas, y se pasaba las manos por los cabellos en clara señal de frustración.

Él le había dicho que su madre les explicaría, mas ella quería informarse también. Dejó a la mujer de lado, ella necesitaba algo en que ocupar su mente para no hundirse en la realidad de su actual situación, él no se lo reprochaba; por otro lado él tenía que terminar aquel trabajo de una vez para concentrarse de lleno en la ayuda que le prestaría a la miko.

Los primeros rayos de sol besaban las tierras del Oeste, el cielo se aclaraba matizándose hermosamente en el cielo azul, libre de nubes.

Kagome gimió frustrada, llamando finalmente la atención de Sesshoumaru nuevamente, que la miró abiertamente, la observo deslizar sus manos por sus cabellos como otras veces durante aquella noche y madrugada, con los ojos cerrados ocultando su color miel, seguramente oscurecido por el estrés.

— Esto es condenadamente frustrante, ¿no podían simplemente darme la información completa y ya?... no, tenían que hacer de todo un maldito acertijo y hacerlo todo más complicado, como si mi vida o _no vida_, no fuera condenadamente complicada ya, no tenían que hacerlo más difícil aun... "vamos Kagome tu puedes chica, es pan comido" claro — Masculló secamente su paciencia desintegrándose finalmente.

Se sentía frustrada, preocupada y si agotada mentalmente aunque su cuerpo _físico_ fuera aparentemente inmune al agotamiento.

— Descansa — Dijo Sesshoumaru observando con interés el estallido.

Fuera del cuerpo de barro, ese estallido la hacía verse aun mas como ella y menos como la falsa copia del cuerpo que habitaba. _« Tanto fuego encerrado en esa cáscara falsa, ese cadáver va a rogar no haber vuelto jamás de entre los muertos para cuando acabemos con ella » _Pensó viendo los ojos de la mujer brillar con fuego por un instante antes de apagarse y volver al inamovible semblante que parecía acompañar aquel cuerpo falso.

— No tengo nada de sueño, parece que funciono durante todo el día y noche, _la alegría_ — Suspiró Kagome con un deje de amarga ironía, cediendo y sentándose con cuidado en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Era incomodo escuchar como la piedra y la madera chocaban una con la otra, pues ni aun la tela que cubría aquel cuerpo artificial, podía amortiguar o disimular el sonido de la piedra rascar la madera por completo, además estaba segura que con su oído superior, Sesshoumaru podía escuchar el horrible sonido que le recordaban con demasiada claridad su situación.

Distraída hurgó dentro de su bolso, hasta dar con la botella donde guardaba los fragmentos que Inuyasha sabía que tenía y el colgante donde guardaba los que no conocía.

Sesshoumaru la observó mientras purificaba cada trozo individualmente antes de verla deshacerse del frasco y colocar todos los trozos dentro de la joya y asegurarla alrededor de su cuello y bajo su ropa.

Por otro lado, Kagome miraba la botella descartada en su dura mano sin verla, ¿_Qué sucedería ahora con ella_? No podía evitar preguntarse, por lo menos sabía que había sobrevivido, pues el mensaje que se había dejado así lo confirmaba.

— No es justo, por más que busco no consigo el patrón de este cuchillo aquí — Dijo finalmente arrancándose de sus pensamientos y apartándose del escritorio como si este quemara o como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró a Sesshoumaru y levanto las manos en gesto de defensa.

— No digo que estén mal los pergaminos, al contrario, tienes la información aquí, incluso más de la que esperaba que tuvieras, yo no conocía ni la mitad de los rituales humanos que se llevan a cabo con un calendario lunar, en serio y por no hablar de los rituales youkai, es que… algo falta, tal ves mi cuchillo este mal, tal vez no signifique nada y estoy perdiendo el tiempo que no tengo… tal vez mejor cierro la boca y te dejo seguir con tu trabajo — masculló secamente.

Caminando hacia las puertas corredizas que estaban abiertas hacia su jardín privado, sentándose en posición Seisa y observando fijamente el hermoso jardín frente a ella.

Era enorme, lo suficientemente grande para que Sesshoumaru en su forma real, se acostara y diera un par de vueltas en el.

Los árboles de Sakura, estaban perfectamente alineados rodeando los limites del jardín, podía ver tras ellos el muro de piedra cubierto de una espesa enredadera justo a unos metros detrás de los árboles, el césped bien cuidado y justo frente a ella un puente sobre el riachuelo cuajado de lirios, de agua y nenúfares y otras plantas florales de agua que no reconocía, estaba segura de que si se acercaba más hacia el riachuelo, vería dentro de este peces de colores retozando alegres en el agua.

Habia varias esculturas de piedra talladas exquisitamente en forma de perros guardianes aullando a la luna y en plena vigía, se podían observar también en diferentes puntos del jardín, Kagome se imagino como se vería aquel lugar, cuando florecieran los árboles de Sakura y lamentó no poder verlo alguna vez, el lugar era hermoso, las flores de la temporada le daban un aspecto de ensueño, lastima que fuera esta la primera y tal vez la única vez que vería este lugar.

«_El conjunto era hermoso y relajante»_ decidió, cerró los ojos y se entrego a la meditación tal vez eso la ayudaría a calmase, a aclarar sus ideas y a ver con claridad la información que buscaba.

Desde su silla tanto Sesshoumaru como su bestia miraban perplejos a la mujer, tratando sin éxito de comprender lo que había ocurrido, de golpe ella había estallado y luego se había calmado a si misma sin necesidad de intervencion, se encogió de hombros mentalmente, antes de tomar los últimos pergaminos y extenderlos sobre su escritorio y echarles una ojeada antes de sellarlos; miró con agrado el escritorio auxiliar vacío y las cajas de madera de cerezo donde se dividían los pergaminos por importancia y tema, llenas hasta rebosar de pergaminos sellados que serían enviados de inmediato a sus respectivos destinatarios.

Kagome se concentró en su entorno, sintió el youki de Sesshoumaru y los diferentes youki que la rodeaban en el castillo; durante los últimos tres años había aprendido a entregarse a la meditación para ayudarse a centrar y mantener en control de sus crecientes poderes, de lo contrario Inuyasha habría descubierto sus capacidades reales _después de haberlo dejado echo una pila de cenizas humeantes claro_.

Se obligó a relajarse, y empezó sistemáticamente a desechar cada pensamiento de su mente, cada miedo, cada preocupación, hasta que finalmente y con esfuerzo, su mente quedo consoladoramente en blanco, entonces permitió su energía fluir libremente por aquel cuerpo falso, obligándola a moldearse como su vidrio en la punta de la caña acabado de soplar esperando por ella para cobrar forma.

Se envolvió en su reiki como una manta, la energía que estaba manejando; observó con alarma, era aun más fuerte de la que había estado manejando hasta ahora y ella había manejado mucha de su energía a pesar del sello que tanto los Fujimiya como su abuelito habían detectado años atrás, sintió un consolador calor invadir aquel cuerpo, empujando el doloroso frió fuera de ella, si tuviera lagrimas en ese momento lloraría de alivio, ella se sentía casi viva, _casi_.

Su energía la envolvía como una apretada manta consoladora en ese momento, ella no podría sentirse mas feliz, allí estaba el abrazo que tanto necesitaba y no podía pedirle a nadie, el consuelo de que todo saldría bien, la esperanza envolviéndose alrededor de ella como los brazos de su amada madre.

Por otro lado Sesshoumaru la miraba perplejo, en todos sus años de vida y él tenía _muchos_ más que los humanos, jamás había visto antes algo así.

El reiki puro de aquella mujer era incluso más fuerte que el que había sentido en la legendaria Midoriko y a ella jamás la había visto envolverse en su energía como Kagome lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, estaba seguro que tanto la ciudadela como su castillo estaban en caos ante aquella poderosa energía. Se levantó entonces dispuesto a interrumpirla, no podía darse el lujo de tener un caos en sus tierras; entonces vio como el reiki de la mujer empezaba a envolverse apretadamente alrededor del cuerpo falso como si la consolara, retrayéndose alrededor de ella.

Se limitó entonces a quedarse allí detrás de ella observándola, pues ahora cuando mucho los más cercanos a su despacho serían los únicos capaces de sentir el poder de la mujer.

Observó como la energía seguía contrayéndose hasta desparecer dentro de ella como si jamás hubiera estado allí en primer lugar; pensar que las mikos de la época no se caracterizaban por su _aceptación_ o _cariño_ hacia los youkai y allí estaba ella, la más poderosa entre ellas en su despacho, sin odio por la clase youkai, y esa era una de las cosas que había llamado su atención y la de su bestia sobre ella.

Una miko, que se suponía era por ley enemigo natural de los de su clase, había aceptado a un hanyou, algo que debería haberla repelido y escandalizado por completo como al resto de su clase; el fruto de la unión de un humano y un youkai, una _aberración_ había escuchado decir a muchos sagrados, si bien para él y los youkai en general, Inuyasha era una _aberración_; las razones eran completamente distintas, no era por la simple unión de ambas razas, era por la forma que se había concebido, la traición, dolor y posterior muerte que había traído su nacimiento.

Sin embargo para ella una_ sacerdotisa_, lo más natural habría sido que no solo lo rechazara, si no que lo purificara en el acto, hasta destruir la sangre youkai en sus venas, sin embargo ella no solo lo había aceptado, lo había liberado del sello que había puesto sobre él la sacerdotisa que antes había guardado la perla maldita.

y lo que era más, había adoptado como propio un cachorro de Kitsune, purasangre, algo que se creía complemente imposible, entre los de su clase, la noticia de aquella acción se había regado como la pólvora y se habían sostenido reuniones con los señores cardinales para discutir aquella acción y el significado que encerraba, habían deliberado por meses y finalmente incapaces de entender las razones y a la mujer que habían vigilado desde lejos, habían decidido esperar y ver como actuaba la mujer antes de tomar una decisión equivocada.

Pues era ya de dominio general que _esta_ mujer en particular, era diferente entre los de su misma clase, humana si, pero diferente a los humanos.

Kagome era un condenado enigma, una contradicción única y estaba genuinamente contento de haber encontrado algo así, su vida estaba volviéndose condenadamente predecible y monótona, si bien disfrutaba del terror que su sola presencia parecía provocar, era exasperante y frustrante no conseguir un reto, alguien que le hiciera frente con valor y no se echara a temblar en su presencia, sin un reto, la vida era simplemente aburrida, existir por existir sin emoción y adrenalina alguna.

Él bien podría tener una fachada exterior fría e impasible, al punto que incluso los de su misma clase parecían olvidar que el seguía siendo para sus efectos un youkai, sus instintos eran lo primero y nada mejor para los instintos de un youkai que el reto, la caza y el reclamo de la presa, sin embargo había estado sumido en la monotonía, así había sido para el hasta la aparición de esta mujer.

Si bien al principio estaba más bien indignado de que ella hubiera liberado nuevamente a la vergüenza familiar, su indignación paso pronto a la curiosidad, cuando se vio arrancado de su monotonía de la mano de una humana y una simple flecha que le había hecho frente sin dudar, « ¿_Quién lo diría_?», se dijo con un encogimiento de hombros mental.

entonces ella se volvió hacia él arrancándolo de su trance, aún sentada en la misma posición hasta quedar justo de frente a él y por su rostro cruzo un deje de genuina confusión cuando abrió los ojos miel y se encontró mirando el nudo que sostenía su hakama y armadura en su sitio, antes de subir la mirada de golpe hasta la suya; estaba seguro de que de haber habido sangre en ese cuerpo, en ese momento estaría concentrada en su rostro, pues apartó la mirada de la suya y se cubrió el rostro con las manos en clara señal de vergüenza.

Su bestia rugía de la risa extasiado ante el apuro de la miko y él mismo disfrutaba de su obvia mortificación, arqueo una ceja en una muda pregunta y con total indiferencia se volvió y se sentó nuevamente tras su escritorio y tomando tinta y pincel, empezó a escribir, con la risa de su bestia resonando dentro de su mente.

Por otra parte Kagome estaba completamente avergonzada, lo ultimo que esperaba cuando abrió los ojos después de meditar era encontrase viendo la parte baja del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

Ya era bastante malo, que él fuera condenadamente guapo y lamentablemente ella aún _muerta_ lo notara, encontrarse viendo incluso por accidente al youkai era malo, _definitivamente malo_, más encontrarse viendo prácticamente sus partes intimas por muy cubiertas que estuvieran era muy, pero _MUY_ malo, «¿_Por que le sucedían esas cosas a ella?»_ se pregunto en su fuero interno con mortificación, maldiciendo su mala suerte, bueno solo tenía que ver su estado actual de _zombie_ de turno, para refirmar lo mala que era su suerte.

« S_implemente no podía haberse quedado tras su escritorio donde yo juraba que estaba, ¿no?... NO, Él tenía que parase justo detrás de mi, maldita sea lo único bueno de este cuerpo maldito, es que al menos no tiene sangre, de lo contrario mi rostro sería una enorme luz de semáforo estacionada en el color rojo, ESTAS COSAS SOLO ME PASAN A MI, NO ES JUSTO»_ Rugió en la privacidad de su caótica mente donde nadie podía escuchar sus desvaríos.

El golpe seco en la puerta y la respuesta silenciosa del motivo de su actual vergüenza absoluta, la sacaron de su miseria.

Jaken entró seguido de una sirviente con un nuevo servicio de té, esta la miró un momento y apartó la mirada de ella espantada como si la muerte misma estuviera frente a ella para buscarla. « ¿_Tan mal se veía ya, o era su reiki lo que la mujer temía_? » se preguntó Kagome.

Jaken recogió el servicio anterior y lo cambio con la mujer que lo tomó antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho, en completo silencio, cosa extraña en Jaken, el Kappa sirvió dos tazas de té, nuevamente coloco una frente a su amo y otra justo frente a ella.

— Buenos días, Jaken – Saludó Kagome desesperada por romper el tenso silencio.

— ¡Buenos días, Miko-sama! — Contesto mirándola con perplejidad, antes de hacer una leve reverencia y salir del despacho.

— Ok, eso fue extraño, ¿Siempre es así en las mañanas? — Preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

Sesshoumaru tomó la taza de té con calma y observó como nuevamente Kagome se limitaba a colocar su té a un lado sin tocar el líquido.

— Es normal, veo… que nuevamente no tomas el té— Dijo con su habitual calma.

Ella lo miró un momento antes de apartar la mirada una vez más y mirar sus manos apretadas una con otra.

— Soy una piedra, Sesshoumaru, estoy _técnicamente_ muerta aunque pueda moverme, aunque el heraldo diga que no lo estoy aún, yo me siento muerta, este cuerpo, no siente necesidad de descansar aún y he estado funcionando _correctamente_ desde que Kikyo tomó mi cuerpo, no siento sed, ni hambre, este cuerpo esta vació, así que ¿Para que voy a tomar té cuando no lo necesito?... Además con mi suerte terminaría echa una pila de barro húmedo si me arriesgo a tomar algo, que no sea el agua sagrada que me dieron — Explicó Kagome con cruda sinceridad.

Sesshoumaru la miró con atención.

Ella no estaba quejándose, ni pidiendo compasión, nuevamente aquella mujer solo expresaba lo que pensaba y ya, sin segundas intenciones sin artimañas de ningún tipo, solo la fría y dura verdad.

— Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes Miko — Contestó impasible observándola.

— Sinceramente no sé de qué voy a _vivir_ hasta completar esta tarea, me niego a tomar almas de otros y llevar una existencia parasitaria, además es demasiado cruel, ellos merecen descansar en paz y no soy nadie para negarles eso — Dijo ella mirándolo sin emoción alguna en sus rasgos, solo su voz denotaba la desaprobación total hacia aquella vil acción.

— ¿Ni aún para salvarte a ti misma? — Presionó aunque sabía instintivamente la respuesta, aún quería escucharla de ella.

Su bestia no se preocupaba por su honradez era obvio para ambos que la mujer tenía un honor inquebrantable del tipo que jamás habían contemplado que algún humano conociera, menos aún poseyera.

— Ni aun así tomaría un alma ajena para extender mi tiempo en este mundo, solo los Kami tienen ese derecho y yo no soy mas que una humana… o al menos lo era — Explico Kagome sin alterarse.

— Hn, ya veo — Murmuro Sesshoumaru quedamente, había sentido el cambio en su aura cuando Haruna la había mirado con temor — No es tu aspecto lo que asustó a mi sirviente, fue tu reiki, lo proyectaste por todo el castillo y la ciudadela— Se obligó a explicar, sentía la imperiosa y molesta necesidad de aliviar un poco la angustia de la mujer.

— Oh, lo siento mucho, no me había percatado de eso, es que es extraño, pero ahora parece que manejo aun más poder del que tenía antes, posiblemente mi sello se rompió — Dijo avergonzada, estaba segura de que había espantado a todos habitantes de aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué sello? — Pregunto Sesshoumaru desdeñando la innecesaria disculpa.

— Oh bueno, mi abuelito y los Fujimiya que son también una familia de monjes y sacerdotisas, dijeron que mi poder estaba sellado, que he estado defendiéndome con solo una parte de mi poder, pues el sello se había debilitado un poco, ellos trataron de quitarlo para ayudarme a controlarlo por completo, pero ninguno pudo — Explicó Kagome con simple calma.

— Hn, ya veo — Murmuro analizando aquella nueva información, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer, allí sentada dándole la espalda a su jardín personal, el contraste de su piel con los colores tranquilizantes del jardín la hacían ver aun más etérea de lo que ya se veía, más estaba seguro que se vería mucho mejor cuando regresara a su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Dijo Kagome de golpe.

La pregunta le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde bien entrada la madrugada, Sesshoumaru se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ver a tu madre?, ¿no hay otra persona que pueda?— Pregunto por curiosidad, aunque sus notas no dejaran traslucir completamente la emoción allí estaba.

Kagome miró abiertamente a Sesshoumaru y este le devolvió la mirada, los ojos ambarinos la miraban fijamente como el peligroso depredador que era, sin pestañear, como buscando en su misma alma las respuestas a sus propias preguntas, juzgándola según su propio lineamiento de lo que era correcto e incorrecto, aparentemente había juzgado que ella era mecedora de su ayuda pues allí estaba ahora ¿no?

— No me mal entiendas, es que realmente no quiero incomodarla con mi presencia — Se apresuro a explicar.

— Mi madre es la señora de la casa de la luna, una hechicera poderosa, su principal tarea es llevar registro de todos los movimientos astrales — Dijo Sesshoumaru con simpleza.

Levantándose y sentándose en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, sin dejar de observar a la mujer, aspiro débilmente y descubrió complacido que el olor natural de Kagome había eliminado por completo el molesto olor de la mujer muerta.

— Oh, ¿pero eso no te hace a ti el _señor_ de la casa de la luna, no puedes tu descifrar esto? — Preguntó Kagome perpleja, mirando a Sesshoumaru bajo una nueva luz.

Ahora entendía por que él se manejaba como se manejaba, según los pergaminos que su abuelito guardaba con celo en el templo, él descendía de los Inu-gami bendecidos por el mismo Tsukuyomi en persona, tenía sangre de dioses, era el guardián de la casa de la luna y los misterios asociados a ella, era un dios-youkai por eso se manejaba a si mismo con aquel orgullo, y perfección «_ Por Kami» _chillaba en su mente.

— Si, este Sesshoumaru es el señor de la casa de la luna, pero mi madre es aún más antigua que yo, su conocimiento es vasto en comparación con el mío, y necesitas de toda la información que mi madre pueda darte, por eso es necesario que tu daga llegue a sus manos, ella te explicara con mas detalles su significado y uso— Explico él, negándose rotundamente a admitir, que Tsukuyomi sentía predilección por las mujeres de su casa y favorecía más a su madre en las visiones que a él que lo mantenía limitado.

Y aunque los hombres tenían sus propios talentos, estos no le serían de ayuda alguna por ahora a la miko.

Kagome asintió aceptando sus palabras sin discutir, cosa que él agradeció internamente, la vio levantarse y caminar hasta quedar justo frente a él, Sesshoumaru la miró arqueado una ceja en muda pregunta.

— Oh vaya, debe ser alguien impresionante si le das ese crédito — Dijo Kagome su aura resonando contra el mostrándole que estaba genuinamente sorprendida e incomoda.

— Este Sesshoumaru esta esperando Miko — Dijo levantándose e irguiéndose en toda su estatura, elevándose por encima de ella.

Instintivamente Kagome dio un paso atrás y Sesshoumaru observó la acción arqueando una ceja, con un extraño brillo en los ojos que ella no supo reconocer y un deje de burla rodeándolo.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente, muy a pesar de que en realidad no necesitaba respirar, la acción era mas bien inercia, ya sabía que al final llegarían a este punto, ella no quería pero «¿_Cuando realmente las cosas que quería, pasaban actualmente?»_

No recordaba una sola vez en su vida, que algo que ella deseara con todo su corazón se cumpliera, con la inocente edad de ocho años, había rogado, suplicado a los dioses a cualquiera que la escuchara, que fuera un error, que su padre estuviera vivo, había prometido ser mejor niña, que controlaría sus arranques de humor, que ayudaría en casa más, que se dedicaría al templo, había prometido tantas cosas en desesperada inocencia y ni aun ofrecer su vida al servicio como sacerdotisa del templo de su familia había valido de nada y entonces ni sospechaba el poder que tenía, ni lo que sería de ella en el futuro.

así en el transcurso de su vida, había pasado por situaciones que no podía controlar y había vuelto a pedir, a suplicar y al final solo le había quedado ser espectadora pasiva y frustrada de su propia vida, para muestra su actual situación, había perdido absolutamente todo, sin poder hacer nada más que observar y ahora estando entrenada, más que frustración, era vergüenza y rabia por su incapacidad para defenderse, era tonto y ahora estaba aquí justo donde no quería llegar a pesar de que sabia que así pasaría.

— Quiero que entiendas, que lo ultimo que deseo es esto — Dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos fijamente como el la había mirado a ella, los ojos de Sesshoumaru se tiñeron de rojo un instante. — No escúchame, no te ofendas, no quiero decir con esto, que te encuentro indigno de ayudarme o deficiente para la tarea ni mucho menos Sesshoumaru, no para nada, se que no podría tener a alguien mejor a mi lado en este momento que tu, incluso Inuyasha solo me daría dolores de cabeza — Dijo con un deje de pesadez.

— Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que desearía de corazón no tener que _forzar_ tu mano de ninguna forma para ayudarme, entiéndeme, siento que de alguna forma, por _honor_ o no estoy forzándote; tu no harías esto por nadie menos por mi, si no se te obligara de alguna forma y aquel día cuando te ayude aunque no lo necesitaras, no lo hice pensando en que me darías nada a cambio, de verdad ni en mis más locos pensamientos busqué ponerte en posición de deberme nada, solo lo hice por que lo sentía correcto, por que simplemente no podía quedarme allí sentada a esperar a ver si te herían o no, yo…no puedo explicar todas las razones pero en términos generales simplemente _tenía_ que ayudarte y punto, no por _honor_, no por interés, no por nada oculto, simplemente _tenía que hacerlo y ya,_ solo hice lo que sentí – Puntualizo ella con calma.

— Nadie puede forzar la mano de este Sesshoumaru, miko — Dijo él observando a la mujer, igual que su bestia, analizando cada palabra y decidiendo que no debían sorprenderse.

Esta mujer había demostrado desde el principio ser diferente, no parecía influenciar en ella el echo de saber que el era un Lord cardinal, el poder que esgrimía sobre las tierras de el Oeste y fuera de ellas, el poder físico, la riqueza o el físico que poseía; allí donde muchas hembras youkai se habrían lanzado a sus pies y donde las humanas murmuraban sus bajos deseos carnales o ambiciones tras sus abanicos.

Esta mujer permanecía imperturbable, él no había sabido entonces ni aun ahora, si sentirse ofendido, aliviado o dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ganar su atención, ella simplemente era un enigma.

— Si nadie puede forzar tu mano, ¿Entonces dime por que siento que de alguna forma lo estoy haciendo?... Ya, no importa lo mucho que discutamos esto, tu te mantendrás en tu posición y yo en la mía, si mi tiempo no estuviera limitado ahora mismo, con gusto me quedaría aquí a discutir hasta que envejezca y muera, pero no es el caso — Dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Mientras que Sesshoumaru y su bestia sentían una nota de alarma recorrerlos de los pies a la cabeza ante sus palabras, ella siempre estaría limitada por el tiempo, aun cuando recuperaran su cuerpo ella estaría de paso en su vida.

Eventualmente ella envejecería y moriría como había dicho, su naturaleza humana exigía aquel desenlace, no había forma alguna de burlar a la muerte más que dos; que ella abrazara las artes oscuras, cosa que dudaba que ella considerara siquiera, pues su luz y su repulsión ante toda la magia negra era evidente.

O que estuviera emparejara, ligada a un youkai lo suficientemente poderoso para balancear su poder y no ser purificado accidentalmente por ella, debía ser alguien que fuera su igual en poder, para que la atadura de reiki y youki fuera balanceada y la atadura de almas sea eterna e irrompible.

— En efecto, miko, la palabra de este Sesshoumaru es ley, este no cambiara su posición u opinión en este tema — Admitió sin remordimiento alguno.

Pues era así, las cosas en su mundo eran muy diferentes a lo conocido en el mundo humano, donde el honor era algo que podía cambiarse moldearse y doblegarse con las presiones o herramientas adecuadas.

En su larga vida él había visto suficientes humanos destruir su propio honor como para desdeñarlos por su débil naturaleza, a todos, menos a ella, ella tenía el honor inquebrantable de un youkai encerrado en el cuerpo de una humana.

— Lord Sesshoumaru, señor de las tierras del Oeste y la casa de la luna, yo Kagome Higurashi, Shikon no Miko, le pido humildemente, me asista en la prueba que los dioses han arrojado sobre mi y llamo formalmente a la palabra de ayuda que en su día usted me dio — Entonó Kagome mirándolo directo a los ojos sin pestañear y forzando cada palabra, con evidente incomodidad, Sesshoumaru se acercó aún más quedando prácticamente pegado a ella.

— Este Sesshoumaru, lord de las tierras del Oeste y señor de la casa de la luna, cumplirá su palabra a cabalidad dada a ti Kagome Higurashi, Shikon no Miko — Entonó este a su vez, mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear como el depredador que era.

Aunque era un formalismo pues ambos sabían desde el principio que no había otra forma, ella pediría ayuda y él la daría a ella, _solo a ella_.

Su bestia estaba satisfecha como él, de que la mujer hiciera la petición formal y estaba sorprendido de que supiera como efectuarla, pues no era una ceremonia conocida por los humanos; sintió como las bandas del poder que aquel ritual había levantado los envolvía a ambos sellando así la alianza.

— Te doy las gracias humildemente — Contesto Kagome haciendo una leve venía con la cabeza pues hacer una reverencia implicaría restregarse contra el «_y no podía, no DEBÍA hacer eso»_ se dijo mordiéndose la lengua para no agregar "_aun así no lo logro, gracias_"

Algo le decía que él no apreciaría ese cometario, al contrario de todo, solo llamaría a la superficie su furia y ella sabía que no estaba en condiciones luchar contra nadie, ya empezaba a sentir su propia alma empujando la cáscara vacía de aquel cuerpo con insistencia.

No podría luchar, por ahora estaba en manos de Sesshoumaru y a su completa merced, no sabía como se sentía sobre eso, pues era casi imposible entender sentimiento alguno en aquel cuerpo, en su alma tal vez estaría genuinamente alarmada y avergonzada, pero ahora era un vació de sentimientos, existiendo solo con los leves ecos que su alma lograba mostrarle.

— ¿Como sabías que palabras usar?— Pregunto incapaz de contener la curiosidad, la mujer no paraba de sorprenderlo.

— De la misma forma que sé que eres un Inu-Kami, pero no por eso esperes que te trate diferente, lo siento pero no sería yo y me niego a "_adorarte_ de alguna forma, a menos claro que quieras que te bañe con incienso — Dijo ella con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Sesshoumaru la miró genuinamente perplejo.

Mientras su bestia rugía de risa por las ocurrencias de la mujer, incluso él le encontraba la gracia, aunque estaba seguro que si le dijera de que forma le gustara que ella lo _adorara_ seguramente con todo su valor y temperamento, saldría chillando hasta los cielos y corriendo en dirección opuesta a él lo cual traería consecuencias _interesantes_ de haber estado ella en su propio cuerpo.

Por otra parte no entendía como ella tenía esa información, los humanos no conocían el verdadero significado de su descendencia, solo a nivel youkai se sabía lo que eran su madre y él.

— Pergaminos, mi abuelito tiene en su poder varios pergaminos que les serán entregados a mi familia para custodiar, en unos treinta años desde hoy, por ti, si mal no recuerdo, estos pergaminos nunca han sido vistos, ni se verán por nadie mas fuera de mi familia, mi abuelo los guarda con celo, me los mostró cuando cumplí dieciséis años y empecé a entrenar con él formalmente. — Admitió confiándole el único secreto que guardaba de todos los demás.

— Hn, tendremos a tu familia de guardianes — Dijo permitiéndole a la mujer escapar de su fija mirada.

De inmediato esta puso distancia ente ambos y se lanzó a la tarea de recoger el desorden que había echo en el escritorio donde había trabajado.

Sesshoumaru volvió a sentarse, observándola con atención, ella no era una hembra mimada acostumbrada a que otros hicieran todo por ella, no, esta mujer estaba acostumbrada a trabajar, la fluidez y seguridad en sus movimientos así lo demostraba, allí donde otra mujer habría dejado todo hecho un desastre esperando que alguno de sus sirvientes ordenara por ella.

Kagome se había dedicado a ordenar por si misma, sin importarle que el tenía sirvientes que se encargarían de dejar todo impecable apenas salieran del lugar, estaba seguro de que ella sabía eso, más no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

La vio ordenar los rollos perfectamente cerrados uno junto otro, y recoger su daga y su libro donde había tomado notas durante la madrugada y guardarlos en su bolso junto al extraño pincel que había usado.

— Listo, gracias por los pergaminos aunque en realidad no encontré lo que estaba buscando por completo, esperemos que tu madre tenga la suficiente curiosidad como para ayudarme antes de de mandarme al infierno, _literalmente_ — Dijo Kagome secamente.

Sesshoumaru la miro arqueando una ceja y Kagome vio que sus ojos parecían brillar aun más en ese momento, así que avergonzada sin entender el motivo apartó la mirada.

Sesshoumaru y su bestia reían internamente complacidos de poder perturbar a la mujer incluso en el estado en el que se encontraba.

— Vamos, Miko — Dijo entonces Sesshoumaru, satisfecho al igual que su bestia.

Ella acababa de poner su vida en sus manos, el poder que le había dado sobre ella, ni siquiera lo había tenido el hanyou, aun sentía los hilos de sus almas interconectándose con las palabras pronunciadas.

Ella no podría abandonarlo ni él a ella, hasta que la promesa se cumpliera, ella no sabía que esto era aún más complejo, pues dado la gravedad de la petición, él siempre tendría irrevocablemente un lazo con ella.

pues desde que las palabras dejaron sus fríos labios, él se convirtió en el macho alfa de su manada y hasta que él se emparejara y su pareja demostrara ser mas fuerte que ella; ella era la hembra alfa de la manada de él, a Rin no le molestaría, muy al contrario amaba profundamente a la mujer, de Jaken no importaba su opinión y ella era suficientemente fuerte, como para que sus súbditos del Oeste vieran con agrado la alianza y los otros señores feudales descansarían sus mentes de la _amenaza_ que ella y su poder representaban para los youkai definitivamente.

Kagome asintió y mientras ella tomaba su bolso y su carcaj con flechas.

Sesshoumaru la observó mientras esperaba junto a la puerta por ella, finalmente una vez estuvo lista nuevamente con cortesía y como el caballero que había sido criado para ser, abrió la puerta para ella invitándola a salir del despacho, afuera Jaken esperaba sus ultimas ordenes erguido hasta donde su pequeña estatura podía estirarse.

— Ve — Ordenó Sesshoumaru. — Encárgate de que Rin este protegida, si algo le sucede, pagaras con tu vida —Prometió con sequedad — Recuerda que la bruja tiene un cuerpo diferente; Y esto lo harás personalmente, nadie más, espero una respuesta satisfactoria a mi regreso — Agregó entregándole el pergamino doblado en su mano al Kappa que lo tomó casi con reverencia.

Sesshoumaru lo observó lanzándole una gélida mirada que prometía dolor y sufrimiento si le fallaba, una vez vio que la verde piel de Jaken tomaba un color mustio, decidió que había entendió bien el mensaje.

— Hasta luego Jaken, cuídate — Se despidió Kagome, viendo al pobre kappa boquear incrédulo, al igual que los guardias parecían perplejos por sus palabras.

— ¡Si lady miko, gracias! — Dijo Jaken perplejo y con un extraño calor recorriendo su pequeño pecho.

Nunca antes nadie le había pedido que se cuidara fuera de Rin, y allí estaba aquella extraña mujer que acompañaba al medio hermano de su amo, deseándole sinceramente que se cuidara, una miko poderosa, era increíble pero cierto, ella era extraña pero le agradaba aunque eso se lo reservaría para si mismo.

— Jaken hace todo lo que le dices, ¿no? — Preguntó Kagome distrayéndose de las miradas afiladas que le lanzaban los sirvientes.

La hería profundamente ver el odio en sus ojos, aun cuando sabía que no era realmente a ella a quien ellos odiaban si no al cuerpo de Kikyo que estaba obligada a habitar.

— Hn — Contesto simplemente alerta a lo que lo rodeaba, podía sentir la animosidad de sus sirvientes hacia la miko.

Quería rugir y ordenarles que dejaran de hacer eso, pero sabía que mantener el secreto era primordial si querían evitar que todos se enteraran que la Shikon no miko estaba vulnerable y podía ser fácilmente destruida.

Pues había quienes estúpidamente aun insistían en que ella era una amenaza para ellos, él por el contrario sentía que ella sería más que una amenaza, parte de la salvación de su raza y la ayudaría aun sin deuda de por medio, claro que ella jamás lo sabría ahora, pensó en Jaken y la lista de hechiceras que vivían dentro y fuera del Oeste que tenían una deuda con su casa.

Una de ellas debía de saber como ayudar a la miko, Jaken se encargaría de eso y por la sola curiosidad de su madre, ella misma se encargaría de ayudar a su manera a la mujer que había llamado su atención. «_Lo demás corre por tu cuenta miko, deberás demostrar ser fuerte para pasar las pruebas de los dioses y recuperar tu vida» _Pensó mientras atravesaban uno de los arcos que daban a los balcones del palacio.

— Saldremos por aire — Fue todo lo que dijo.

Antes de rodearla con su brazo y tomar aire en su orbe de energía, dejando tras el a los sirvientes perplejos y confundidos ante sus acciones.

Después de ver la reacción de Jaken la noche anterior y a su sirviente minutos atrás, no podía someterla a una horda de youkai entres los cuales, seguro había más de un enemigo de la miko muerta.

Sesshoumaru la miró de reojo, aquella mujer era capaz de cambiar a los que la rodeaban, ya podía ver que tenía a Jaken alrededor de su dedo meñique y lo había conseguido sin mucho esfuerzo, algo había en ella que llamaba con facilidad a los youkai a ella y llamaba con facilidad la lealtad de cada uno, él estaba entre esos, solo que él exigiría de ella mucho mas que lealtad.

— Siento mucho lo que sucedió, no es mi intención incomodar a nadie — Dijo Kagome refiriéndose a sus sirvientes.

— Tonterías— Murmuro el desdeñando las palabras de Kagome.

Él sabía que ella no tenía la culpa y que no era realmente el blanco de la ira de sus sirvientes.

Dentro de él su bestia rugía palabras incompresibles, furioso por las acciones de sus sirvientes que habían herido a la miko, podía sentirlo a través de la conexión que existía entre ellos y no le gustaba para nada.

— Claro— Mascullo Kagome aferrándose a la armadura para mantener el equilibrio.

Sabiendo que igual estaba en el aire. _«Solo Sesshoumaru podría llamar tonterías al odio cortante que nos siguió mientras salíamos de su … ¿casa… eerrr palacio?, me pregunto... ¿Podré realmente pasar esta prueba?, ¿Qué no me dije a mi misma en esa nota?, siento que me callé mas de lo que debía, y ahora estoy como cosa extraña, ciega a la luz e incapaz de ver nada, y caminando al borde de la oscuridad, que espera con ansias para tragarme y destruirme, no comprendo, ¿Por qué Kikyo hizo algo así?.. De tantos cuerpos por que se empeñó en mí, ¿Porque tanto odio, que le he hecho?, Oh Inuyasha no sabes cuanto deseo que estés bien, cuanto deseo verte y que me ayudes a hacerla entrar en razón, tu notaras de inmediato que hay algo mal conmigo ¿verdad?... si hay alguien que puede lograr que ella haga lo correcto eres tu, después de todo, ustedes están unidos por un lazo que ni la muerte ha podido cortar, Chicos tengan cuidado, protéjanlos Kami, protéjanlos» _— Pensaba Kagome conforme sobrevolaban la ciudadela que rodeaba el castillo.

Poco después sintió la presión que anunciaba que habían atravesado el campo de energía que protegía al reino del Oeste y entonces finalmente, el inicio de su prueba había oficialmente empezado, ahora el reloj estaba corriendo contra ella, pero no se dejaría vencer sin luchar, se lo debía a su familia, a su padre, a sus amigos, a Sesshoumaru que estaba ayudándola y finamente se lo debía a si misma, ¿por que quien mas lucharía por ella, si no _ella_ misma?

A penas salieron de la barrera protectora, Sesshoumaru enfilo rumbo hacia lo profundo de su territorio, en dirección opuesta a Edo.

Cada uno iba en silencio ocupado en sus propios pensamientos, aunque de por si Sesshoumaru era un hombre de pocas palabras, Kagome había descubierto que cuando se lo proponía podía darse a la conversación siempre y cuando valiera la pena, sin embargo aquel momento no era el caso, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Ella aún estaba dándole vueltas una vez más a las palabras del heraldo, pues sentía la presión en todo el cuerpo, su alma ya estaba empezando a empujar aquel cuerpo falso al límite.

"_Y esto, es agua purificada del __**Iwayado**__, la cueva donde nuestra señora se recluyo después de la ofensa del dios descastado Sosa no wo. Usted a purificado ese cuerpo, tomando esta agua en algún lugar sagrado o bajo una árbol sagrado podrá ayudar a ese cuerpo a mantener su alma dentro, sin eso será cuestión de tiempo para que sus poderes destruyan ese falso envoltorio mi lady, entonces todo se perdería, después de eso necesitara estar en contacto con estos lugares para mantener sus fuerzas"_

Eso había dicho el mensajero entonces y ella debía buscar la forma de mantenerse, si esa era la respuesta para permanecer en el mundo hasta recuperar su propia vida y cuerpo, sin tomar las almas de los demás, entonces ella así lo haría.

— Sesshoumaru, si hay algún árbol sagrado cerca, ¿Podrías llevarme hasta allí?, Mi alma esta empujando este cuerpo, y temo desmoronarme — Pidió Kagome.

Sesshoumaru la miró de reojo y sin decir una palabra empezó a ir más rápido, ambos sabían que no podían darse el lujo de permitir que aquel cuerpo se desmoronara.

La amenaza que había comunicado el heraldo era muy real; él mismo había llegado a tiempo una vez para impedir a la bruja tomar el alma de su protegida, un alma _viva,_ lo que aquella aberración hacía era imperdonable, más en aquel momento era más importante reanimar a Rin que aniquilar a aquel engendro.

Ahora se maldecía internamente, si la hubiese eliminado entonces, ahora no estaría pasando aquello, de cierta forma esto era responsabilidad suya y ese conocimiento lo avergonzaba y le ardía en el alma; la mujer pagaría, pagaría muy caro, se lo había prometido entonces cuando había atacado a Rin y se lo haba prometido después con lo que había hecho a esta mujer.

No importaba donde se ocultaba, él se encargaría de sacarla de su escondite, la ultima vez estuvo cerca de encontrarla, esta vez no fallaría.

Le llevó aproximadamente treinta minutos llegar hasta el área donde estaba el árbol sagrado más cercano.

Una vez tocaron tierra, Kagome se soltó de él con toda la delicadeza que pudo, _« Si bien Sesshoumaru era un ser poderoso, no era excusa para hacerle daño sin necesidad »_ Se había dicho la miko.

Avanzando con calma, siguiendo instintivamente la energía pura que brotaba del árbol sagrado frente a ella que la llamaba íntimamente; el árbol era hermoso en todo sentido, el tronco envejecido por los años y ramas robustas mecidas por el viento, un hermoso ejemplar de arce las hermosas hojas verde botella estarían para noviembre teñidas de rojo sangre dándole al paisaje un aspecto rojizo de otro mundo.

Kagome se preguntó vagamente si estaría en este mundo para volver a ver el paso de cada estación y el florecimiento de cada flor de temporada y de cada árbol. « ¿V_olvería a ver otro Hanami?, ¿Volvería a estar allí para los festivales de Obon de este lado del mundo, o estaría en la espera junto a otras almas para cruzar y ver a sus amados seres queridos_? » eran pensamientos lúgubres lo sabía, pero ¿Como evitaba ver el lado oscuro de la vida, cuando esta parecía empeñada en mostrártela?

no podía ponerse una venda en los ojos, en las noches de cuarto creciente solo para evitar admitir, que la luna tenía un lado oscuro también y ella sentía que en ese momento de su vida, estaba perdida allí, justo en el lado oscuro de la luna, donde las pesadillas se vuelven reales, donde la luz no parece real si no el breve eco de un sueño, donde la esperanza no existe, donde las almas se rompen en miles de pedazos, a causa de la oscura desesperación que se envuelve en cada uno de los que caen en sus negras fauces; si ella estaba justo en medio dando vueltas dentro del enorme laberinto que la luna misma ocultaba en su impenetrable oscuridad.

Kagome llegó hasta el tronco mismo del árbol orgullosamente erguido extendiendo sus brazos al sol magníficamente, colocó la palma de su dura mano contra la corteza, el crujido de piedra rascando la madrea fue casi doloroso para ella, mas decidió ignorarlo, no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento más que lo que ya estaba haciendo, no había espacio para la autocompasión, dejó el arco y flecha a un lado y se quitó el bolso, hurgando en el bolsillo donde había guardado sus regalos, hasta dar con la botella dorada hermosamente trabajada.

— ¡Saludos hime-sama, príncipe oscuro! — Saludó el heraldo que habían visto el día anterior.

Nuevamente vistiendo una llamativa túnica, esta vez verde hoja, bordada en hilos de plata en alusión a los símbolos asociados a Tsukuyomi. — ¡Una elección muy adecuada mi lady, el arce fue el árbol en el que _Ame-no-Uzume_coloco el espejo de bronce en el que se reflejo Amaterasu-sama cuando salió de la cueva _Iwayado,_ así que aunque en esta área el pino negro sea el árbol común, este Arce es especialmente sagrado por su relación con nuestra señora! — Dijo el heraldo complacido por la instintiva elección de la mujer.

— Lo sé, viví toda mi vida en un templo, ¿Debo de entender entonces que estamos en Izumo? — Dijo Kagome dejando caer el bolso.

— Cerca, Miko — Contestó Sesshoumaru interrumpiendo al heraldo.

Le irritaba sobremanera que alguien lo sorprendiera, como Inu sus instintos le dictaban atacar, mas se contuvo estaba seguro que el hombre no había venido simplemente a darle clases de teología a ninguno de los dos.

— ¡Bien mi lady, entonces colóquese bajo el árbol, Amaterasu-sama ha trazado personalmente los kanji junto a Tsukuyomi-sama! — Anunció el heraldo

Y como para confirmar sus palabras, sobre la misma hierba, varias líneas de luz dorada y plateada brotaron entrelazándose hasta formar un círculo perfecto, y dentro este, una serie de kanji aparecieron rodeando el área bajo el árbol dejando un espacio en blanco donde aparentemente ella tenía que colocarse; sin más Kagome avanzó hasta el lugar donde debía realizar aparentemente un ritual.

— Espera... ¿Sesshoumaru… no te hará daño estar tan cerca? — Preguntó Kagome de golpe mirando a Sesshoumaru impasible pero en su alma la preocupación por el era real.

Tanto el Daiyoukai como el mensajero de los dioses la miraron en blanco, aunque en el fondo ambos pensaron lo mismo « _Incluso en este momento, su preocupación es por otro antes que ella»_

— No miko, no le sucederá nada a este Sesshoumaru — Declaró Sesshoumaru mirándola con detenimiento.

Aquella mujer era extraña, poderosa por derecho propio, pero aun cuando su poder era vasto, ella se manejaba con humildad e inocencia, si… ella era la humana mas extraña que hubiera tenido el _placer_ de conocer, aunque eso, no lo admitiría ni en su lecho de muerte.

— ¡Bien mi lady, solo abra la botella y tómese todo el contenido! — Le instruyó el hombre.

Kagome hizo lo que le dijo y se sorprendió de conseguir el agua fría fresca y dulce como la miel, se preguntó distraídamente si las papilas gustativas de aquel cuerpo estaban alteradas, pues en su vida había probado algo más dulce que aquel liquido, el agua de una cueva sagrada; sintió entonces como su poder espiritual estallaba dentro de ella con una fuerza devastadora que no había conocido antes.

Asustada temiendo por la seguridad de Sesshoumaru y de cualquier youkai en el área, levantó capa sobre capa una fuerte kekkai alrededor de el árbol sagrado y dejó que su energía explotara en olas y olas de poder espiritual que manaban de ella sin detenerse, rebotando contra las paredes de su kekkai y golpeando de regreso con fuerza contra ella como un oleaje interminable.

el cuerpo que habitaba perdió de golpe el doloroso frió que la había asediado desde el principio, y empezó a calentarse hasta entibiarse, entendió entonces que estaba purificándose a si misma, el agua que había tomado se sentía como si fuera poder puro dentro de ella, y corrió libre por el cuerpo vacío, reforzando cada grieta, cada lado, curva o filo de aquel cuerpo falso, hasta que finalmente, los sellos en el suelo se retrajeron plasmándose sobre la piel dura y hundiéndose hasta perderse dentro de aquel cuerpo, asegurando así el alma de Kagome dentro de aquel _recipiente_ hasta el final de su prueba.

Fuera de la kekkai Sesshoumaru miraba impasible a la mujer, al final ella había temido por él e igual lo había protegido de si misma, eso se sumaba a dos deudas de honor, los dioses no le harían daño a él a menos que lo quisieran, pero el descontrol momentáneo de los poderes de la miko ciertamente si le harían daño, vio los kanji y el sello plasmarse en su piel y desaparecer sobre ella, más aún permanecía encerrada en la kekkai retrayendo sus poderes dentro de si misma.

— ¿Es suficiente para ella? — Preguntó Sesshoumaru secamente sin dedicarle una mirada al heraldo que como él observaba a la mujer.

— ¡Por ahora será suficiente, dos dioses poderosos la protegen, y él mismísimo padre de todos esta ayudando también pues al final, a través de ella podrá volver a ver a su amada! — Dijo el heraldo antes de avanzar hacia Kagome que ya había hecho desaparecer la kekkai.

— ¿Eso es todo entonces?... — Preguntó dudosa.

Cuando el hombre asintió casi podría decir que sintió el alivio recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza. « _Bien nada de sacrificios, ni velas, ni bailes desnuda a la luz de la luna, ni cosas raras, por lo menos una buena noticia, si pudiera sentir alegría, me pondría a bailar aquí mismo y hacer el completo ridículo frente a Sesshoumaru y el mensajero… pero como no es así lo dejare pasar» _— Pensó aliviada tanto por la simpleza del ritual, como por no tener que hacer el ridículo, ya mucha gente la creía extraña, si rompía a bailar por _nada_ la creerían completamente loca.

— ¡Así es mi lady, deberá mantenerse purificada, así que cuando lo necesite medite profundamente y se purificara a si misma y podrá seguir con su tarea! — Dijo el heraldo haciendo una leve reverencia hacia Kagome y otra hacia Sesshoumaru, antes de desvanecerse frente a ellos, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Sesshoumaru la miró con atención, mientras ella recogía sus pertenencias y avanzaba hacia él.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Kagome mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza con atención, como temiendo haber dejado alguna brecha en su barrera y buscara a simple vista daño alguno sobre el lord youkai.

Sesshoumaru solo arqueo una ceja ante la obvia inspección física a la cual estaba siendo sometido y asintió sin decir una palabra antes de tomarla de un brazo y tomar aire con ella esta vez en su nube de youki, no tenían tiempo que perder, era algo que había quedado patente para ellos aquella mañana.

Mientras volaban atravesando aldeas y campo abierto, Kagome miraba sin mirar realmente el paisaje frente a ella, su mente volvía una y otra vez hacia sus amigos, su hijo, cada minuto la preocupación por ellos crecía más y más dentro de ella, temía especialmente por Inuyasha, ¿Su amigo notaria la diferencia?, ¿Le diría Kikyo lo que había echo?, ¿Y los otros Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara estarían en peligro todos sin saberlo?

Kikyo estaba descontrolada, su maldad no conocía limites e Inuyasha, ¿Que sería capaz de hacerle a él?, por lo menos ya era obvio que quería vivir si no, ¿por que habría tomado entonces su cuerpo vivo?; aun así ella era capaz de mucha maldad, solo rogaba en la soledad de su mente, que no hiciera daño con su cuerpo, que no tomara la vida de nadie, por que entonces todos creerían que ella, _Kagome_ sería la responsable de sus maldades, nunca podría entonces, volver a ver el rostro de nadie sin sentirse morir de vergüenza ... _«Por favor Kami-sama al menos cúmpleme esto, no permitas que ella pueda hacer nada malo mientras esté en mi cuerpo, no lo permitas, por favor»_ rogó mentalmente.

=====DM=====

En algún lugar en los límites de los bosques de Edo, una mujer de cabellos negro azulados y ropas extrañas para la época, caminaba con paso apurado, su hermoso rostro contraído en una ligera mueca de rabia, del otro lado un enorme youkai oso se lanzó contra ella con toda la intención de matarla, mas antes de que sus garras hicieran contacto con ella, una poderosa barrera la rodeo y disolvió al youkai a cenizas.

— ¡Maldición! — Gruño Kikyo enfurecida.

Ella había tratado de debilitar aquella barrera poniéndose en el camino de cuanto youkai encontraba y el resultado era el mismo, cuando el maldito youkai no salía rebotando una vez que entraba en contacto con la barrera, se convertía en cenizas, no había forma.

Había pasado toda la noche hasta que el agotamiento físico de aquel inútil cuerpo la obligo a detenerse, pensando en todos los hechizos que sabía para burlar el poder del maldito medallón sin encontrar uno que diera resultado alguno y descubriendo para su absoluto horror, que todos su poderes estaban sellados por aquel maldito medallón, « _Oh ella se deleitaría en matar aquella perra, si no estaba muerta ya» _pensó.

y si lo estaba, esperaba sinceramente que su espejo lograra sacarla del maldito e inútil cuerpo de la estupida mujer del futuro, todo en ella era de mala calidad, desde sus horribles cabellos negro azulado, hasta su grotesca estatura, como pudo pensar en tomar aquel cuerpo vulgar, tenía que haberla matado ya; todo era culpa de ella, esperaba que aun viviera para torturarla y hacerla pagar por hacerla padecer de esa forma, ¿como se atrevía a sabotear su triunfo, como se atrevían los dioses a ayudar a esa perra cuando nunca la habían ayudado a ella?

Primero le dieron bendiciones a Kaede, le dieron una pareja ligada, le dieron un tótem y a ella ¿que le dieron? « _Nada_...» se dijo con odio.

Luego le dieron a esa perra un alma poderosa, enorme, y una estrella, no cualquier estrella, un pentagrama, un tótem poderoso, _malditas fueran las dos_, pero una vez tuviera su espejo en manos, se encargaría de tomar otro cuerpo, más hermoso, más poderoso, tomaría su alma de una vez por todas y la drenaría, solo tenía que buscar nuevas serpientes, pues las suyas habían muerto cuando estas se acercaron a ella con almas.

maldita barrera que no menguaba, ella encontraría la forma, se juró avanzando hacia el Oeste, aun tenía dos días más de caminata, lamentablemente tenía que detenerse, ese maldito cuerpo se agotaba, uno de los contra de estar vivo, tenía que comer, y dormir y para su horror _aliviarse_; no podía hacerse daño a si misma, había intentado cortarse las venas, a ver si medio muerto el cuerpo la liberaba pero no, la maldita barrera le impedía incluso dañarla, la odiaba maldita fuera, la odiaba, pero ya pagaría, todos pagarían; en cuanto consiguiera otro cuerpo, tomaría el alma que la sellaría en ese mundo, y la ligadura de Kaede mas la ligadura de aquella alma; sería inmortal, poderosa y dominaría todo y a todos, los dioses se arrepentirían de no haberle dado nada y se postrarían ante ella juró.

=====DM=====

En el reino de los dioses, estos miraban el proceder de la mujer con atención, ella no les interesaba para nada, había demostrado desde el principio que no era digna de su benevolencia, ahora… el cuerpo que esta _habitaba_ era lo que realmente les importaba, nada le haría daño, ni por la mano de la mujer maldita ni por mano de otros, pues de su verdadera dueña dependía mucho, más de lo que cualquiera mortal o inmortal pensaba.

=====DM=====

El shogun Ashitaka Yoshimasa, a pesar de sus fuertes inclinaciones artísticas que lo habían llevado a descuidar sus deberes como shogun, codiciaba la imperturbable inmortalidad y perfección de los youkai, su rabia por no poseer tales dones habían enfermado su mente y poco a poco su alma, miraba con codicia y reverente temor a aquellos seres poderosos y en la privacidad de su mente se preguntaba si habría alguna forma de tomar aquellos poderes para sí mismo.

Derrocaría al mismismo emperador y se alzaría con el titulo manteniendo el poder sobre todos, pues el no tomaría a ningún Shogun, el sería omnipresente, omnipotente, su legado sería eterno, con sus sirvientes youkai bajo sus pies justo al lado de los humanos reinaría sobre las dos razas y dominaría a todo ser viviente en nipón y fuera de el…

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Gracias**


	7. cap7 El herrero y la vergüenza del Oeste

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

Agradecimientos a mi beta: **Brujita Luna**

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

_**¡Oh el fuego abrasador que el Fuji descargo!, ¡fue tan cruel y despiadado, como el que consumió mi cuerpo y alma; como aquel fuego fui, alguna vez en otra vida, y en esta solo las leves brasas quedan!, ¡Ya no hay seguridad en la luz, por que ahora en las sombras me escondo, por que ahora en las sombras "existo", por que ahora de las sombras soy! ¿Quién celebrara mi muerte?, ¿quién la llorara?... ¿Quién celebrara mi vida… y quien la maldecirá?... ¡Viendo el junco doblarse sobre si mismo una vez mas, y sin romperse… maldigo una vez mas mi suerte, ya solo me resta esperar!…**_

_**Escrito anónimo hallado en el Oeste de Japón era Tokugawa bajo el reinado del **__**Emperador Nakamikado**__** 1707 en las reformas tras la erupción del monte Fuji, que destruyo el altar de la "mujer sagrada de Edo"**_

**Cap. 7: El herrero y la vergüenza del Oeste. **

Kagome perdió el sentido del tiempo; allí en el aire sobrevolando las tierras vírgenes que había conocido solo en aquella época.

Para ella bien podían haber pasado minutos u horas, no había ninguna diferencia, su mirada perdida veía el manto verde esmeralda bajo ellos, sin verlo realmente.

lo único que tenía en mente ahora mismo era la preocupación por lo que sucedería, si lograría vencer, a pesar de haber tomado su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, seguía sintiendo que para el peso de aquella tarea, aun le faltaban muchos conocimientos, si bien tenía poder espiritual en exceso, ¿Como podía simplemente eso ayudarla a enfrentarse en los cinco planos astrales a los retos que se presentarían ante ella?, pues estaba segura que no sería simplemente buscar un articulo especifico, como en los pasillos del auto mercado perfectamente señalado en el rotulo flotante y fluorescente, tomarlo y ya, no… todo tenía que ser mas complejo, de eso estaba segura después de todo ¿Cuándo en su vida había obtenido algo con facilidad, sin luchar con uñas y dientes por ello?, la respuesta era simple: _**Jamás**_.

— ¿Falta mucho? — Preguntó Kagome arrancándose de la línea de pensamiento, no valía la pena empezar a mortificarse, ya cruzaría esos puentes cuando le tocara, por ahora lo primordial eran sus armas.

— ¡Justo tras esa montaña! — Contestó Sesshoumaru.

Kagome siguió la línea de su mirada y vio la imponente montaña que tenían justo en frente.

Sesshoumaru miró a la mujer y no por primera vez desde que aquella historia había empezado; notó que junto a él parecía mas pequeña de lo normal, observó detalladamente y vio que la ropa no encajaba correctamente en aquel cuerpo, parecía ser un poco más grande, más larga pues la ropa estaba doblada en las muñecas y estaba seguro que si miraba sus tobillos sería la misma historia, aunque se negaba a ver sus tobillos aunque ella los mostrara como el resto de su cuerpo, no era correcto que ella lo consiguiera mirándola.

« _¡Entonces Kagome era más alta que la miko muerta! »_ decidió, lamentablemente las veces que había estado cerca de ella, no se había detenido a detallarla a fondo, pues su medio hermano siempre estaba de por medio estorbando, como había sido la historia de su vida.

Volvió su ambarina mirada al frente y vio justo el momento en que el paisaje cambiaba por completo dejando la montaña atrás y solo podía verse el escarpado rocoso y las volutas de humo que subían desde las grietas llenas de magma.

En medio de todo, donde el calor era más concentrado, estaba la cueva de Totosai hecha de los huesos de una antiguo dragón que milenios atrás en la juventud del herrero, había asolado aquella área dejándola desde entonces y para siempre en aquel estado yermo y volcánico; aun recordaba como su padre le había contado como el mismo herrero había derrotado a aquel dragón, que a diferencia de ellos, era un dragón real y no un youkai.

El ultimo de su clase, que se había quedado en aquel reino cuando sus congéneres abandonaron aquel mundo que no los aceptaba en favor de otro, enloqueciendo con los años por la soledad, la continua lucha por su cubil y la muerte de su compañera a manos de los youkai.

— Ya puedes soltarme — Dijo Kagome sacándolo de su línea de pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru la miró y noto por primera vez que ya habían tocado tierra y aun estaban allí parados uno junto al otro; él aun reteniendo el brazo de la miko, que ahora lo miraba con algo que podría interpretarse como confusión, pues habían estado allí parados por varios minutos mientras el parecía estar en otro lugar.

— Hn — Dijo soltándola de inmediato y echando a andar sin más palabras hacia la cueva de Totosai.

Dentro de él su bestia aullaba de risa ante el lapso que había tenido su amo.

Kagome lo miró fijamente por varios segundos antes de echar a andar tras Sesshoumaru hasta alcanzarlo y caminar junto a él.

Mirando con curiosidad el lugar, estaba segura de que haber estado en su cuerpo, el calor sería tan fuerte y consolador como el de sus hornos; podía ver algunas de las grietas con el magma burbujeando al rojo vivo, y se preguntó como era posible que se mantuviera aun burbujeando.

Se suponía que por muy caliente que estuviera, una vez chocaba el magma con el oxigeno la reacción química le obligaba a solidificar al menos en una fina capa con el tiempo, mas allí habían grietas enormes, de varios metros de largo y varios centímetros de ancho que burbujeaban como si el volcán acabara de hacer erupción.

— ¡No voy a hacer una espada para ti! — Fue el saludo de Totosai a apenas cruzaron el umbral de su cueva.

El herrero declaró aquello apuntando a Sesshoumaru con su enorme martillo antes de desviar la mirada saltona hacia Kagome, dejando caer su herramienta de golpe con un sonido de metal estrellarse contra piedra, de la sorpresa y horror registrados en su enjuto rostro.

— ¿Muchacha, que te ha pasado? — Escupió de golpe mostrándose por una vez desde que Kagome lo había conocido, con una extraña seriedad que ella jamás había visto, el anciano senil, cómico, olvidadizo y mañoso no parecía estar allí, ahora estaba reemplazado por un anciano cuerdo, serio y si no se equivocaba, genuinamente preocupado.

— Totosai-sama, Kikyo es una miko oscura, repugnantemente oscura, ella ha robado mi cuerpo y yo estoy ahora aquí dentro del cuerpo falso de ella — Resumió Kagome demasiado abrumada por su reacción para entrar en detalles.

— No es para este Sesshoumaru que se necesitan armas, herrero, es para la miko — Dijo Sesshoumaru secamente.

Logrando que el anciano lo mirara genuinamente perplejo, pues que él recordara Sesshoumaru jamás había ido hasta su cubil, si no a pedir-exigir u ordenar que le hiciera un arma, jamás ni en sus más locos pensamientos habría pensado que vería el día en que viniera hasta el intercediendo por otro.

— ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?, ¿porque viajas con Sesshoumaru? — Preguntó el anciano.

Kagome lo miró y se acercó al anciano sentándose en el suelo en un tenso seiza junto a el, dejando a un lado sus cosas.

Sesshoumaru se acercó también sentándose justo tras de la miko en un punto donde podía tanto atacar como defender. Totosai vio la acción mas no hizo comentario alguno.

Kagome se lanzó entonces a explicarle al viejo herrero lo que había sucedido, dejando de lado lo de las notas que había recibido en su época y lo de la deuda de Sesshoumaru para con ella.

Cuando terminó Totosai la miraba con un peligroso brillo en los ojos, una dureza que jamás había visto en el anciano. — Forjare tus armas muchacha, será un honor para mí — Declaró mirando a la mujer frente a él.

Él había conocido a la joven años atrás; una humana única, con una hermosa luz dentro de ella y una tendencia a ver lo bueno de cada uno, incluso en aquellos que realmente no lo merecían.

Ella una sagrada que había elegido adoptar a un youkai de sangre pura y hacer amistad con un mestizo de dudosa naturaleza y ahora podía ver la conexión entre ella y el joven lord y en su actual estado, aquella conexión era más significativa aun.

— Gracias Totosai-sama, no se como voy a pagarle — Dijo Kagome conmovida por la reacción del anciano.

Se quedó mirando a Sesshoumaru perpleja cuando este, lanzó una bolsa de cuero que Totosai atrapó en el aire, el sonido metálico fue suficiente para hacerla entender lo que era. — No tienes que pagar por mí — Declaró molesta pues no lo había dicho con esa intención, pues había sido más bien una expresión.

Recordando las monedas que había tomado del cofre y las joyas que había traído consigo como precaución.

Abrió el bolso con un deje de ira apenas contenida, bajo las miradas sorprendidas de ambos machos, pues ellos nunca habían cruzado camino con hembra alguna, que no esperara que ellos pagaran sus gastos por ellas, sin embargo ambos comprendieron de inmediato que la mujer estaba genuinamente molesta, su misma aura pesaba sobre ellos cargada de irritación, la vieron sacar una enorme bolsa antes de volcarla entre Totosai y ella.

Vieron la pequeña fortuna en monedas y las joyas que representaban otra pequeña fortuna más. — Te cobraras de aquí lo que cuesten las armas — dijo quitándole de las manos el saquito que Sesshoumaru le había lanzado y metiéndolo de nuevo en la mano de Sesshoumaru que la miraba impasible, aunque por los bordes rojizos de sus ojos estaba genuinamente irritado.

— Rechazas la ayuda de este Sesshoumaru — Declaró secamente mirándola a los ojos, manteniéndola presa con su mirada cargada de ira.

Estaba seguro de que su bestia podía verse con facilidad tiñendo de sangre sus ojos.

— No, no estoy rechazando tu ayuda, estoy _rechazando_ tu dinero, no quiero que gastes una sola moneda en mi, cuando yo puedo costear esto; vengo de otro mundo Sesshoumaru, un mundo donde un hombre no paga los gastos de una mujer a menos que tenga relación sentimental o consanguínea alguna con ella — Explicó Kagome comprendiendo que lo había insultado de alguna forma.

— Muchacha estas en un mundo diferente, lord Sesshoumaru solo esta haciendo lo que cualquier mujer de esta época espera — Dijo Totosai sin tocar las monedas o las joyas entre ellos.

Mirando perplejo a Sesshoumaru y a la mujer entre ellos, estaba seguro que no era el único.

Sesshoumaru dado su posición estaba acostumbrado a pagar las baratijas de las mujeres que adornaban sus salones y calentaban su cama, su padre había sido igual hasta Irasue y luego Izayoi.

Sin embargo esta mujer se había negado de plano a que el pagara sus gastos negándose a ser tratada como si fuera una cortesana de turno.

— Pues lo siento... En mi mundo, las mujeres pagamos nuestras cosas Sesshomaru, solo los padres, hermanos o esposos, son los únicos de los que se esperan, "hasta cierto punto" se encarguen de nuestras deudas. Soy una mujer independiente, mi padre murió cuando era apenas una niña, mi hermano es menor que yo, mi abuelo ha dado todo de si para criarme; siempre se a esperado de mi, como la hija mayor que provea para mi familia algún día, estoy acostumbrada a pagar mis cosas; Kami he trabajado duro para tener lo que tengo y no espero que nadie me de nada, no quiero ser una mantenida, ni siquiera por ti, y me importa un comino que seas asquerosamente rico, si puedo pagarlo lo haré, mi intención sin embargo nuca a sido la de insultarte, o a tu capacidad de proveer, Rin es tu responsabilidad "yo, no lo soy". Y a mi parecer Sesshomaru una mujer que permite que un hombre al que apenas puede llamar aliado, pague sus gastos por ella, teniendo sus propios medios para costarlos por si misma, es una vergüenza para el genero femenino en general, no son mejores que las prostitutas que esperan ser mantenidas por sus señores a cambio de sus favores! — Agregó Kagome secamente mirándolo con fijeza a los ojos, hasta que la sangre se retajo y pudo ver sus orbes doradas.

— Entiéndeme, me niego a abusar de la ayuda que estas prestándome, en el momento que no tenga los medios, aceptare tu ayuda económica, siempre y cuando me permitas devolverte cada moneda, de lo contrario no lo aceptare de ningún modo — Finalizo ella con un brillo de determinación que estallo en sus ojos miel un segundo antes de desaparecer.

— Eres una mujer extraña — Declaró finalmente aceptando que ella no le permitiría pagar por ella al menos de esa forma. — Pero esto es un regalo — Dijo entregándole a ella el saco nuevamente.

Su bestia veía complacido las acciones de la mujer a pesar de haberlo irritado al principio, mas una vez escuchó las razones tras sus palabras comprendió como su amo, la visión de la mujer frente a ellos.

— No es mi cumpleaños, ya paso — Contesto ella tercamente irritada.

— Acéptalo muchacha, él es un Inu, no hay forma en que logres hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ninguno de nosotros pensara mal de ti, de todos modos no pensaba cobrarte y menos si es tan divertido verlos discutir como una pareja ligada — Dijo el anciano cacareando de risa cuando Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada afilada de advertencia.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y boqueo como un pez fuera del agua.

— Esta equivocado — Chillo Kagome horrorizada cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Dando gracias internamente a la incapacidad de aquel cuerpo de sonrojarse, si no estuviera muerta ya, se volvería a morir allí mismo.

Mascullando oscuras maldiciones a ancianos herreros locos que veían cosas donde no las había y a tercos Inu-youkais que no aceptaban un _no_ por respuesta.

Kagome recogió sus monedas y sus joyas y para su consternación guardó también el saco que Sesshoumaru le había dado en su bolso, mientras los hombres miraban la escena con distintos grados de incredulidad e indulgencia. « ¡¿_COMO DIABLOS SE LE OCURRE DECIR ALGO ASI?!» _Chillaba en la privacidad de su mente.

— ¡Ya claro!... ¿A ver donde esta esa arma que te dieron los dioses para hacer mi trabajo? — Pregunto Totosai la mar de encantado de irritar al joven lord y descolocar a la miko. « _¡Ah, Toga mi viejo amigo, donde quiera que estés debes de estar riéndote de esto! » — _Pensaba el anciano, mirando con detenimiento como Sesshoumaru observaba con atención, hasta el más mínimo movimiento de la mujer, otro no lo habría notado, pero él lo conocía desde su nacimiento, era obvio que la mujer le irritaba y le atraía al mismo tiempo.

— Oh ya, aquí esta — Contestó hurgando en su bolso hasta dar con el tanto y entregarlo a Totosai que miraba el arma enjoyada con asombro y reverencia.

— ¡Tengo el material ideal para fusionar esta arma, dime muchacha!, ¿Que armas son tu fuerte fuera del arco? — Preguntó Totosai, pues ya que estaba en un cuerpo falso era imposible saberlo tocando su mano.

— Bueno, tengo algo de habilidad con la kodachi — Admitió Kagome ganándose una mirada intensa de Sesshoumaru y un asentimiento de aprobación de Totosai.

— Bien, ahora tenemos un reto aquí, par empezar todas mis armas llevan algo personal de sus dueños, bien sea, colmillos, sangre, piel, hueso o incluso carne, pero tu no tienes tu propio cuerpo, aparte este cuerpo es diferente del tuyo, ¿Cómo adapto un arma a ti, si tu cuerpo es distinto? — Preguntó Totosai.

— las armas serán para mi, este cuerpo no importa, pues no es el mío y Kami sabe que no planeo quedármelo, así que las armas que hagas deberán ser pensando en mi cuerpo real, no en esta farsa, y en cuanto a lo otro, no hay problema veras, como medida de precaución para uno de los rituales que podría intentar usar para destruir a Naraku, mi madre me recomendó tomar algo de mi propia sangre y sellarla — Dijo volviéndose al bolso una vez más y sacando un estuche metálico del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y abriéndolo.

Dentro alineados uno junto al otro estaban varias botellas selladas llenas de algunas pociones que tanto su madre como los Fujimiya habían insistido en que debía aprender, más que todo medicinas y formulas para combatir varios venenos.

Ella tomó la botella más grande de medio litro llena hasta el tope de un líquido rojo y espeso, y se la entrego a Totosai después de retirar el sello espiritual que la cubría.

— ¡Que buena idea la de tu madre muchacha, la sangre de una miko como tu, es poderosa por si sola! — Dijo Totosai complacido, notando el poder latente del líquido rojo.

— Estoy confiando en ti y en Sesshoumaru — Dijo ella con simpleza, estaba consciente que su sangre era poderosa, ambos machos sintieron el peso de sus palabras.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — Preguntó finalmente Sesshoumaru mirando impasible el intercambio entre el herrero y la miko, mientras su bestia gruñía exasperado por la falta de atención de la mujer sobre ellos.

— ¡Tres días y tendré tus armas listas muchacha, me has traído un reto, la única arma que hice para un sagrado fue la de Midoriko! — Dijo el anciano volviéndose con una expresión de alegría con el arma y la sangre en manos ignorándolos olímpicamente. — ¡Sesshoumaru, una palabra! — Dijo de repente mirando fijamente al aludido.

Kagome asintió y tomando sus cosas salió de la cueva, era obvio que la conversación era algo privado.

Durante varios minutos miró el lugar y se puso a detallar la enorme calavera, que hacía de cabaña para el anciano herrero, se pregunto distraídamente ¿Como podía vivir en aquel calor siempre? Ella amaba sus hornos pero ciertamente no viviría con ellos todo el tiempo.

Sesshoumaru no se veía afectado, ¿Era una cosa youkai? Si lo era, que envidia, aunque ella no podía sacar nada por Sesshoumaru, _al hombre parecía no afectare absolutamente nada_, justo se decía eso, cuando sintió el youki de Sesshoumaru estallar con una fuerza devastadora, presionando contra ella, se pregunto que lo había echo enojar, era obvio que estaba muy molesto, su youki solo se había sentido así las veces que se había trasformado, volvió su mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva y esperó pacientemente hasta que Sesshoumaru salió.

Su rostro, una máscara dura de granito, sus ojos teñidos en sangre y cargados de puro odio, sus marcas sobresalían en contraste con su piel albina perfilando sus rasgos patricios.

— ¿Sesshoumaru? — Lo llamó preocupada.

De inmediato su mirada rojiza chocó con la suya, apenas pestañeó y él estaba allí prácticamente sobre ella, gruñendo fieramente por lo bajo, ella sabía que debería estar aterrada en ese instante, temblando como una hoja, mas le era imposible "sentir" emoción alguna en aquel cuerpo, así que tal vez, en algún lugar estaba chillando hasta los cielos y corriendo en círculos como una gallina sin cabeza y no lo sabía, solo miraba sus ojos rojos esperando reacción de su parte.

— ¿Hice algo para molestarte? — Preguntó finalmente inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha mostrándole inconscientemente el cuello.

Una señal de sumisión, cuando su cuello quedo a la vista de su bestia, de inmediato este hundió su rostro en su cuello y aspiró profundamente y deslizando automáticamente su lengua por la dura superficie de su cuello.

Kagome se quedo allí perpleja mirándolo con los ojos como platos cuando este se separo de ella de nuevo con los ojos dorados mirándola impasible. « _¿QUE, QUE DIABLOS?» _Chilló desesperada en un rincón de su mente.

— Supongo que en los pergaminos no incluí en protocolo Inu de mostrar sumisión — Dijo viéndola mirarlo con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

Dentro de él su bestia batallaba entre la ira por las palabras del herrero. El deleite de lo que había ocurrido y la reacción de la mujer frente ellos.

— ¿Q-Que diablos fue eso? — Soltó ella dando dos pasos atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos y llevándose la dura mano casi protectoramente hasta el punto donde Sesshoumaru había lamido su cuello, allí donde aun podía sentir un trazo de fuego.

Dentro de él, su bestia observaba la acción de la mujer con satisfacción.

— Cuando mi bestia este dominando, la mejor forma de apaciguarla es mostrar una señal de sumisión, es decir, mostrarme el cuello, automáticamente tomaré el olor de la persona y en algunos casos para señalar que todo esta bien daré una lamida a su cuello — Explicó sintiendo las esquinas de sus labios curvarse ligeramente al ver la expresión de horror brillar en los ojos de la mujer.

Ella era increíble, no temía de él, lo había enfrentado como nadie y había vivido para contarlo, pero le explicabas una simple regla entre Inu's y se espantaba, definitivamente ella era extraña, se preguntaba que pensaría si le dijera que el podía hacer el _sacrificio_ y lamer lo que ella le mostrara de su cuerpo sin problemas, seguro saldría corriendo en dirección opuesta a la suya gritando despavorida, si ella era definitivamente extraña.

— Errrr eso es… raro — Dijo ella apartando la mirada de él de golpe, las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más extrañas.

Se volvió y empezó a alejarse del la cueva tomando el camino por el que habían venido, sin ver la sonrisita satisfecha de Sesshoumaru ante su obvia incomodidad.

— Nos quedaremos en la montaña hasta que Totosai termine tus armas — Anuncio Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Qué te dijo para que te molestaras tanto, puedo saber? — pregunto Kagome mirándolo preocupada. — ¿Sesshoumaru? — volvió a preguntar volviéndose a mirarlo, se había detenido y la miraba fijamente sus ojos cambiando de rojo a dorado hasta que finalmente el dorado prevaleció.

— No puedo decirlo aún, dame tiempo — Se obligó a decir.

Pues no sabía si era correcto decirle lo que había sido develado a él por el herrero, no dudaba de que fuera cierto, mas no sabía como reaccionaria ella al saberlo, después de lo que ella había dicho, sabía muy bien cuales eran los pensamientos y los sentimientos de la miko respecto a ese punto especifico.

— Oh... bien creo — dijo ella antes de que volvieran a tomar aire.

Sesshoumaru la miro impasible aunque dentro de él, al igual que su bestia la preocupación y la ira batallaban por el dominio de sus acciones, en medio de la disputa, ella la victima inocente, ella siempre ella; sintió el peso en sus hombros volverse aun mas pesado recordando una vez mas las palabras de Myoga, quien había llegado a la cueva segundos antes que ellos.

_FLASHBACK_

— _A ver Myoga sal de allí y dinos e una vez lo que viniste a decirme — Dijo Totosai una vez sintió que Kagome salió del rango del área donde podría escucharlos, Sesshoumaru miró al anciano impasible preguntándose el por que aquella cautela. _

— _Saludos Lord Sesshoumaru — Dijo la pulga obviamente aterrada por la presencia del Lord youkai. — Como te estaba diciendo Totosai, te traigo malas noticias de Inuyasha, muy malas amigo, realmente malas, el cachorro finalmente a mostrado sus colores, mi señor Toga debe de estar retorciéndose en su tumba de la ira y la vergüenza que Inuyasha ha traído una vez más sobre su noble casa — Se lamentó la anciana pulga restregándose el diminuto rostro con preocupación. _

— _Ve al grano, Myoga — Exigió Sesshoumaru reprimiendo la frustración, estaba seguro que una nueva tacha de vergüenza estaba a la orden del día para el Oeste, y de la mano de la vergüenza mayor, no era de extrañar, de echo, lo había esperado desde el momento que se confirmo la concepción de aquel engendro. _

— _Ya lo han visto, lo que ha sucedido con Lady Kagome, el muchacho es parte de eso, ha traicionado por completo a la joven miko. Junto a la bruja Kikyo, planearon lo que ocurrió, los escuche, él ayudó a que esto pasara, le dio cabellos de la joven a la bruja, también información sobre sus movimientos, la bruja ayudó con sus oscuros poderes a Inuyasha, a poner al resto del grupo bajo su dominio y los llevo al Sur, le dijo a lady Kaede que enviara a Lady Kagome al Este, donde estaba esperándola la bruja para arrebatarle su cuerpo, pero Lady Kagome no fue al Este; mis contactos me dijeron que fue en dirección opuesta, pero perdieron su rastro poco después — Dijo Myoga casi atropellando las palabras, completamente aterrado._

_Después de todo no era buena idea hacer enojar a un youkai en cualquier día, menos cuando este era también un Inu Kami, que podía fácilmente destruirte en medio de su ira._

— _Iras tras el Hanyou y te mantendrás informado de sus movimientos en todo momento, este Sesshoumaru ayudara a la miko a recuperar lo que es suyo, y luego le cederé la muerte del hibrido, si ella no lo mata, este Sesshoumaru acabara con él, todos los acuerdos que prevenían su inminente muerte están rotos, nada lo salvara ahora de la ira de este Sesshoumaru. Madre estará complacida — Dijo secamente tratando de reprimir la ira, mas sus ojos mostraban con claridad que su furia era demasiada para ser controlada con facilidad._

— _Sesshoumaru-sama, un consejo, no se lo diga aun a Lady Kagome, su alma es noble y esta noticia la devastaría — Dijo la pulga preocupada. _

— _Ella ama al hibrido, lo sé — Dijo Sesshoumaru secamente, mientras su bestia rugía de ira dentro de él... _

— _No, ella no lo ama, ya se lo ha manifestado, pero Inuyasha esta obsesionado con tenerla, dominarla, y quebrar su espíritu, la bruja le prometió entre otras cosas, entregarle el cuerpo de la joven, es decir, entregarse a él, en el cuerpo de Lady Kagome mi lord, el muchacho no conoce límites — Escupió la pulga espantada._

_Acobardándose junto a Totosai cuando el youki de Sesshoumaru exploto con furia asesina, haciendo resonar las armas forjadas que Totosai tenía y hasta el mismo núcleo de su cueva y aplastando con su poder el youki de los dos ancianos. Sesshoumaru los miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. _

— _Tienes tus ordenes Myoga— Gruño ásperamente._

_En ese momento más bestia que hombre, antes de volverse y salir de la cueva. « ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel maldito Hanyou a intentar reclamar algo tan puro y perfecto como ella?, ¡Si había sobre la faz de la tierra un hombre o bestia que reclamaría a la miko como suya sería él!, Sesshoumaru y ningún otro, antes mataría a todo aquel que intentara arrebatarla de sus garras» pensó y su bestia rugió posesiva completamente de acuerdo con su amo._

_La miko era de ellos, pues incluso las cláusulas que ella había impuesto para seguir al hanyou estaban rotas, el hibrido se había encargado de destruirlas por si mismo. _

— _¿Sesshoumaru? — Escucho la voz interrumpir su línea de pensamientos_

_En un parpadeo se encontró frente a la miko, por un momento tuvo problemas para asociar aquel rostro y aquella voz con los que recordaba de ella, así que aspiró con fuerza y fue su olor a sándalo y lluvia lo que la ubico en su inconsciente._

_Ella estaba mirándolo sin miedo, sin emoción alguna mas que el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos miel — ¿Hice algo para molestarte? — Pregunto ella finalmente inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha y mostrando su cuello en señal de sumisión._

_De inmediato Sesshoumaru hundió su rostro en su cuello y aspiró su aroma, deslizando lentamente su lengua por la dura superficie de su cuello._

_Sintió a Kagome se quedarse allí estática y una vez volvió a mirarle el rostro, puedo verla mirándolo con los ojos como platos, aparentemente el no había dejado nada sobre los protocolos de sumisión en los pergaminos que había dejado en custodia de su familia y la acción había sido puramente instintiva, __**interesante**__, decidió secretamente complacido._

_Su bestia no pudo evitar reír con juguetona malicia ante la situación de la miko, desearía ver su verdadero rostro todo sonrojado y avergonzado ante aquella acción, se dijo con deleite, regodeándose a la imagen mental que brilló con fuerza en su mente. _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

— ¿Sesshoumaru, allá te parece bien? — Preguntó Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru miró con atención hacia el punto donde ella señalaba y sintió aun mas complacido, el lugar le pertenecía, era una de las cuevas que usaba cuando deseaba estar solo.

— Hn — Contestó él descendiendo hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Desplegó una ola de youki logrando que el reiki de la miko se levantara en defensa y atravesó limpiamente con ella la barrera que mantenía visitas no deseadas al lugar, se preguntó distraídamente como ella había podido ver a través de la barrera aquel lugar, mientras se obligaba a soltarla de inmediato.

— Vaya, este lugar no es una simple cueva ¿Huh? — Dijo mirando la entrada perpleja.

El piso de la cueva estaba revestido en madera oscura al igual que las paredes y el techo, el lugar parecía un salón del palacio más que una simple cueva, vio alfombras y muebles de excelente calidad, lámparas de aceite apagadas y hasta donde su vista alcanzaba un largo y profundo corredor, el lugar parecía ir montaña adentro.

— Es el lugar de descanso de este Sesshoumaru, padre me lo cedió en mi juventud — Contestó Sesshoumaru, antes de volverse y colocar en la entrada de la cueva un nueva barrera que impidiera la luz de las lámparas salir de la cueva.

Vio con indulgencia a la miko observar todo lo que la rodeaba ella era como una niña curiosa, observando abiertamente las cosas que el mundo arrojaba a sus pies a pesar de lo que estaba sucediéndole en ese momento.

Maldijo mentalmente a Inuyasha por su traición a la mujer frente a él.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y pasó junto a ella y empezó a encender las lámparas, tardo un momento en notar que ella había dejado de lado sus cosas y estaba junto a él ayudando a colocar las lámparas en los sitios donde su actual estatura le permitía llegar. Una vez alumbrada la entrada en consideración a ella, pues él tenía una visión nocturna perfecta, empezó a avanzar por el pasillo con ella siguiéndolo de cerca, observando todo con atención.

— ¿Tienes algún hechizo aquí para evitar la humedad y la acumulación de polvo? — Pregunto Kagome finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

— Cortesía de mi madre — Admitió a su vez.

Evadiendo el shoji que lo llevaría a un despacho similar al del castillo, el que lo llevaría a una cocina y siguió hasta el final hasta su habitación.

Deslizó el shoji en la completa oscuridad y guió a la miko dentro de la habitación, luego se dedico a encender las lámparas, entonces una vez la habitación quedo alumbrada vio a la mujer mirar todo con comprensión brillar en sus ojos, antes de mirarlo fijamente.

— No debería estar aquí — Dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y salir con una exhalación del lugar, dejando al youkai perplejo y a su bestia rugiendo de risa, «_ Los humanos»_ se dijo finalmente armándose de paciencia, «_Tienen un concepto de pudor muy distinto al de los youkai, pero esta mujer tiene un concepto aún más fuerte que el humano común» _se dijo a sí mismo.

No es que él viera con buenos ojos que alguien violara la privacidad de sus habitaciones, pero estaba dándole su confianza a la mujer y ella simplemente se retraía por completo y huía de cualquier acción que evocara algún grado de intimidad; no era que él pudiera hacer _algo _en el estado actual de su cuerpo, ahora si fuera su cuerpo real entonces si tendría mucho que temer y esperar.

« _Aunque por otro lado según el concepto que ella tenía de él, ciertamente no esperaría ningún avance en ese sentido de su parte_» se dijo con un deje de mal humor; sin seguir dándole vueltas al asunto salió de su habitación y la encontró finalmente en la entrada con el libro de notas en manos y la daga enjoyada una vez más.

— Iré de caza — Anunció y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la cueva dejando tras de si a una miko confundida por el cambio de humor que había percibido en el lord youkai.

Kagome se encontró entonces sola por primera vez desde que Kikyo la había atacado, en aquel momento lo que había sucedido cayó de lleno sobre ella, ya no estaba Rin para preocuparse, no estaba Sesshomaru para distraerse, ni siquiera tenía pergaminos para revisar, el cuaderno donde había apuntado era apenas un débil sustituto de distracción.

Sacó el espejo de mano de su bolso y se miró por segunda vez desde el incidente, aun con su ropa, el rostro de Kikyo se reflejaba en la superficie del espejo, sin importar que sus propios ojos le devolvieran la mirada, ausentemente deslizo su dura y fría mano por la dura mejilla, sintió y escucho dentro de si misma el eco de piedra contra piedra rebotar dentro de la carcasa de aquel cuerpo.

Sintió el frío que la había acompañado desde que se había encontrado encerrada en aquel estuche vacío, el doloroso frió; temprano había sentido el calor de su reiki y luego durante el ritual, mas el frío había vuelto instalase dentro de ella, congelando su alma.

Vio el bracero reflejado en el espejo y se volvió hacia él, dejando el espejo de lado, encendió el bracero, preguntándose si alguna vez dejaría de sentir ese horrible frío que la atormentaba.

Volvió a tomar el espejo y vio con atención los oscuros cabellos negros como la noche lacios sin las alegres ondas o el brillo azulado de su verdadero cabello.

Vio la ropa que no encajaba correctamente en las formas del cuerpo de Kikyo, esta era la belleza que Inuyasha anhelaba, entonces ¿Por que Kikyo había ido a por su cuerpo, por que tanto odio contra ella, por que simplemente no podía dejarla en paz?, ella había dicho varias veces ya a Inuyasha que no lo quería de esa forma, ella debería de saber ya que no se interpondría entre ellos, entonces ¿Por que su odio descomunal?... no lo entendía

Ella solo quería terminar con la historia de la perla y volver a casa _¿Era eso mucho pedir?,_ era desesperante y frustrante para ella no poder entender sus propias emociones en ese momento, sabía que si estuviera en contacto con sus emociones, estaría gritando horrorizada ante lo que le había sucedido, estaría espantada y aturdida ante su alianza con Sesshoumaru con quien apenas había cruzado una docena de palabras y ahora se comunicaba abiertamente con él, como si tuvieran años conociéndose y relacionándose; no entendía nada de si misma, el mundo se había vuelto loco desde la llegada del cofre a sus manos, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer ahora, dejó el espejo de lado lo mas lejos que podía de ella, no quería volver a ver ese rostro jamás, quería verse a sí misma a _Kagome_ no a Kikyo.

— Dame fuerzas papá, para enfrentar lo que me espera, dame tu guía para no perderme en la oscuridad que me asecha, llévame en tu luz en los senderos mas oscuros que la vida pone frente a mi, protégeme con tu amor y no te apartes de mi, no me desampares, tengo miedo y estoy perdida, pero sé que estas conmigo — Dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos con sus manos aferradas una a la otra en señal de súplica.

Su voz era impasible, pero el significado de sus palabras era obvio y sincero, tocaba cualquier corazón, incluso el del Lord youkai que estaba ahora en la entrada tras ella, mirándola con atención, mientras sus ojos destellaban de rojo a dorado, aferrando con fuerza la presa que había cazado.

_« El hibrido y la miko muerta pagaran, se encargaría personalmente de que pagaran directamente a ella, y si ella no podía pues su alma podía llegar a sentir pena por ellos; entonces él mismo tomaría en sus manos aquella tarea, el definitivamente no les concedería la gracia de su perdón jamás»_ — Se juró Sesshoumaru, sintiendo su corazón, aquel que siempre había creído imperturbable, encogerse de dolor con las palabras, el inocente ruego de aquella mujer, su bestia rugió aprobador, ya no había vuelta atrás, el hanyou moriría y si por él era, lo haría _MUY_ lenta y dolorosamente, como merecía.

=====DM=====

En la corte del shogun Ashikaga, se escuchaban los débiles rumores sobre una poderosa miko atrayendo la atención del mismo shogun que se dedico a recolectar las pequeñas historias escuchándolas con aparente aburrimiento, mientras devoraba cada palabra con avaricia, y urdiendo en la privacidad de su mente miles de posibilidades en relación a la _sagrada mujer_ y su ferviente deseo de ganar poder absoluto.

Mientras, los súbditos se hundían en las guerras lideradas por los distintos daimyos en aras de reclamar más territorio para si por medio de los samurái, que habían florecido bajo el irresponsable gobierno del cruel Shogun.

Los mismos youkai miraban con preocupación las muertes y destrucciones traídas de la mano de los guerreros humanos y se mantenían alerta ante la posibilidad de algún ataque había los de su clase, mas los samurai por ahora evitaban entrar en conflicto con los youkai demasiado ocupados en matarse entre ellos, pero sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que las fricciones entre humanos y youkai desencadenaran en un baño de sangre.

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Gracias**


	8. Cap 8: La traición A corazón abierto

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi querida betta: Brujita Luna no lo estaría haciendo sin tu ayuda, de corazón gracias!

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"_**Veo las hojas caer, como los viejos recuerdos que atormentan mi mente, el invierno se hace presente anunciando el efecto del paso del tiempo, veo las rojas hojas cubrir el camino, como la sangre derramada, como si el rojizo atardecer hubiese abandonado el cielo postrándose en la tierra, derrotado y entristecido lamentando conmigo el paso del tiempo inclemente, que echa las hojas al viento y las dispersa en el camino, como mis recuerdos dispersos esperando con resignación, el imposible acontecimiento de ver a las hojas volver a sus ramas para nunca jamás volver a caer" **_

_**¡La locura, la cordura, nada es ya para mi, solo las hojas que caen traen ecos de los recuerdos que una vez viví!... ¿Y tu… donde quieras que estés... ves las hojas caer, recuerdas algo de mi?, por que cada hoja carmín me recuerda a ti… siempre, siempre, siempre...**_

_**Escrito anónimo hallado en el Oeste de Japón era Tokugawa bajo el reinado del Emperador Nakamikado – 1710**_

Cap. 8: La traición. A corazón abierto.

Después de manifestar su presencia en la entrada de la cueva, Sesshoumaru llevó su captura a la cocina, con Kagome siguiéndolo de cerca sin mediar palabras, él se dedicó a quitarle la piel al ciervo que había cazado y ella a hacer té.

Ambos se movían alrededor de la cocina en sincronía perfecta, cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que era algo habitual en ellos, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a aquellas labores netamente domesticas de toda la vida.

Después de preparar una taza de té para Sesshoumaru, Kagome se sentó en un rincón de la cocina lejos de él, en completo silencio para no estorbarle, observando con atención lo que estaba haciendo, sin mostrar reacción alguna, ante la sangre que cubría las garras de Sesshoumaru.

Después de todo él era un youkai no podía esperar alguna acción diferente, además ella misma había hecho lo mismo para Shippo y Kirara; Inuyasha si había comido carne cruda lo había hecho donde ella no pudiera verlo.

_Shippo, _como estaría su pequeño, esperaba de corazón que Kikyo no los buscara y si lo hacia que notaran el cambio en ella. « _Oh Kami, protégelos, protege a mi bebe, a mis amigos, protégelos» _— Rogó a los cielos.

=====DM=====

En las tierras del Sur bajo una barrera indetectable, un hanyou caminaba de un lado al otro como única señal de frustración, «_Aquello era frustrante ¿donde demonios estaba Kikyo?, a estas alturas ya debería de haber acabado con Kagome y debería estar allí sobre sus manos y rodillas lista para recibirlo por millonésima vez; entonces de nuevo, ¿Donde demonios estaba?, si se le ocurría traicionarlo la mataría, no le importaba ya, de todas formas ella estaba bien muerta y la cara que vería sería la de Kagome, no la de ella, de todos modos ya había superado su "sentimiento de culpa" por su primera muerte; así que no sería difícil para el hundir sus garras en el cuerpo tibio de la moza, aunque antes hundiría su verga en ella y se sacaría todas las frustraciones que la perra le había hecho pasar._

_Primero había jurado su amor a él, pero cuando él había hecho algún avance apareció Kikyo y no pudo tener a la perra primero, luego le llego con el cuento de que ya no lo amaba, maldita… todas las mujeres lo eran._

_La única que valió la pena fue su madre, lastima que la mujer también muriera; creyó que después de aparease repetidas veces con ella, podría ligarla a él y mantenerla en este mundo junto a él, mas no, la mujer había muerto igual, la había matado accidentalmente cuando se había excitado demasiado y su bestia se había descontrolado, ¡Ah los gritos!... Los gritos desesperados de su madre rogándole que se detuviera, ¿Como diablos pretendía la mujer que se detuviera si aun no había llegado a su liberación?_

_Además, los brebajes de la bruja Urasue ya estaba dejando de hacer efecto y estaba envejeciendo, quería carne fresca y no era tan estúpido, como para no saber que mientras la mujer viviera no podría buscar a otra con quien aparearse, ella era demasiado posesiva con él; lo odiaba, así que siguió y siguió, incluso después de que su alma abandonara su cuerpo aun tibio, siguió y cuando termino había toda esa deliciosa sangre en todas partes._

_Así que él tendría a la perra y con la ultima poción de Urasue, la que guardaba con celo se encargaría de que la perra le diera un cachorro y luego la mataría, pues había tomado gusto por la carne joven, la sensación de sentir esa tersa carne alrededor de la suya, apretándolo con fuerza, tratando inútilmente de impedir su invasión… ¡Oh si carne joven y virgen!» — _pensaba Inuyasha.

Miró al resto del grupo, los ojos vacíos de vida y voluntad, el hechizo de Kikyo era fuerte, sonrió satisfecho hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Sango, las curvas femeninas de la mujer lo llamaban y después de ese delicioso recuerdo estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para pasar por alto el hecho de que, la mujer era mayor de lo que quería en ese momento. «_Ella servirá por ahora_» Se dijo con malvada satisfacción.

después de todo, era la amada _hermana_ de la perra del futuro y para rematar una cazadora de demonios que había bajado su guardia, si alguna vez recuperaba la voluntad ella odiaría a los suyos con pasión, en especial a ella, lastima que no viviría para ver a su _hermana_ rota de odio y deseando por sobre todo su sangre.

— ¡Ven aquí, Sango! — Llamó Inuyasha, de inmediato con movimientos mecánicos la mujer se acerco a él, mas apenas extendió la mano para tocarla una barrera se manifestó quemándole la palma de la mano casi hasta el hueso. — ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Que hiciste? — Rugió el hanyou levantando la mano automáticamente para golpearla, estrellándose nuevamente con la barrera quemándose con más saña casi hasta el hueso.

Inuyasha miró entonces a la mujer sus ojos aun sin vida, no entendía lo que sucedía, este poder. — ¡Kagome, aun después de muerta la muy puta los protege! — gruñó acercándose a Miroku y a Shippo comprobando que tenían la misma protección, la nekomata había logrado escapar de el hechizo de Kikyo.

Gruñó frustrado, ahora solo le quedaba tomar el asunto en sus manos, pero luego cuando Kikyo llegara con el cuerpo de Kagome se aliviaría con ella. — ¡Y no podrás impedirlo moza, mi Kikyo es más poderosa que tú! — Masculló bajándose la hakama sin importarle las marionetas de su antiguos aliados frente a él y dedicarse de lleno a su actual problema, el publico a pesar de su conciencia, no tenía voluntad alguna para hacer nada contra él y su prioridad era aliviar aquel dolor que superaba incluso el dolor de su mano.

======DM=====

Al día siguiente Sesshoumaru sin armadura, ni espadas esquivaba un golpe con facilidad y encajaba el propio siendo esquivado igualmente, la mujer sabía defenderse en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien le faltaba más practica, su kempo era aceptable; la noche anterior ninguno había dicho nada, ambos sabían que el había escuchado su plegaria, pero ella había elegido dejarlo pasar como si no hubiera ocurrido y el decidió que tal ves era lo mejor. Ella detuvo su ataque en medio golpe y lo miro fijamente.

— Creo que ya esta bien por hoy — dijo apartándose de él con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Qué harás con tu grupo, mientras estas en esta misión? — Pregunto Sesshoumaru, tratando de buscar una forma de decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella tenía derecho a saber, solo que el tacto con los problemas femeninos no era su fuerte.

— No puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera se donde están ahora, dudo mucho que Inuyasha me haya esperado en el _Este_ como dejó dicho, supongo que tendré que buscarlos después de que las armas estén listas, para explicarles lo que pasó y lo que tengo que hacer para solucionarlo, ellos de seguro querrán ayudar también — Dijo Kagome mirándolo nuevamente inconsciente del riesgo que correría si se acercaba a ellos ahora.

— Miko, tenemos que hablar — Dijo Sesshoumaru comprendiendo que no podría ocultarle algo así, sin arriesgarla a caer en manos enemigas.

— Creía que estábamos hablando — Contestó Kagome sin alterarse, apenas era el segundo día y ya podía ver el cambio que se estaba efectuado en ella, poco a poco estaba volviéndose fría como la miko muerta.

— No juegues con la paciencia de este Sesshoumaru mujer — Dijo frustrado sentándose en el tatami y obligándola a sentarse frente a él.

— No estoy jugando, Sesshoumaru — Respondió ella secamente a su vez, no entendía las reacciones de ambos en ese momento, poco a poco se sentía mas despegada de sus emociones y del significado de estas.

— Miko, no hay forma alguna de decir esto, el hanyou te ha traicionado — Reveló Sesshoumaru finalmente, los ojos de la mujer lo miraron fijamente, su rostro no cambio de expresión.

— No... No, no, Inuyasha es mi amigo, él nunca haría algo así, estas equivocado, no puede ser — Respondió ella negándose a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Sintiendo a su vez el frío glacial dentro de ella aumentar al punto que no le habría extrañado si su dura piel empezaba a escarchar, «_ ¿Sería posible, sería posible que el destino fuera tan cruel como para hacerle eso?, no podía, no quería creerlo, pero... ¿Cuándo Sesshoumaru le había mentido?, podía ser frió rayando en lo cruel, pero mentiroso no» _ Pensó mirándolo fijamente tratando de buscar las respuestas en el fondo de sus ojos ámbar.

— Myoga lo escuchó planeando con la miko muerta lo que te hicieron, él lo sabía, mintió a la anciana y dijo que estarían esperándote en el Este, pero nunca estuvo allí, era la miko muerta la que esperaba. Eso fue lo que llamo la ira de este Sesshoumaru ayer. Te traicionó — Dijo fríamente mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear, ella tenía que entender que no estaba mintiendo.

— Mis amigos no permitieran eso, se habrían dado cuenta, tal vez Myoga entendió mal, tal vez… — Dijo mientras su voz se convertía en un murmullo cuando las palabras de la carta cayeron sobre ella como lozas

"_no confíes__, la vida es una maldita hija de puta, que espera un error estúpido para destruirte, nuestro primer error, fue no darle la espalda al estúpido gato y alejarnos rápidamente el maldito pozo, el segundo error, es uno que no puedo decírtelo por que es condenadamente necesario pero en esencia fue simplemente "confiar", el tercero fue desconfiar de quien debimos __**creer**__ en primer lugar, por que desde el principio debimos aliarnos a sea persona"_

— Tus amigos están bajo la influencia oscura de un hechizo de la bruja, su voluntad es la de Inuyasha — Dijo Sesshoumaru notando en sus ojos un opaco brillo de emociones mezcladas, negación, duda, confusión, rabia, ira, comprensión, tristeza, mas su rostro no mostraba nada.

— Por Kami… — Soltó levantándose incapaz de poder estar sentada, se pasó las manos por los cabellos con fuerza y empezó a caminar como animal enjaulado de un lado a otro frente a Sesshoumaru.

Su rostro era una mascara sin emociones, pero en un lugar dentro de ella, la ira y la traición dejaban un amargo sabor en su boca y en su alma. — ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haría algo así, que gana con esto?, sería mi cuerpo no el de Kikyo, sería a mí a quien vería no a la mujer que ama — Dijo gélidamente confundida.

— El hanyou es incapaz de amar, te codicia, no le importa que no sea la mujer, a ella tampoco la ama, ¿que ganaría? Aparearse con las dos mujeres que ha deseado hasta ahora, sería tu cuerpo y el alma de la mujer con la que se obsesionó hace cincuenta y tres años, tendrían la perla que tanto codician y tu cuerpo para conseguir el resto y la capacidad de ir a tu mundo cuando les plazca, tienen mucho que ganar — Respondió Sesshoumaru, había pasado aquella noche analizando las posibles razones, pues estaba seguro que ella preguntaría.

— No… a mi mundo no pueden ir, coloque un sello en el pozo, nadie más que yo podrá levantarlo... — Murmuro para si, comprendiendo que las palabras de Sesshoumaru guardaban una macabra lógica. — Ese maldito cretino, juro por Kami que en cuanto pongas mis manos sobre él, deseará no haber venido a este mundo, si hace daño a mis amigos lo purificare lentamente — Dijo secamente con una nota de amargura que resonó incluso en su alma.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru no dudo de que ella tomaría la muerte del hanyou en sus manos, por lo que él sabía, el hanyou podría haber matado a sus amigos a estas alturas. — Discúlpame Sesshoumaru, pero necesito estar sola un rato — Añadió saliendo del dojo y dejándolo a él también solo con sus pensamientos.

Kagome caminaba por el pasillo sin ver nada, dentro de ella en la soledad de su mente gritaba desesperada, horrorizada ante la cruel y dura verdad, ella sabía muy bien que Sesshoumaru podría ser cualquier cosa, pero no le mentiría después de todo, nada ganaba con mentirle.

De haber tenido un corazón estaría rompiéndose a pedazos en ese momento, de haber tenido lagrimas estaría ahogándose y ahogando al resto del mundo con ellas, el mar se quedaría pequeño para las lagrimas que ella derramaría, pues su dolor era enorme, si aun en ese cuerpo negado de emociones, podía de hecho sentir el dolor y desesperación ante lo que se había develado ante ella.

Este era el error que no especifico en su carta, el error necesario para poder cambiar, _confiar en Inuyasha_ había sido un error que estaba pagando ahora mismo con su no-vida y con la vida de aquellos a los que amaba, ¿_Todo por que_?.. Si Sesshoumaru estaba en lo correcto, y conociendo a fondo su naturaleza Inu, dudaba que se equivocara.

Inuyasha tampoco amaba a Kikyo era solo una absurda obsesión, y ¿ella?... ¿Cuando había manifestado deseo por ella, si había estado actuando extraño y más agresivo que nunca, pero era esa su forma de demostrar que la deseaba?... Era absurdo, pero aparentemente cierto.

"_Una vez dije que si hacías algo que hiciera arrepentirme de liberarte del sello, nada me ataría a ti, pues ya nada me ata a ti Inuyasha, tu me has liberado de mi promesa, ahora ya no tienes mi protección, ni mi lealtad, cuando el momento llegue y por Kami que llegara, te haré pagar por esto, y por cada daño que hayas hecho a Sango, Miroku, Shippo y hasta Kirara, te juro, como que mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi que ninguno de los dos van a escapar de mi. Tenía razón, a veces hay que hacer de tripas corazón pero en este caso, gracias a ti, haré corazón de tripas— _Pensaba con los puños cerrados con fuerza tal, que ligeras grietas se manifestaron en sus manos de cerámica.

Kagome las observó y los ojos miel antes llenos de calor, se volvieron planos y fríos mientras las grietas se reparaban a si mismas bajo su mirada, como si jamás hubieran estado allí, varios metros detrás de ella Sesshoumaru y su bestia observaban el cambio en la mujer con pesar.

Un pesado manto de silencio se cernió sobre ellos, por primera vez en su larga vida, Sesshoumaru deseó incluso la incesante cháchara de Rin para llenar aquel incomodo silencio. Kagome se había encerrado en si misma y había rehuido su compañía, su bestia y él mismo estaban exasperados por eso.

Dentro de su despacho Sesshoumaru sostenía el pesado espejo de mano de la mujer, ella lo había apartado de si misma y luego lo había lanzado a un rincón de su cueva, ella no quería verse a si misma en ese estado, así que el había recuperado el espejo y ahora estaba en su poder, al principio se había dedicado a estudiar la superficie reflectora impresionado por la calidad y claridad del cristal, luego había estudiado el diseño del espejo, el metal precioso era plata antigua y aunque el diseño no era de aquellas tierras, era atractivo, delicado, perfecto para una dama como ella.

Suspiró pesadamente, en su soledad, podía darse el lujo de bajar todas sus protecciones; la sintió moverse a través de la cueva, su bestia y él podían en ese momento decir con exactitud donde estaba.

El dojo había sido su refugio pues aquel lugar no había sido diseñado para recibir más visitas que la suya, por lo tanto carecía de habitación alguna para huéspedes, mas ahora, podía sentirla justo fuera de su despacho, suponía él debatiéndose si llamar o no, guardó el espejo y esperó, pues sabía que ella debía de dar el paso hacia él, esta era una hembra independiente y complicada que no le convenía presionar en este momento, pues lo único que lograría sería alejara irremediablemente de él.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunto sin tocar el shoji, ya era suficiente con escuchar el eco de piedra amortiguado por sus medias, como para tocar directamente el shoji haciendo el horrible ruido de madera y piedra chocando adrede, además el trabajo era demasiado hermoso para arriesgarse a dañarlo con la dura superficie de sus manos.

— Adelante miko — Contesto él, imaginando correctamente las razones por las que ella no tocó su puerta, aquella mujer era un enigma que incluso teniendo cerca, era imposible de entender, decidió escuchando con un golpe de rabia la madera y la piedra chocar, mientras deslizaba finalmente el shoji para entrar sin cerrarlo nuevamente tras ella.

En su vida habían habido muchas mujeres pero esta a pesar de ser condenadamente fácil de leer era igual de difícil de comprender, sus patrones mentales eran tan distintos como su visión de la vida, su ética eran indescifrables, sin embargo su honor y lealtad eran completamente firmes e inquebrantables.

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño?, temo estar perdiéndome a mi misma con todo esto — Dijo Kagome apenas entro al despacho, allí estaba él sentado tras su escritorio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunto secamente aunque internamente estaba preocupado, él mismo estaba notando los cambios en la mujer frente a él y eso no podía ser bueno.

— Soy emocional, _extremadamente_ emocional, si algo me hace daño, lloro, si algo da risa no me reprimo y me río, mis emociones son parte esencial de mí. Este cuerpo, por alguna razón me mantiene apartada de mis emociones, supongo que tiene que ver con su creación original — Explico Kagome sentándose cuidadosamente en una de las sillas frente a él, Sesshoumaru la observo mientras ella explicaba.

— ¿Y es malo reprimir las emociones?, a mi parecer es mejor que el enemigo sea incapaz de usar las debilidades en contra nuestra — Dijo Sesshoumaru. Kagome lo miró fijamente, su mirada lo atravesó hasta que sintió a su misma bestia removerse incomoda.

— Las emociones no nos hacen débiles Sesshoumaru, al contrario, de las emociones podemos sacar fuerzas que al parecer desconoces y eso es algo triste; cuando mi padre murió repentinamente, el dolor fue algo devastador, durante semanas me negué a creer que el gran amor de mi vida, mi héroe, al que creía invencible había muerto, esperaba tercamente que apareciera sonriendo y volviera a abrazarme y a hacerme sentir segura nuevamente — Dijo Kagome en una antinatural voz monótona y fría.

Sesshoumaru por su parte estaba no por primera vez perplejo, aquella mujer había admitido que sentía pena por él, "**él**" que era mucho más poderoso que ella, que había vivido y viviría más que ella y allí estaba admitiendo abiertamente que sentía pena por él por que desconocía el supuesto _poder_ que guardaban las emociones, no sabía si debía sentirse ofendido o no.

— Amabas a tu padre — Dijo él, no era una pregunta y ambos lo sabían, era la constatación de un hecho, ella asintió en modo de respuesta y por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

Por otro lado se negaba a molestarse por que ella sintiera pena, siendo ella extraña como era, estaba seguro que su intención no era insultarlo, si hubiera querido hacerlo no sería para nada sutil, se lo habría dicho a la cara y mirándolo descaradamente a los ojos; si esta mujer era de las que decían las cosas en la cara.

La miro con atención, a pesar de su voz fría y su rostro impasible, el podía sentir en aquella débil proyección que su alma emitía, el profundo amor que ella sentía por su padre y el dolor que supuso perderlo, él la entendía, después de todo ese dolor le era familiar; él mismo lo había sentido tras la muerte de su propio padre, a diferencia de ella, apenas una niña, él era mucho mayor y más experimentado cuando su padre cayó, eso lo hacía sentir aun mas respeto por ella, había aguantado y había seguido con su vida a pesar de haber sufrido aquel choque en tan tierna edad.

— Mi madre estaba devastada y mi abuelito tenía el corazón roto su único hijo había muerto, no era justo a su parecer, se supone que son los hijos los que entierran a los padres nunca al revés, pero nos tocó; mamá estuvo un par de días en el hospital, entonces no sabía que tendría un nuevo hermano y también había muerto cuando ella no pudo encarar la noticia; un día Sota, mi hermano menor que tenía apenas dos años entonces, me miró con aquellos enormes ojos miel iguales a los de papá, y me di cuenta de que a diferencia de mi, él no recordaría a aquel maravilloso ser. Entonces decidí que mi hermano recordaría a papá, me dedique a animar a todos, quería que mi familia fuera de nuevo lo que era, era demasiado joven para entender que jamás seriamos iguales de nuevo. _Una vez roto no importa cuanto te esfuerces en reparar algo, siempre hay marcas que quedan_ — Dijo secamente mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

— Así que me dedique a reír como desquiciada y a animar a todos, aun cuando lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar hasta secarme. Amaba, amo y amaré a mi familia más que a nada en este mundo y aun después de muerta como actualmente estoy, digan lo que digan así me siento…Fue ese amor el que me dio fuerzas para arrancarme de mi depresión, y arrastrar fuera de aquel hoyo a mi familia, fue y es ese amor, el que me ha empujado a seguir con esta misión de la perla y ahora para recuperar mi cuerpo, mi vida, me aferrare al recuerdo de ese amor, si ya no puedo_ sentirlo_ al menos puedo recordar los sentimientos que las personas importantes para mi, mi familia, mis amigos incluso Rin y tu mismo despiertan en mi, están dándome fuerzas para seguir, Inuyasha y Kikyo me han herido si, pero no permitiré que el odio me domine, puedo darme el lujo de reprimirlo, de compactarlo y en su momento lo dejare libre sobre ellos… si, he manchado mi alma con ese sentimiento pero me asegurare de volcarlo sobre aquellos que lo provocaron y nadie mas, el amor puede iniciar y terminar una guerra, el odio, solo puede iniciar y empeorar, convertir una disputa estupida en una baño de sangre, dime ¿nunca has amado a nadie Sesshoumaru? — Pregunto de golpe.

— Este Sesshoumaru ha tenido una larga vida, seria imposible no tener experiencia, miko — Contesto desconcertado.

No entendía a que venía una pregunta así de intima, cuando ella se retraía ante cualquier cosa, de repente abordar aquel tema le parecía extraño viniendo de ella.

— Experiencia, Sesshoumaru ¿Cuál es tu concepto de _amor_?, me parece que tenemos al igual que con el _pudor_, conceptos diferentes de este tema — Dijo Kagome un tanto descolocada, no entendía la respuesta del youkai frente a ella.

— Preguntaste si he amado a alguien, he amado a muchas hembras en mi larga vida, hasta ahora ninguna se ha quejado de que este Sesshoumaru las haya dejado insatisfechas — Dijo secamente viendo como un brillo de comprensión se instalaba en sus ojos para luego desviar la mirada a algún punto sobre la superficie del escritorio.

— Err… estamos hablando de dos cosas muy, MUY diferentes— Dijo Kagome incapaz de verlo a la cara. — Cuando te pregunte si habías amado a alguien… no me refería para nada a… bueno… la parte _física_ de amor… diablos si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría hablando abiertamente contigo me habría reído de buena gana y si me hubieran dicho que estaría tocando _este_ tema simplemente lo habría dado por loco, pero aquí estamos… Bien, esto… yo mas bien estaba refiriéndome a la parte _emocional_, la lujuria y el sexo es una cosa, el amor _sentimental, emocional de ese que no se puede tocar, pero esta allí y es lo que nos impulsa a hacer muchas cosas_, a ese tipo de amor me refiero — Explicó negándose a hacer contacto visual con él, por otra parte Sesshoumaru cayó en cuenta de su error y tanto él como su bestia se regodeaban internamente de la consternación de la mujer frente a ellos.

— Hn, entiendo, supongo que si, contadas son las personas a quien este Sesshoumaru… aprecia — Dijo finalmente atravesándola con la mirada.

Si ella hubiese estado viéndolo, habría visto que ella era una de esas pocas privilegiadas que ocupaba un buen espacio de su corazón, pero ella aun demasiado avergonzada miraba a todas partes menos a el.

— Mírame miko — Exigió entonces, Kagome lo miró de golpe. — No digo que los sentimientos deban olvidarse o evitarse, solo digo que es mejor ocultarlos, los sentimientos son como un colmillo romo miko, aparentemente inofensivos con raíces fuertes que lo mantienen fijos en su sitio, pero, la herida que abren es mas dolorosa que la que un colmillo bien afilado puede hacer, ¿Sabes por que?, el colmillo romo desgarra la piel y la carne con suma dificultad y causa aun más dolor en la victima, que un colmillo afilado que rasga la carne limpiamente y con facilidad, no lo olvides. — dijo el secamente

— Créeme, no lo olvidare jamás — Dijo Kagome aturdida recordando la analogía que había escrito en aquella carta y que no había entendido hasta ahora. — Espero aquel algún día puedas vivir sin tener que ocultar lo que sientes, ahora entiendo que en tu posición es un riesgo demostrar mucho y en la mía, esta condenadamente mal demostrar poco, sin embargo, me temo que si alguna vez recupero mi vida, mi cuerpo y todo lo que eso conlleva, no volveré a ser igual; estoy rota Sesshoumaru y una vez me repare, aunque físicamente no se vean las marcas, estarán allí hasta el día en que realmente muera.

— No temes morir — Dijo con curiosidad, los mortales que había visto a lo largo de su vida, tenían un sano miedo a la muerte.

— Soy humana, desde el momento de mi concepción estoy muriendo, la muerte es parte de la vida, ¿Por que voy a temer a algo que ha estado en mi camino siempre?... la muerte es lo único que esta seguro para nosotros los humanos— Explico con calma. — No fuimos hechos para la inmortalidad como los dioses, o la casi inmortalidad de los youkai, así que no, no temo la muerte, a pesar de que ahora mismo no me gustaría morir gracias — Añadió secamente. Su miedo actual no radicaba en la muerte, si no en dejar tantas cosas sin terminar y a su familia en la ignorancia de su destino.

— Muchos humanos persiguen la inmortalidad, las brujas son un claro ejemplo de ello— Señaló Sesshoumaru intrigado, esperando con ansias al igual que su bestia la respuesta de la mujer.

— Siempre habrá un idiota que persiga la inmortalidad sin comprender realmente lo que ello significa; ver los años pasar, ver a tus seres amados crecer, envejecer y morir mientras tu sigues inmóvil en el tiempo, con los siglos tal vez si, eres asquerosamente rico, ¿Pero que mas, La mente humana esta capacitada para soportar eso? — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— Hay algunos humanos que están capacitados para eso, entre los youkai, hay quienes están ligados a algunos humanos con esa capacidad específica, estos pueden a través del vínculo de emparejamiento vivir a lo largo de los siglos sin envejecer y sin que su mente decaiga. — Explico Sesshoumaru con calma.

— Oh, no lo sabía, creí que era una cuestión de elegir una pareja y ya — Contesto ella con un deje asombrado.

— Te lo explique antes, solo tenemos _una_ pareja, en este caso de los humanos, ellos _nacen_ ligados a un youkai especifico, al consumarse la unión y _emparejarse_ al igual que las parejas youkai se vuelven una sola entidad ambas almas se funden en una, después de todo somos un alma dividida — Explico él con paciencia.

— Eso es hermoso, la idea de ser una sola entidad como dices… ese concepto es lo más cercano que puedo explicarte del amor según mi punto de vista, siempre creí tras el punto de vista de Inuyasha, que los youkai no sentían afecto profundo por nadie y que el al ser mitad humano era capaz de más, y mi Shippo por ser un cachorro, pero me has hecho ver lo equivocada que estaba — Admitió ella aliviada de saber que su hijo no se convertía en un ser frió y despiadado con los siglos, de haber podido sentir vergüenza por haber juzgado tan mal a una raza entera por los puntos de vista de aquel al que hasta hacia poco creía su amigo.

— Nunca he visto a los humanos unidos de esa forma — Dijo el sintiéndose confuso pues hasta entonces le había parecido que los humanos solo se dejaban llevar por sus intereses personales o la lujuria, rara vez había visto una pareja humana unida como los youkai, contaba las veces con su sola mano y le sobraban dedos, tal vez en este aspecto ella era diferente como siempre al resto de los de su clase.

—Los hay, mi mamá y mi papá fueron unos de esos y se que aunque desearía de corazón que mamá rehiciera su vida, se que no lo hará, para ella solo hubo uno solo y fue mi padre. Mi abuelito fue igual, nunca más miró a otra mujer después que la abuela murió, aun hoy ver un retrato de mi abuela lo hace suspirar y sonreír como un muchacho, se que el día que Sota se case será solo ella y nadie mas y si algún día yo consigo a alguien que me quiera, cosa que seriamente dudo, Kami sabe que no soy una persona fácil de llevar, será él… quien quiera que sea y nadie mas… en fin — Dijo levantándose finalmente — Voy a hacernos té, esperemos que no termine hecha una bola de barro sobre tus pisos, ¿Por que no tomas un baño mientras tanto?

— ¿Qué esperas en una pareja, miko? — Se sorprendió preguntándole algo tan íntimo, tal vez por la naturalidad con la que ella había cruzado varias veces las líneas de intimidad entre ellos con total inocencia.

Su bestia miraba a la mujer esperando con impaciencia la respuesta. Kagome lo miro fijamente como buscando algo que pareció encontrar en sus ojos.

— Amor, apoyo, comprensión, respeto y fidelidad, todo eso es importante para mi, la confianza es lo primero, sin eso no existe nada mas, siendo youkai entenderás lo que espero, muy pocos humanos comprenden lo que las mujeres esperamos, yo espero esto por que es exactamente lo que daré, conociéndome incluso tal vez más y tu ¿que esperas de tu compañera, Sesshoumaru? — Preguntó ella a su vez, notando no por primera vez el extraño brillo en los ojos del youkai.

— Lo mismo que tu y más miko, soy un youkai como dijiste un Inu Kami, siempre exigiré más, cuando tenga a mi compañera, reclamare de ella, cuerpo, alma y corazón, ella será "_**Mía**_" en todo sentido, siempre — Contesto mirándola fijamente, dejándola ver por primera vez la abrasadora pasión que ocultaba tras su mascara por un leve instante.

— Ella tendrá suerte de tenerte y tu de encontrar a ese _dechado de virtudes_, ella tendrá que ser muy especial — Dijo mirándolo con un brillo de calidez en los ojos, sentía su alma ligera ante aquel arrebato del youkai frente a ella.

Si él podía sentirse así por una mujer que aun no había llegado a su vida, entonces definitivamente los youkai no eran lo que ella creía, había más capas bajo las diferentes fachadas que ella creía conocer.

Inconscientemente dio una leve reverencia antes de salir del despacho dejando tras ella a un azorado Inu.

Sesshoumaru la miró partir con aire ausente, obviamente en su mente habían muchas cosas en ese momento, le hizo gracia que ella se alejara así de él, pero lo prefería, en ese momento no se sentía preparado para estar frente a ella, su mascara había caído y la pasión se había desbordado instigada por una inocente pregunta. A otro lo habría mirado fijamente o incluso lo habría matado por insolente; a ella sin embargo había contestado de buena gana y con abrasiva convicción, algo más estaba sucediendo allí entre ellos decidió, sin poder entender exactamente que.

Sin detenerse a pensar más en eso, Sesshoumaru decidió hacer caso de la sugerencia de la miko y tomar un relajante baño en las aguas termales conectadas a su recamara, ignorando las urgencias de su propio cuerpo repasó en su mente cada palabra de la ultima conversación que había tenido con la mujer.

Su bestia estaba encantada con sus respuestas y él estaba satisfecho, era una lastima que el cuerpo de la mujer estuviera en algún lugar desconocido por ahora, pues estaba seguro que pronto recibiría algún informe de Myoga.

La mujer estaba seguro, tarde o temprano iría en busca del hibrido, entonces la vigilancia se doblaría, mientras ellos buscaban lo necesario para que Kagome pudiera destruir el hechizo y a los que la traicionaron, con él siempre a su lado, cada día estaba mas seguro de que había encontrado un puerto seguro junto a la miko, y aunque él jamás forzaría nada entre ellos, con estar allí era suficiente para él por ahora.

En la cocina, Kagome miraba sin mirar el juego de tazas frente a ella, no podía creer que hubiera discutido con Sesshoumaru temas que jamás había creído que discutiría jamás con nadie mas fuera de su madre, Kaede y Sango estaba espantada de si misma, se reprochaba haber contestado las preguntas intimas de Sesshoumaru. Y haber hecho preguntas de igual importancia a su vez; de haber podido se habría sentido avergonzada y mortificada por ellos.

Sin hablar de que aquella reacción apasionada de parte del Lord era lo ultimo que esperaba de él, ahora entendía que ella se había dejado llevar por la imagen que Inuyasha había proyectado de él y ella en realidad no conocía a Sesshoumaru para nada, mas ahora que la vida había puesto aquella circunstancia y a él en su camino, estaba conociéndolo poco a poco y estaba rectificando su error, era una lastima que en vez de conocer a Sesshoumaru primero, había conocido a Inuyasha, pero el destino estaba dispuesto así y ella no era nadie para quejarse, solo podía a hacer lo mejor que podía ya adaptarse a los cambios, aceptando en el camino cosas que antes no habría creído de él en especial.

La mujer que lo tuviera a su lado sería muy afortunada, el sería un defensor feroz, un protector dedicado y como pudo ver hoy, un apasionado amante, lo ultimo no lo esperaba de él, mas era un agradable descubrimiento, aunque él se molestaría si lo supiera, pues esa reacción apasionada, lo hacía más _humano_ a su ojos. Si, la mujer y los hijos que esta le diera, serian sin duda afortunados.

— Como lo fuimos nosotros contigo papá, afortunados y felices — Murmuró ella perdida en sus recuerdos de la infancia, mientras Sesshoumaru escuchaba las suaves palabras de la mujer confundiéndolo aun más.

Ella no podía ser más enigmática de lo que ya era, se preguntaba que diría su madre en un par de días cuando llegara con el al palacio de la Luna que ocupaba su espacio suspendido en el cielo, esperaba que no reaccionara dominada por la ira.

Kagome necesitaba su ayuda y él _necesitaba_ que ella la ayudara, pues fuera de la deuda de honor y la atracción que sentía por la mujer, esta era la única que había encontrado a la que podía llamar su igual, la compasión el poder y todas las cualidades que la mujer poseía eran dignos de preservar, ella merecía la ayuda por sobre los demás.

Lamentaba enormemente no haber seguido a la mujer de cerca cuando vino a aquel mundo, si él le hubiera prestado más atención, le habría brindado su protección y entonces ella seguiría en su cuerpo y tal vez lo aceptaría a él también, solo _tal vez…_ ella no era de las que se entregarían a cambio de dinero o falsa inmortalidad, de hecho dudaba que se entregara a nadie por otra cosa que no fuera real y puro amor, como ella había admitido, era _emocional_ sus emociones, sus pasiones la dominaban, él ardía de deseo por verla consumirse por sus deseos y pasiones, estaría más que encantado de quemarse con ella en ese dulce deseo.

— Kagome — Gimió dándose por vencido ante sus deseos, antes de salir de las aguas termales y vestirse para encontrarse con ella, con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la hoguera, inconciente de las reacciones que aun en aquel estado ella despertaba en él.

=====DM=====

Mientras el shogun seguía urdiendo sus planes y el foco de rumores sobre la poderosa mujer se apagaba, era reemplazado por el peligro que el Hanyou Naraku suponía para todos; los pequeños complots de la corte del Shogun, para ganar poder y hacer caer a otros llenaban la monotonía de los días de la corte.

Ojos humanos miraban con asco las escenas desplegadas ante ellos, esperando, siempre esperando, observando atentamente cada movimiento, alerta siempre ante el mínimo levantamiento de problemas, ojos humanos que veían con aburrimiento afectado como se esperaba en la corte, ojos humanos que ocultaban mucho, centinelas de su raza eran ellos, ocultos a la vista, los espías de las cuatro casas cardinales de la corte youkai, que podrían haber acabado con la corte humana en segundos sin que lo notaran…

Las fichas estaban puestas solo faltaba empezar a mover…

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Gracias**


	9. Cap 9: La pena del Inu negro

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi querida Beta Brujita Luna gracias cielo no lo habría echo sin tu ayuda.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**(Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"**Del recuerdo de tus labios, lleno mis noches de insomnio.**

**Del retumbar de tu voz lleno el silencio contigo, el brillo de tus ojos me acompaña en la oscuridad.**

**Del recuerdo de tu apasionado deseo, alimento mi corazón vació que dejara amor mió, en favor del dulce recuerdo, si en brazos de tu amor… ¿recordaras alguna vez del amor que te di?... la odio y te amo, la odio por tenerte y te amo por que no puedo evitarlo, espero me recuerdes sin rencor, espero me perdones, ¿entenderás alguna vez que fue por amor?, soy una maldita lo se… te amo no me olvides"**

**Okinawa 1800 serie de cartas anónimas llamadas "al amante"**

**Cap. 9: La pena del Inu negro**

Dos días después…

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! — La mujer rugía enloquecida arrastrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre la planicie del campo abierto.

Buscando y escarbando como un animal desesperado. Sus extraños ojos de pupilas dilatadas al máximo, miraban con frenetismo a todas direcciones — ¡TIENE QUE ESTAR AQUÍ, AQUÍ! — Rugió una vez más levantándose torpemente recorriendo un buen tramo de distancia con la mayor rapidez que en podía usar aquel cuerpo ajeno.

Recordando con exactitud el lugar donde ella había estado, cuando había atacado a la miko del futuro, su rostro una mascara de furia.

En su mente el eco de las oscuras maldiciones que resonaban hasta el inframundo, deleitando a la misma Isanami con su furia y para su eterna ira, _miedo_. «_El espejo debe de estar aquí, nadie más que yo habría podido tocarlo, un youkai habría enloquecido de inmediato y se habría consumido, un humano habría sido absorbido por el, convirtiéndose en sacrificio ¿donde esta?, ¿DONDE ESTA?»_ Pensaba frenéticamente con la esperanza de encontrar de nuevo su anterior cuerpo.

Solo para ver si podría deshacerse de ese. Había tardado en llegar a donde quería, aquel cuerpo le había exigido descanso, alimento y lo que era aún peor. _**Alivio**_.

Había olvidado el inconveniente de tener un cuerpo vivo que exigía cuidados y en este caso se había visto obligada a cuidar de verdad el cuerpo de la mujer que más odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra; aquel cuerpo era ahora su prisión y llegar finalmente hasta allí, para no encontrar su espejo, era más de lo que podía soportar, sin hablar de que aún no había superado la ira de encontrar que no tenía sobre sí misma, ni un solo fragmento de la perla.

si aquella barrera se lo hubiera permitido se habría arrancado mechones de cabello de la frustración y la ira, cada segundo que había pasado desde entonces, había ido aumentando su ira y su obsesión por conseguir su espejo y librarse de la molesta carga que había supuesto al final aquel cuerpo. A su parecer la mujer debía ser realmente inútil y por eso sus poderes no habían podido manifestarse en aquel cuerpo, pues ni por todo el oro del mundo admitiría que empezaba a sospechar que la mujer era más poderosa que ella y por eso, anulaba por completo sus oscuros poderes, su ego no le permitiría admitirlo jamás.

— ¡Mi cuerpo debe de estar por aquí! — Se dijo de golpe, empezando a buscar.

Minutos después el rugido de angustia y furia que se escuchó por el claro cuando encontró el rastro de quemadura sobre el verde pasto, fue terrible era obvio por las dimensiones, que allí se había consumido con rapidez un cuerpo. _Su cuerpo_.

Kikyo miró las manos de Kagome sin ver los finos y elegantes dedos artísticos, su mente solo repetía una sola cosa hasta que el leve susurro se convirtió en un ensordecedor grito de terror en su pútrida mente. « ¡ESTOY_ ATRAPADA! _» — Gritaba en su mente una y otra vez aterrorizada, demasiado impresionada como para moverse de su posición.

=====DM=====

En el reino celeste, los dioses observaban con maligna satisfacción la angustia y frustración de aquella bruja que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había dado. Su misión había sido simple: "_proteger la joya hasta que la miko correcta la destruyera_".

no habían visto, alejados de sus emociones como habían estado por milenios, que ella codiciaría la joya y su poder, que estaba en el destino de la oscura alma encerrada en el cuerpo de una miko, complicar con su malicia aquel asunto de la joya que los había tenido en vilo por milenios; tan solo el recuerdo de lo que los mortales significaban para ellos, los mantenían alejados de la joya, si las condiciones fueran otras y su honor mas débil, habrían acabado con todo, hacía muchos milenios y con ello, habrían acabado consigo mismos efectivamente.

=====DM=====

Sesshomaru despertó aquella mañana sin saber bien que lo había sacado de su descanso. Aquel lugar era el único donde bajaba sus defensas por completo, donde tanto su bestia como el se permitían _descansar_ de verdad.

Sintió entonces aquella poderosa energía y reconociéndola se levantó con un movimiento fluido y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella, algo debía estar mal si ella estaba emitiendo esa cantidad de energía; no sabía lo que esperaba, ciertamente no la imagen que lo recibió.

En medio del dojo, con los ojos cerrados y flotando dentro de una kekkai estaba Kagome, toda la piel donde podía verse, brillaba con fuerza sobrenatural, mientras sus negros cabellos como carbón ondeaban con energía apenas contenida, la pureza de su aura era algo digno de ver, su alma era hermosa como jamás había visto, su luz algo que jamás había presenciado antes y lo hacía sentir humillado ante su presencia; entendía ahora con mas claridad lo que Myoga, Totosai y el mismo Bokuseno, habían manifestado antes.

_« Ella debe estar débil »_ comprendió finalmente. Y ahora estaba cargando aquel cuerpo falso de energía para poder funcionar, después de todo, la había sometido durante los días que habían estado allí, a combates de cuerpo a cuerpo y varias sesiones de esgrima donde había demostrado tener habilidad real con la espada.

La mujer cada día le sorprendía más; por otro lado no habían vuelto a tocar temas personales ni nada cercano a la ligera intimidad. Ella se había mantenido centrada en temas seguros, nada que invitara a ningún grado de intimidad, sospechaba que después de haber analizado su conversación con calma, había decidido que había cruzado un limite, que como humana y dado su grado de_ pudor_ se negaba a volver a sondear; así que frustrado se había limitado a tener las ligeras conversaciones que ella había iniciado y que le habían dejado alguna que otra información de su personalidad, pero nada tan revelador o personal como su conversación anterior.

— ¿Sesshoumaru? — Dijo Kagome abriendo los ojos tan dorados como los suyos por la cantidad de poder que corría por su cuerpo, mientras descendía lentamente hasta tocar el tatami y el brillo de su cuerpo cedía hasta que sus ojos volvían a ser del mismo tono miel de siempre y la kekkai desaparecía. — ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento — Se disculpó mirándolo un segundo antes de apartar la vista con rapidez.

Sesshoumaru la miró en blanco antes de notar que su haori estaba abierto y su pecho y estomago estaba a la vista de la mujer frente a él, arqueo una ceja mirándola con un fulgor complacido, que brilló un instante dejando traslucir la satisfacción de su bestia y la propia, ante la reacción de Kagome a su atractivo.

No era tonto, las hembras fueran humanas o youkai lo conseguían atractivo, estaba hecho para llamar la atención, todo en él, desde sus plateados cabellos hasta las marcas que señalaban que poseía veneno y que adornaban su cuerpo, estaban diseñadas para llamar la atención sobre él y todo eso, sumado a las dimensiones de su cuerpo lo hacían muy cotizado en las épocas de apareamiento, al punto que se recluía justo allí, para alejar la exagerada atención femenina sobre su persona.

Le complacía saber que la mujer frente a él lo encontraba atractivo, aunque a diferencia de las hembras youkai, esta no se lanzaba a la abierta observación de su cuerpo o en el peor de los casos a palparlo descaradamente o como las humanas que lo miraban con disimulo, pero emitiendo el _hedor_ de sus bajos deseos hacerle participe de sus atenciones no deseadas. No, esta mujer se avergonzaba de algo tan inocente como ver su pecho y su estomago, sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa ladina.

— No importa, ya es hora de ir a ver a Totosai, luego podemos partir al palacio de la madre de este Sesshoumaru — Contesto él invadiendo adrede su espacio personal.

La mujer volvió la mirada para encontrase prácticamente con la nariz pegada a su pecho y después de pestañear un par de veces, levantó la vista hacia él, que arqueo una ceja en una muda pregunta, la mujer trastabillo alejándose de él un par de pasos con los ojos muy abiertos fijos a su cara.

— Oh... ok... Esto… yo hum... Voy a… Err recoger mis cosas — Balbuceo turbada, antes de alejarse lo mas rápido que pudo de él y de salir del dojo como alma que lleva Aku. Sin ver, ni escuchar jamás la risa ronca, baja y puramente masculina de Sesshoumaru, antes de hincharse de puro orgullo masculino, volviera sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación para asearse y prepararse para el viaje.

Por otra parte Kagome estaba sentada en la sala de la cueva con el bolso a un lado sin tocar. Se preguntaba qué había pasado en el dojo y desde cuando ella se fijaba físicamente en el Lord Youkai de esa forma tan abierta y que bien podría arrancarle los ojos por estar viendo su cuerpo de forma tan desvergonzada, cosa que con seguridad él encontraría insultante y más en su estado, sería aberrante.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza tratando inútilmente de borrar la imagen del amplio y viril pecho de Sesshoumaru en su campo visual y dio gracias a Kami una vez más, por que aquel cuerpo no pudiera sonrojarse y ya que estaba salivar, pues estaba segura que se habría avergonzado a si misma, en una perfecta imitación de Ayumi en presencia de su _amor_ de turno.

Lo que habría terminado en desastre una vez Sesshoumaru la hubiera puesto en su sitio con rudeza, humillándola y matando efectivamente cualquier atracción; « _debía recordar »_ se dijo con firmeza, que este a pesar de las conversaciones, a pesar de la deuda, a pesar de la misión, a pesar de su ayuda y a pesar de todo, este era Sesshoumaru. Lord Daiyoukai de la tierra del Oeste y señor de la casa de la luna, a parte de todo, este era el hermano mayor _sangre pura_ de Inuyasha y dudaba que viera con buenos ojos la unión de humanos y youkai.

Sin olvidar por supuesto, que su vida no estaba en el pasado, si no bien comprometida y asentada en el futuro, cuatrocientos noventa y siete años en el futuro, apoyando a su familia.

No debía hacerse falsas ideas locas ni apuntar tan alto a las expectativas, el chasco que había supuesto sentir una infantil atracción por Inuyasha, había sido malo, sentir _algo_ por Sesshoumaru por muy nimio que fuera, era llamar a los problemas y darles una patada, pintarse una diana a la espalda y correr, así que cuando mucho terminaría su misión y volvería a su época. A guerrear en el mundo del arte, a seguir mejorando y a empujar a su madre a retomar su propia musa y a plasmarla en el papel para compartirla con el mundo. « ¡_Aunque_ _ella definitivamente podría usar a un personaje como Sesshoumaru de galán, el hombre cumple todos los requisitos!» _pensó arrancándose abruptamente de esa línea de pensamientos a penas la imagen se formo en su mente.

— Diablos — mascullo secamente al percatarse de lo que había pensado y de quien.

— No es propio de una dama jurar — Dijo Sesshoumaru finalmente, después de haber visto por un minuto entero la impasible expresión de la mujer frente a el.

— Buena cosa que yo no sea ninguna dama — Contestó Kagome sin ver la mirada afilada que él le lanzó en respuesta a su declaración, mientras tomaba su carcaj flechas y bolso y los colocaba en la entrada.

— Hasta ahora solo he visto en ti a una dama, no te denigres — Dijo secamente, sus ojos brillando por un segundo con un fulgor rojizo.

— Ya... ¿Té? — Contestó ella secamente restándole importancia, negándose a enrolarse en una discusión con él por primera vez.

Él asintió y ella sirvió una taza para él y tomo una para si misma, descubrió que si bien no podía sentir el sabor de las hierbas, el calor que proporcionaba el liquido era consolador; aunque rogaba internamente que no terminara echa una pila de barro húmedo.

Después del silencioso ritual, ambos se dedicaron a apagar cada lámpara de aceite. Sesshoumaru destruyó con su veneno la piel y los restos de lo que había cazado; finalmente una vez que ella cargó con sus cosas, salieron de la cueva rumbo a la forja de Totosai.

Kagome estaba silenciosa y él permanecía alerta a cualquier peligro, como Lord sabía que no debía fiarse de sus alrededores una vez había salido de su área segura; la mascara de fría indiferencia había vuelto a su lugar como correspondía.

— ¡Ah, ya están aquí, muy bien, muy bien! — Saludo el herrero genuinamente entusiasmado. Kagome pensaba que parecía un niño la mañana de navidad emocionado ante una pila de regalos que descubrir.

— ¡Buenos días, Totosai-sama! — Saludo Kagome respetuosamente.

Ambos youkais la miraron estáticos, los sagrados en su mayoría no tenían respeto alguno por los de su clase y conseguir alguno con el grado de respeto que ella mostraba y con el poder que esgrimía, era algo digno de ver, disfrutar, recordar y respetar.

— ¡Mi lady Kagome! — Devolvió el anciano la cortesía, complacido dedicándole una perfecta venia, lanzándole una mirada afilada a Sesshoumaru, cuando este arqueo la ceja en una muda pregunta, cuando Totosai en un extraño arrebato de cortesía devolvió el gesto a Kagome. — ¡Tus armas están listas y creo que me he superado a mí mismo! — Anunció con orgullo, volviéndose para sacar detrás de él unos paquetes envueltos en fino cuero y colocándolo con ceremonia entre Kagome y él. Desenrolló la pieza de cuero donde había envueltos sus obras y escucho con placer el jadeo de asombro de la mujer.

— Oh, por Kami — Murmuró extasiada Kagome viendo la exquisitez de manufactura en sus armas.

Un elegante arco de madera de Sakura envejecida con flores incrustadas en concha de nácar y un filigrana de curvas abrazando todo el cuerpo del arco hasta convertirse en una sólida placa de metal dorado y plateado en la base del arco, que sobresalía con el fondo de madera oscura y pulida. El conjunto daba una apariencia engañosamente frágil a pesar de la longitud del arco; junto a este, el hermoso carcaj lleno de flechas con los mismos detalles a juego, el cual era una obra de arte en si mismo. Un par de kodachi, cada cual en su respectiva vaina, una con un hermoso encaje metálico en forma de hondas de luz y el otro con las furiosas y hermosas formas de un tornado envolviendo la vaina desde la base hasta la saya de la espada.

— ¿Dos kodachi? — Dijo con reverente respeto, mirando a Totosai sonreír encantado, el anciano estaba disfrutando su debut.

— Si mi lady, a veces la forja toma sus propias decisiones y de la forja de una espada kodachi nacieron gemelas, así que aquí están. Las armas están hechas para ti, no funcionaran con ningún otro, su poder es el tuyo y solamente tu puedes desatarlo, no tuve que poner sello alguno, pues tu misma sangre se encargo por si sola de sellarlas; de hecho estoy seguro de que hizo más que ayudar a una espada a separarse de la otra — Explicó el anciano tomando la espada con las ondas de luz. — Esta es la mayor "Hikari" y esta es su hermana "Hiromi" el arco es más complejo pues no me dijo su nombre así que ya te dará su identidad a ti, al igual que las armas youkai, estas tienen alma y mente que se alienaran contigo en armonía perfecta. Estas armas te ayudaran a destruir a tus enemigos, así que úsalas y entrena a menudo hasta que logres domarlas… Sesshoumaru te ayudará, una vez que se acepten mutuamente, ningún enemigo podrá contigo. Estas armas te las entrego por que conozco tu alma y tu corazón muchacha, tu sangre me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber mientras forjaba; a otro no le habría dado estas armas pues son muy poderosas, los materiales y tu sangre se han encargado de eso y si le sumamos mis habilidades en la forja, basta decir que me alegro de que solo tu puedas usarlas, no se las habría dado ni a la misma Midoriko — Reconoció el anciano entregándole la primera espada a Kagome.

Inmediatamente el calor se esparció por su falso cuerpo y lo descarto, entonces la energía de la espada hizo una búsqueda más profunda hasta que el alma de Kagome brillo con fuerza saliendo al encuentro del alma de la espada, cegando por un momento a los youkai y las tres armas vibraron y zumbaron en armonía perfecta con su misma alma. Totosai, Sesshoumaru y la misma Kagome miraron aquella reacción con genuina perplejidad.

— Si hay algo que puedo prometerte Totosai, es que jamás levantare estas armas a menos que sean para defenderme, si tengo que levantarlas solo serán para defenderme a mi y a mis amigos y los cuento a ambos entre mis amigos, ¿Lo saben verdad? — Dijo Kagome sorprendiendo una vez más a los youkai.

Totosai vio a la joven con sus ojos saltones llenos de lágrimas de alegría, no se había equivocado con ella. Sesshoumaru por su parte sentía algo calido aferrarle el pecho a la atura del corazón, su bestia ronroneaba complacido ante la admisión de la mujer.

— ¿Alguna noticia? — Interrumpió Sesshoumaru mirando fijamente a Totosai, este lo devolvió la mirada y luego vio a Kagome meterse las espadas entre la correa de cuero y el pantalón y mirarlo con calma.

— Ya lo se todo Totosai-sama, no te calles por mi — Pidió Kagome notando la incertidumbre del herrero y su obvio intento de guardarla del daño de la traición de quien hasta entonces había querido como un amigo, incluso como a una hermano.

— Inuyasha esta en el Sur. El lord de esas tierras lo esta vigilando, ya Myoga le dijo que no interviniera en tu nombre, sus amigos mi lady tienen un poderoso campo de energía alrededor de ellos y están empezando lentamente a combatir el hechizo. Inuyasha esta frustrado y la mujer no aparece ante él — Dijo el anciano con acritud.

Kagome estaba que podía saltar de la alegría, si pudiera sentirla realmente, sin embargo no lo hizo. Calmaba su mente saber que sus amigos estaban a salvo de la locura de Inuyasha.

— La mujer, según los contactos de Myoga, llego a Edo y desapareció. Desde entonces no se ha vuelto a ver Lady Kaede y hoy la mujer fue vista hace horas al amanecer, a las afueras de las tierras del Oeste chillando, maldiciendo y buscando algo como loca. — Finalizó el anciano.

— Oh, por Kami, Kaede — dijo Kagome preocupada. — No deben enfrentarse a Kikyo, solo yo puedo deshacer esto y ella puede hacer mucho mas daño en su desesperación por salvar su pellejo — Añadió mirando a Sesshoumaru. « _El espejo, ella fue a buscar el espejo, me pregunto ¿como se habrá sentido cuando no lo encontró, sería su rabia mayor que la que tuvo cuando vio que no tenía fragmentos con ella? _» Pensó satisfecha por haber quemado la ropa en el lugar, ciertamente eso la despistaría aún más.

—Asegúrate de que todos lo sepan — Dijo Sesshoumaru haciéndole un ademán a Kagome para irse.

—Totosai-sama, gracias — Dijo la mujer dejando de lado su antiguo arco y carcaj para tomar los que el anciano había hecho para ella.

— Fue un auténtico placer. Después me dirás todas las habilidades de esas bellezas, solo una te puedo decir con seguridad, tu poder de sanación, así que Hikari es una espada sanadora como Tenseiga, con la sola diferencia que con tu poder el arma puede acabar con tus enemigos igual, tiene su filo y todo, solo que invertido, los dioses mismos te han concedido esa capacidad. — Dijo el herrero con reverencia.

— Oh. Ok — Dijo Kagome superada, antes de hacer una leve reverencia a Totosai y enfilar junto a Sesshoumaru el rumbo hacia la salida.

— Hum muchacho, tendrás las manos llenas con esa mujer — Masculló por lo bajo Totosai antes de lanzarse sobre su yunque a dormir.

Sesshoumaru lanzó una maldición mental al escuchar el murmullo del viejo herrero. Obviamente alguien que lo había conocido desde su nacimiento tenía que notar la atracción que sentía por la mujer.

Sesshoumaru la miró de reojo y notó con ofensivo alivio, que ella estaba desconectada del mundo, posiblemente por eso no había escuchado al anciano, pues este deliberadamente no había esperado a que ellos se alejaran mucho; de todas formas, dudaba que la mujer creyera que había algún interés de su parte hacía ella. Después de todo era obvio para él, que ella creía fielmente que él veía mal la unión entre las razas.

Se preguntaba como reaccionaria si le dijera que había rugido su nombre la última vez que había estado con una hembra y en medio de su liberación había hecho algo atípico en él.

Siempre, desde que su cuerpo había empezado a tener _necesidades y urgencias_, simplemente se limitaba a desahogarse y asegurarse que su pareja de cama quedara satisfecha, pues egoísta en ese aspecto no era. Estaba seguro que la hembra fuera de su furia estaba genuinamente sorprendida.

Aquel día había encontrado al hibrido y la mujer le había enfrentado valientemente como siempre y había disparado una flecha a su armadura destruyéndola efectivamente. Lo había enfurecido que ella siempre defendiera a aquella aberración y se negara a darse la oportunidad de ver mas de él, pero verla allí hecha una furia había excitado sus sentidos al máximo.

Su aroma se había elevado con fuerza: furia, sándalo y lluvia. Encerrados en un cuerpo que vibraba de pasión, la mujer era un volcán de emociones y eso para su eterna consternación, lo llamaba como una polilla a la llama. En su camino había conseguido con que distraer sus pasiones; la youkai era hermosa a la forma de los youkai, mas no era exactamente lo que quería.

Sus ojos verdes contrastaban demasiado con sus cabellos marrón oscuro y su piel morena, aun así había yacido con ella. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que compartían placer, pero sería la última; después de hacerla llorar de placer se había permitido encontrar su liberación, mas le estaba costando alcanzarla y mantener el interés, entonces recordó a la mujer.

Sus ojos miel mirándolo con emoción, aquella chispa de furia, decisión y coraje brillando con fuerza en sus ojos miel. La imagen de su rostro se sobrepuso sobre la mujer que yacía jadeando entrecortadamente bajo él, no pudo evitar verla allí jadeando y gimiendo su nombre con esos ojos miel llenos de deseo por _él_ solo por él, entonces perdió el control por completo, como jamás ni cuando era un novato en las artes amatorias le había pasado.

La mujer gritaba extasiada su placer y entonces él había rugido el nombre de la joven miko mientras derramaba su semilla sobre el vientre de la hembra youkai; decir que había estado demasiado aturdido era simplemente lo esperado, la mujer estaba hecha una furia, lo maldijo repetidas veces e incluso intento atacarlo, pues si bien no había mas que el mutuo encuentro sexual entre ellos, el mínimo respeto que les quedaba entre amantes, era estar concientes de **quien** estaba compartiendo su placer. Al llamar a otra mujer en medio del encuentro, había llamado con todo derecho la furia de la hembra en cuestión, mas siendo él quien era, solo la había mirado fijamente con total frialdad, hasta que esta se había enredado con sus propias palabras y con un bufido de rabia había recogido su ropa y se había marchado.

No hacían falta palabras para determinar que la larga asociación entre ellos había acabado, no la extrañaba. Después de todo, él tenía que apartarse de las hembras cuando estaban en celo y fuera de el también para evitar el continuo acoso, sin embargo, no volvió a yacer con hembra alguna desde aquel fatídico día.

Su bestia no se interesaba en ninguna y el no conseguía a ninguna hembra que llamara su atención y su libido, mas que ella y había sido obvio que él no había hecho ningún avance en ganar amistad alguna con la mujer, que posteriormente pudiera convertirse en algo más.

De aquello tres años se cumplirían en un par de meses; además había observado bien a la mujer. A pesar de su original creencia juzgando el modo de vestir indecente de la joven; había aprendido que era extremadamente modesta y pudorosa y luego había aprendido que fuera de eso era _inocente_.

Así que dudaba que fuera del tipo de enredarse en una aventura sensual por que sí. Pues era obvio para cualquiera que tuviera ojos, que ni el poder, ni las joyas, ni el dinero llamaban el interés de la joven en lo más mínimo. Así que durante tres años y una docena de discusiones _pacificas_ habían entablado una extraña relación amistad-enemistad. Rin había hecho que aquella enemistad cediera poco a poco así que habían dejado de _discutir_ frente a ella y se limitaban a tratarse con extremada cortesía, hasta aquel día que ella había cubierto su espalda; entonces ninguno de los dos sabía que las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre ellos, para muestra solo cabía recordar la intima escena que habían vivido horas antes de salir de su cueva.

— ¿Sesshoumaru? — Dijo la mujer deteniéndose junto a él sin mirarlo, arrancándolo efectivamente de su abstracción.

Este la miró arqueando una ceja. Entonces ella lo miro con atención.

— Aun no te he dado las gracias por todo ¿verdad? Gracias, fuera de la _deuda_ y todo. Agradezco que estés aquí y espero que pase lo que pase vivas para conseguir a _ese "dechado de virtudes"_ que te espera en algún sitio — Dijo antes de echara a andar nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru la miró perplejo « ¿_Cómo era posible que ella tuviera la irritante capacidad de dejarlo sin habla_? _Bien… él era una persona silenciosa por naturaleza, pero su mente siempre era un hervidero de actividad, mas solo ella lograba detener con sus palabras incluso eso. Ella daba las gracias y esperaba que él viviera y encontrara a su compañera y él a su vez esperaba que ella viviera y le permitiera ver si eran lo suficientemente compatibles como para conservarla para si mismo»_

Apenas la idea había cruzado su mente, Sesshoumaru se irguió en toda su estatura. Un metro noventa y cinco de crudo y latente poder. Se quedo allí inmóvil tenso como la cuerda del arco que la mujer aferraba en sus manos, mirándola avanzar sin él. Entonces comprendió: _Él realmente la deseaba, no solamente como una amante de turno, no… la deseaba como algo más permanente, su bestia no buscaba una amante esporádica que calentara su cama y aliviara sus pasiones, de esas había tenido muchas. Estaba a la caza… de una compañera_.

Como respuesta ante su descubrimiento, su bestia gruño aprobador, casi pudo sentirlo poner los ojos en blanco ante su genuina sorpresa. Miró a la mujer que ahora lo observaba desde una distancia considerable, antes de correr con fluidez hacia ella tomándola de un brazo y elevándose con ella por los aires.

Necesitaba antes que nada ayudarla a recuperar su cuerpo; si la tendría o no, ya el tiempo lo diría. Él era un youkai paciente, sus siglos de edad le habían enseñado ese sutil arte. Como su bestia y él sabían, la caza era un arte donde la paciencia era primordial y él era especialmente paciente y su presa estaba allí justo junto a él, inconsciente, inconsciente de que estaba siendo cazada.

Por otra parte Kagome estaba preocupada y con toda razón. Ahora tendrían que ir a casa de la madre de Sesshoumaru «_ ¿Cómo sería aquella mujer?, ¿Como reaccionaria ante su presencia? Después de todo, una humana había logrado con malicia destruir su emparejamiento, la había humillado yaciendo con su compañero y dándole un hijo concebido desde el inicio con malas artes. Ella estaba segura que no debía tener mucho cariño por los humanos, especialmente por las mujeres y verla supondría una desagradable experiencia, ayudarla sería forzar su voluntad; ella realmente esperaba que la mujer viera mas allá de su humanidad, que viera la injusticia cometida y la importancia que tenía destruir finalmente la joya que podía efectivamente acabar con todo lo que ambas amaban y más»._

Como había estado ocurriendo desde que se habían embarcado en aquella nueva misión, cayeron en un agradable silencio, cada cual dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos. Surcando los cielos de Japón feudal ignorando por completo el ritmo de vida que seguía ejecutándose en un ritmo interminable. Las siembras en los campos de arroz, la confección de los kimonos, los brebajes medicinales, los partos, las muertes, el ciclo de la vida imposible de detener y entre todo aquello, la ejecución inicial de los cambios políticos que en el futuro próximo pondrían en riesgo a una raza entera y a los mortales en consecuencia.

Claro que los humanos no entenderían el daño que se habían hecho a si mismos si no cuando fuera demasiado tarde y no hubiera absolutamente nada que pudiera remediar aquello.

Mientras el Lord youkai más poderoso de Japón cruzaba los cielos rumbo al castillo de la gran hechicera que era su madre. Un par de youkai salía a toda velocidad desde Kyoto hacia las tierras del Oeste y su ciudadela con graves noticias que pondrían en vilo el modo de vida de su raza.

=====DM=====

Mientras tanto en un elegante castillo. Un Inu negro observaba el cielo sin verlo, sus ojos plateados tenían un brillo atormentado, mientras veía abajo en el patio a la anciana miko rodeada de niños y a unos metros de ella, aquel heraldo vigilándola como un halcón. Su afilada mirada descartó al hombre y estudio a la mujer encorvada por los años, marchita por la edad, sin poder comprender nada y con la vergüenza y la culpa clavándole las garras con saña. Dentro de él su bestia aullaba angustiada ante los recuerdos que la mujer evocaba en ellos.

Había deseado verla nuevamente y suplicar su perdón y a la vez había deseado no verla jamás y no enfrentarse al resultado de sus pecados. Más el heraldo había venido a él y había manifestado la necesidad de protegerla y quien mas que él para la tarea, ella era a pesar de todo _su compañera_, poco importaba lo que había pasado; su protección era su deber y derecho.

Había fallado antes repetidas veces, no lo haría ahora, cerró los atormentados ojos por un momento y recordó a la hermosa niña que había sido. Su padre le había dicho con orgullo que el tercer hijo de su camada, tendría una compañera y la había encontrado finalmente, para él no había sido desagradable saber que su compañera ligada era humana, su única preocupación ante la noticia, había sido su fragilidad y desde que lo había aprendido, se había dedicado a controlar sus fuerza y sus impulsos sexuales, temiendo que pudiera hacerle daño al frágil cuerpo humano de su compañera durante el ritual.

Además sabía de buena fuente, pues se hermano mayor estaba ligado a una humana. Que una vez apareados, su cuerpo sería prácticamente tan fuerte como el suyo, había ido a ver a su compañera varias veces, una alegre niña de ojos café, dulce y risueña. Un contraste total con la hermana mayor, fría calculadora y como descubrió al final, malvada hasta la medula.

Recordó como su padre le había anunciado la muerte de los padres de Kaede y le había dicho que debía ir de inmediato a buscar a su compañera, pues el acuerdo al que habían llegado apenas nació, dictaba que si algo les ocurría a ambos padres, la niña tuviera la edad que tuviera, debía estar bajo la protección de su clan. Él había ido presa de la emoción de poder descubrirse abiertamente a ella y tener la oportunidad de verla crecer, hasta alcanzar la edad adecuada para reclamarla con todos los derechos. Estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo de juegos su compañero de aventuras y finalmente su amante.

Jamás contaron con la hermana y la maldita joya que lo había enloquecido, aun podía ver el rostro de la joven de apenas ocho años mirarlo primero con genuina curiosidad y luego con terror, sus gritos, sus suplicas habían sido una herida candente en su alma. Su bestia y él estaban dominados por la oscura energía de la mujer y la joya, que se había quedado mientras él cometía el acto más asqueroso que había hecho en toda su larga vida.

Había violado brutalmente a su compañera. Había quebrado y destruido a aquella hermosa niña. Había marcado su joven cuerpo y la había obligado a recibirlo. Al final sus gritos sus suplicas y sus lagrimas le habían detenido, sus inocentes ojos lo habían mirado por una fracción de segundo y había visto allí en el fondo de aquellos ojos café, el dolor, la vergüenza, la humillación, la angustia la comprensión y el temible miedo que ella, su compañera le profesaba, eso había terminado de destruirlo.

Apenas sintió el hechizo liberarlo, se deslizo fuera del pequeño cuerpo lo más delicadamente que pudo a pesar de saber que era inútil. La cubrió con su propio haori incapaz de ver su cuerpo abatido por el impío acto que había cometido. La hermana se había quedado allí observando obscenamente su obra, disfrutando de lo que había hecho.

Él la había atacado mas ella se había cubierto con una kekkai cobardemente, sus hermanos y su padre llegaron y comprendieron lo que había ocurrido con horror, la mujer los había atacado con furia, no parecía dispuesta a matarlo a él, pero a su padre y hermanos si que estaba dispuesta a atacarlos, hasta que ella su joven inocente y traumatizada compañera se había levantado a duras penas y se había colocado entre su hermana y ellos.

—_Vete — Había dicho con la aguda voz rota de tanto gritar y sin mirarlo. — Solo vete — Su padre y hermanos lo habían tomado de los brazos y se lo habían llevado. Sus ojos fijos en la pequeña figura tambaleante que se interponía entre aquella bruja malvada y ellos, su familia. _

— Debería dejar el pasado allí donde se debe, Mamoru-sama — Dijo la mujer sorprendiéndolo. Mamure abrió los ojos abruptamente y vio el patio vació.

— ¿Como dejar el pasado atrás cuando las consecuencias de ese pasado están tan presentes aun hoy, Lady Kaede?... — Pregunto volviéndose a mirarla. Mas fue incapaz de ver el rostro marchito de la mujer frente a él por mucho tiempo, la vergüenza, la culpa era mucha, allí frente a él, el ser al que mas daño le había hecho.

_Su compañera. _

— Perdonándote a ti mismo. No tuviste la culpa, incluso entonces lo sabía, te perdone hace años y elegí dejar todo en el pasado. Me protegiste lo mejor que pudiste, lograste enviarme mi collar incluso bajo la nariz de ella y me protegiste así de su más negra ira — Dijo Kaede viendo con nostalgia al hombre frente a ella.

Su compañero era hermoso como el que más, sus cabellos negros como la tinta, largos y lujuriosos. Alto y bien formado. Era un hombre viril, amarrado a una _anciana_ ninguno de ellos entendía bien que había ido mal; a pesar de las circunstancias, ellos estaban _apareados. _Unidos completamente, de eso estaba segura, podía sentir su alma atormentada a través del vinculo que compartían; las heridas en su cuerpo sanaban con increíble rapidez, Kikyo se habría muerto entonces de ira de haber descubierto que estaba _intacta_ libre de macula alguna que no fuera por supuesto su marca de _apareamiento_. Más ninguno entendía por qué su cuerpo _aparentemente_ seguía envejeciendo.

— Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. A pesar de todo eres inocente, pero yo…

— Fuiste manipulado por la perla. Ella me odio desde el momento en que nací. Lo he visto, mis visiones eran limitadas entonces así que no podía ver con claridad lo que ocurriría, sabía que algo pasaría aquella noche, pero no sabía con seguridad que… Desde entonces mis visiones son cada vez más poderosas. Aquella noche la vi por primera vez y tuve esperanzas — Dijo ella mirándolo con calidez — ¡Mírame Mamoru! — Ordenó la anciana secamente. Él la obedeció de inmediato y volvió a hundirse como siempre en aquellos ojos café ahora con diminutas motas plateadas en ellos. — Aquella noche, que te pedí que te fueras con tu gente, la vi, a mi amada hermana. Kagome. Ella acabara con todo. Los dioses estarán complacidos y tu te perdonaras a ti mismo; con un poco de suerte, en la próxima vida nos ira mejor o los dioses te darán a otra que te complemente; soy una anciana y tu mereces una buena mujer que te ame y te de cachorros. Mi tiempo ha pasado y no quiero bajo ningún concepto que te niegues eso; pediré por ti. Tsukuyomi-sama me escuchara y Kagome-chan es un alma noble como pocas, apoyara lo que le pida— Declaro mirándolo con firme convicción.

— ¡No deseo otra! — Exclamo él ofendido. Él era un Inu, ella era su compañera. Su fidelidad estaba con ella siempre, la vio sonreír con tristeza, sus labios marchitos y sus arrugas desplegarse en su rostro en todo su esplendor.

— La tendrás igual. Tengo sesenta y un años ya y cada uno de ellos me pesa en los huesos y en el cuerpo. La muerte cuando llegue será un alivio para mí; así que me niego a que tú quedes en este mundo, perdiendo la cordura lentamente o entregándote a la muerte solo para seguirme — Dijo ella con dureza — Tú vivirás y serás feliz por los dos. Pero para poder hacerme feliz antes de partir, tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo o es que, ¡¿Acaso quieres que mi alma quede penando en este mundo por que eres tan terco que no aceptas que no fue tu maldita culpa?! — Soltó entonces en un arranque de furia ajeno a su siempre apacible carácter. Sospechaba que Kagome había hecho mella en ella.

— No es propio de una dama maldecir mi Lady — Dijo un hombre mayor extremadamente parecido a su compañero. Kaede sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

— Menos mal que solo soy una humilde sacerdotisa, incluso nosotras maldecimos de vez en cuando. Kagome-chan es muy buena en eso y bastante creativa además Soujiro-sama— Dijo dedicándole una ligera sonrisa al hermano mayor de su compañero.

— Así que la mujer te corrompe — Dijo él bromeado abiertamente con la anciana. Sabía el dolor de su hermano y de ella. La historia de ambos había sido triste y un peso enorme en el corazón de su clan.

— Oh, no Soujiro-sama, Kagome-chan es luz. Ella es única con un corazón enorme que no le cabe en el pecho, ella representa todo lo que es puro, ella no podría corromper a nadie aunque lo intentara. Solo espero, que después de esta prueba su corazón no se rompa, aunque se que ella cambiara, cambiara mucho, lástima que no pudieran… ¡Oh! — Dijo tambaleándose.

De inmediato ambos hombres por reflejo la estabilizaron. Sus ojos café estaban fijos viendo algo que ellos no veían, los puntos plateados brillaban con fuerza expandiéndose lentamente hasta que sus ojos tomaron el mismo matiz plateado de Mamoru.

Entonces cerró los ojos y un par de enormes lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas marchitas mientras sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Sus ojos café se abrieron y los miró a ambos con genuino alivio. — Ella vendrá. Ustedes tienen algo que ver con su misión. Ustedes resguardan una de las entradas que ella necesitara cruzar — Dijo ella aliviada apretando con fuerza la mano de Mamoru a la que se sostenía sin ganas de dejarlo ir realmente.

Por otra parte Soujiro miraba a la extraña pareja con indulgencia. Él también había agarrado a Kaede pero ella se había aferrado a su hermano. _Como debía de ser_. Vio a su hermano tenso junto a ella, mirando incrédulo la pequeña mano arrugada y maltratada por los años y el trabajo duro, aferrando sus largos dedos evadiendo instintivamente sus afiladas garras.

— Entonces iré con padre a preparar todo para cuando Lady Kagome llegue, no tenga que esperar — Dijo Soujiro haciendo una leve reverencia y dejándolos solos no sin antes lanzar una mirada fría al heraldo que vigilaba desde las sombras a Kaede, que permaneció inmutable a la ira del lord youkai.

— Kagome sería perfecta para ti — Dijo Kaede con calma. Mamoru la miro con los ojos bordeados en rojo.

— ¡Que no quiero otra mujer! — Dijo con ira. Haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida por la explosión de genio. Él siempre había controlado su mal genio, alrededor de ella especialmente.

— Bien pues hombre terco y cabezota quédate con la anciana que esta bien cerca de la tumba y luego _muere_ si quieres. Total si estas tan empeñado en quedarte con alguien que se ve como si fuera tu maldita abuela, es tu problema. Yo me niego a quedarme con alguien que podría _estéticamente_ hablando, ser mi nieto. Y puedes rugir, gruñir y maldecir de aquí hasta el infierno si quieres — Gruñó ella soltándose de su mano antes de darse la vuelta con toda la intención de huir.

— ¡Maldita mujer de los mil demonios, te he dicho millones de veces que no me des la espalda! — gruño volviéndola hacia él con un movimiento fluido hasta dejarla tambaleándose frente a el.

-¡Y yo recuerdo que te he mandado al infierno cada vez! — Gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada que pretendía ser feroz.

En su corazón, aquellas pequeñas disputas que habían tenido a lo largo de los años aliviaban un poco el dolor de perderlo. El anhelo de tenerlo junto a ella, pero si no podía tenerlo como su compañero que era, pero al menos podía tenerlo como amigo. — Ya, su alteza real, me retiro… estos viejos huesos necesitan descanso como ya sabe — Dijo finalmente apartándose y alejándose de él una vez más. Mientras este la observaba junto a su bestia con pesar.

A pesar de todo, de sus arrugas, de la amarga historia entre ellos, la miraba con un deseo que no acababa, que no menguaba, ni lo haría jamás y que no podía saciar.

Aquella noche hacía ya cincuenta y tres años se había maldecido a si mismo y a ella, «_ ¡Oh, Kami, a ella!»_— Gimió en su mente. Cerrando su mano en un puño hasta que los nudillos blanquearon su mano y la sangre brotara de su palma donde las garras se habían clavado y él hundido en su dolor había elegido ignorar el dolor físico.

En las sombras el heraldo observaba con fija atención al youkai. Antes de retirarse en silencio siguiendo a aquella a quien le habían ordenado servir y proteger.

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Yo.**

**Gracias.**


	10. 10 La noble y ancestral casa de la luna

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U no me pertenecen. Esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi querida beta: _**Brujita Luna**_ no lo estaría haciendo sin ti, gracias.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"_**De la muerte, mis manos están manchadas. De la vida es el credo que defiendo. De mi alma la he perdido a tu favor. De mi corazón no queda si no el recuerdo, maldigo y bendigo el destino que me trajo a ti, maldigo al mismo destino que me obligo a dejarte, bendigo el saber que serás feliz y maldigo la hora en que llegues a olvidarme... No importa amado mió, es la historia de mi vida. Renunciar a lo que amo, aceptar lo que me toca, sonreír con el corazón hecho pedazos y desearte lo mejor tragándome como siempre la amarga copa. lo que siento ya no te lo diré, tu lo sabes sin que diga las palabras, perdóname por jamás decírtelo, ahora nada importa, las puertas están selladas; yo seguiré en este mundo, guardiana de todos es mi camino, que los dioses sean benévolos contigo por que han sido unos malditos conmigo… perdóname"**_

**Kh.**

**1568 - Finales de la era Sengoku inicios del periodo "Período Azuchi-Momoyama"**

**Cap. 10: La noble y ancestral casa de la luna. **

Surcaron los cielos, ajenos al mundo pero a un nivel instintivo. Solo consientes el uno del otro.

— El palacio de la luna — Murmuró Kagome saliendo de su letargo ante la irreal y sobrecogedora imagen del monumental castillo flotando en toda su gloria en medio de las nubes.

Pronto sabría de primera mano la respuesta a sus preguntas sobre la madre de Sesshoumaru, de una cosa estaba segura, una mujer que había tenido semejante compañero y había dado la vida a Sesshoumaru, ciertamente sería alguien distinguible.

A su lado como sintiendo de alguna forma su incomodidad, Sesshoumaru gruño levemente, casi como tratando de calmar sus inexistentes nervios. Estaba seguro que se haber sido ella misma, en _cuerpo_ presente, estaría hecha un manojo monumental de nervios, pero por ahora se mantenía en absoluta, irreal e irritante calma.

Miró de reojo a su compañero de vuelo, mientras aterrizaban en la superficie de piedra pulida que rodeaba el enorme castillo. Como en tierra, este estaba rodeado por una enorme muralla de piedra y fuera de este, como si lo hubieran hecho con una regla y compás, un enorme jardín rodeaba también el lugar, mas allí justo donde ellos habían aterrizado, una enorme plataforma de piedra estaba emplazada en un punto, donde desde las murallas podía verse con claridad quien pedía audiencia a la ancestral casa de la luna.

Desde allí los señores podían decidir con absoluta facilidad si aceptar la audiencia o destruir infaliblemente a quien osara tocar sus puertas.

Sintió la onda de youki que Sesshoumaru emitió en modo de llamada, y no pudo evitar que su propia energía espiritual reaccionara en consecuencia. De inmediato los portones gigantes que Kagome estudiaba con atención, se abrieron pesadamente; en aquellos portones se veían la imagen de un par de Inus gigantes, con una media luna en la frente, estos vigilaban atentos. Uno al cielo, donde la luna como la de su frente flotaba dominante y otro a la tierra donde los rayos del sol golpeaban los bosques con insistencia, ambos caninos, presionando una balanza con una forma humanoide con los brazos abiertos como en ofrecimiento y que era el centro, manteniéndola alineada cada Inu con una gigantesca pata.

Para ella el simbolismo de aquellas figuras estaba claro. Como Inu-gami, debían vigilar lo místico y lo terrenal por igual.

Sesshoumaru la miro de reojo antes de echar a andar con su acostumbrada gracia hacia el castillo de su madre. a ella no le sorprendió esta vez el redoble de campanas que anunciaban la llegada del señor del castillo, después de todo Sesshoumaru era también el señor de la casa de la luna; si pudiera respirar por necesidad, suspiraría con toda intención ante tanta pompa y fanfarrea con una mueca de rigor.

Sin embargo a falta de la extrema necesidad de aire para "existir" y ya que estaba para reflejar expresión alguna, se encogió de hombros y caminó junto a él con calma, conteniendo las instintivas ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

no esperaba tener su gracia, ella había pasado los primeros años de su juventud en aquella época, rodando alegremente por las colinas y tropezando con sus propios pies, en su defensa alegaba sin remordimiento alguno, que en su época todo estaba debidamente nivelado, pavimentado y en la mayoría de los casos "alfombrado". Así que jamás había rodado por los suelos en su época, mas de lo estrictamente necesario, si se contaba cuando estaba aprendiendo a caminar y las practicas de deporte entonces si había rodado un poco, pero jamás por culpa de algún desnivel sorpresa o una maldita piedra que apareciera en su camino.

Tres años después consideraba que había ganado habilidad caminando por los senderos accidentados sin rodar alegremente por ellos, sin la ayuda de algún ataque sorpresa, aunque sabía que jamás se llegaría a entusiasmar con la idea de tener la "canina" y elegante agilidad y fluidez de Sesshoumaru. Él hacía de la caminata común y silvestre un "arte". Ridículo admitirlo lo sabía bien, pero en la privacidad de sus pensamientos podía darse el lujo de admitir lo que fuera « _Total, ¿quién podía saber con exactitud lo que pasaba por su cabeza? »_ finalmente notando el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos Kagome mascullo una sonora maldición en su mente y se obligó a mirar su entorno.

Los portones gigantes se cerraron con un tañido cavernoso a su espalda y se quedo impresionada al ver los espectaculares jardines que rodeaban el castillo del tamaño de ciudadela respetable y decidió sacudirse la sensación de estar encerrada en la boca del lobo o en este caso del Inu.

— Es un hermoso lugar — Se obligó a admitir. preguntándose a si misma, si la mujer vivía sola en aquel monumental lugar, pues hasta ahora fuera de las campanas y los portones, no había visto ni "sentido" un alma en aquel enorme lugar.

— Hn. madre estará complacida — Contestó percibiendo a un nivel mas bien instintivo, la preocupación de la mujer junto a él.

la observó de reojo, caminando con fluidez junto a el antes de volver su atención hacia el palacio, la guió hasta la entrada principal y luego la llevó a través de la estancia principal, hasta el salón de audiencia donde su madre los esperaba sentada como siempre en su trono observando con atención el mosaico del suelo del salón.

Donde podía verse la replica exacta del espacio, donde las estrellas destellaban y los planetas giraban eternamente rodeando al astro rey y la luna orgullosa y mística, reinaba la etérea noche con su plateado fulgor.

Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando el espectáculo, incapaz de luchar con la compulsión como cuando era un cachorro y pasaba horas estudiando con su madre el significado de cada ligero movimiento; junto a él Kagome miraba el despliegue de magia en el mosaico.

Sabía en algún nivel, que lo que estaba viendo era para robarle el aliento a cualquiera y a pesar de su "estado" no-sentimental, estaba genuinamente impresionada. Era simplemente hermoso, podía ver cada planeta, cada estrella, cada luna y podía ver también los hilos de magia estrechamente entretejidos en aquel mosaico. Pero en especial, lo que mas impresión le causaba era la regia mujer sentada en el trono, su lugar de poder observando el hermoso despliegue a sus pies.

No se había equivocado la mujer era sobresaliente. Era inhumanamente hermosa, como su hijo; los largos cabellos plateados caían en dos coletas hasta hacer un delicado charco plateado en el suelo. envuelta en un Mokomoko doble de un blanco prístino que caía como un chal doble hasta el suelo mezclándose artísticamente con sus cabellos y el ornamentado kimono de varias capas de seda y variadas joyas, resaltaban su tez pálida y rasgos elficos resaltados aun más por sus marcas de noble nacimiento.

Mientras Kagome estudiaba a la mujer, esta levantó los dorados ojos de su profunda contemplación y los fijó agudamente en los ojos miel de ella, junto a Sesshoumaru, Kagome se quedo paralizada, presa de aquella mirada perspicaz que parecía estudiar su alma en toda su extensión. ella parecía buscar algo con implacable intensidad; no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pasmada en trance, presa de aquella feroz mirada, pero cuando finalmente la liberó, Kagome se sintió ligeramente mareada, como si hubiera librado una batalla y sus energías estuvieran menguando, aunque solo fue un instante, la sensación era inequívoca.

— Primero me traes una cachorra humana y ahora una muñeca de piedra... ¿Sería mucho pedir, para variar, que me traigas una sucesora la próxima vez?, ¡tu padre se impacienta! — Dijo la mujer con voz seductora mirando a su hijo ahora con igual intensidad dedicándole un afectado puchero con un deje innatamente sensual.

— La miko es mi alidada y llamando a una deuda de honor, estamos obligados a ayudarla — Contestó Sesshoumaru con su ronco tono de voz resonando en el salón, ignorando olímpicamente la reprimenda y exigencia de su madre.

En su trono Inu-kimi se tensó enderezándose mirando de su hijo a la mujer junto a él. Los observo con más atención. Su hijo alto y viril, la epitome de la perfección, el hijo que le había dado a su amado compañero y luego miro a la mujer en aquel cuerpo hecho de barro, lo descartó de inmediato, la vulgar envoltura no le importaba lo más mínimo, ahora el alma que había vislumbrado era otra cosa.

La miró con más atención nuevamente tratando de ver más y como si lo hubiese pedido, el alma de la mujer brillo con fuerza estremeciendo su palacio hasta los cimientos; estaba genuinamente impresionada, «_La mujer no sería fácil de controlar»_, decidió sin saber, si sentirse irritada o complacida. Ignorando por completo que en términos generales, ella se encontraba ahora, en el mismo punto en el que su hijo había permanecido durante los últimos tres años, es decir: Sin saber si estar complacido o irritado con aquella mujer en particular.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que ella salvo tu vida? — Dijo con un leve aire escéptico. Sesshoumaru se limito a asentir y ella suspiró exageradamente y se dejó caer con comodidad sobre su trono, con un mohín adornando los labios rojos como la sangre y lujuriosos como el pecado. — ¡Oh bien vamos hijo desconsiderado, acaba con la diversión de tu pobre madre! — Dijo infantilmente enfurruñada. Kagome la miro perpleja antes de seguir a Sesshoumaru hasta quedar justo frente a su madre.

— Ella…

— Deja que la mujer hable, cachorro. ¡Si una mujer no puede exponer sus problemas cuando está buscando ayuda, entonces no es digna de ser ayudada, pues no puede hacer nada por si misma! — Ordenó con un regio ademán.

Sesshoumaru miró a su madre fijamente y lanzó un bajo y amenazador gruñido, que ella contesto de igual forma; entre gruñidos pasaron un par de minutos y finalmente Kagome comprendió que, o se habían olvidado de ella o no se detendrían si no intervenía.

— ¿Podrían maldecirse mutuamente en un lenguaje que pueda entender, para saber cuando me maldicen a mí por lo menos y tal vez maldecir yo un par de veces también para variar? — Madre e hijo se volvieron a mirarla con idéntica mascara de gélida irritación.

Ella se limito a míralos a ambos con regia frialdad, hasta que la mujer hecho la cabeza atrás y su risa cantarina llenó el silencio del lugar. Por un segundo le pareció ver los labios de Sesshoumaru curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa ladina, pero sucedió tan rápido que al final decidió que había sido producto de su artística imaginación que se empeñaba en imaginarlo sonriente.

— ¡A eso me refiero! una mujer tiene que sabe lo que quiere, buscarlo y exigirlo por si misma. Ven aquí muchacha cuéntale a Irasue! — La invito señalando a su izquierda donde estaba un enorme cojín de aspecto esponjoso.

Kagome inclino la cabeza en modo de saludo y dejó a un lado su bolso y su arco, sentándose junto a la mujer que la estudiaba sin disimulo.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el trono junto al de su madre y esperó pacientemente a que Kagome explicara la situación. Maldijo a su madre mentalmente por sus tontos juegos mentales, mas sabía que era la única forma de proceder con ella, su madre había pasado por mucho y eso la había moldeado tal como era, no podía esperar que cambiara ahora.

— Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y soy la Shikon no Miko. para resumir en parte mi historia, vengo del futuro y… — Kagome sentía que había contado la historia tantas veces, que debería de haber un libro en tapa de cuero repujado en letras doradas, publicado y protegido con derechos de autor incluidos, sobre su vida desde adolescente superficial, a miko legendaria y finalmente a "muñeca" ambulante.

Así que contó la historia de su vida y con una curiosidad que esperaría más de un felino, la mujer le hizo las mil y un preguntas sobre Kagome y su época. La obligo a contarle como había logrado endeudar a su hijo con ella y luego a contarle con lujos y detalles lo que los dioses le habían dicho y posteriormente el ataque que había sufrido.

Para su consuelo, la mujer dejo de reír de inmediato empezó la horrible experiencia, en su lugar demostró una dura expresión, que evidenciaba el repudio a lo que le había sucedido. Internamente deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su repudio fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, como para decidir ayudarla a recuperar su vida y su cuerpo.

Centrada en su historia ignoro por completo las repetidas miradas que la mujer mayor envió en su dirección y hacia su hijo que se había limitado a cerrar los ojos y escuchar.

— No tengo mucho amor por los humanos y debes de saber muy bien por que, mas Tsukuyomi-sama ha hablado y esta Inu-kimi prestara su ayuda Miko. Pero con una condición — Dijo la mujer lentamente, a su lado su hijo se tensó levemente y miró a ambas mujeres.

— Dígame entonces mi lady, si esta en mi mano, cumpliré su condición — Contestó Kagome con calma, mirándola con abierta atención.

Inu-kimi sintió un malvado regocijo, más lo reprimió. Ella tenía sus modos y mañas, había vivido por siglos, milenios, con sus maneras, a estas alturas el cachorro debería de saberlo y no molestarse en querer cambiarla.

Su amado Touga había dicho una vez que al menos no se aburriría a su lado y los siglos que compartieron fueron siempre plenos y alegres. La llegada de Sesshoumaru solo había sido el resultado de una unión perfecta. Hasta que aquella maldita mujer había puesto sus garras sobre su felicidad y había destruido todo.

Cuando Touga había muerto por sus amañadas maneras. Se recluyo allí, en el palacio de la luna, para evitar crear un baño de sangre, con la familia de la mujer y la aberración que con magia negra y malas artes esta, había creado. se apartó de los amargos recuerdos con firmeza, encerrándolos en aquella parte de su mente a la que nunca se aventuraba ir si quería conservar la cordura y la necesitaría hasta que su sucesora estuviera lista; al menos era un cosuelo saber que el reloj había empezado la cuenta regresiva «¡_Pronto Touga, pronto!...» _Pensó con nostálgica esperanza.

Los siglos habían sido largos y lentos sin su amado, solo la existencia de su hijo impidió que ella sucumbiera a la locura y al dolor de la ausencia de su otra mitad y los mismos dioses la apoyaron bajo condiciones que ya estaban cumpliéndose.

— Quiero que liberes a mi hijo de su deuda — Dijo ceremoniosamente. Junto a ella Sesshoumaru rugió de ofendida furia y ella contuvo a duras penas la risa, el cachorro perdía los estribos con demasiada facilidad por esta mujer. « ¿_Es que no había aprendido nada de ella hasta ahora_?»

Por su parte la mujer la miraba impasible, se notaba que mientras mas tiempo estaba en aquel cuerpo, más fría se volvía.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Gruño Sesshoumaru con los ojos inyectados en sangre y las marcas de su rostro sobresaliendo con más notoriedad en contraste con su piel. _« ¿Como se atreve a pedir algo así?, ¡poniendo en duda nuestro honor, rompiendo nuestra palabra y con ella!» _Pensaba furioso, mientras su bestia rugía maldiciones con viciosa malevolencia.

— ¡Silencio cachorro, deja que la mujer conteste! — Rugió Irasue cortante.

— Mi lady... ¿Esta conciente de que su hijo no es una animal domestico que yo ni nadie pueda controlar a voluntad? ¿Qué ya traté en una ocasión de librarlo de su palabra sin lógralo? Mi mayor deseo, es evitar que este en medio de esto, créame… Kami sabe que Kikyo adoraría la oportunidad de poner sus garras sobre él. Pero Sesshoumaru es su propia persona. Yo no tengo, ni quiero tener poder alguno sobre él; él es como la fuerza de la naturaleza misma, imposible de gobernar y controlar, así como el viento o la furia del agua del mar, imposible de detener o manejar; yo no tengo poder alguno de impedirle hacer absolutamente nada, que él no desee hacer por su propia voluntad. Si esa es su única condición, entonces fue un placer conocer su palacio y a usted mi lady, más me temo que es el momento de retirarme — Dijo Kagome con calma levantándose del cojín y dedicándole una ligera reverencia.

Sesshoumaru la observó perplejo, su ira inicial olvidada por completo ante las sinceras palabras de la mujer. Su preocupación por él era algo con lo que él jamás había contado, pues hasta hacía poco eran _apenas_ aliados.

Por otra parte Irasue miraba con satisfacción a la mujer. Era obvio que ella sabía perfectamente que y quien era su hijo, conocía su naturaleza y no intentaba controlarlo de ningún modo. Lo respetaba, mas no lo veneraba, con sus palabras le dejó bien claro que ella no sacrificaría a su hijo, ni aun para salvar su vida.

recordó entonces su brillante y pura alma y las muchas visiones sobre ella que por años, tal vez siglos plagaron su vida, las palabras de Tsukuyomi-sama y Amaterasu-sama sobre ella y viéndolo todo junto, no pudo evitar una sincera sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios rojos.

— ¡Mi lady Kagome, espere. Esta Irasue ayudara en su misión, solo quería saber algo y su respuesta me ha complacido enormemente. Así que sentémonos, muéstreme ese cuchillo del que me habló! — Pidió la mujer con extrema cortesía. Junto a ella, estaba segura que su hijo la miraba perplejo.

Sonrió abiertamente a la mujer frente a ella y levantando su mano llena de garras hacia ella en una muda pregunta. Kagome la miró y luego miró a Sesshoumaru, este le devolvió la mirada. Ella sabía que la decisión era suya, pero aun ver su rostro la ayudaba a decidirse.

Relajó la postura y levantó el rostro hacia la Inugami, que de inmediato abarcó su rostro con ambas manos, la dura superficie de cerámica extremadamente fría al tacto. Kagome cerró los ojos, en un voto de confianza único y por que se sentía incapaz de ver su hermoso rostro de la mujer frente a ella matizado con el horror de su situación.

— Es suficiente, madre — Cortó Sesshoumaru su inspección secamente.

Él sabía a la perfección como se sentía ella respecto a ser tocada; la interacción entre su madre y ella lo desconcertaba, pero solo alguien destinado a la locura, analizaría a fondo las misteriosas relaciones entre las damas. Ya era bastante extraño ver a su madre al igual que Totosai dedicarle cortesías a la mujer, a la que el mismo había aprendido a respetar, después de todo, ella le había mostrado sin saberlo, cosas que antes no se había detenido a analizar. «_Si… ella le había hecho cambiar, ahora podía admitirlo para sí mismo»_ Pensó.

— ¿Tienes frío, mi lady? — Preguntó con el corazón en un puño, por la joven mujer frente a ella.

Podía sentir su horror, su dolor, su sufrimiento por aquella vil traición. Aquel engendro había ayudado a otra aberración a hacer aquello, un pecado incluso entre los youkai, que consideraban que algunas cosas simplemente no debían hacerse jamás.

— Siempre, pero ya no importa. Necesito que me ayuden para poder dejarlos en paz a ambos, una vez logre recuperar mi cuerpo — Dijo ella restándole importancia, muy a pesar de que era precisamente aquel frío la que la angustiaba y atormentaba.

— ¿Cuáles son sus planes? — Preguntó Irasue con curiosidad. Quería saber que tenía en mente alguien que había sufrido semejante atrocidad, ¿Estaría esperando la oportunidad para desquitarse con el mundo entero? Ella tenía suficiente poder para borrar a los youkai del mapa si se entrenaba un poco más e incluso podría hacer más que eso si se lo proponía.

— Recuperar mi vida, mi cuerpo. Destruir a Naraku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, y la perla en ese orden. Luego, después de terminar esa tarea quiero volver a casa. Sonara infantil y tonto, pero lo único que quiero es verme en los ojos de mi madre una vez más y aferrarme a ella. Entonces, sabré que todo esta bien nuevamente en mi mundo y mi vida podrá seguir su curso — Admitió con voz monótona recordando los dulces ojos marrones de su amada madre.

Sesshoumaru y su madre sintieron por igual un rayo de dolor atravesarlos. Aquella mujer jamás debió caminar ese sendero, pero allí estaba justo a la mitad avanzando fatigada, golpeada, traicionada y herida, pero avanzando siempre y sin detenerse.

Con un movimiento fluido, Kagome sacó la daga enjoyada de su bolso y luego sacándola de la exquisita vaina, le ofreció a Irasue con un ademán calmado.

Lo que ella reconoció como una daga ritual, esencial para un practicante de alta, muy alta magia, dada las dimensiones y diseño de la daga, mientras más elaborada más poderosa su portadora, lo sabía muy bien. Ella misma tenía una de su uso y varias más para consagrar.

Esta era completamente diferente a nada que hubiera visto antes, tal vez la había visto en una visión, estudio la hoja y al mirar las lunas en esta sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente.

Se levanto con una exhalación y sin molestarse a ver si la seguían, atravesó a toda velocidad pasillos y habitaciones hasta llegar la torre más alta de su palacio. Allí rodeada de millones de pergaminos, papiros, piedras, cueros y todo tipo de materiales en los que ella y sus antepasados antes que ella, habían registrado los movimientos celestes, se detuvo y empezó a buscar lo que necesitaría.

En el salón del trono. Sesshoumaru y Kagome se quedaron viendo el punto donde segundos antes, había estado la mujer mayor con su daga, observándola con genuina atención y concentración antes de prácticamente desaparecer en el aire entre ellos. Sesshoumaru la miro y echo a andar, sabía con seguridad hacia donde se había dirigido su madre.

— Espero que no te molestes con tu madre. Habría pensado muy mal de ella, si no hubiese intentado librarte de tu palabra o averiguar si la persona a la que ayudas, no te entregaría en bandeja de plata para salvar su propio pellejo — Dijo Kagome caminando junto a él con calma, atravesando los pasillos mientras cargaba con sus cosas y miraba de reojo a Sesshoumaru. Este la miró de reojo a su vez y concedió que muy a su pesar tenía la razón.

Después de varios minutos andando. Finalmente llegaron a la torre de astronomía. Donde su madre conservaba al igual que sus antepasados, todos los registros de la actividad astrológica; una vez dentro, se mantuvieron en silencio y tratando de no estorbar, mientras Irasue sacaba un pergamino tras otro, gruñendo frases por lo bajo imposibles de entender, mirando atentamente al cuchillo y los pergaminos que sacaba, antes de descartarlos y empezar de nuevo.

Después de lo que pudieron bien ser horas o días. Kagome ya no estaba pendiente del tiempo, pues recordar que aquel cuerpo no le permitía dormir, era otra espina más en su costado, pues ni aun hacia el mundo de los sueños podía escapar de aquel horrible destino.

Irasue dio una exclamación de triunfo y levantó la mirada hacia ellos, con un elegante ademán les ordenó a ambos acercarse a la enorme mesa circular donde había desplegado cientos y cientos de rollos, idénticos a los que había visto en el palacio de las tierras del Oeste.

— Dijiste que habías buscado en los rollos de mi hijo sin conseguir nada en concreto. Te explicare porque, esos rollos corresponden con este año lunar y estas – Dijo Irasue señalando con una afiladísima garra, la luna roja separada por dos estrellas de las otras — Son las lunas sangrientas de dos años lunares pasados, por eso no encontrarías nada en esos rollos y de todas formas, no podrías haber entendió bien su significado. ¡Mira! — Dijo sacando de entre las capas de su kimono un ornamentado cuchillo y tocando con el su dedo y colocando sobre la luna roja una ligera capa de sangre.

De inmediato como en un holograma de ciencia ficción, las lunas sangrientas brillaron levemente antes de que, en un despliegue de luces formara en el mismo aire sobre ellas un calendario lunar completo.

Kagome estaba genuinamente sorprendida al igual que Sesshoumaru. Él había visto aquel tipo de magia solo dentro de los muros de la casa de la luna y los guardianes, nunca fuera y jamás en manos de algún humano al azar; aquellos poderes eran demasiados riesgosos como para dejarlos en manos mortales, pues estos se corrompían con facilidad y en el caso de ella, la muerte llegaba tarde o temprano.

— Al menos puedo dejar de sentirme estupida por no resolver el misterio — Admitió Kagome mirando aquella luna sangrienta.

— El trabajo de la daga es impecable no tiene fugas de poder por ningún lado. Es como si no tuviera poder alguno, pero lo tiene –Dijo la mujer con condescendencia, limpiando la daga y devolviéndola a su señora que la guardo en la vaina automáticamente.

— ¡Mi lady, hime-sama, príncipe oscuro! — Saludó el heraldo apareciendo de la nada. Tanto Inu-kimi como Sesshoumaru gruñeron con irritación al recién llegado. Kagome por su parte se volvió a mirarlo fríamente.

— Tu… como mensajero, eres tan críptico como tus amos, ¿Simplemente no podían darme toda la información de una maldita vez?... y como me digas que no es _propio_ de una dama maldecir te juro que voy a hacerte algo que te va a doler _mucho_ — Gruño secamente.

Inu-kimi la miró y pestañeo un par de veces antes de reírse a carcajadas ante la no-expresión de su hijo y la expresión de total horror del heraldo. La mujer tenía carácter, eso era bueno.

— Hi-Hime-sama yo, su humilde servidor…

— Di lo que vienes a decir y te agradeceré que me digas _TODO_. Vamos a explicarte mis razones para pedir que la información sobre esta misión sea completa, a ver si me entiendes — Dijo la mujer con absoluta y antinatural calma — Primero. Dijeron que mi tiempo en este _cuerpo_ es limitado, que tengo que cumplir con ciertos requisitos, ya sabes esas insignificancias de increíble facilidad, como es llegar hasta los seis planos que componen el mundo espiritual — Dijo goteando cortante sarcasmo.

Sesshoumaru e Inu-kimi miraban con aparente aburrimiento a la mujer, cada vez que el heraldo hacía ademán de hablar, ella le lanzaba una cortante mirada y levantaba una mano en una inequívoca orden de silencio. Ella era una imagen digna de ver y madre e hijo estaban disfrutando internamente del espectáculo.

Después de todo, no todos los días veías a un heraldo de los dioses acobardado como un cachorro tembloroso, frente a la gélida furia de una mortal.

— Como sabrás esos son viajes de todos los días, solo contratar a un guía turístico certificado y listo. Con desayunos incluidos u opciones a masajes — Prosiguió mirando fijamente al hombre, que la miraba obviamente incomodo por sus palabras. — Segundo. Si no tengo a Kikyo frente a mi espejo, para la luna azul estoy… ¿como decirlo delicadamente?.. ¡Ah, cierto! No hay forma delicada de decirlo, es decir: _estoy muerta_, sin capacidad de retorno y como dijo Amaterasu-sama condenada a la tortura _ETERNA_ de Isanami-sama sobre mis restos por supuesto. Tercero. Aún tengo que acabar con la historia de la perla de Shikon y por ultimo pero no menos importante por supuesto — Dijo acercándose al hombre más alto que ella, pero visiblemente reducido por su gélida furia.

— Porque una vez acabe con sus pruebas, con la perla y toda esta extraña etapa de mi loca vida, quiero volver a casa. Incursionar en mi arte, empujar a mi madre en el suyo, ver a mi hermano crecer, hacerse un hombre profesional y de bien, estar junto a mi abuelo cuando parta de este mundo, tener una docena de gatos gordos e inútiles iguales a Buyo y cerrar esta etapa como para ¿siempre? Si para siempre suena perfecto... supongo que mis razones son lo suficientemente validas como para que cantes como un pajarito _todo _lo que tienes que decirme y cuando digo _todo_ me refiero a "ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO" — Finalizo, con ambas manos en las duras caderas.

Para entonces las bestias de los dos Inus estaban aullando de risa en la mente de sus amos, que no habían mudado expresión y el heraldo tragaba saliva compulsivamente y respiraba agitado.

— E-E-Está bien hime-sama, para eso he venido a este lugar, es el más seguro para darle la información completa. Fuera de estos muros, podría haber caído en malas manos — Dijo el heraldo sintiendo absoluto horror.

Aquella dulce criatura se estaba volviendo tan dura como la piedra que ahora formaba su cuerpo. Por una vez en su larga eternidad, odió el designio de los dioses y aun sabiendo que era todo por un bien mayor, odiaba sacrificar a aquella hermosa alma que había cuidado y protegido desde su concepción y que amaba profundamente como a los dioses que servía.

— Bien. Entonces canta ruiseñor — Dijo Kagome secamente.

Intelectualmente sabía que él era solo un mensajero y que no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado con ella, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Necesitaba un blanco para su ira, Sesshoumaru no podía ser, él estaba allí ayudándola, su madre no tenía ninguna responsabilidad hacia ella, Inuyasha ya se las cobraría a su tiempo, Kikyo solo Kami sabía donde estaba metida y Naraku nunca estaba cuando más necesitaba un verdadero enemigo con el que desahogar su rabia y frustración; no se había equivocado en su nota, ella había cambiado y apenas habían pasado unos días.

— La mujer tiene su genio –murmuro Irasue a su hijo, que asintió con calma.

— Deberías ver lo que es capaz de hacer cuando esta realmente molesta — Dijo Sesshoumaru sin ver la sonrisa plasmada en labios de su madre y el extraño brillo que cruzo su mirada antes de verlo de reojo con absoluta alegría, antes de guardarlo herméticamente tras su habitual careta de afectado aburrimiento.

— Verán. Lo que ha dicho lady Irasue es correcto. En la hoja de su daga Hime-sama, la luna sangrienta data de hace dos años, que fue cuando la mujer maldita realizo el oscuro ritual donde creo el espejo que hizo posible su actual estado. La luna que sigue representa el ciclo de luna actual que estamos atravesando y la luna azul es la que vendrá en el próximo ciclo lunar. Usted Hime-sama nació bajo la influencia de la luna azul, en su punto más álgido vino usted al mundo. Así que en noches de luna azul sus poderes alcanzan los picos más altos, resonando en armonía a través de todos los planos espirituales. Por eso, es que esa noche el espejo consagrado por usted, debe de estar en sus manos y frente a la mujer maldita — Explicó el heraldo atropelladamente.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Dijo Inu-kimi. — Tu cuerpo real lleva el fulgor de la luna azul estampado en tus cabellos y si tus poderes tocan todos los planos, al igual que una Inu gami, ella no podrá ocultarse de ti. Los dioses ya no buscan salvar su alma si no destruirla, pero se ha vuelto buena ocultándose de ellos con sus malas artes — Agregó mirándola con un renovado respeto.

Esta era por mucho, la mortal más poderosa que existía. Ni aun la pobre Midoriko, un peón sacrificado en el juego de los dioses ostentaba tanto poder, ella no tendría la vida de paz que anhelaba, sospechaba que Kagome a algún nivel lo sabía, mas se negaba aceptarlo tercamente hasta que no pudiera eludirlo más.

— Estamos hablando entonces de cinco semanas — Dijo Sesshoumaru impasiblemente mirando a Kagome volverles la espalda a todos y asomarse al amplio ventanal de la torre y mirarla sin ver realmente fuera de ella.

El heraldo asintió en silencio, mientras ambos Inus cerraban sus labios en una fina línea, era muy poco tiempo para lo que había que hacerse.

Kagome tenía en su mente un revoltijo de ruido. Era imposible distinguir entre los miles de recuerdos. Significaba que su alma estaba agitada dentro de aquel falso cuerpo, golpeando con insistencia las duras y frías paredes, tratando inútilmente escapar de aquella gélida prisión.

Cerró los ojos y con fluidez imposible para aquel cuerpo de piedra se dejó caer en posición de flor de loto con un golpe hueco y se obligó a callar cada voz, a congelar y ordenar cada imagen dentro de su cabeza, a ordenar casi en orden alfabético cada aspecto de su vida.

Su mente estaba estructurada según ella, en una enorme, laberíntica y artística biblioteca de varios pisos. Los hermosos estantes de pino, roble, sakura y secoya labrados según el piso en el que estuviera, con metódica precisión y paciente determinación, ordenó cada pensamiento y recuerdo en el lugar correspondiente.

En su mente, pasaron horas, días, años, siglos, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que le quedaban menos de dos meses para acabar con la amenaza de su inminente muerte y no sabía como lograría la hazaña. Así que como buena hija de su madre, su única solución para calmar sus temores, era_ limpiar_, aunque fuera su mente y su alma. En ella aquella limpieza espiritual era justa y necesaria.

Durante aproximadamente una hora, Sesshoumaru, Irasue y el heraldo, observaron con abierta perplejidad a la mujer envuelta en su propio poder espiritual. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y se levantó mirándolos, solo pudieron ver la total y completa determinación brillando en sus ojos miel.

— Bien señores… bailemos — Dijo Kagome secamente avanzando hacia donde había dejado su bolso. Hurgando con familiaridad en el, sacando su cuaderno y su bolígrafo. — ¿Dónde realizo Kikyo el ritual donde consagro ese horrible objeto? — pregunto mirando al heraldo.

— Al noreste del monte Hakurei, en el bosque, el lugar esta impregnado de maldad, así que lo sabrá apenas este cerca del lugar. Ningún humano se aventura allí y los youkai detestan el lugar con pasión— Contesto de inmediato. La vieron tomar notas con extremada calma, como si estuviera anotando una simple receta de cocina y no algo de lo que dependería si vivía o moría.

— ¿Sabes en que consiste el ritual que hizo? — Se obligó a preguntar. Pues sabía bien que si los Youkai odiaban el lugar, debía ser algo muy pero muy malo y ella tenía que enfrentarlo y deshacerlo.

— ¡Sacrificios! Cinco niñas nacidas en el mismo ciclo lunar y una forzada a nacer en el punto álgido de la luna sangrienta. Todas decapitas, su sangre en la tierra corrupta con hierbas y hechizos oscuros fueron el médium. La madre de la ultima niña, nacida bajo la luna de sangre, impregnada por su propio padre, manipulado por la mujer maldita, en medio de un pentagrama invertido la escama de una antiguo dragón plateado que fue a dar al inframundo por su maldad, incluso entre los de su clase. Ella tomó la cabeza de la última niña y la unió al espejo después de quitarle las partes blandas. Abandonó el lugar dejando tras ella los cadáveres, tomó sus almas y las mantiene encerradas en el inframundo, atadas a ella obligadas a servir sin poder descansar en paz, hasta que sean liberadas — Dijo con claridad. Vio a la mujer y a los Inugami con la misma expresión dura, antes de que se lanzara a escribir.

— Si tuviera estomago, estaría vomitando, si tuviera sentimientos estaría muy afectada; ella ha ido demasiado lejos, ningún respeto por la vida puede tener alguien, que jamás ha apreciado la suya en primer lugar — Dijo Kagome secamente. Prometiéndose hacer sufrir a Kikyo, ya no por lo que le había hecho, si no por aquellas inocentes vidas, tomadas, manipuladas.

Ella había sellado entonces su destino solo que no lo sabía entonces. Sesshoumaru e Inu-kimi escucharon sus palabras al igual que el heraldo, con un peso en el pecho.

— ¿Como se supone que debo deshacer semejante aberración?

— Usted deberá entrar allí. El príncipe oscuro no deberá tener contacto alguno con ese lugar, usted tienen una protección natural contra la oscuridad y usted mi lord — Dijo mirando a Sesshoumaru que lo miraba impasible muy a pesar que tenía verdearas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. — Es un Inu Kami y un youkai. Ese lugar enloquecerá a su bestia por lo tanto, deberá permanecer a una distancia segura, en los bordes del lugar tal vez, pero nunca pisar el terreno maldito por ella; usted mi lady sabrá instintivamente que hacer, solo hágalo, en esta misión, no hay nada escrito y usted siendo quien es, esta en posición de cambiar las reglas, menos el tiempo límite — Dijo el heraldo tratando de darle ánimos.

— Pero antes de ir allí, Lady Inu-kimi o El príncipe Oscuro deberán de abrir para usted el portal que la llevara hacia el _Narakas_ o inframundo. Deberá tener cuidado allí, a pesar de tener en cada mundo a un guía espiritual, el inframundo es siempre peligroso. Deberá ubicar el lugar donde la mujer maldita tiene a las almas inocentes encerradas y purificar hasta los cimientos el lugar liberándolas. Así el poder del espejo quedara efectivamente disminuido y podrá ir al lugar y deshacer el ritual, entonces podrá destruir el espejo. Luego de estar en el inframundo, purifíquese bien al salir y sellen todas las salidas, la del monte Hakurei es la que la mujer maldita ha usado. Después de deshacer el ritual deberán partir al Sur, el clan de los Inus negro la espera para mostrarles el camino hacia el reino _Asura_ y allí en esos reinos conseguirá tanto elevación espiritual, como parte de lo necesario para crear su propio espejo, luego, será necesario parar por unos días pues sus presencias serán de extrema necesidad en el Oeste y todo Japón.

El heraldo pasó horas resumiendo la misión. Kagome sabía que no sería solo una visita simple, pero no se esperaba aquellas monumentales tareas. Tendría que verse con las cuatro casas que conformaban los señores cardinales. Inu-kimi la guiaría personalmente hacia el mundo de los dioses, en calidad de Inu gami. Sesshoumaru como lord del Oeste la llevaría al infierno donde encontrarían a su guía. Los Inus negros guardaban una entrada. Los fénix del Este la llevarían hasta el reino _Preta_. Y los lobos del Norte hasta el reino _Tiryag-yogni_.

Tendría que recorrer los cuatro puntos en cinco semanas. Deshacer rituales oscuros Lanzarse a varios reinos donde, estaba asegura tendría que pelear por su vida salir de ellos _viva_ y con una _prenda_ con la que de algún modo haría su propio espejo, después de destruir por completo el de Kikyo, ubicar a la maldita mujer y colocarla la noche de la luna azul frente a su espejo y destruirla para siempre.

Con seguridad no podría ser algo fácil, estaba casi segura de que estaría junto a Inuyasha, lo que significaría que tendría que ajustar cuentas con aquel perro traidor. Liberar a sus amigos por completo de la influencia del hechizo que tuvieran y luego estaría lista para destruir a Naraku y finalmente a la perla, «_fácil_» Pensó con sarcasmo «_ ¿Que podría salir mal?»_ Se dijo reprimiendo efectivamente las ganas de maldecir y lanzar cosas en todas las direcciones.

— Y a todo eso le sumas los vientos de cambio, tu vida no es para nada aburrida — Dijo Inu-kimi saliendo de la torre después de que el heraldo se había retirado. Kagome se había quedado allí impasible e inamovible.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Sesshoumaru? — Dijo Kagome dejando sus notas finalmente.

Ya las había memorizado, estaban escritas a fuego en su mente. El Lord youkai la miró arqueando una ceja, prácticamente la había obligado a hacer uso de su prenda, para aceptar su ayuda y ahora estaba pidiéndole un _favor_ estaba genuinamente intrigado al igual que su bestia.

— Si recu- no. Cuando recupere mi cuerpo, ¿puedes asegurarte de que no haga el ridículo?... ¡Planeo regodearme de alivio y tomar hasta desmayarme o al menos tomar lo suficiente como para hacer el ridículo, permíteme tomar, pero no me permitas ridiculizarme a mi misma ¿si?, necesitaré ese escape momentáneo cuando todo esto termine! — Pidió con gélida sinceridad.

Sesshoumaru la miró atentamente y tanto él como su bestia decidieron que ella tenía todo el derecho y la petición no era imposible de cumplir. De hecho ardía de ganas de verla fuera de control. Verla con esa fría aptitud y aquella gélida amargura estaba destrozando una parte de él que ignoraba que tuviera admitió con pesar para si mismo.

=====DM=====

Dentro de una cueva hecha de la calavera de un antiguo dragón. La onda de energía vibro con fuerza resonando contra las armas sin terminar que yacían alineadas, haciéndolas emitir un timbre alto y perfecto. El anciano herrero sonrió con genuina alegría y empezó a recoger cosas apresuradamente.

el tiempo había llegado y él estaría allí para darle el justo reconocimiento al Lord, se había tomado su tiempo, pero desde que lo había visto la ultima vez, había comprendido, que hacía falta la _persona_ en este caso la _mujer_ correcta para hacer cambiar a alguien como él y obligarlo a llegar a la máxima capacidad de sus poderes.

=====DM=====

En el Oeste los mensajeros daban la información a un Kappa y al jefe del ejército del Oeste. Ambos pálidos ante la gravedad de las noticias.

Jaken estaba fuera de si presa de la histeria, primero no había conseguido en ninguna madriguera a una bruja capaz de deshacer aquel entuerto de la joven Miko. Ya por ese lado su amo estaría lo suficientemente molesto como para diseccionarlo varias veces. Ahora las graves noticias que los espías traían eran preocupantes; bajo las ordenes del jefe del ejercito, las fronteras del Oeste fueron reforzadas ningún humano atravesaría el velo que protegía el reino de su señor, sagrado o no, desistiría o moriría.

Mientras el Oeste tomaba decisiones. Las otras tres casas cardinales recibían las mismas preocupantes noticias. Cada casa al igual que el Oeste se lanzó en una frenética actividad para salvaguardar a los suyos con el eco de la amenaza sobre sus cabezas, pronto tendrían que reunirse.

Mensajeros se lanzaron a toda velocidad con rumbo al Oeste la reunión era justa y necesaria. Si los rumores que los espías habían traído consigo eran ciertos, todos estaban en absoluto peligro y tenían que averiguar con seguridad si era cierto y si era así, tenían que idear un plan para combatirlos de lo contrario, el rumor se haría realidad.

Pruebas de presuntas_ cazas_ habían sido vistas por los espías: "el_ tiempo de los youkai, empezaba a tocar su fin_" y solo el Lord del Oeste debía tener respuesta alguna para sus preguntas. Después de todo, él era un youkai de alto poder, pero también era el Inu Kami.

Él debía saber que camino tomar y ellos lo seguirían, pues así se acordó desde el inicio del tiempo, cuando el primer Inu Kami fue puesto entre ellos, como él guardián absoluto de su raza y ellos no eran quienes para desobedecer a los dioses mismos.

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Gracias**


	11. Cap 11: Narakas — Reino del Infierno

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta: **Brujita Luna** no lo estaría haciendo sin tu ayuda gracias.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**(Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

_**"Y cerré los ojos al pasado y de mi amor alimenté tu alma. Mí corazón que se rindió a tus besos. Mi cuerpo que te entregue sin promesas, sin miedos, sin dudas, sin arrepentirme y mis lágrimas de felicidad brillaron en mis ojos y con cada beso, cada caricia, cada temblor de mi cuerpo se debió a ti solo a ti. Y serán esos recuerdos los que con los años sostendrán mi alma, los que alumbren la oscuridad que se ha adueñado de mi vida, los que espanten la tristeza que a hecho presa de mi; elevare mis ojos a la luna y rezaré una plegaria, rogando a los dioses que seas feliz, que mi amor te cubra y mi protección te alcance, siempre tuya, tu amiga, tu amante… yo, simplemente yo. La luna te dirá mi nombre y tu memoria algún día te recordara de mi existencia, de mi paso en tu vida, de lo que siento por ti… te amo siento no habértelo dicho."**_

**K.**

**1686 Finales de la Era Tokugawa principios de la era Meiji - Shekijara**

**Cap. 11: Narakas — Reino del Infierno**

**La liberación de siete almas, Isanami no megami**

— _¡Déjanos cachorro, las damas tenemos cosas que los hombres nunca deben escuchar! — Dijo Irasue sentada cómodamente en un cómodo trono en su salón matinal. _

_Mirando a su hijo con un claro deje de advertencia brillando en sus ojos, Sesshoumaru las miró atentamente antes de volverse en la claramente "femenina" habitación, no sin antes dedicarle un gruñido bajo y amenazador de advertencia a su madre, recordándole que si bien ella era su madre, él seguía siendo su alfa. La mujer dejó el cuello al descubierto en modo de reconocimiento, solo entonces las dejo a solas. _

— _Ha sido muy educativo verlos juntos. A pesar de sus maneras se quieren — Comento Kagome observando maravillada la interacción de los Inu-kamis._

_Irasue la miró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y una expresión culpable en el rostro._

— _Pero supongo que no echaste a tu hijo, solo para hablar conmigo de moda, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Kagome mirándola con atención. _

— _¡Para ser tan joven eres bastante perceptiva! — Dijo la Inu-gami lanzándole una mirada penetrante, que Kagome devolvió con creces — ¡Nadie atraviesa los seis planos sin pagar el precio lady miko!, ¿Lo sabes? — Dijo la mujer con voz grave. _

— _Lo sé — Contestó Kagome._

_Y ella realmente sabía, por lo que había estado estudiando los últimos años. Sabia bien que no podía atravesar aquellos planos y permanecer igual, para todo había un sacrificio, su vida como sacerdotisa era la del sacrificio. A pesar de haber nacido en una época donde las sacerdotisas ya no eran necesarias, su camino había sido claro desde que cayó por el pozo la primera vez. _

— _¿Estas dispuesta a pagar ese precio, Kagome? — Preguntó la mujer observando con genuina admiración a la joven mujer. _

— _¿No he estado pagando el precio desde hace tres años lady Inu kimi?, tengo que pagarlo, lo quiera o no; estoy en una posición en la que no puedo elegir, para alguien que no esta atado a ningún destino, siento que otros lo eligen por mi, ¿cree que yo elegirá este camino para mi? — Expuso ella extendiendo entre ambas las duras palmas de las manos del falso cuerpo en una muestra muda de su actual estado. _

— _¿Ni aun con el poder que obtendrás? — Insistió, pues nunca había encontrado a un humano que se resistiera a la idea de poseer poder, riqueza y gloria. Pero allí en el ocaso de su vida, estaba frente a una que aparentemente no deseaba nada más que simplemente vivir; una humana como los humanos pero sin ser realmente como ellos. _

— _Ni con la promesa de elevarme a diosa habría elegido este camino para mi, mi lady… la única vida que quiero gobernar es la mía, las de los demás es muy su problema, sus errores son suyos y sus aciertos también, yo solo quiero mi propia vida, quiero ser egoísta por una vez y concentrarme en mi, ¿es mucho pedir? — Dijo Kagome con calma, estos Inu parecían empeñados en hacerle cada uno a su modo una introspección, siempre poniendo a prueba su sentido del honor._

_Sabía que no debía perder la calma ni molestarse, después de todo lo que ellos habían sufrido a causa de una humana los había marcado a su manera, así que ¿debía culparlos por dudar?, la respuesta era simple: No. no podía culparlos. _

— _Ya veo... siempre hay un precio que pagar mi lady y tu pagaras — sentencio mirándola con solemnidad y renovado respeto. _

— _Yo pagaré… definitivamente pagare, estoy después de todo, pagando las primeras cuotas — Dijo Kagome hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. _

Aquel recuerdo abandono a Kagome mientras miraba sin ver los vastos jardines desde la hermosa terraza. Los sirvientes se movían con cautela alrededor de ella. Una vez que les quedo claro que ella no era enemigo, fueron goteando poco a poco, hasta convertir el palacio en un carrusel de actividad.

Más ella permanecía allí, después de conversar con Inu kimi, se había refugiado en aquella terraza y se había dedicado a pensar lo que debía hacer. Estaba claro que tendría que ir a su refugio, se preguntaba si aquel cuerpo sería admitido por su kekkai, esperaba sinceramente que si, de lo contrario sería casi imposible conseguir lo que necesitaría, para arreglar aquel entuerto.

Vio con ausencia el matiz rojizo del atardecer que anunciaba la proximidad de la noche.

Se permitió entonces pensar en su madre. Aquella hora del día era su favorita, en su amado rostro lleno de amor mirándola.

En su hermano, la inocente idolatría que fue cambiando al orgullo fraternal y preocupación.

En su abuelo el orgullo de un legado, el amor incondicional, la esperanza inagotable; su amada familia. No importaba, que no _sintiera_ propiamente nada por ellos ahora mismo. Ella_ recordaba_ el significado que cada uno tenía para ella. Ellos eran su esperanza y la esperanza era lo ultimo que se perdía ¿no?... era la motivación máxima. La esperanza de vencer, de amar, de un futuro; ellos representaban su _hogar_, su esperanza, por ellos ella enfrentaría al mismo Naraku con las manos desnudas.

— Dijiste que no eras una cobarde, pero te escondes aquí — Dijo Sesshoumaru secamente sacándola de su letargo.

— No me escondo. Todo el mundo puede sentir exactamente donde estoy — Contesto ella sin volverse a verlo. — Pienso en mi familia. Ellos son mi fuerza, ellos son la razón por la que lucho, siempre hemos sido un equipo. Después de la muerte de papá, nos unimos aún más. Esta historia de la perla, nos ha separado solo físicamente, pero siempre pienso en ellos cuando las cosas están más duras; aun si no puedo sentir ese amor ahora mismo. Lo recuerdo y pensar en ellos me da fuerza ¡Sesshoumaru tengo algo por lo que luchar, algo que proteger, y eso me da suficiente valor y terquedad para no dejarme aplastar por nada ni nadie! — Dijo volviéndose a mirarlo finalmente.

Sesshoumaru por su parte estaba perplejo. _Algo que proteger_ había dicho ella. Su padre le había hablado sobre ese _algo_ la noche que había nacido el engendro, pero él estaba tan molesto por no poder acabar con aquella maldita familia entera, que había interpretado aquellas palabras mal. No había entendido, que él estaba hablando de ellos, de su madre, su gente y de él.

Entonces cegado por la ira, había pensado que él quería proteger al hanyou y había sido demasiado tarde cuando había entendido lo que su padre había querido decir, entonces el Oeste estaba bajo el ataque de los dragones y su padre estaba muriendo en el castillo de aquella vil humana que había destrozado tantas vidas, mientras su madre presa del dolor y la locura de la muerte de su compañero, aniquilaba a cuanto dragón se pusiera frente a ella y él también. Kami sabía que hasta ese día había visto la luz aquel clan.

Solo quedaban unos dragones ancianos, leales al Oeste. dragones de antaño, que se regían por el honor, no como sus descendientes que habían llevado vergüenza sobre su estirpe, que carecían de honor alguno y se traicionaban entre ellos mismos por cualquier vestigio de poder. El clan de los dragones se había extinguido aquel día, su madre, su ejército y él se habían encargado de eso.

— Ya veo… — Dijo Sesshoumaru observándola con atención.

Ella definitivamente estaba cambiando, aun no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a eso. Sabía que no le gustaba, pero también sabía que al igual que con todo lo referente a ella, _no tenía control alguno_, ni podía cambiarlo, solo esa admisión le irritaba. Su bestia dentro de el mascullaba algunas maldiciones con alarmante claridad, « _Él también después de todo, estaba cambiando con ella. » — _pensó perplejo

— ¿Quieres conocer a mi familia? — Preguntó Kagome de golpe. Diciéndose en su fuero interno, que la idea de que el quisiera ver a un grupo de humanos era bastante estupida — Olvídalo, es tonto — dijo inmediatamente. Regañándose mentalmente por decir cosas sin antes pensarlas, ya no era una niña de quince años para salir con semejantes acciones.

Sesshoumaru la miraba intrigado. Ella le había preguntado si quería conocer a su familia y luego se había retractado casi de inmediato. contuvo las ganas de rugir a la mujer frente a él, hasta dejarla sorda, pues para él era obvio que estaba completamente ciega respecto a él, ella aun veía lo que el hanyou había puesto frente a sus ojos. Aun no se dignaba a ver con sus propios ojos lo que tenía frente a ella, por suerte, él podía divertirse y descolocarla, tal vez así algún día la _terca_ mujer vería que no todo lo que Inuyasha había dicho sobre él era cierto.

— Dijiste que el pozo estaba sellado, ¿Cómo vas a llevar a este Sesshoumaru a conocer a tu familia? — Preguntó viéndola volverse a verlo fijamente, sin expresión alguna que delatara sorpresa o escepticismo.

— ¿De verdad quieres conocerlos? — Preguntó Kagome pausadamente. Observando al lord frente a ella, no parecía estar bromeando, aunque poniéndose a pensar, jamás lo había visto bromear así que la pregunta estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Como para confirmarlo el solo se limito a mirarla fijamente como diciéndole: _No voy a dignar esa pregunta con una respuesta mujer_— Humm el pozo esta sellado, pero igual puedo mostrártelos — Dijo llevándose las manos al cuello y sacándose la cadena de plata donde el relicario ovalado de plata antigua estaba colgado y sacándoselo por la cabeza, abrió el cerrojo y volcó los fragmentos de la perla en su dura mano y extendió la joya hacia él.

Sesshoumaru tomó el objeto con creciente curiosidad. Había visto de lejos la joya cuando ella había purificado la perla antes, pero no había prestado atención a los detalles. Vio con sorpresa la nítida imagen tras una capa de cristal tan claro como el agua.

Una mujer mayor sentada junto a un joven hombre y un anciano le devolvieron la mirada, los tres tenían una expresión de dicha y afecto y miraban con genuina alegría hacía él. La otra imagen en la otra cara de la joya le arranco el aliento, eran Kagome y la mujer mayor, obviamente su madre, ambas vistiendo kimonos tradicionales; Kagome era mucho más alta que su madre y la rodeaba protectoramente con un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Ambas estaban riendo, se veía la confianza, el amor entre ellas y el femenino orgullo de la mujer mayor al ver a su hija junto a ella. Ver la mujer que había criado y la vio a ella, feliz de estar allí rodeando a su madre con su brazo riendo y mirándola con un gesto de arrogante humor.

— Ellos… son mi fuerza, ¿puedes verlos y entender ahora lo que significan para mi?, La foto de mi familia, la tomé yo, la otra la tomó mi hermano. Fue en mi último cumpleaños, mamá estaba eufórica porque Mineko-sama le había dicho que quería llevar mis obras de gira por las galerías de Japón... Estaba tan orgullosa de mi, aunque ella siempre lo ha estado, sin importar lo que yo haga, mi madre siempre ha estado orgullosa de mi, no puedo defraudarla — Dijo ella sintiendo una extraña energía en el hueco pecho viendo a Sesshoumaru con aquellas manos llenas de garras y de un basto poder que había visto aniquilar a sus enemigos, sostener con delicadeza su más preciada reliquia.

— ¿Tus obras? — Pregunto arrancando la mirada de su imagen para mirar el duro rostro del cuerpo falso que habitaba, la diferencia era chocante.

— Si mis obras… soy artista de vidrio soplado. Creo formas y figuras de todo tipo con vidrio, uso colores y juego con ellos, para crear mi arte; durante años mi padre me enseñó y cuando murió lo abandone luego, sentí el _llamado_ como dice mi madre. mi musa exigió mi atención y yo no pude hacer mas que obedecer y esclavizarme para cumplir sus demandas, hice nuevas figuras, trabajé con colores mas complejos y Mineko-sama es una representante conocida, tiene su propia galería en Tokio y es amiga de mi madre fue su representante también; vio mi trabajo y casi suplico para llevarlos a su galería. — Contó ella recibiendo de regreso el relicario, introdujo nuevamente los fragmentos de la joya en el y tras cerrarlo volvió a guardarlo bajo su suéter.

— Tu madre también es artista entonces — Señalo Sesshoumaru añadiendo impresionado. Otra faceta más que no conocía de ella, a su creciente lista y deseoso como su bestia de saber aún más de ella.

— Mamá es escritora, su hobby son las miniaturas, tengo una colección de ellas en mi habitación, ella solía leerme historias de hadas y fantasía y luego aparecía con una figurilla de algún personaje hecho por ella; son hermosas Sesshoumaru, los detalles en cada pieza son únicos, y mejor me calló ahora o estaré horas diseccionando y alabando la técnica artística de mamá — Dijo haciendo una mueca de lo que parecía ser una triste sonrisa.

— La admiras — Comprendió con claridad. Aquella maravillosa mujer admiraba a su madre y eso era algo increíble, el ego no era su enemigo.

— Ella es la mejor, quiero ser como ella cuando sea grande — El viejo chiste salio con fluidez de sus duros y gélidos labios, al comprender lo que había dicho.

Kagome se quedo en silencio y sin moverse casi temiendo que se desmoronara allí mismo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, la angustia y el dolor claramente reflejados en los orbes miel, por un momento Sesshoumaru pudo verlo y lo sintió como propio y odio aún más a los culpables del estado de aquella mujer.

— Vamos ya es hora — Dijo Sesshoumaru viendo la noche avanzar sobre el rojo atardecer.

— Si, vamos — Dijo ella entonces dejando de lado su lapsus y dejando de lado todo. Necesitaba estar clara, concentrada en aquella tarea, no podía permitirse un solo error.

Siguió a Sesshoumaru hasta el salón de audiencias de su madre, donde esta los esperaba en su trono para variar.

— ¡Suerte cachorros! — Dijo Inu kimi bastante animada.

Kagome se pregunto distraídamente si ella no estaría tomando, para aliviar un poco la ausencia de su compañero y descarto la idea de inmediato viendo a Sesshoumaru sacar a Tenseiga de su vaina.

— MEIDOU SANGETSUHA — Bramo Sesshoumaru lanzando un ataque al aire. De inmediato un círculo perfecto, como un trozo de noche con miles de constelaciones apareció en medio del salón.

Kagome sintió el cambio en el ambiente y miro a los Inu-Kami a ver si ellos podían sentirlo también, mas estos parecían no percibirlo, decidió entonces que tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella estaba _muerta._ Entonces, siguió a Sesshoumaru dentro del hoyo negro y una vez lo atravesaron este se cerro limpiamente dejándolos efectivamente dentro.

— Así que esto es el infierno — Dijo Kagome secamente sintiendo la oscura y fría energía aplastando el cuerpo falso que habitaba.

No le alegraba estar allí en primer lugar, pero no había de otra, estaba justo donde se suponía que debía estar. Miraba el lugar con interno espanto, pilas de cadáveres de todas las edades y toda las razas mezclados y tirados al descuido, cual basura sin importancia. Aquel lugar era horrible, la desesperanza si bien no podía sentirla, podía verla como una sólida capa en su entorno, en los rostros vacíos de vida de aquellas personas que ahora parecían enormes muñecas rotas y abandonabas mirando a la nada obscenamente con sus cuencas vacías de vida.

Las paredes eran muros de roca sólida, manchadas de sangre con hoyos oscuros en algunas partes, el suelo lleno de cadáveres y líquidos que hacían charcos fétidos por todas partes. Miró a Sesshoumaru y se pregunto como hacia para evitar tocar aquella inmundicia y el olor, Kami el nauseabundo olor era algo increíble, estaba segura que de haber tenido estomago, estaría vomitando su contenido; se sentía extraña de ver aquello de forma superficial pues en el fondo sabía que debía sentir _algo_ al ver aquella horrible carnicería, pero no podía recordar exactamente que, no podía sentir si quiera un leve eco de lo que debería estar sintiendo.

— ¡Exacto! — Dijo una sarcástica voz tras ella.

Sesshoumaru y ella se volvieron de golpe y vieron allí erguido en toda su estatura, estaba un hombre tan alto como Sesshomaru, de largos cabellos negros ojos negros como el carbón llenos de malicia, y la piel pálida tan blanca como el marfil sin macula alguna, oscuramente hermoso, de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, vistiendo un Haori y Hakama negros, con intrincados patrones en oro viejo sobre las mangas y el cuello del Haori y una armadura completamente negra abrazando su pecho, y una espada negra atada al fajin, allí estaba taladrándolos con la mirada la imponente figura de Yomi el dios del inframundo. Aquel cuyo territorio Isanami había invadido queriéndolo o no.

— Te daría la bienvenida, aunque no creo que te sientas a gusto, además tu luz es demasiado molesta como para que puedas pertenecer a este lugar, tu presencia es un incordio y matas sin querer a mis esclavos, así que, ¡a lo que vienes! — Dijo con un borde afilado de desdén el hombre. Mirando a Kagome con malicia y a Sesshoumaru con abierta avaricia. — Ahora tú, con tu espada me das más problemas que ayuda, la primera vez que usaste ese portal armaste un buen revuelo y escapó de las garras de Isanami la bruja de barro y tu alma o parte de ella es lo suficientemente oscura como para pertenecer aquí; pero igual no te quiero. Me darías muchos problemas que no quiero, con una diosa rencorosa es más que suficiente — Dijo secamente — ¿Ah no sabías que accidentalmente ayudaste a la mujer a escapar? — Dijo el hombre con burlesca y cruel mofa. Sentía perversa curiosidad de saber como reaccionaria la mujer al saber que en parte su situación se debía al youkai que la acompañaba y que había ayudado inadvertidamente a la bruja a escapar de su cárcel, para finalmente hacerle daño a ella. « ¿_Qué haría? ¿Empezaría a maldecir al Lord youkai-Inu-Kami de los pies a la orgullosa cabeza?... Oh ¡la mujer era lo suficientemente atrevida para hacerlo y al diablo las consecuencias!, ¿O tal vez lo purificaría allí donde estaba orgullosamente erguido, mirándolo con fría y contenida furia? » _— Se preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

La vida estaba volviéndose aburrida con Isanami tratando de gobernar todo su decadente reino.

— Basta, oscuro — Dijo ella secamente — Estaba escrito que ella escaparía de una forma u otra. No te atrevas a echarle la culpa a Sesshoumaru de eso; si al caso vamos, ¿Quién es el responsable por mantener este, _lugar_ completamente hermético de adentro hacia afuera, él o tú? — Dijo Kagome comprendiendo que la tensión de Sesshoumaru se debía a la rabia de saber que en parte era responsable de su situación.

Internamente la noticia caía como una pesada loza sobre su hueco pecho. Pero sabía que él jamás ayudaría a Kikyo conscientemente. así que se consoló diciéndose que había sido un accidente, uno fatal para ella, pero, ¿No era así que ocurrían la mayoría de los hechos de peso en la vida?, pequeñas acciones palabras o decisiones, sin aparente importancia tendían a desencadenar una serie de cosas que al final, traían una avalancha de situaciones y cambios; era simplemente la mecánica básica de la vida y esta vez él fue una pieza más en este grupo de situaciones; pues la vida no era para nada un ordenado grupo de situaciones. «_No, era un castillo en plena construcción, en medio de un tornado siempre esperando para echarlo abajo y arrástralo hacia sus corrientes, perfecta forma de describir mi vida...» _ Se dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros internamente.

— ¡No me hablaras a así! — Soltó el hombre ofendido y echando fuego por los ojos.

— TÚ… no nos hablaras así tampoco o yo podría purificar todo este lugar y entonces… ¿Que _reino_ te quedaría? — Dijo Kagome secamente. Al diablo la simpatía las buenas maneras y la diplomacia, el hombre era demasiado irritante para perder el tiempo y modales con él.

— ¡Me amenazas! — Dijo Escandalizado e internamente encantado de las agallas de la mujer. No sabía si llamarla estupida o muy valiente. ¿Pues quien se atrevía a desafiar al dios de la muerte? Aparentemente tenía frente a él la respuesta que debía tener en cuenta y analizar a fondo: "_alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder_".

— Yo no amenazo Yomi. Yo te _prometo_, que si sigues molestándolo, purificare este horrible lugar hasta que reluzca como una tacita de plata — Contestó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear. Estaba halando muy seriamente.

— ¡No lo arriesgaras! — Dijo burlescamente señalando a Sesshoumaru que los miraba a ambos con una ceja arqueada sin saber si debería sentirse ofendido por que ellos discutieran sobre su persona como si no estuviera presente o si sentirse halagado y complacido de la fiera defensa que ella estaba presentando por él, aún sin merecerlo después de saber que había ayudado a la bruja.

— Él es _**mi**_ aliado. Tengo mis formas de protegerlo de mis poderes y a demás él es poderoso por derecho propio, no me necesita para nada — Soltó ella secamente mirándolo con las manos empuñadas sobre las caderas y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Su paciencia estaba llegando al limite y sentía su reiki cosquillearle en las duras manos; de repente, él hombre empezó a reír si bien era una risa plana sin real _emoción_ en ella, él reía de igual manera de una forma que estaba segura de haber estado en su propio cuerpo había enviado escalofríos por su espalda.

— ¡Ella es tremenda! — Declaro Yomi finalmente mirando a Sesshoumaru quien asintió en silencio.

— Ella esta justo aquí mismo, ¿Te parece si empezamos con esto?, Tal vez ustedes si, pero yo no tengo toda la eternidad — Mascullo ella secamente. Logrando que los dos hombres la miraran como si hubiera aparecido de golpe allí entre ellos. — Los hombres son unos idiotas… en este momento te incluyo de los pies a la cabeza Sesshoumaru — Dijo Kagome secamente dejando al aludido perplejo. Ella jamás lo había insultado abiertamente.

— Tienes razón. Además al paso que llevas, vas a dejarme sin sirvientes — Dijo Yomi cortante viendo a varios de aquellas criaturas que arrastraban las almas de los muertos desintegrase al entrar en el rango de Kagome.

— No esperes que me disculpe por eso. No puedo, ni _quiero_ evitarlo — Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros con un claro deje de no importarle lo mas mínimo destruir a los sirvientes espectrales, que irrito y divirtió a la vez al oscuro dios de la muerte. — Bien supongo que usted será nuestro_ guía_ entonces… ¿Hacia dónde está el escondrijo de Kikyo? – Pregunto finalmente. Dejando de lado la pasmada expresión de los dos hombres frente a ella.

— ¡Vamos entonces, mi lady _fuego_, mientras más rápido acabemos con esto, más rápido puedo volver a mis cosas!— La nombró entonces el dios mirando con atención a la mujer. Ella incluso en aquella forma podía quemar con aquel fuego interno que se guardaba a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, además su alma era enorme y la deseaba no podía evitarlo. Estaba en su naturaleza codiciar un alma así de poderosa y rara, una exquisita joya, al igual que la del Inu-Kami, era un alma rara, una que le encantaría tener, lamentablemente esas eran almas que no debía tocar, sin contar que ya había arruinado su _vida_ al tomar un alma que no debía.

Sin contar que el alma de ella purificaría efectivamente su reino y la de él lo destruiría de inmediato y reclamaría para si mismo su sombrío reino. Aunque era obvio que ambos detestaban todo lo que veían. Ellos no comprendían la belleza del sufrimiento eterno de _otros_, no entendían que su reino era necesario en el equilibrio de la existencia misma. Por que así, como no podía existir luz sin oscuridad, no podía haber cielo sin infierno. Si el infierno se destruyera, se destruiría el cielo automáticamente.

Entonces ¿que quedaría?... solo caos. El Lord youkai gruñó amenazadoramente notando su mirada fijada en la hembra y él se obligó a despegar la mirada de la mujer, era obvio que su bestia y él mismo protegían a la mujer.

— ¿Sabías donde se ocultaba siempre? — Preguntó Kagome escéptica recordando las palabras de Inu kimi.

"_Ella se volvió muy buena ocultándose de los dioses_"

— No, pero se exactamente donde la encontró Isanami-sama la ultima vez y ella se esforzó mucho en permanecer allí. Luchó con uñas y dientes, además según tengo entendido, tu puedes localizarla incluso aquí, mi presencia es solo para evitar que mis sirvientes disminuyan en numero y para darte una mano si Isanami te encuentra. ¡Ella odia con pasión a la mujer maldita!

— Creo que ella llama ese sentimiento con facilidad — Dijo Sesshoumaru secamente.

Kagome recordó lo que Kikyo había tratado de hacerle a Rin y entendió que él mismo la odiaba lo suficiente como para destruirla con sus propias garras. Se preguntaba por que no lo había hecho ya. Tal vez también de él, Kikyo había aprendido a ocultarse.

Yomi tomó la delantera y empezó a guiarlos con más rapidez a través de los oscuros y fétidos senderos; desde los oscuros y pútridos hoyos las criaturas que allí existían y padecían, miraban al extraño grupo pasar, vieron con temor aparecer a aquella mujer, antes de notar la diferencia en ella, la luz los llamaba y los repelía al mismo tiempo.

aquella criatura jamás había tenido luz alguna, solo oscuridad, una oscuridad espesa y aceitosa que incluso ellos regían con profundo temor, allí donde el miedo era lo común y era justificado pues quienes caían en esa oscuridad se convertía en su presa. Ya lo habían visto tantas veces en el pasado; sin embargo esta criatura era y no era _ella_, de eso estaban seguros y esa inequívoca, maravillosa y a la vez para ellos, "seres de la oscuridad" maldita luz, era imposible de confundir, la mujer había cambiado o era otra.

Yomi los guió por los retorcidos senderos que parecían interminables. Ya no sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado andando. Kagome y Sesshoumaru podían ver con interno asco, los gusanos devorando lentamente los cadáveres, podían ver los varios fluidos de distintos y alarmantes colores, espesores y olores.

Kagome sabía con seguridad, que si alguna vez volvía a su cuerpo y recuperaba la capacidad de dormir, aquellas imágenes estarían cazándola desde sus pesadillas, pues eran tan crudas e impactantes que dudaba que pudiera borrarlas por completo de su_ artística_ memoria gráfica, acostumbrada a guardar hasta los mas mínimos detalles de toda imagen frente a sus ojos, para después tratar de reproducirlas, aquella habilidad se convertiría en una maldición al final.

Después de lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente llegaron a unas cámaras profundas, vieron los montones de rocas desperdigadas por todas partes como si un derrumbe hubiera ocurrido allí recientemente. Se veían rocas enormes aun aplastando algunos cuerpos, que se movían estirando sus miembros macabramente hacia su luz y la espada de Sesshoumaru y ella, una parte de ella estaba espantada y otra parte ya se esperaba algo así.

— Este es el lugar, Isanami-sama encontró a la bruja justo en estas cámaras, pero supongo que ella debe de tener otras más ocultas muy cerca. La pelea entre ambas fue monumental, pero Isanami-sama sigue siendo una diosa, ¡nada que ver con la simple bruja mortal! — Explicó el hombre mirando con curiosidad los cuerpos que reaccionaban tanto a la mujer como a las espadas que el Inu y ella misma poseían. Estos estiraban sus manos pútridas hacia ellos y ella solo se envolvía inconscientemente en una kekkai manteniendo sus putrefactos miembros alejados de él y el lord solo con su youki los mantenía raya o los derretía en el acto, era una imagen digna de ver.

— Tendrás que protegerte de mi — Advirtió Kagome lanzándole una mirada al dios del inframundo y otra a Sesshoumaru, antes de que dos kekkai envolvieran a cada hombre antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera protestar y entonces ella dejo ir sus poderes, en oleadas azuladas que fueron purificando cada roca, cada cadáver y cada poza pútrida a su alrededor.

ambos hombres miraron con diferente avidez a la mujer, prácticamente flotar alrededor del lugar, envuelta en una poderosa luz que limpiaba todo lo que tocaba, la mancha corrupta de la mujer maldita se desintegro de inmediato espantada por aquel poder. Entonces la vieron detenerse al fondo de aquella cámara y levantar las manos frente a ella, como palpando el aire frente a la pared del fondo de la recamara. — Es por aquí — Dijo ella mas para si misma que para ellos. Liberándolos de la kekkai, Sesshoumaru caminó sobre el suelo impecable, con su habitual calma y gracia; mas el regente del inframundo, daba zancadas irritadas, si bien estaba impresionado por los poderes de la mujer, la pureza lo molestaba, ahora aquel lugar quedaría inútil por siglos o tal vez más.

— ¿Tienes que hacer eso? — Dijo molesto. el picor de la pureza aguijoneando su piel era irritante.

— Si — Dijo ella lacónicamente, antes de señalar un punto en la negra roca con los dedos brillantes de luz azulada e imbuir con sus poderes el lugar. La roca se desintegro con un fogonazo y entonces vieron un oscuro pasillo, que bajaba aún más hacia las entrañas mismas de la tierra y sin detenerse a mirarlos Kagome entró a la oscuridad iluminando con su reiki el camino.

Apenas unos metros de vueltas llegaron finalmente a una cámara; allí estaban, flotando seis pequeñas esferas de opaca e intermitente luz que rodeaban a una más grande, los hombres se tensaron poniéndose en guardia, aquel lugar estaba lleno de hechizos oscuros.

— Este lugar es peligroso. Esta corrupto — Dijo Sesshoumaru alertando a Kagome.

— ¡Todo el infierno lo es, pero aquí hay mas maldad acumulada! — Admitió Yomi con un encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia a ese hecho.

— Pero es aquí donde debo de estar. Ustedes no pueden, ni deben interferir — Dijo Kagome dando un paso dentro del lugar, de inmediato la cámara dio una violenta sacudida y las paredes se hincharon de poder oscuro.

Kagome mantuvo el equilibrio, mirando fijamente a aquellas almas y avanzando lentamente sin importarle las violentas sacudidas que la cámara daba a cada paso. en una esquina una poza de líquidos pútridos, empezó a burbujear con fuerza llenando el lugar de un hedor de azufre y huevos podridos, pero ella siguió avanzando presionando con firmeza los hilos entretejidos como la red de una enorme araña que atravesaba toda la habitación y en medio las almas que debía salvar. Una sombra de deslizo junto a ella y por reflejo empuño con fuerza su arco y golpeo aquella sombra y de inmediato la cámara se lleno de un horrible chillido y la sombra exploto en luz desintegrando a su vez otras que aguardaban, otras más cuidadosas, al ver el poder de la mujer retrocedieron hacia los rincones observando, buscando alguna apertura.

Kagome estiró su mano libre y aferro algo en el aire que ninguno de los hombres podía ver. Entonces imbuyo su energía espiritual con fuerza y vieron con admiración como cada línea de aquella red de hechizos se hacia visible envolviendo toda la cámara rota solo en el camino que Kagome había abierto para ella, volvió a dar una fuerte descarga de su poder una y otra vez, hasta que capa a capa, sombra a sombra las amenazas fueron cayendo.

Kagome avanzó hasta quedar finalmente justo frente a las almas que se acurrucaban unas con otras. Entonces dejó su luz salir lentamente de ella, envolviendo a cada una con extrema delicadeza. Murmurando palabras consoladoras e invitándolas a acercase a ella, les hablo de si misma, les hablo del mundo fuera del infiero, de las flores que estaban adornando la superficie, de los ríos, de la nieve, les hablo de la promesa de vida que les esperaba y una a una se acercaron a ella.

una a una tomaron forma humana envueltas en su luz, mas las ultimas dos, las mas escépticas se mantenían tercamente alejadas de ella, hasta que ella presiono mas de su poder alrededor de ellas y la mas pequeñas desprendió de la grande y se aferró como las otras a su luz, entonces se mostró como una pequeña bebe, uno que parecía que aun estaba muy pequeña para nacer pero allí estaba, con su rostro de ojos aun cerrados mirando hacia ella, el alma más grande la siguió de inmediato y Kagome se encontró viendo a una joven muchacha, de no mas de trece años devolverle la mirada con pavor, envolviendo en sus flacos brazos al bebe más pequeño.

— No soy quien crees que soy muchacha. Pero como tú, soy la victima final de la bruja, ¿Como te llamas? — Pregunto Kagome sobresaltando a los presentes, por un momento el silencio fue chocante, tan pesado que podía palparse con las manos desnudas.

— ¡Yo, soy Lady Asano Akiko y esta es mi hija Aoshi! — Contesto la joven con un eco de su propia voz resonando por la cámara- los trapos desgarrados cubriendo apenas su forma. — Te ves igual a la bruja, pero eres diferente... ¿Por que? — Dijo la muchacha tratando de abarcar a los otros bebes mas estos estaba aferrados con fuerza a la luz de Kagome.

— Ella tomó mi cuerpo y ahora estoy atrapada en el suyo. Pero mi alma, mi mente y corazón no son como los de ella — Explicó Kagome sabiendo que en algún lugar ella sentía pena por esta muchacha. A penas una niña en su época, manipulada por Kikyo por sus viles planes y aquellas criaturas, que merecían amor y cuidados habían sido sacrificios al egoísmo de una malvada mujer que se negaba a aceptar lo que era, que estaba convencida de ser lo mejor y de merecerlo todo, demasiado egoísta y despiadada. — Estoy aquí para liberar sus almas de este lugar y romper el hechizo de la bruja — Añadió. La mujer la miró con esperanza y se aferró a su luz con fuerza.

— ¡Entonces ayúdenos mi lady, ayúdenos, muestre el camino! — Pidió la joven.

— Aférrate a mí entonces lady Akiko. señores — Fue toda la advertencia que recibieron, cuando una poderosa kekkai y la diferencia la notaron de inmediato, cayó sobre ellos, entonces sin previo aviso una figura negra y horrible pasó entre ellos y cayó con gracia felina frente a Kagome.

— ¡Tu has estado lejos de mis garras por mucho tiempo bruja! — Rugió la mujer con odio. Mirando la mujer con las almas alrededor de ellas, aquellas almas las conocían, tenía años buscándolas.

— ¡Isanami-sama, no! — Rugió Yomi golpeando con desesperación la kekkai ignorando las quemaduras que siseaban en su pálida piel.

— Estoy segura de que no es a mi a quien busca Isanami-sama — Dijo Kagome secamente mirando a la mujer frente a ella; en antaño debió de ser sublime, pues era la diosa creadora, pero en la actualidad su imagen era lo suficientemente horrible como para plagar de pesadillas los sueños del más duro de los guerreros curtidos en las batallas mas terribles; solo algunos mechones de largo cabello quedaba pegados a la calavera de cuencas vacías, los gusanos entraban y salían de su ropa pútrida y de la escasa cantidad de piel y músculo que quedaba en ella, en algunas partes Kagome pudo ver sus huesos, en el rostro de mejillas hundidas de donde brotaban líquidos putrefactos, al igual que los dientes rotos y podridos, las costillas desnudas a todo aquel que quisiera verlo, la imagen era perturbadora.

— ¡Eres tu, la ultima vez te escapaste, pero no ahora, no ahora!— Rugió en maquiavélica locura, era obvio que el tiempo y la experiencia en aquel lugar habían corrompido su mente.

— Míreme bien y dígame que soy la misma persona que escapó de usted — Exigió Kagome secamente. Obligando a la mujer a mirarla al rostro. Entonces los ojos vacíos la miraron con obscena fijación, tras Isanami los dos hombres se debatían dentro de las kekkai.

Sesshoumaru miraba a Isanami con los ojos inyectados en sangre y a Kagome con creciente preocupación a su lado el regente del inframundo estaba casi en las mismas, pues sabía que si Isanami echaba a perder esto, todos estarían perdidos para siempre.

— ¡Tu tienes luz! — Dijo Isanami con ira y horror, casi ofendida por el descubrimiento, mirándola ahora de la cabeza a los pies. — ¡Bien, puedes irte entonces, pero ese cuerpo se queda aquí! — Dijo Isanami con macabro deleite, igual tendría a la nueva alma pues sin un cuerpo al que aferrarse ella moriría, entonces igual podría tenerla, la idea de torturar aquella alma hasta quebrarla la emocionaba. Un alma tan grande tardaría siglos en quebrarse.

— Siento tener que negarme a su _graciosa_ concesión, pero por ahora necesito este cuerpo para recuperar el mió — Dijo Kagome, entonces Isanami se lanzó echa una furia sobre ella rugiendo con las garras apuntando al rostro de Kagome. Dispuesta a ganar aquella presa. entonces Kagome simplemente exploto, sacando cada trozo de su poder, sellado dentro de una kekkai que abarcaba aquella única cámara se estrelló con fuerza contra las paredes y los hechizos restantes de Kikyo empezaron a estallar uno tras el otro con fuerza brutal, el aire viciado se limpió, las charcas pútridas desaparecieron con un siseo.

La tierra negra corrupta de maldad se liberó de los gusanos y la podredumbre y las almas aferradas a ellas se purificaron y brillando con fuerza y energía renovada, salieron despedidas del infierno como cometas, al mundo de los vivos mientras Isanami se quedaba congelada aun en aquel salto. Su rostro una mascara de frenética furia mientras fue purificada lentamente; de los pies a la cabeza la antigua diosa recuperó el esplendor de antaño, entonces su cuerpo se arqueo con fuerza y con varios espasmos violentos, expulso unas semillas negras que se desintegraron apenas abandonaron sus labios, cuando la luz se extinguió, la mujer yacía cuan larga era sobre su espalda en el suelo purificado de la cámara.

— ¡Has purificado a la Diosa! — Dijo Yomi con un deje encantado, casi infantil, pues finalmente podría gobernar en paz en su reino y no tendría facciones divididas, todos en ese reino lo seguirían a él como debió ser siempre o sufrirían en sus garras. Ya no tendría que compartir su botín con nadie, si no fuera por el riesgo a ser purificado o peor _derretido_ y desmembrado. _Varias veces_ besaría a la mujer.

— No le hice daño — Dijo Kagome a la defensiva dejando caer sus kekkai y acercándose a la figura inconciente de la diosa sin tocarla. — ¿Esta bien? — Preguntó, sintiéndose un poco baja de energía y aquel lugar drenándola rápidamente con su perpetua oscuridad, después de haber usado aquella cantidad de poder.

— Si lo sé. Ella solo descansa, hace siglos que no duerme, así que ahora le tocara recuperar ese sueño — Dijo Yomi con calma, como quien comenta una aburrida opinión sobre el clima.

— Es hora de irnos. Ya liberaste las almas — Dijo Sesshoumaru con calma, sintiendo la urgencia de salir de aquel lugar, purificado o no, no quería que ella estuviera un segundo más allí ella era luz, ese lugar no era para ella.

— ¡No pueden dejarla aquí, tienen que llevársela!— Declaró el hombre entendiendo al vuelo las intenciones del youkai de abandonar a la diosa justo donde estaba.

— Vamos Sesshoumaru. Solo será hasta la salida, de allí alguien tendrá que buscarla, y además ella te deberá un favor. Uno enorme — Dijo Kagome observando el lugar; tras la purificación, este parecía estar en la superficie, si bien no había plantas estaba limpio en todo el sentido de la palabra, ni las paredes conservaban manchas o pruebas de la maldad de Kikyo.

Con un ligero gruñido, Sesshoumaru levantó a la mujer y la echo al descuido sobre su hombro cubierto con su Mokomoko y le dedico una mirada penetrante a Kagome que echo a andar seguida de él y el regente del inframundo.

En el camino de regreso. Las criaturas estaban agitadas por sus acciones así que se esforzó en moverse lo más rápido que podía tratando de no mostrar lo débil que empezaba a sentirse; por el sendero de los malditos Kagome los guiaba por el lugar donde sentía el rastro de energía de Kikyo hasta desembocar en una cueva. entonces se volvió hacia el dios del inframundo y extendió su mano hacia él y este con cautela la tomó, para disconformidad de Sesshoumaru y lanzó una onda de reiki, de inmediato el oscuro poder del hombre se elevo a su vez y ambos resonaron a través de cada grieta, cada pared y cada techo del vasto plano del infierno sellando efectivamente cada salida, desde el profundo abismo que habían atravesado para destruir el daño de Kikyo hasta las calderas más calientes de los niveles aun más bajos del infierno para siempre, ahora realmente nadie saldría de allí sin la ayuda del dios o de ella y ella se prometió que no interferiría con ese plano y si podía evitarlo no volvería a el jamás.

— Ahora tu tienes tres deudas conmigo, uno por librarte de la diosa, otro por los hechizos de la bruja y otro por sellar este lugar; mi padre será un guerrero y por ende su alma parara aquí, lo liberaras y a los bebes que vi entre tu carnicería los dejaras ir. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, son inocentes de todo, en un mundo corrupto donde las mujeres abortan a los _bastardos_ de sus amantes o pierden a sus hijos sin poder hacer nada. Finalmente te pido liberes a los youkai _honorables_ que han muerto; he aprendido que muy a pesar de ser youkai, cada uno elige ser malvado y muchos de ellos no los son, déjalos seguir por favor. Haz eso y no tendrás ninguna deuda conmigo. — Dijo la mujer. ambos hombres la miraron perplejos, ella no pidió nada para si misma, observaron de inmediato; Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada afilada al hombre esperando que le diera respuesta, pues de lo contrario ella no se movería de allí y este asintió entonces Kagome enfilo sus pasos hacia la salida dejando a los hombres allí observándola.

— ¡Ella pudo haberme pedido reclamar la vida de la mujer, habría tenido su cuerpo de regreso! — Dijo Yomi desconcertado. Aquella mujer despertaba su curiosidad y debía admitir su respeto.

— Ella no desea que reclames la vida de la bruja. Ella se encargara de destruirla. Ella solo pidió cosas que no puede lograr por si misma — Señaló Sesshoumaru antes de volverse para salir.

— ¡Ella cambiara youkai, no será la misma mujer que conociste!, ¿entonces que harás? — Dijo el hombre con un deje de oscura burla.

— Absolutamente nada, ella cambiara, pero será a su propia manera — Dijo Sesshoumaru saliendo del lugar.

Una vez fuera Kagome elevo sus manos sobre la roca y esta empezó a brillar levemente antes de empezar a caer en pequeñas avalanchas hasta derrumbar la cueva sobre si misma cerrando para siempre aquella abertura al infierno. Nunca más sería usada, para bien o para mal.

— ¡Hime-sama, príncipe oscuro, mi... mi señora! — Saludo el heraldo que los había estado esperando en una arboleda cerca de la cueva. Mirando con genuina sorpresa a la diosa caída, mientras el príncipe la dejaba en el suelo.

— Aquí la tienen y la próxima vez en vez de manipularme, díganme bien claro que es lo que tienen en su agenda. Me estoy cansando de sus sorpresas — Dijo Kagome echando a andar seguida de Sesshoumaru.

El heraldo se quedo allí perplejo, mirando a la diosa profundamente dormida, purificada y _viva_.

Kagome y Sesshoumaru se elevaron en el cielo apenas salieron del rango de visión del heraldo. Sesshoumaru la llevó con rapidez percibiendo su debilidad, a unas cascadas que estaban cerca y que muchos monjes usaban para purificarse y meditar.

Allí ambos se sumergieron en las frías aguas de la montaña sin quitarse si quiera las armas. Ambos se sentían sucios, contaminados por aquel asqueroso lugar. Él había estado antes en el infierno cuando había perfeccionado la técnica, había perdido la preciada vida de Rin en el proceso y había aprendido unas cuantas lecciones de humildad entonces, pero no se había sentido tan contaminado de maldad y decadencia como ahora. Suponía que algo tenía que ver la influencia de la bruja en toda esta historia, su maldad era algo rastrero, aceitoso que se pegaba a la piel y corroía; si eso debía ser. Ella era la razón.

Miró de reojo a la mujer sentada a unos metros junto a él, bajo la corriente de agua, el despliegue de poder que había visto. Ella no lo había mostrado antes estaba seguro de eso, después de purificarse, se quedaron en silencio observando el cielo azul sobre ellos.

— Por un momento, pensé que no lo lograría — Dijo Kagome entonces. — El odio la corrupción de Isanami era muy antigua y yo solo soy una sacerdotisa. Creí por un momento que no podría con ella, pero ellas me dieron su fuerza Sesshoumaru. esas almas que Kikyo había condenado al infierno, no eran almas comunes y silvestres, eran almas con poder, niñas con poderes de algún grado, la mayor era la más débil, pero fue la que más dio de si misma para ayudarme con la diosa — Admitió mirando a Sesshoumaru.

— Ellas querían ser libres, por eso ayudaron — Dijo él con calma. Pues era lógico para él que esa era una razón valida.

— Si claro, eso también, pero sentí algo más. Ellas realmente querían salvarme, no puedo darme el lujo de ser débil, no puedo seguir conteniéndome más, para no llamar la atención — mascullo para si misma. — ¿Sesshoumaru, después de ira al castillo de tu madre, podrías llevarme al bosque de Bokuseno-sama? — Pidió entonces, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Y que quieres hacer tu allá? — Pregunto intrigado.

Ese bosque era peligroso para los mortales y solo la familia del Oeste, Myoga y Totosai tenían acceso a aquel lugar sin peligro alguno. El ancestral árbol que allí habitaba era muy celoso de su bosque.

— Tengo un lugar de descanso allí. Necesito recoger algunas cosas que necesitare para destruir el hechizo de Kikyo — Explicó Kagome con simpleza. Como si lo que estaba diciendo era algo tan común como señalara el clima de aquel día.

— Hn — murmuro incapaz de decir nada más. Estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Por segunda vez aquel día tomó a Kagome de un brazo y se elevo por los aires directo hacia el castillo de su madre. Sabía que llegarían para el atardecer.

Aquella tarde al llegar al casillo se enteraron que habían pasado tres días enteros en el inframundo lo que explicaba la urgente necesidad que ambos tenían de limpiarse a penas salieron del lugar y la debilidad de Kagome. Aquella noche tanto Kagome como Sesshoumaru se vieron obligados a contarle a Irasue la travesía y todo lo que había pasado en el inframundo y luego cada uno se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Kagome por su parte se dedico a purgar de su mente aquellas horribles imágenes, encerándolas en un rincón alejado y abandonado de su laberíntica mente, con la esperanza de que se quedaran allí para siempre.

=====DM=====

En algún lugar del Sur de Japón la figura se tensó, sintió que algo estaba pasado, pero no sabía que, no podía poner sus dedos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Apartó con firmeza el arbusto que estaba en su camino y echó a andar. Estaba acercándose, fue un golpe de suerte conseguirse con aquellos ilusos mercaderes, la habían reconocido y había tenido que aguantar que durante todo el viaje la llamaran por aquel nombre que odiaba por sobre todos. tenía ganas de volverse y gritarles quien era ella, pero no podía dejar de pasar la oportunidad de que la llevaran a donde quería; pasó tres días traqueteando en aquella dura carreta llena de mercancía, y cuando la habían dejado, ella estaba más que feliz de caminar de nuevo, « _¡Aquella vulgar mujer ni siquiera podía exigir un trato mas digno! » _ Se dijo entonces. Apartó un par de ramas bajas y entonces algo se movió a su derecha y allí estaba, en toda su gloria, Inuyasha le devolvía la mirada con avaricia.

— ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras mujer! — Dijo observando con lujuria las largas piernas enfundadas en los jeans de Kagome los pechos orgullosos llenos y erguidos con lozanía. Finalmente los ojos negros de pupilas dilatadas, finalmente tendría aquella perra.

— ¡Algo fue mal Inuyasha, esa perra uso algo para impedirme tomar el control! — Dijo Kikyo, antes de notarlo Inuyasha se había lanzado sobre ella, y lo próximo que supo, fue que golpeaba la tierra y el ensordecedor aullido de Inuyasha resonaba por el lugar acompañado de un nauseabundo olor a carne quemada.

— ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? — Rugió Inuyasha sintiendo su cuerpo arder allí donde había entrado en contacto con ella. La perra se negaba a yacer con él, lo traicionaba después de ayudarla a tener un cuerpo, « ¡_La mataría entonces, y al final no tendría nada! »_ se prometió.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que algo fue mal! no puedo controlar este cuerpo. Hay un campo de energía que anula mis poderes, hay una protección que impide que pueda hacerle daño alguno, incluso hay muchos que me han atacado y este cuerpo se protege a si mismo, no lo estoy controlando yo — Dijo frustrada sentándose y sacudiéndose la tierra del cuerpo, « ¡_Bien ahora tendría que tomar un horrible baño! »_ se dijo en su fuero interno, irritada de solo pensar en aquello.

— ¿Me estas diciendo, que la moza pudo más que tú? — Dijo Inuyasha mofándose de Kikyo. — ¿Qué una simple _mujer_, incapaz de disparar una flecha al lugar correcto, con poderes mediocres pudo contigo? — Repitió antes de carcajearse siniestramente.

— ¡No seas estúpido! ella no por supuesto. Los dioses han metido su manos en esto, esa patética excusa de sacerdotisa no es nada comparado conmigo — Gruñó ella secamente su negra alma ardiendo de furia ante las burlas de su esclavo y amante.

— ¿Los dioses? — Dijo Inuyasha intrigado. Vio como ella hacia muchas muecas de dolor mientras sacaba bajo el suéter de Kagome un collar en forma de pentagrama.

— Esto es un don entregado por los dioses. Nunca dijiste que la perra tuviera una estrella, esta es una protección. Kaede no quiso quitármela la muy maldita traidora y dijo que aunque ella pudiera, no me la quitaría, esta fuera de mi control, he tratado miles de veces de quitar esta cosa de mi nuevo cuerpo. ¡Esto es lo que impide que pueda poseer este cuerpo por completo, lo que la protege, la muy maldita incluso después de muerta se las ingenia para ser un incordio!— Dijo molesta.

— ¿Después de muerta, la mujer esta muerta? — Repitió estúpidamente. Sin poder creer que la mujer muriera con tanta facilidad después de todo tenía una suerte que rayaba en lo_ ridículo_ para salvarse de las situaciones más peligrosas.

— ¡Si, regrese al lugar a ver si recuperaba mi espejo y el cuerpo anterior, pero se incineró, supongo que se purifico a si misma en aquel cuerpo echo de magia negra y bueno, se destruyó, al parecer se las ingenió para destruir mi espejo también… lo que quiere decir que tendré que hacer todo de nuevo! Lo bueno es que solo tengo que buscar unas pocas cosas mis sirvientes están atadas a mi por toda la eternidad, desde el infierno me sirven mis sacrificios eternamente. El problema es que este maldito cuerpo no me deja usar magia, ni nada, se defiende a si mismo, pero nada más –Dijo molesta.

Inuyasha la miró con ira, aquella mujer no le servía para nada, no podía tenerla hasta que no lograra tener el control de su cuerpo. Kagome estaba muerta, « _¡bien hecho! » _

— Pensó sin remordimiento. Si hubiera sido útil y se hubiera entregado a él, estaría ahora allí hinchada con su semilla y lista para recibirlo hasta que su hijo brotara de ella desgarrándola de adentro hacia fuera, pues no se conformaría con ella por mucho tiempo. En la variedad estaba el gusto después de todo, su madre solía decirlo, lastima que no le permitiera tener _variedad_ a él entonces.

Ahora tenía un problema. Estaba atascado con Kikyo a la que como Sango, no podía tocar, la mujer después de muerta se cuidaba de ser, como dijo Kikyo un _incordio_.

Sabía que los años de su vida podrían pasar y ver morir a ambas mujeres de viejas, sin poder tener a ninguna, tendría que buscar por fuera una perra con la que desfogar sus frustraciones. Decidió sintiendo la negra furia clavar sus garras en él. Su bestia estaba cegada de la ira y la frustración, quería a una perra bajo él, una que gritara de dolor mientras se hundía con brutalidad en ella una y otra vez, una cuya sangre lo bañara, como había sucedido aquella vez con Izayoi aquella había sido con mucho, el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida y añoraba, _deseaba_ volver a tener algo así.

=====DM=====

En el reino de los cielos. Los dioses celebraban el retorno de la madre y se cantaban alabanzas en nombre de la miko que lo había hecho posible, más se mantenían vigilantes y miraban con aprensión los acontecimientos en el mundo de los humanos y veían con preocupación el destino de sus queridas creaciones,

los youkai eran sus niños, los mas perecidos a ellos los que habían enviado aquel mundo como el primer y ultimo baluarte que protegerían aquel mundo de los seres sobrenaturales de los otros mundos más poderosos que sus segundas creaciones _los humanos _y aunque los amaban eran más propensos a defraudarlos. Así que su amor estaba limitado a lejanos recuerdos, pues a penas recordaban aquel sentimiento que con la primera edad ellos mismos habían minado con sus malas acciones, sus celos y avaricia que ponían en peligro a sus _niños_ amenazando su futuro y la seguridad de aquel mundo.

Mas ahora parecían empezar a redimirse encarnados en una joven viajera del tiempo. Una con una estrella que era el símbolo de su nombre. Una con un alma enorme y que no estaba atada al destino.

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Yo**

**Gracias**

**Owarii.**


	12. Cap 12: El refugio de Kagome

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**(Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"_**Y cada segundo, cada minuto cada hora, cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año y siglo… veo tu rostro contorsionado de ¿Rabia, Ira, Decepción, Dolor? Son tantas opciones que elegir, son tantas opciones que pueden y "no" pueden ser… ¿cuantas veces has maldecido mi nombre, tras la traición que cometí contra ti?... Kami sabe que así fue como lo viste… ¿Cómo decirte, como explicarte?... jamás lo habrías aceptado, jamás lo habrías entendido… ahora que estas sin mi… ahora que estoy sin ti… tu reconstruirás tu mundo y tu corazón, con el mió, pues en tu venganza más cruel lo llevaste contigo, dejándome incompleta, frígida, yerma y vacía, como mi vientre estéril… maldita sea, como mi mundo, como mi maldita vida, el destino es un hijo de puta, que me odia y al que no puedo odiar, maldita sea, ¿ni eso puedo hacerlo bien?... pediré otra Geisha que con su voz llene el cruel silencio que me acompaña, y una botella de Sake, al diablo… una borrachera donde ahogar mis penas es lo que necesito, aunque... no hay sake en el mundo para ahogar cada una de mis penas… maldita mala suerte. **_

_**G.**_

_**Carta de la amargura - 1687 - Era Tokugawa Gion Kobu-Kyoto **_

**Cap. 12: El refugio de Kagome**

Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron el manto del cielo matizándolo en una extensa paleta de hermosos colores en exuberante celebración por el nuevo día que la diosa madre estaba entre los suyos. De nuevo viva.

En la torre más alta del palacio de la luna, Kagome había observado el transcurso de la noche y la llegada de aquellos rayos de luz que anunciaban un nuevo día. Junto ella una taza de té que se había enfriado desde la noche anterior, ya que la había olvidado por completo, hundida en su respectiva introspección de rigor, asegurándose de limpiar su mente de la experiencia vivida en el inframundo.

No sabía bien lo que le esperaba, ciertamente no aquellas horribles imágenes y no ciertamente el papel que Sesshoumaru había jugado inconcientemente en aquella pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Sabía que él estaba muy molesto por su ayuda indirecta a Kikyo, saber que había de alguna forma contribuido con ella, hería su orgullo y ponía al filo de la navaja sus lealtades, según su punto de vista de eso estaba segura.

Y ahora que la amenaza del infierno y sus horrores no la asechaban, podía darse el lujo de pensar por eso; lo había defendido del regente del infierno, pues no era tan estupida como para responsabilizarlo de algo derivado de una de sus acciones, si así fuera se pasaría el resto de su vida maldiciendo a cada ser viviente, empezando por sí misma.

Acaso para empezar ¿no fue ella quien trajo a aquel mundo la perla maldita en primer lugar? Que iba a pensar entonces la cantidad de desgracias que desencadenaría, se levantó con calma y camino hasta quedar pegada a la balaustre de piedra de la terraza abierta y miró el suelo bajo ella. El lugar era altísimo desde allí todo se veía tan pequeño, como las miniaturas de su madre, se quedo allí observando la mancha de colores en el jardín iluminarse con los rayos del sol bañándolos y enlazándolos, con la paciencia de quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, observando y esperando.

— Este Sesshoumaru la ayudó — Gruño el hombre finalmente.

Kagome decidió que si pudiera, en ese momento suspiraría. El hombre había estado observándola los últimos cinco minutos desde las sombras y no se le ocurría nada mejor con lo que iniciar una conversación que aquello que obviamente agobiaba su mente; había vislumbrado algunas cosas que desconocía de él y aun no estaba segura como calificarlo, obviamente Inuyasha había echo todo lo posible para minar la imagen de Sesshoumaru a sus ojos y no podía evitar preguntarse « ¿_Por qué se había tomado la molestia?» _ Pero había empezado a descubrir cosas que no imaginaba en él.

Siempre supo que era honorable. No podía ser un lord cardinal ostentando tanto poder sobre su gente si no tuviera honor. Ser un Inu Kami era solo un añadido a su parecer, pero nunca había pensado en él, como alguien que quisiera proteger, por si mismo y ella se había descubierto protegiéndolo, incluso antes de perder su cuerpo.

— No la ayudaste conscientemente Sesshoumaru. Fue un accidente, tú la habrías matado alegremente cualquier día, antes de ayudarla —Dijo Kagome.

Ambos lo sabían pero por alguna razón él necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras de ella. Suponía que quería confirmar que ella no lo estaba culpando por lo que le había sucedido.

— Hn... — Murmuró sintiendo un peso levantarse de sus hombros. Aunque la amargura solo terminaría, cuando ella volviera a su cuerpo y la bruja estuviera bien muerta e incapaz de hacer daño alguno — El viaje hacia Bokuseno es largo. Vamos — Dijo entonces volviéndose hacia la puerta, mientras ella tomaba sus armas y su bolso con ella. Después de despedirse de Irasue quien como siempre volvió a hacerle filosas remarcas a Sesshoumaru que se limito a ignorarlas; nuevamente se encontraron en el aire.

Desde el cielo, Kagome vio los campos y sus jornaleros trabajando desde temprano como diminutas hormigas desde la elevada altura en la que estaba; después de horas de ininterrumpido vuelo, llegaron a los límites del bosque de Bokuseno.

Sesshoumaru la dejo ir y envió a través de los viejos árboles una onda de youki, alertando al anciano árbol de su presencia, vio con sorpresa como al mismo tiempo la mujer enviaba su propio aviso, mezclándose con el de él y observo perplejo, que sus poderes mas allá de anularse el uno al otro, se combinaron extrañamente, formando una onda de energía poderosa.

Sin detenerse a darle más vueltas, guardó esa información en su mente para analizarla luego con más calma, y avanzó junto a ella por el invisible sendero entre la arboleda.

Kagome siguió derecho hacia el anciano árbol sabio y se detuvo frente a él, justo donde la corteza antigua y gruesa ocultaba el rostro de aquel árbol.

Ella aún recordaba como había ido a parar allí. aquel día se había obligado con éxito a mentir como una cosaca, sirviéndose de sus poderes para camuflar el olor de su obvia mentira y le había dicho a Inuyasha que se iría a casa por una semana y que no quería que la siguiera, que ella los encontraría, que le enviaran a Kirara a buscarla y ya.

Aquella semana el Hanyou estaba cada vez más alterado e insoportable, así que necesitaba alejarse antes de cometer una locura, como purificarlo en el acto y a casa no quería ir aun, pues Hojo estaba igual de insoportable que Inuyasha. El chico no entendía un "NO" ni iluminado con luces de neón, así que se había despedido y le había pedido a Kirara que la llevara a algún lugar seguro.

A un bosque donde pudiera meditar y practicar o una cueva libre, solo quería estar sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kirara la había llevado allí y el árbol sabio la había recibido como un padre a su hijo prodigo que regresa a casa. Le había dado su protección y le había enseñado algunas cosas, incluso le había dado un techo donde descansar, desde entonces casi tres años ya, aquel lugar se había convertido en su refugio, cuando quería estar sola, Kirara la llevaba hasta allí.

Solo la Nekomata conocía aquel lugar. Era un secreto entre ambas y Bokuseno. Ahora sin embargo, compartiría su secreto con la última persona que pensó entonces, cuando estuvo allí por primera vez. Ella jamás habría imaginado que compartiría su refugio con Sesshoumaru, el lord de las tierras del Oeste, Inu Kami y señor de la casa de la luna, ni más ni menos.

— ¡Déjame verte muchacha, confiaba en que las noticias fueran falsas! — Saludo el gran árbol apareciendo entonces, mirando con sus enormes y somnolientos ojos marrones verdosos a la mujer. Esta se acercó a él de inmediato lo suficiente como para que este extendiera sus largas ramas y rozara la dura mejilla. — ¡Mi dulce niña, esto es terrible! — Dijo mirando entonces a Sesshoumaru por primera vez. — ¡Lord Sesshoumaru! — Saludó con sorpresa.

— Bokuseno, desconocía que tuvieras trato con los mortales — Dijo Sesshoumaru intrigado.

Aquella interacción hablaba de tiempo y confianza, en el fondo envidiaba al anciano árbol. Ella se acercaba a él con una confianza y comodidad que no compartía con él, cada vez que se acercaba a ella podía verla mirarlo con un ligero brillo de alarma y detestaba esa reacción.

— Lady Kagome es una única excepción a mi regla, mi lord, ella es especial, diferente — Dijo el anciano dedicándole una mirada indulgente a Kagome. — Después de todo no todos los días, tiene este anciano el gusto de hablar con una dama finamente educada y con conocimiento del futuro y una luz tan brillante como lady Kagome aquí presente — añadió.

— Ya que estoy efectivamente aquí _presente_, puedo preguntarte… ¿crees que mi kekkai me permita pasar? — Pregunto la aludida preocupada.

— Si muchacha, puede que ese cuerpo sea falso, pero tu alma y el poder de esta, son fáciles de reconocer, tu energía te aceptara por supuesto — Dijo con calma el anciano árbol tranquilizando en parte sus temores.

— Entonces vamos a entrar, necesito algunas cosas de allí y el tiempo es corto — Dijo Kagome apartándose del árbol.

— Pasa la noche aquí, necesito hablarte muchacha, necesito consultarte algo — Dijo Bokuseno con seriedad, ignorando a Sesshoumaru, el cachorro no debía saber lo que hablaría. Era decisión de la mujer darle esa información, pero por lo que había escuchado, las cosas habían empezado a ponerse en movimiento y solo la decisión y los bastos conocimientos de la mujer, podían darle un cambio a aquel negro horizonte que se cernía sobre ellos.

— Bien entonces, ya prácticamente solo me quedan unas cuatro semanas y dos días — Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y echando a andar hacia Sesshoumaru que observaba en silencio a aquellos dos seres.

finalmente siguió a la mujer rodeando el árbol hasta tomar un sendero justo detrás del árbol anciano que jamás había visto antes, sintió entonces las capas de protecciones y comprendió que ni él había visto realmente la extensión del bosque del viejo árbol.

Después de varios metros dieron una vuelta dentro de la laberíntica ruta llena de recovecos y una vez sortearon el ultimo recodo se encontró frente a una estructura que en otra época debió ser un templo. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, la arquitectura era vieja como muy pocas había visto; la mujer levantó la mano libre y palpó el aire alrededor de ella y al parecer satisfecha con los resultados lo miró con un brillo de disculpa en los ojos, antes de colocar su fría mano sobre su propia muñeca, observó que ella no podía cerrar los dedos alrededor de ella, antes de sentir como atravesaba una calida capa y antes de comprender lo que había pasado ella lo había soltado. La miró arqueando una ceja, exigiendo una respuesta.

— Solo puedes entrar si estas en contacto _físico_ conmigo, de lo contrario no podrás pasar. Bokuseno-sama ha relajado la protección para que puedas ver este lugar, pero solo yo puedo permitir el acceso personalmente — Explicó entonces, antes de subir las escaleras con rapidez y abrir el shoji. La siguió hasta la entrada donde ella se quitó los zapatos y lo miró esperando que la imitara.

— Este Sesshoumaru no va a quitarse las botas — Dijo con dignidad.

Él era un príncipe, un Inu Kami y ella ¿pretendía que fuera descalzo?, la miró y sus ojos fijos en él le corroboraron que ella de hecho lo esperaba.

— Este lugar no se limpia solo, lo que ensucies tendré que limpiarlo yo, no hay nadie más aquí que nosotros Sesshoumaru. no te estoy pidiendo que corras desnudo por el lugar, por Kami, solo que te quites las botas para no tener que perder el tiempo limpiando antes de irnos — Dijo ella secamente conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco ante la situación.

— Correr desnudo no sería molesto, te recuerdo que nosotros los youkai no tenemos las limitaciones pudorosas de ustedes los humanos miko — Dijo él con toda la intención.

Ella lo miró fijamente con los labios entre abiertos en media frase, antes de girar sobre si misma y alejarse de él con rapidez, mascullando imprecaciones entre dientes.

su bestia aullaba de risa, complacido de saber que la mujer aún podía ser alterada, antes de que con toda calma, se sacara las botas y empezara a seguirla calzando solo con sus prístinos tabí blanco, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina curvándole los labios.

Kagome estaba escandalizada. Si no conociera la personalidad del estoico Lord desde hacia tres años ya, juraría que él estaba provocándola adrede, incluso que estaba coqueteando con ella, pero era completamente estúpido. Ella era, _sería_ definitivamente _humana_ cuando recuperara su cuerpo y él seguiría siendo un youkai « _un Inu Kami por todos los cielos »._

Aquel cuerpo debía estar afectando también sus percepciones del mundo. Ya era malo no _sentir_ realmente mucho o mejor dicho _nada_, pero mal interpretar lo que ocurría en su entorno era muy, pero MUY malo, así que se obligo a ocultar la inoportuna imagen que había acudido a su mente con chocante claridad. La sola idea de aquel _hombre_ corriendo desnudo por allí la mortificaba, pues si bien en ese cuerpo no podía sonrojarse, ella no podía evitar tener curiosidad y ver, definitivamente "_**VER**_" aquel espectáculo. Por otro lado, en su cuerpo real corría el riesgo de ponerse en ridículo y el resultado en ambos casos, sería el mismo.

_Ella enterrada en una fosa común y sin señales, con su cabeza sobre su pecho. _

Él no era un hombre, sino un _youkai_ que exigía respeto y por mucho que no sufriera de _problemas_ de pudor, estaba segura que no apreciaría conseguirla comiéndoselo con los ojos. Pues ya no tenía caso negarlo, ella en algún momento había empezado a notar el atractivo del lord youkai. Habría que estar muerta por varios siglos para no apreciarlo y sospechaba que esto había empezado desde antes de esta historia del cuerpo de piedra, pero sabiendo la suerte que correría, batallaría esa atracción con uñas, tenacidad y dientes.

Se negaba a ser herida de nuevo, sospechaba (por no decir que estaba casi segura), que la herida de Inuyasha años atrás, sería un ligero raspón en la rodilla, comparado con la destrucción total y masiva, que dejaría Sesshoumaru a su paso, si lo dejaba entrar en su corazón, el era el tipo de _hombre_ que destruiría, incluso sin querer a alguien como ella.

— ¿Qué es exactamente este lugar? — Preguntó Sesshoumaru justo tras ella.

Kagome se obligó a arrancarse de sus pensamientos y enfocarse a la actualidad. No era momento para perderse en los pasillos de su mente.

— Fue un templo en su día en el periodo Nara tal vez para el 720 o 780, ahora es mi refugio; cuando Inu-baka se pone muy insoportable y necesito urgentemente _paz_, vengo a este lugar. Solo Kirara lo conoce y ahora tu — Explicó avanzando por el pasillo y abriendo un shoji al final. — También es el lugar donde he estado practicando todo lo que he estado aprendiendo los últimos tres años — Añadió dejando de lado su bolso y armas.

Sesshoumaru la miró entrar a la habitación y la siguió. Viendo con interna perplejidad su contenido, del techo colgaban hierbas de todo tipo, ordenadas impecablemente por largo y densidad de hojas. En medio dominando la habitación, había un enorme mesón de madera y una laja de piedra pulida por el uso como tope, ordenado en las mesas mas delgadas como estantes arrimados hacia las paredes, habían morteros, cuchillos, calderos y todo tipo de utensilios, vio botellas con líquidos de varios colores embotelladas y etiquetadas, avanzo hacía ellas y tomó la mas cercana y leyó.

_Remedio para la tos_.

— Este lugar es tu área de trabajo, como el de una bruja — Dijo Sesshoumaru entonces colocando la botella en su sitio.

— No soy una bruja. Yo no uso mis poderes para hacer el mal. Ayudo a la gente con cosas simples como medicina, rara vez uso mis poderes en ellos y solo cuando todo lo demás falla. no soy un dios, no soy nadie para decir quien vive y quien no — Dijo ella secamente pero claramente ofendida, antes de agacharse y sacar un bolso parecido al de ella, solo que mas pequeño y negro con unas mariposas blancas bordadas y dejarlo sobre el mesón.

Luego ignorándolo olímpicamente, empezó a colocar cosas _al azar_ según él y dejarlo sobre el mesón. También tomó manojos de hierbas, botellas con líquidos traslucidos. Lo arrastró a otra habitación donde había montones de velas de diferentes colores, olores y tamaños y empezó a cargar con lo que necesitaría. Estuvo por horas viajando por diferentes habitaciones cargando velas, piedras, inciensos, aceites aromáticos y de más.

Sesshoumaru había visto una enorme esfera de vidrio con una media luna de reluciente plata flotando sostenida por unos finos hilos de vidrio transparente y de apariencia liquida dándole una sensación _casi_ ingrávida dentro de ella, colocada sobre un delicado paño bordado con hilos de plata. Mientras ella trajinaba por el lugar, noto poco a poco los diferentes adornos de vidrio desperdigados por el lugar, entre ellos le llamo también la atención una enorme gota dorada suspendida en equilibrio sobre una intrincada de frágil apariencia.

— Este es tu trabajo — No era una pregunta y ambos lo reconocieron.

Kagome extendió la humeante taza, de un intenso vidrio rojo degradado hasta un brillante azul rey y Sesshoumaru la aceptó observando la taza con atención; había caído la tarde y ella finalmente había terminado de anotar, murmurar, empacar, descartar y ordenar todo de nuevo y finalmente estaban allí en el jardín trasero tomando una taza de té, para él era obvio que las hermosas y delicadas tazas eran obra suya también.

— Si, ese es mi trabajo, aún me falta mucho para llegar a ser una artista de peso, pero tengo algunos seguidores que les gusta mi trabajo. Quiero aprender a moldear metal, tengo muchas ganas de ver que puedo hacer con el cobre y otros metales maleables. Tal vez incluso regrese a mis inicios y haga algo de cerámica, todo depende de lo que me depare el futuro, claro — Contesto ella tomando un sorbo de la infusión. — Puedes quedarte la luna si la quieres. De todas formas, me parece correcto que este contigo — Añadió cerrando los ojos aferrándose a aquel momento de paz y al calor que aquella infusión le daba.

Negándose rotundamente a admitir que había hecho esa figura pensando en él y la había llevado consigo. Incapaz de agregarla al lote que había hecho entonces para Mineko-sama y sabiendo de ante mano que jamás tendría la oportunidad de dársela a quien le había inspirado a crearla en primer lugar.

El destino había puesto la solución en sus caminos; no vio el torrente de emociones que brillaron con fuerza en los ojos del Lord Youkai frente a ella.

— Hn — Murmuro Sesshoumaru llevándose la taza a los labios. Controlando con firmeza su acelerada respiración. No recordaba que alguien fuera de sus padres, le hubiera regalado nada sin razón alguna y que ella le regalara _la luna_ era para él muy significativo. Además en el transcurso el aquel día, el había entendido que realmente ella estaba compartiendo con él, algo que no había compartido con nadie mas, ni siquiera sus amigos.

Ella pudo haber insistido y dejarlo con Bokuseno, pero había elegido traerlo con ella, introducirlo un paso más a su mundo y mostrarle cosas que desconocía de ella. Si bien la situación era lamentable, no podía negar aunque sonara y fuera egoísta, que tal vez era esta, la única forma en que él tendría la oportunidad de conocerla y de permitirle conocerlo.

No esperaba un regalo de su parte eso era seguro, como era seguro que atesoraría aquella luna como su más preciada reliquia. Era un regalo sincero sin intenciones ocultas y era simplemente algo que ella había creado con sus manos, con su aliento de vida y ahora le pertenecía a él.

Le costo lo suyo, pero logró dejar a Sesshoumaru hojeando una enciclopedia de arte que había traído con ella un par de meses atrás y se encamino hacia el viejo árbol. Algo debía estar pesando en su mente, pues raras veces le consultaba cosas pero cada vez era de relevante importancia.

— Aquí estoy Bokuseno-sama, dígame — Dijo Kagome llamando al anciano árbol. De inmediato la corteza mudó y en su lugar el rostro del viejo árbol se dejo ver, sus profundas arrugas talladas en la madera envejecida, parecían hoy más profundas que nunca.

— El cachorro no esta contigo, bien— Dijo el anciano colocando alrededor de ellos una gruesa barrera. Después de todo, el fino oído de un Inu era algo de lo que cuidarse y más cuando las cosas que discutirían eran tan graves. — Muchacha, esta empezado. Desde Kyoto los rumores de un levantamiento humano esta empezando a cobrar fuerza. Una familia de Kitsune fue masacrada en las afueras de Kyoto. Los humanos están empezando a reconocer el poder que tienen en masa y están empezando a hablar de sanear la tierra de nosotros; algo esta alejando el miedo que nos tienen y les esta dando valor para destruirnos, se que al principio dijiste que en tu época no habían youkai y me resigne y luego cuando tus estudios avanzaron me diste esperanzas cuando dijiste que empezaste a sentir focos de energía aislados en algunos puntos. Dijiste que estabas segura que los youkai nos habíamos separado de este mundo, creo muchacha que debemos empezar a prepáranos, dime ¿Nos ayudaras? — Pregunto mirándola preocupado.

Solo ella guardaba en su mente la historia de quinientos años, que significaban la vida o la extinción de su raza. Él opinaba que tenían todo el derecho de vivir. Ellos habían llegado a este mundo después de los dioses, lo habían nutrido, guardado, sembrado, habían iniciado las artes y la sanación entre otras muchas cosas, fueron creados por los mismos Kami entonces, ¿que derecho tenían los humanos en sentenciar a muerte una raza creada para guardar aquel mundo?

Los suyos los árboles de sabiduría. Tenían la misión de recordar la vida, los hechos, la muerte y toda la historia de la tierra, sus raíces arraigadas hasta el mismo corazón de la tierra, se comunicaba con cada semilla, cada joven planta y así la historia fluía. La estrecha relación con los Kami e Inu-Kami eran su deben y derecho, y ahora por la ignorancia de una raza, que poco a poco iba destruyéndose a si misma y al mundo, el y los suyos serían condenados a muerte, no era justo.

— ¿Exactamente en que era del Sengoku estamos Bokuseno-sama, quien es Shogun humano? — Pregunto Kagome.

— 1509 año 9 del Emperador Go-Kashiwabara — Contesto Bokuseno.

Ella lo miro con atención antes de asentir pensativa. Algo debía significar para ella pues lo miró con calma.

— Aun tenemos tiempo para hacer los preparativos a penas son los primeros ecos de un inicio real, pero… yo nada se de abrir otros planos o esconder los rasgos youkai y mucho menos tengo idea de cómo convencerlos de empezar a ocultarse hasta poder conseguir la forma de asegurar su modo de vida sin que los humanos sospechen de la existencia youkai — Dijo Kagome. Para ella no había otra forma, su propio hijo era un youkai, ella había aprendido, muy a pesar de _Inuyasha_ que los youkai tenían todo el derecho de permanecer en aquel mundo.

— Será difícil logar que estén de acuerdo con eso ¿Es tan duro convivir con nosotros? — Preguntó entonces desconcertado. A pesar de sus siglos y de su conocimiento sobre ambas razas aun se le hacia difícil entender por que no podían convivir en paz.

— Bokuseno, los humanos miran a los youkai y ven la belleza y perfección, el poder de su raza, miran el tiempo que pasa sin dejar su rastro con obvia notoriedad en sus cuerpos, y luego nos vemos a nosotros mismos y vemos nuestros miles defectos, nuestros cuerpos débiles, nuestra ausencia de poder alguno, vemos como los años nos pesan en cada cana y cada arruga en nuestras pieles y terminamos codiciando lo que ustedes tienen de una forma u otra — Explicó Kagome con pesar.

— ¡No tu, tu no! –Dijo el negándose a creer que ella guardara tales sentimientos.

— No aún no, pero supongo que algún día, cuando la edad me pese en cada hueso, envidiare a los youkai y su eterna juventud. No de mala forma, me niego a odiarlos por algo que es natural en ustedes, pero si una sana envidia — Admitió ella, luego lo miró con seriedad. — Además, muchos Youkai han abusado de ese poder Bokuseno y han promovido por siglos el odio de los humanos hacia ustedes. Ya sabes por uno pagan todos, acaso ¿no es de creencia general entre los youkai que los humanos somos todos estúpidos, desaseados, codiciosos e interesados? Lo mismo pasa con los humanos, basta con que un grupo actúe mal y terminan juzgándolos a todos igual. Explico ella con absoluta calma.

— Tienes razón muchacha, pero al menos estamos a tiempo de hacer un cambio. Esto esta apenas iniciando como dices y tú tienes algo a tu favor. Mi lady, los dioses te escuchan y tienes a los Inu-Kami de tu lado, con ellos los demás seguirán tu guía, pues ellos son los lideres del mundo youkai, lo que el cachorro decida eso se hará –Dijo el con calma.

— Lo se, pero temo ponerlo en una posición donde sienta que estoy manipulándolo, que si no comprende que es necesario dejar que el destino siga su curso, si ellos luchan morirán; pero pensaran que es deshonroso ocultarse entre los humanos, no será fácil Bokuseno —Dijo ella sumando aquella situación a sus preocupaciones.

como no hacerlo, se avecinaban más de ciento sesenta y cinco años de guerra entre humanos y youkai, que terminarían con la aniquilación total de los youkai, con la introducción de la pólvora y las balas a Japón con el naufrago del buque portugués, la continua lucha de poder por el shogunato bajo la consigna de "unificar" nipón, la llegada del cristianismo, las ejecuciones religiosas en consiga política, las hambrunas que traerían disconformidad entre la población, el cierre de las fronteras y la exclusión de nipón con el resto del mundo, el intento de quema de Kyoto y la aparición de los buques negros, que obligarían a su país a abrir sus fronteras al resto del mundo, perdiendo parte de su soberanía, historia, costumbres y folklore. Y más disturbios.

Para entonces los youkai solo serían leyendas de antaño. recuerdos añorados por los más ancianos, que solo habían escuchado las leyendas entre lagrimas de dolor y derrota, admitiendo finalmente entonces, que sin los youkai se habían vulnerado a si mismos; pero entonces sería demasiado tarde, pues solo las mascaras de Obon y los festivales quedarían para recordar a la orgullosa raza que había protegido con fiereza sus tierras y sus costumbres; luego vendrían los cambios de era, hasta llegar a su misma época, donde la tecnología y el dinero serían los dioses y demonios de su raza, donde la contaminación de planeta sería el resultado de sus mismas malas acciones.

Pero ¿como decirle eso al anciano árbol, que estaba buscando una forma de salvar a su raza de la aniquilación? Ella ciertamente no podía, pero lo que si podía hacer y lo haría, sería intentar ayudarlos, pero tendría que dejar bien claro, que la historia humana no podía alterarse, pues ella misma corría el riesgo de dejar de existir. Entonces, todo lo que había hecho o estaba haciendo dejaría de ser y al final se anularía a si misma y a los youkai con ella.

— Habla con él muchacha. Él te escuchara, el cachorro puede ser terco y orgulloso, pero actuara con sabiduría. Por el bien de nuestra raza se que él actuara como es debido, si existe algunos que no escuchen su mandato, entonces morirán bajo su propias acciones y los que lo sigan y estoy seguro serán todos, seguirán su guía y respetaran sus lineamientos con tal de sobrevivir — Dijo el anciano agotado. Había mucho en juego y solo una persona que pudiera ponerlo a favor y estaba justo frente a él.

— Yo lo intentare Bokuseno-sama, pero no te aseguro que los resultado sean lo que esperas, Kami sabe que yo no puedo influir en las decisiones de nadie — Dijo ella enfilando sus pasos hacia su refugio nuevamente.

El anciano estaba preocupado y obviamente agotado. No era para menos, ella entendía bien el peso que el árbol sabio llevaba sobre sus ramas. el conocimiento que guardaban y que significaba vida o muerte según se usara, saber lo que ocurriría y como afectaría las vidas de los demás y decidir si era prudente o no develar aquella información, no era fácil, ella lo entendía, lo sabía muy bien, pues en su caso, ella no tenía solo información del presente como él, si no del futuro que decidiría la vida o muerte de una raza entera; « _Mi vida no es fácil l»_ Se dijo entonces deteniéndose en la entrada de su refugio. Cada día que pasaba y develaba un nuevo camino a seguir descubría que ella caminaba entre los mundos y que podía influir en ellos con sus acciones y eso la aterraba más que saber que no estaba atada a ningún destino, hasta donde los dioses y ella sabían.

El shoji se abrió de golpe sacándola de sus pensamientos y se encontró viendo el pecho de la armadura de Sesshoumaru en su lugar, entonces lo miro fijamente antes de asentir para si misma, he aquí la forma mas "sutil" en la que el destino le "sugería" el camino a seguir.

— ¿Vas a entrar o no? — Preguntó Sesshoumaru rompiendo el silencio.

Hacia un buen rato que había caído la noche, pero había dado su palabra de no interferir en la conversación del anciano árbol y la miko y como youkai e Inu-Kami estaba obligado a cumplir con su palabra. Aunque se había arrepentido de darla apenas ella salió de su visión periférica y el rango de su fino oído admitió en su fuero interno.

— Tenemos que hablar — Dijo ella seriamente entonces atravesando el Shoji que el mantenía abierto.

Sesshoumaru se tenso de inmediato y cerró el shoji siguiéndola hasta una habitación a la que no había entrado aún. La vio abrir con renuencia el shoji antes de invitarlo a entrar. Una vez dentro vio la habitación iluminada con pequeños focos como los que estaba distribuidos por todo el templo, ella los había llamado "bombillos" y había dicho que funcionaban al igual que muchos objetos allí, con electricidad que tomaba del sol y el viento; en el lugar había una enorme cama de cuatro postes con colchas verde agua de aspecto esponjoso, almohadas y artículos delicados.

Unas repisas con ropas ordenadas y otros artículos que no podía identificar, aquella era la habitación privada de la miko. Un lugar que estaba seguro no conocía ningún otro hombre aparte de él.

— La cama la hizo Bokuseno sama para mí, el colchón lo hice yo, traje a esta era suficiente goma espuma para forrar este templo, hice varios futones y cojines para los muebles, mi mamá hizo las cortinas de todo este lugar, la ropa de cama en su mayoría es comprada, pero esta la hizo mi madre para mí. Kirara fue de gran ayuda, me ayudo a trasladar todo esto, sin ella no lo habría logrado — Explicó ella observando a Sesshoumaru mirar todo con atención. Desde su cama hasta los cómodos sillones que había comprado, desarmado y vuelto a armar una vez los había hecho pasar por el pozo y llevado hasta allí, como la mayoría de las cosas que había guardado en aquel lugar.

— Esto es más que un refugio –Dijo Sesshoumaru viendo las fotos de los familiares de la mujer en una mesita junto a la enorme cama. La alfombra prolijamente tejida que cubría la mayor parte de la habitación.

— Estudiando física, encontré la teoría del "Sr Stephen Hawking" que habla sobre la relatividad. Según él, yo soy una _paradoja_ un error en el tiempo, que crea más paradojas. dice que en algún momento el tiempo notara mi presencia y me corregirá, entonces seré enviada a mi época pues las memorias temporales recuerdan hacia delante no hacia atrás, esa es la "teoría" según la física pero, mi loca vida desafía todas las leyes, así que pensé, que si de casualidad el pozo dejaba de funcionar y quedaba de este lado, al menos tendría un lugar donde regresar y al cual llamar mi hogar, donde podría vivir hasta que mi vida se apagara finalmente — Admitió sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea que se algún modo Bokuseno se las había arreglado para crear para ella.

— Ya veo… — Dijo él notando con alivio, que ella no había pensado en vivir con Inuyasha ni ningún otro.

Ella era una mujer independiente como siempre se había dedicado a repetir; ella no esperaba que nadie proveyera para ella absolutamente nada, ni seguridad, ni techo, ni nada, debería sentirse frustrado e incluso inútil, pero su bestia y el veían en ella un reto, pues aquel que lograra que aquella mujer independiente, pusiera su vida y necesidades en sus manos, sería un hombre afortunado, pues tendría una hembra capaz junto a él. Ninguna mujer acostumbrada a esperar que otros tomaran decisiones por ellas, ninguna que pudiera ser manipulada con facilidad, otro vería un riesgo en una mente independiente como la de ella, pero conociendo la naturaleza de aquella mujer, sabía que más que un riesgo, sería una poderosa aliada al lado del hombre correcto. Siguiendo la muda invitación se sentó en el otro sillón frente a ella, al igual que el resto de los muebles, este era cómodo.

— Una vez me preguntaste, si había youkai en mi época y te di una respuesta. Bokuseno-sama, quería hablar conmigo primero, para asegurarse si yo ayudaría a su causa o no –Dijo Kagome mirándolo con atención. Sesshoumaru se tensó y la observó sin pestañear esperando que continuara. — Está empezando Sesshoumaru. A penas es el inicio un pequeño foco, y si quieren sobrevivir, aun hay tiempo de empezar a planear el curso de acción, pero desde ya te digo — Dijo cortándolo— No se puede cambiar el curso del destino. Los humanos dominaran esta tierra les guste a ustedes o no, si te doy las herramientas para ir y acabar con la humanidad, el futuro cambiara y yo dejare de existir y al final ustedes conmigo, así que no me pidas que cambie la historia por que no podemos; lo que si podemos hacer manipularla un poco, pero no modificar lo que ya esta escrito — Dijo Kagome mirándolo con toda la seriedad que la situación exigía.

— ¿Estas segura, de que no hay otro modo? — Preguntó Sesshoumaru conteniendo las ganas de rugir y exigirle que le diera toda la información y cargar contra aquellos que amenazaban a su gente y a su existencia misma. Ella se cerraría en banda y no le diría una sola palabra ni aun para salvar su vida, ella estaba presta a sacrificarse por otros, y estaba segura que esta situación sería igual, no era ningún tonto, y era obvio que la necesitaban.

— Bokuseno, me dio la época y el regente humano, estoy muy segura de lo que esta por venir — Confirmó ella observándolo con atención. Ella sabía que él estaba conteniendo las exigencias de su naturaleza y arrancarle las palabras que quería oír, de no salir de allí y destruir la amenaza sobre su gente, de no descargar sobre ella toda la furia ante lo que estaba por pasar, la aniquilación total de su raza, no era algo que una orgullosa criatura como él aceptaría de buena gana y con abnegada humildad.

Sin embargo se encontraba agradeciendo el fiero control que él tenía sobre si mismo y sus emociones, pues no estaba segura de que haría si él explotaba en masculina y exigente furia. En casa era ella la de las emociones explosivas, la de la energía nerviosa y volátil temperamento. su madre y su hermano eran mas bien pacíficos siempre y cuando no los hicieran enfadar, entonces eran iguales a ella, y la única experiencia calmando fuegos temperamentales era con Inuyasha, pero sospechaba que con el lord youkai no sería tan fácil como "sentarlo" y darle un par de duras reprimendas.

— Dijiste que nos separamos de los humanos — Se obligo a decir para distraer su mente de la furia que aquello despertaba en él.

— Si, pero no sé cómo lo hicieron, así que nos tocara averiguar sobre la marcha pero, para iniciar esta separación, lo mejor es empezar por mezclarse entre los humanos. Ocultarse a plena vista, conciliar su aspecto ocultar sus poderes hasta verse como un humano común, y ocultar sus costumbres de los ojos curiosos — Explicó Kagome con extrema cautela. Lo miró y viendo la furia pura en sus ojos, levantó una mano hacia él pidiéndole tiempo para hablar. — Es solo hasta que podamos encontrar la forma de conciliar varias áreas de la isla para que puedan vivir libremente o ya que estamos caminando entre planos astrales, ver si podemos encontrar la forma de abrir un plano para que ustedes puedan vivir con libertad en él. — Finalizo ella, aunque sabía que no calmaría la ira del Lord.

— Ocultarnos como ladrones, entre aquellos que quieren aniquilarnos — Dijo con los dientes apretados y sus ojos pasando de rojo a dorado.

— Sesshoumaru, no te estoy pidiendo que te unas a una humana y empieces a matar a tu propia gente por deporte, te estoy pidiendo que sean abiertos de mente y busquen sobrevivir sin derramar sangre, por que es la de tu gente la que se derramara al final, ustedes dado a su longevidad son menos en numero que nosotros, y si por Shippo puedo ver, ustedes tardan mas que nosotros en madurar y alcanzar la edad adulta, numéricamente hablando somos más, así ustedes maten miles, humanos son miles de millones. Te estoy dando las soluciones temporales para salvar a tu gente sin derramar sangre a largo plazo — Explico ella con calma.

— Una guerra…

— No; definitivamente habrán guerras, siempre habrá una guerra y siempre morirá gente, ¿quieren ir a una guerra y demostrarles a aquellos que buscan acabar con ustedes que son solo bestias sin cerebro alguno, que solo desean tomar vidas y regodearse en la sangre derramada? — Dijo ella levantándose y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro sin míralo. — Entonces no puedo hacer nada, más que mirar y sanar a los que pueda, no puedo elegir una raza sobre otra, soy humana, pero tengo lazos con los youkai también, no puedo elegir a uno sin traicionar a otro y esta es la única forma en que puedo cumplir con ambos sin traicionar mis principios, mis creencias… No me pidas que apoye una guerra, no es mi naturaleza pero aun así aquí estoy. Ya vendrán muchas sin nuestra ayuda y créeme, llegará el momento en que los humanos maldecirán el día en que los destruyeron — Dijo Kagome deteniéndose y mirando a Sesshoumaru a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres que este Sesshoumaru haga, miko? — Preguntó frustrado. Ella estaba en una delicada posición, lo entendía muy bien, ella no traicionaría a ninguna de las dos razas y si tenía que sentarse y verlos matarse entre ellos lo haría y lloraría lagrimas de sangre por cada perdida, fuera humana o youkai ella la sufriría en carne propia, « ¿_No había sufrido ella suficiente_? » Se pregunto Sesshoumaru, como su bestia dividido entre la frustración y la comprensión.

— No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer Sesshoumaru, es duro para mí, no quisiera sentir que te obligo a ayudarme ahora mismo, por Kami — Dijo Kagome dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la acolchada superficie del sillón agradeciendo no escuchar el rose de piedra con la madera. — Quiero que descanses aquí esta noche, duerme en mi cama, de todas formas yo no puedo dormir y tomate el tiempo para pensar bien lo que puedes hacer para ayudar a tu gente, si tu encuentras unas solución para este dilema, entonces haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte, escribiré todo lo que se y lo pondré en tus manos — Dijo ella sin saber que más hacer.

— Te quedaras en esta época — Dijo entonces Sesshoumaru mirándola con fijeza. No era una petición y ambos lo sabían al igual que no era su naturaleza la de "pedir" propiamente dicho; ella lo miró fijamente y abrió la boca antes de cerrarla de golpe.

— Si después de destruir la perla, aún sigo aquí, me quedare y ayudare, pero si el pozo funciona, viajare entre épocas como lo he hecho hasta ahora, hasta que no me necesiten más — Aceptó Kagome resignada.

No podía abandonarlos aunque lo quisiera, no podía ser así de egoísta y dejarlos morir, aunque no podía sentirlo, amaba a su hijo, a Kirara, a Kouga, Ayame y el clan de los lobos, a todos los youkai que había conocido incluso los Hanyou, y admitía que sentía respeto y admiración por el Lord frente a ella y lady Irasue su madre, lo último que deseaba era su aniquilación, no podría vivir consigo misma si no los ayudaba.

— Es un trato aceptable, miko — Dijo Sesshoumaru, empezando a desatar los nudos que mantenían su armadura en su sitio, entonces sintió un tirón en su manga vacía y la encontró sosteniendo la tela con la mirada vacía, antes de fijar sus ojos miel en los de él.

— Siento mucho que esto ocurriera. Él pudo haber intentado detenerte sin hacerte esto, pero entonces no entendía que él realmente quería hacerte daño, lo que nunca entendí, fue por que le permitiste herirte así, tu eres mas fuerte — Dijo ella liberando la manga vacía e inconcientemente empezó a desatar los nudos. No era la primera vez que lo había visto quitarse la pesada armadura.

Sesshoumaru y su bestia estaban perplejos en igual manera, tanto por las palabras como por las actuales acciones, apartó su mano y la dejó hacer su voluntad, pues estaba seguro que ella ni siquiera notaba lo que estaba haciendo, aun así él no podía dejar de disfrutar de sus cuidados.

— La espada necesitaba la sangre de este Sesshoumaru, para reforzar el sello. Padre hacía mucho que había muerto, su youki es fuerte, pero al morir ya no era el alfa de la manada, lo era yo. No había forma en que el hanyou permitiera a este Sesshoumaru verter sangre en la hoja del colmillo transformado para reforzar el sellado de la bestia del hanyou. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás me habría herido pues así la espada esté fuera de sus manos, la bestia no puede usar sus poderes, solo usara los pocos poderes que él tenga, por eso el sacrificio era necesario — Explicó Sesshoumaru retirando la armadura de su cuerpo, entonces Kagome pareció hacer en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— Lo siento, no se que diablos me poseyó para… lo siento — Dijo apartándose de él con rapidez antes de salir casi corriendo de la habitación molesta consigo misma.

Nuevamente había invadido la privacidad de Sesshoumaru, ya no haciendo preguntas personales, si no invadiendo su espacio personal y lo que era peor, poniendo sus duras manos de piedra sobre su persona, «_tenía suerte de aun conservar su cabeza»_, se dijo recluyéndose en la habitación donde guardaba las velas, decidiendo que ya que estaba allí, bien podía hacer unas cuantas velas para distraer su mente mientras el nuevo día llegaba.

En la habitación de Kagome. Sesshoumaru se había quitado las espadas y el haori y estaba ahora a oscuras acostado sobre la cama de la mujer envuelto en su aroma, podía olerla allí como si estuviera envolviéndolo con sus brazos; ella había vuelto a alejarse de él espantada por sus propias acciones. Por ahora se lo permitiría, pero llegaría el día, en que el único lugar donde le permitiría huir sería directo hacia él.

Entonces se permitiría desatar sobre ella todo lo que deseaba y más, por ahora dejaría a la miko y sus deseos de lado y como ella había dicho descansaría. Necesitaría toda su energía para lidiar con las tormentas que se avecinaban tendría que tomar decisiones, salvarla a ella y a su gente, en días como aquellos, realmente odiaba ser un Inu-Kami pero no podía cambiar lo que era, así como no podía controlarla a ella.

Y así, las cosas estaban en movimiento. En aquel refugio oculto del mundo se daba el primer paso al cambio. Tanto humanos como youkai ignoraban aquel en aquel momento sus fuerzas más poderosas, estaban bajo el mismo techo.

Una afanada con ceras y mechas y otro debatiéndose entre ideas, antes de sucumbir al agotamiento y descansar.

Los dioses miraban con indulgencia la ironía de la situación, mientras tanto youkai como humanos se atacaban unos a los otros. Allí los más poderosos de sus razas estaban en armoniosa paz, tal vez, decidieron eran ellos lo que el mundo necesitaba para poder cambiar para bien, tal vez con la influencia de ambos, las representaciones más fuertes de sus creaciones, podrían lograr el equilibrio que necesitaban. Con esa idea en mente, empezaron ellos también a planear a tomar decisiones y a sortear ideas para ayudar a aquellos dos a obtener lo que ellos también buscaban.

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Gracias**


	13. Cap 13: Manusya (Reino Humano)

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen. Esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi querida beta: _**Brujita Luna**_.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**(Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"_**Solo los caminos saben que los he transitado… Y deje como agua ir un sueño entre mis dedos. Vi mi vida desaparecer en un segundo. Destruí mi propio corazón con mis acciones, mientras mi cuerpo se consume. Juro sobre mi carne aún ardiente que velare por ti eternamente guardare de ti tu recuerdo en mi mente y protegeré con mi vida tu existencia, protegeré con mi vida tu felicidad, protegeré con mi vida incluso a ese "tu" amor… tu verdadero amor. **_

_**¿Cómo puedo hablar de ella sin mostrar odio?.. Simple, no puedo odiar y con los años aprenderé a no sentir y con el tiempo la luz me rehuirá y viviré en la sombra de tu memoria, si acaso te acordaras de mi, no importa mi amado. Incluso desde el olvido de la oscuridad, te amare y protegeré, en silencio, como una vez me prometí, sin esperar nada como debe de ser, por que sabia que al final, tu no eras para mi, ¿recuerdas?... Maktub: Estaba escrito... no me recuerdes. Yo lo haré por ambos"**_

_**Serie de cartas anónimas llamadas "Al Amante" - **_

_**Encontrado en la fortaleza de Kobe 1810. **_

**Cap. 13: Manusya (Reino Humano) **

**La Destrucción del Espejo Oscuro. **

Para cuando la mañana de aquel nuevo día había llegado. Kagome había hecho cientos de velas aromáticas, destilado litros de diferentes aceites esenciales, y dibujado los esbozos de los dioses y el heraldo, creado nuevos diseños para su vidrio con los detalles de los colores deseados incluidos y había empezado escribir de sus libros y su memoria, la información que le dejaría a Sesshoumaru en caso de no permanecer en aquella época tras la destrucción final de la perla. Había ocupado su tiempo y su mente, haciendo cosas de utilidad en un firme intento de olvidar todo, desde su misión con la perla de Shikon, hasta la inminente desaparición de los youkai del reino humano.

Finalmente los rayos del sol la habían recibido en la cocina, mirando sin ver realmente las tres neveras ejecutivas y el pequeño refrigerador que había pasado a través del pozo en cuatro viajes diferentes. Debía admitir que había logrado mucho. Su refugio no tenía nada que envidiarle a su casa del futuro, sabía que debía asegurarse de que Bokuseno destruyera todo cuando ella se fuera o muriera, pues sería imposible para los científicos explicar la presencia de todo aquello y muy peligroso también.

Aquel lugar tenía sistema eléctrico, calefacción y aire acondicionado en su dormitorio; cocina eléctrica y horno, una maquina de coser, una laptop, sin hablar de los tejidos de las alfombras, la ropa de cama y sus propios utensilios personales. Incluso había logrado hacer con sus propias manos un horno para vidrio. Ese le había costado lo suyo, comprar y cargar sin que Inuyasha y sus amigos notaran cientos de bloques refractarios de cerámica en su enorme bolso, en varios viajes hasta conseguir la oportunidad de escapar a su refugio y armar un lugar de trabajo había sido duro. Un trabajo muy pesado y tedioso, pero al final lo había logrado.

Cuando sacó su primera burbuja de vidrio con éxito en aquel horno había bailado de la alegría sin moverse el lugar y luego se había olvidado del mundo y había creado uno de sus muchos móviles de aire, hecho de burbujas coloridas con mariposas y libélulas de vidrio brillantes atrapadas dentro de estas y lo había llevado de regalo a Bokuseno, el anciano árbol había alabado su trabajo y había aceptado el regalo con genuino deleite.

Si… ella había hecho un refugio para si misma. Un refugio contra la maldad, contra las malas aptitudes de Inuyasha, contra el dolor, contra todo. Incluso contra la horrible posibilidad de perder a su amada familia; jamás les había dicho que cabía aquella posibilidad y aunque era un secreto a voces en su casa, ninguno tenía el valor de darle voz a aquella posibilidad. Sin embargo todos colaboraron en ayudarla a crear aquel lugar que sería el reemplazo de su hogar en caso tal de que tras la destrucción de la joya maldita ella no pudiera regresar a ellos.

— No hay lugar como el hogar — Dijo Kagome aferrando con las dos duras manos la tetera de vidrio soplado, antes de verter con calma el agua caliente y las bolsas de té dentro de esta. Dejándose llevar en la simple rutina.

Desde el marco del shoji, Sesshoumaru la observaba. En algún momento de la noche se había cambiado de ropas y ahora vestía un largo vestido vaporoso negro, sin mangas, sostenido por una fina correa hasta los tobillos enfundados en tabis negros. Se había recogido el largo y para ella antinatural cabello lacio en un recogido desordenado que se desparramaba tristemente sobre sus hombros sin gracia alguna y allí estaba trajinando en aquella cocina llena. Como su _refugio_ de extraños aparatos. Como si su mundo no estuviera cabeza abajo, como si no estuviera en medio de una guerra personal para recuperar su cuerpo y su vida, solo para entrar en otra batalla por la supervivencia de una raza a la que por ley natural, siendo ella una _sagrada_ debería odiar y sin embargo no lo hacia.

«_Ella había demostrado que podía amar a su raza, pues su hijo era un youkai. Había hecho amistad con muchos de su clase. Ella podía amarlos y respetarlos, aunque si la ocasión lo ameritaba, podía combatirlos y destruirlos, pero hasta ahora, él no había visto en ella aquel _odio_ enfermizo que muchos sagrados guardaban en sus corazones por su raza. No por que ellos fueran inocentes, no… admitía que los youkai en su mayoría se habían ganado aquel odio con razón, pero, después de ver a aquel joven Kitsune y a si mismo interactuar con esta mujer, estaba seguro de que había esperanza para ellos. La convivencia era posible… » _Se dijo a si mismo el Lord youkai_._

— ¿Sabías que hablar solo es el primer signo de locura miko? — Dijo Sesshoumaru finalmente rompiendo el silencio e invitándose a entrar en aquél lugar.

— ¿Sabias que en realidad todos estamos un poco locos y eso es saludable? Solo aquellos que nieguen cualquier grado de locura, son los que están realmente locos y son de hecho los más peligrosos, por lo tanto, mi querido Sesshoumaru estoy completamente loca, lo cual dado la extrema _locura_ que domina mi vida, es aceptable en mi especial caso — Contesto ella con mordacidad colocando sobre el plato a juego la tetera humeante e invitándolo con un ademán a sentarse. Mientras ella tomaba un par de tazas a juego con la tetera y las colocaba sobre la mesa junto a un enorme recipiente de vidrio caramelo con chispas doradas.

— Hn — Contesto él, sentándose, mientras su bestia rugía de risa. Como la mayoría de las veces, la mujer lograba silenciar, confundir y poner a pensar a su amo y a él y eso le gustaba. Kagome sirvió té para ambos y destapo el recipiente acercándolo a él.

— Sírvete, yo no puedo comerlas, pero tú sí. Son galletas, receta casera — Dijo ella ignorando el azucarero, ya que no tenia sentido del sabor. Poco importaba que el té estuviera desabrido; tomó un sorbo y se consoló con el calor que bañó su hueco interior. Agradeciendo a los dioses que al menos aquel cuerpo tuviera una _conducción _para el calor de buena calidad, tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que fuera de porcelana suponía.

Sesshoumaru tomó el extraño alimento más por curiosidad que por hambre. Él había tomado una buena comida en casa de su madre y eso lo mantendría por varios días o un par de semanas si así lo quería, pero aquellas formas redondas y planas le daban curiosidad. Olfateo delicadamente y solo encontró trigo, especias, miel, algo dulce que ella había llamado _azúcar_ y grasa vegetal. Se preguntaba como aquella mezcla podía ser comestible, intrigado dio un pequeño mordisco y sintió en su boca la explosión de sabores y la textura de aquella _galleta_ y consiguió que le gustaba. Su bestia quería engullir el resto que sostenía en su mano por completo, para luego dar buena cuenta del resto de recipiente casi lleno frente a ellos. Mas siendo él quien era, se impuso disciplina y con toda la dignidad que logro reunir, mientras combatía los modales de su bestia, continúo tomando su té acompañado de aquel descubrimiento al que sabía con seguridad se volvería adicto desde entonces.

— Me alegro que te gusten. Llevaremos el resto para ti, sería una lastima que se dañaran y yo no puedo comerlas — Dijo ella tomando su té. Viendo con fría indulgencia al lord youkai descubrir sus galletas. Si, él era como Shippo, acababa de crear otro monstruo de las galletas feudal, pero no sentía ningún remordimiento por eso, sospechaba que aquel youkai merecía ese capricho.

Después de apurar su taza de té, abandono a Sesshoumaru con las galletas, sabiendo que posiblemente se llevaría el otro tarro que no había abierto; y se cambio de ropas por unas más apropiadas para viajar es decir, pantalón y camisa por supuesto. Peino y tejió en una cola alta aquel irritante cabello sin _vida_ a su parecer y sacó lo que no necesitaría de su bolso, para hacer espacio para su _bolso de trabajo_ como llamaba al bolso negro de mariposas tejidas.

Una vez Sesshoumaru estuvo listo y ella hubo guardado el resto de las galletas más el otro tarro, tomó sus armas y su bolso y emprendió el camino a enfrentar aquel oscuro ritual que Kikyo había hecho en su afán de codiciar más de lo que merecía.

— Ya veo… se ponen en camino — Dijo el anciano saludándolos una vez llegaron a su altura. Mirándolos a ambos con solemnidad. Él sabía muy bien que el lord estaba irritado por que él no había hablado directamente con él, había escuchado sin vergüenza alguna la conversación entre ambos y sabía que ahora solo restaba esperar la respuesta del Daiyoukai.

— Si Bokuseno-sama, con un poco de suerte volveré — Dijo Kagome mostrándole un objeto envuelto en un paño. — Esto lo hice para ti en casa, espero que te guste — Dijo abriendo los pliegues de tela y dejando al descubierto un árbol con sus ramas extendidas al sol, allí donde la luz tocaba, el color explotaba creando un juego de sombras de luz y color, creando la ilusión de que el árbol era de hecho más grande, frondoso y brillante.

—¿Tu hiciste esto?… ¿Soy yo? — Pregunto el anciano maravillado y halagado por tener en su poder otro hermoso regalo hecho por aquella hermosa alma.

— Si eres tú. Una vez preguntaste como hacia mi arte y que me inspiraba y te dije que mi visión del mundo era distinta de los demás. Así te veo yo, enorme y hermoso. Tu sabiduría irradiando desde tu interior hacia el mundo, con tus ramas extendiéndose al sol, tus hojas meciéndose en la brisa buscando el rocío de la lluvia. Así es como te veo — Dijo aquellas hermosas palabras en aquella voz fría sin sentimiento alguno.

El árbol anciano lloró por dentro la angustia de aquella gelidez, mas sonrió con calidez aceptando el halago con humildad. Ella no era del tipo de halagar por halagar, cuando lo hacia entonces el receptor realmente lo merecía. Se sintió un joven esqueje nuevamente con sus palabras, si pudiera sonrojarse estaría ahora rojo como las hojas de arce en otoño.

Sesshoumaru por su parte miraba aquella hermosa figura con renovado respeto. Ella decía que aun le faltaba aprender. Él consideraba que entonces lo de ella era un _don_ pues era hermoso como todos las muestras de su trabajo que había visto en su refugio. Se pregunto vagamente, ¿Como sería la percepción de ella, de su persona? Y deseo con ardor tener la oportunidad de descubrirlo algún día.

Se despidieron de Bokuseno y finalmente caminaron uno junto al otro en agradable silencio hasta salir del bosque del árbol sabio, antes de tomar nuevamente el aire, pues tendrían que regresar donde lo habían dejado en el monte Hakurei…

=====DM=====

Dos días antes

Ciudadela Asano.

Tres años atrás la desgracia había caído en aquella prospera ciudadela del este.

La amada princesa Akiko había desaparecido cuando habían asaltado la compañía en la que había viajado junto a su padre, cuando iban rumbo a conocer a su futuro esposo.

Jamás habían llegado, los sirvientes habían sido encontrados muertos y el señor de la ciudadela había sido dado por muerto, mas la joven y hermosa princesa había desaparecido para siempre, pues ninguna recompensa fue suficiente para hallarla.

Mas a puertas cerradas en el castillo, donde el heredero del lord se había visto obligado a tomar las riendas antes de tiempo, pues su padre nunca se había recuperado por completo del ataque. El lord se hallaba encerrado en su habitación, recordando nuevamente aquella horrible noche donde había cometido actos aberrantes y barbáricos sobre su única hija, la última de tres, la única hembra; había guardado completo silencio, avergonzado de que alguien supiera lo que había hecho. De que descubrieran lo que había pasado_, « ¡Nadie lo sabría!»_ Él era el único que sabía lo que había pasado, al igual que Akiko y estaba más que seguro que su hija, no regresaría jamás, demasiado traumatizada y avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

« ¡_No… nadie descubriría nada! »_ Y no se sabría de su deshonor. Sus hijos nunca descubrirían lo que su _honorable_ padre había hecho, pues poco importaba que no estuviera en sus cabales por completo aquella noche, el pecado había sido ejecutado por él, de un modo u otro, él lo había hecho.

— ¡Padre! — Escucho la femenina voz llamarlo como en antaño. La voz parecía lejana.

— ¡Padre, mírame! — Ordenó entonces. Lord Asano miro con horror la imagen traslúcida de su hija devolverle la mirada y sin poder contenerse, grito a viva voz horrorizado. De inmediato sus dos hijos entraron en la habitación de su padre y miraron con perplejo espanto, a su hermana perdida allí flotando en el aire con varios bebes alrededor de ella y uno en brazos.

— ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! — Balbuceó el hombre espantado. La línea de saliva corrió por la comisura de su boca hasta deslizarse por su barbilla y cuello, miraba la imagen con los ojos desorbitados de horror y vergüenza

— ¿Akiko-chan, que brujería es esta? — Exigió su hermano mayor. El lord regente.

— ¡Silencio! No tengo mucho tiempo, esto no es una brujería Sanosuke-chan. Ella me ha liberado de la bruja y ahora me ayudara a seguir y descansar en paz, por fin — Dijo la joven mirando a sus hermanos, mirarlas con genuino dolor, al comprender que ella estaba efectivamente muerta. — Padre. Aquella noche, no fuiste tu, no debes de seguir culpándote, te perdone en el momento en que supe la verdad — Dijo la joven mirándolo. — Esta es Aoshi, mi hija — Dijo aferrando el bulto entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

— ¡Tu hija! Mi…. — Dijo el hombre horrorizado, comprendiendo las implicaciones de las palabras de la joven.

— ¡Si! Lo cortó ella — Mirándolo con lastima, aquel hombre vejado, acabado y aterrorizado no se parecía en nada a su padre.

— ¡Están muertas entonces… Nadie lo sabrá! — Dijo el hombre con evidente alivio. Entonces la habitación perdió todo vestigio de calor, los tres hombres se encontraron viendo el vaho de sus alientos por el antinatural frío que había descendido sobre ellos.

— ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! — Rugió Akiko entonces. Sus rasgos delicados, perfilados ahora en una horrible mascara de furia trasluciendo en su antigua piel nívea, la osamenta que recordaba con crudeza que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos. — ¡Te perdoné lo que me hiciste, por que entonces no eras tu, pero este alivio que sientes ahora, es todo tuyo y no lo tolerare!, Irán los tres al bosque maldito al noreste del monte Hakurei y llevaran consigo el precio total de mi dote y la dote de Aoshi-chan y lo entregaran a la mujer que viaja con el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, pues ellos son los que me ayudaran a descansar en paz, como no lo hagan, te perseguiré por el resto de tu vida… padre y me asegurare que pagues por todos tus pecados y me encargare de que solo nazcan hijas en este clan y el nombre Asano se pierda en la historia para siempre. Así que tomen sus caballos y viajen toda la noche, pues cuando ella salga del bosque ustedes pondrán las dotes a sus pies y si no la recibieran de regreso ¡sufrirían mi maldición!— Dijo ella secamente. Sus hermanos la miraron perplejos.

— ¿Por que nos maldices hermana, que te hemos hecho? — Preguntó Sai el segundo hermano. Ella los miró entonces y viéndolos temblar de frío, pues ante su furia la temperatura de la habitación había bajado considerablemente se obligo a calmarse. Entonces empezó a contar la verdad de lo que había pasado tres años antes, para cuando terminó. Sus hermanos miraban con ira, lastima, odio y finalmente asco a su padre, que permanecía encogido temblando de miedo tratando de fundirse sin lograrlo contra la pared de su habitación.

— ¡Es por eso, que ustedes se encargaran de que se cumpla lo que quiero, de lo contrario, así regrese al infierno me asegurare de que mi maldición se cumpla! — Dijo ella con tristeza, mirando a su amada hija. — Háganlo por mí, ella… la mujer, la sacerdotisa que me dará paz eterna merece una recompensa y ustedes ofrecieron una estuviera yo viva o muerta. Cumplan su palabra, cumplan mi voluntad y todos estaremos en paz, es mi regalo para ella, ella no querrá recibirlo pero tienen que insistir, solo así podré descansar en paz, no odien a mi Aoshi, sea como sea, ella es mi amada hija, hermanos... — Dijo antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Ustedes no…

— ¡Silencio! — Corto Sanosuke mirando a su padre con asco. — No hago que te maten, por que tendría que decirles lo que hiciste y me niego a manchar la memoria de Akiko con tus acciones. Después de cumplir con esto considérate exiliado a tus habitaciones… Sai, que preparen un carro, una buena bestia y encárgate de sacar de las arcas las dotes de las _hijas_ Asano. Este día viajáremos sin parar, hasta encontrar a la mujer que Akiko nos ha ordenado — Ordenó el hombre conteniendo las ganas de tomar su espada y decapitar a su padre en el sitio.

Viajaron durante varias horas, hasta que finalmente llagaron a lo que dos días antes había sido una cueva y ahora solo era una sólida cara de la montaña _sagrada_.

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo siguiendo a Kagome en silencio. Ella a diferencia de él, parecía sentir con exactitud el camino que la mujer maldita había tomado y se había empeñado en purificar también el sendero que ella había _contaminado_ como Kagome había insistido en decir; así que habían caminado un largo trecho hasta bordear un denso y antiguo bosque.

Habían sentido la presencia de tres hombres y tres bestias pero estos no los habían molestado y ellos los habían ignorado olímpicamente, cuando Kagome tomó el camino hacia el bosque, Sesshoumaru y su bestia se tensaron incomodas al percibir la malevolencia arremolinarse alrededor del lugar. Kagome iba frente a él, dedicando miradas en su dirección de vez en cuando, fue él quien vio primero la estructura apenas en pie que se camuflaba con el bosque.

— Es aquí, no te acerques Sesshoumaru — Dijo con cautela observando con atención el suelo donde se arrastraban toda clase de energías indeseables. — Aléjate un par de pasos más — Instruyó empujándolo con firmeza hasta sentir el brote de maldad menguar hasta ser tolerable. — Este lugar esta saturado de maldad, sígueme — Dijo caminando mientras bordeaba el lugar, hasta quedar justo detrás de la choza. La imagen que vieron allí era horripilante, Kagome se detuvo a varios pasos de una calavera _adulta_ echada en el suelo pútrido de espaldas, los huesos de las manos hundidos en la tierra como aferrándola en medio de la agonía, la mandíbula abierta en un eterno grito sin voz, los ojos vacíos mirando obscenamente hacia el cielo irónicamente azul en comparación con la aceitosa oscuridad que flotaba en aquel lugar.

Kagome soltó a Sesshoumaru y a penas se dio cuanta que lo había aferrado de su armadura y arrastrado hasta aquel punto y con una mirada de advertencia se acercó a los restos mortales, que intuía debía de ser Lady Asano, luego empezó a observar todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella, entonces tuvo toda la imagen, los cinco pequeños cuerpos separados de sus pequeñas cabezas, los cirios negros, los símbolos corruptos marcando la tierra, los árboles encorvados por la horrible oscuridad del acto cometido, finalmente vio el pequeño esqueleto echado a un lado, la bebe _Aoshi_.

— ¿Estas bien, Miko? — Preguntó observándola tensa como un junco, mirando alrededor, la masacre y la aberración estaba impregnada en la tierra misma. La mujer maldita había hecho un oscuro trabajo aquí, tan negro que los árboles estaban aún horrorizados, la tierra se retorcía bajo sus pies asqueada por la profanación que había sufrido.

— Si… estoy todo lo bien que se puede estar, viendo y sintiendo esta horrible maldad. Solo estoy recordando, que hace tres años, una noche algo me despertó, una oscura energía, aceitosa, horrible como nunca había sentido, creo que era esto, creo que era ella haciendo esto. Yo dormía mientras ella estaba aquí, haciendo esto — Dijo Kagome volviéndose a mirarlo. Él podía ver tras la gélida mascara de aquel rostro de porcelana la angustia y el horror en sus ojos miel, la única prueba de la verdadera mujer tras la careta.

— No podías saberlo — Dijo el tratando de alguna forma calmarla. Sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera lograría borrar realmente su angustia.

— No Sesshoumaru, no podía saberlo entonces, pero ahora lo se y no es mejor, no hay excusa, debí saberlo entonces, cuando apenas lo libere del árbol y empezó a atacarme debí haber comprendido que algo estaba mal, pero _elegí_ excusarlo, decir que me había confundido, ¿como demonios confundes el olor de una persona con otra por muy parecidas que sean?... debí saber que algo estaba mal con él cuando me insultaba, cuando me ofendía, cuando dudaba de mi honor, cuando me comparaba cada vez con ella, recalcando a cada instante lo patética y minúscula que era en comparación esa mujer, cuando minaba mi confianza, debí saber que algo estaba torcido en él… pero yo _elegí_ ver en el algo bueno… me empeñe tanto en ver algo bueno en él, que termine creándolo y cerrando los ojos a todas las señales que estaban allí a flor de piel, para que el mundo las viera, señales que decían alto y claro que algo estaba definitivamente mal con él… — Decía Kagome con un deje de fría amargura — Fue mi decisión Sesshoumaru. La ignorancia no es excusa, fue mi decisión no hacerle daño a él y permitirle a esa mujer seguir existiendo; mira que proteger a alguien estuvo siempre planeando tu caída, si esa soy… fui estupida y tonta, tu mismo trataste de advertirme sobre él la primera vez que nos vimos y ¿que hice yo?... cerré los ojos y te ignore olímpicamente y este es el pago por mi estupidez — Añadió con fría y cortante amargura abriendo los brazos mostrándose a si misma y al área maldita en donde estaba.

Sesshoumaru la miró sin tener palabra alguna que decir para consolar su pena. Ella tenía razón y no había forma alguna de rebatir sus palabras, no iba tampoco insultar su inteligencia ofreciéndole palabras vacías de consuelo, cuando ella obviamente no las quería ni las apreciaría.

— Bien — Aceptó estoicamente y esperó. Después de todo, él no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que había de hacerse allí, solo ella podía deshacer aquello.

— Lo que voy a hacer aquí es destruir este malsano ritual, tengo que deshacer todo en el mismo orden en que ella lo hizo — Advirtió dejando su bolso a los pies de Sesshoumaru para luego sacar de él su bolso de mariposas blancas abrirlos y empezar.

Caminó por el decadente lugar con sentido de las agujas del reloj, bordeando la parte donde la oscuridad estaba mas concentrada y dejo caer doce piedras blancas, recogidas durante la noche de luna llena en doce meses distintos, representando los días del año, purificadas con agua, fuego y su propia energía que era luz, formando un circulo perfecto, abarco toda el área donde se había efectuado el oscuro rito, intercalo cada piedra con velas aromáticas que representaban la flora de cada estación según el mes.

— Pido a los dioses con humildad, que intercedan este día — Entonó en voz alta mirando hacia el cielo mostrando las palmas de sus manos en señal de humilde suplica; como en respuesta un cegador relámpago sin trueno estallo en el cielo reflejando su fulgor en la misma tierra.

Kagome hizo una profunda reverencia, entonces sacó salvia entretejida con madre selva y la envolvió en un apretado cono insertando en cada vuelta incienso de mirra, clavo y sándalo, para purificar la oscuridad y protección contra las malas energías, lo encendió y empezó a esparcir el humo dando doce vueltas alrededor de la impía estrella con sentido inverso de las agujas del reloj, espantando el fétido olor que impregnaba el área, dejó el resto quemarse solo en el suelo. Tomo una botella de agua y regó toda el área, árboles tierra y restos humanos elevando plegarias entonando una larga y reverente suplica a favor de las vidas sacrificadas en aquel lugar; fue hasta la esqueleto más grande y con extremo respeto y delicadeza, vertió agua a través de la mandíbula abierta, la cual se cerro con un sonoro chasquido una vez "bebió" del agua sagrada y purificada.

— Muy bien Akiko-san — Murmuro Kagome, metiendo la mano en su bolso y sacando al azar para su deleite un granate en forma de corazón, lo coloco en el hueso del pecho de Akiko, luego saco una piedra pómez y la coloco junto a la mano derecha que salio de la tierra y se cerró con un crujido alrededor de la piedra; la piedra volcánica era usada por muchas civilizaciones durante el parto como talismán dándoselo a sostener durante el parto a la madre. Ella pensó que era perfecta para este ritual.

Se levantó y dio la espalda a la mujer caída, sacó de su vaina el cuchillo enjoyado que Irasue había dicho era "el" cuchillo ritual de Kagome y desenterró los cabos de sirio negro, sintiendo como la oscuridad se abalanzaba sobre ella con ira, cada vez que clavaba el cuchillo en la contaminada tierra, para liberarla de aquella cera negra creada con sangre aberración y muerte.

Cinco cirios fueron reemplazados, cada uno por un cirio blanco consagrado con la luz representando a la pureza. La luz robada de aquel lugar de aquellas a las que habían sacrificado a favor de la oscuridad; un cirio verde consagrado a las plantas que viven y crecen, representando a la esperanza, al ciclo de vida interminable que cumplía la naturaleza, que también había sido vejada y ultrajada con la ambición de una vil mujer; un cirio rojo consagrado con la sangre del corazón vivo dado por ella, representando a la vida que se había violado en aquel lugar, la esperanza de el nuevo nacimiento, un cirio azul rey consagrado al mar y las olas interminables, representando el eterno vaivén de la promesa de vida y la muerte natural enredado en el bucle eterno como habían dictado los dioses y finalmente un cirio marrón consagrado a la tierra, con su promesa de vida y fertilidad, con los que había alimentado tanto a humanos como a youkai por igual.

Coloco cinco de los seis pequeños cráneos lo más cerca que pudo de su frágiles cuellos elevando plegarias por cada inocente vida tomada, representando la "unión" el reencuentro de sus cuerpos y reemplazo cada cráneo del impío ritual creado por la bruja por cuarzos blancos; usando su poder espiritual elevó el pequeño cuerpo descartado fuera del impío pentagrama y lo coloco con delicadeza en medio de aquel blasfemo pentagrama invertido y sacó el ruin espejo y con las manos ardiendo de energía, arrancó de un seco tirón el pequeño cráneo liberándolo de aquel artefacto de maldad. De inmediato el espejo emitió un horrible chillido, mas ella no cejó su empeño, sacó el mechón de lo que reconoció finalmente como su propio cabello real, de los ojos del cráneo aun con el espejo chillando ensordecedoramente mientras el bosque contenía el aliento presenciando sus acciones, igual a los árboles. Sesshoumaru permanecía inmóvil a pesar de el incomodo dolor que atravesaba su cabeza con el horrible sonido.

Kagome coloco el cráneo lo más cerca de su cuello como lo había hecho con los otros. Reuniendo la cabeza con el cuerpo y el chillido calló abruptamente; junto al cuerpo justo en el medio del pentagrama, Kagome colocó el espejo con un enorme cuarzo cristal encima, con símbolos de protección y sanación tallados por ella; dibujó un pentagrama de la forma correcta, y vertió litros de aceite de clavo, sándalo, mirra y olivo formando un pentagrama real. Fue hasta Sesshoumaru y sacó sus armas y las ofreció a él con un ceremonioso ademán y en completo silencio Sesshoumaru las recibió devolviéndole la venia con un regio ademán. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era muy delicado y que no debía distraerla de ningún modo.

Casi frente a él. Kagome se agachó frente a Akiko toco la frente de la mujer con un cuarzo cristal y luego lo colocó en su pelvis. De inmediato las almas de las caídas se hicieron presentes.

— ¿Estaremos lejos solo esta vez mi lady? — Preguntó Akiko obviamente aterrada, aferrando a su hija contra su pecho protectoramente.

— Si lady Akiko, solo tengo que deshacer eso en el mismo orden y podrán estar juntas sin temor — Contestó Kagome; el fantasma de la joven madre la miró con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

— ¿Y ellas… vendrán conmigo? — Preguntó mirando hacia las otras niñas que flotaban obscenamente sobre sus propios restos. Kagome comprendió entonces que los instintos maternos de la joven, la empujaban a velar por todas las niñas por igual, ella las amaba a todas como sus hijas.

— Si ese es su deseo mi lady, ellas también irán con ustedes, cuando el momento llegue, llame a sus hijas por su nombre y pase lo que pase manténganse juntas — Instruyó, recibiendo entonces de manos de Akiko, a la pequeña Aoshi, que flotaba en las palmas de sus manos, con los ojos cerrados y como las otras bebes, completamente desnuda. — Vamos cielo, acabemos con esto, démosle a esa bruja mala, una buena patada en el huesudo trasero — Murmuró Kagome llevándola hasta su cuerpo caído y dejándola sobre el. — Pase lo que pase, no se muevan de lugar, esto es un hechizo oscuro, no se ira sin pelear; Sesshoumaru, pase lo que pase, no te acerques, tu promesa fue ayudarme y lo has estado haciendo — Añadió levantando una poderosa Kekkai alrededor del lord.

— Miko — Gruñó Sesshoumaru mirándola con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Dentro de él su bestia estaba cegada de la furia y miedo por ella, entre el lugar que atacaba sus sentidos y saber que ella estaba en medio del peligro sin poder hacer nada.

— Es para tu protección, no quiero correr el riesgo de hacerte daño, después puedes gruñirme todo lo que quieras, por ahora me quedo en paz sabiendo que estas a salvo — Dijo secamente mirándolo calmarse y retraer a su bestia con rapidez. Elevó entonces las manos al cielo con el cuchillo ritual entre ellas, abrió la boca y entono:

— Llamo a los espíritus guías de las cuatro esquinas del mundo —

Pido permiso al Norte — Elevo su voz afrentándose hacia el norte. —Pido su ayuda y guía — Dijo metiendo la mano en el bolso y sacando una gruesa vara de incienso de pino blanco representando a los que crecen con abundancia en las montañas del norte japonés, encendió el incienso y con una respetuosa reverenciaría el norte clavó la vara en la tierra; de inmediato, se alzó en el viento y un horrible cuchicheo inentendible que reconoció como la voz de Kikyo, mas Kagome presiono su propia voz cargada de autoridad ordenándole silencio sin doblegase hasta que esta se quebró y calló.

— Pido permiso al Sur — Dijo volviéndose entonces hacia el Sur. — Pido su ayuda y guía — entono nuevamente, metiendo la mano en el bolso y sacando unas gruesas varillas de incienso de alcanfor que crecía con abundancia en el Sur japonés, nuevamente encendió el incienso y repitiendo la reverencia el cuchicheo volvió elevándose en volumen, la tierra onduló como si algo se arrastrara bajo ella y el pútrido olor cobro fuerza por un instante, Akiko se abrazaba a si misma, mirando con angustia a sus hijas obviamente obligándose a permanecer justo donde estaba.

— Pido permiso al Este — Dijo volviéndose hacia el Este. — Pido su ayuda y guía — Dijo metiendo la mano en el bolso y sacando una gruesa vara de incienso de wisteria que se daba con facilidad en cualquier rincón del Este, encendió la vara y la clavó en la tierra dando una reverencia al Este; un furioso tornado vino desde el este golpeando con fuerza la barrera que las piedras del año habían formado y se mantuvo allí hasta desintegrase junto al grito de furia de Kikyo dejando tras el solo una lluvia de hojas mustias.

— Al Oeste, pido permiso, su ayuda y su guía — Entonó finalmente sacando un manojo de inciensos de sakura atados en un solo grueso mazo con una cinta de seda rojo sangre. Kagome encontró muy apropiada la elección, pues los árboles de sakura abundaban en el Oeste y su noble casa había tomado su flor como símbolo. Kagome miró a Sesshoumaru directamente a los ojos, pues él estaba justo hacia el Oeste, encendió el mazo de incienso y lo ofreció hacia él, dándole una fluida y elegante reverencia, cuando clavo el incienso en la tierra, el cuchicheo se convirtió en un aullido de furia, tras las barreras; Sesshoumaru le devolvió el gesto con un regio ademán que hablaba de la nobleza que representaba y entonces el aullido de furia se alargo y calló en seco. Kagome encendió cada vela, entonando un Sutra sobre cada una.

— Que la luz sea mi guía, que destruya toda oscuridad que limpie y destruya toda maldad — Entonaba mientras que el cielo sobre ellos se había oscurecido.

Como si la misma noche hubiera usurpado el lugar del día, las nubes hervían negras y maléficas como el caldero de una bruja; en las cercanías, los humanos rezaban a sus deidades. Los youkai quemaban salvia y mirra en sus braceros y aguardaban a que la lucha que se estaba desatando en algún lugar llegara su fin. Las sacerdotisas rezaban al igual que los monjes budistas con fervor y a metros de ellos Tres hombres temblaban aterrados dentro de un carro tirado por caballos que temblaban junto a un tercero sobre sus cascos, más ninguno de aquellos hombres hacia el menor ademán de retirarse. Dos llevados por el honor y uno por extrema obligación, pues su deseo era estar en cualquier lugar menos allí.

— AGUA, FUEGO, TIERRA Y VIENTO, llamo a mí a los cuatro elementos. Oíd mi voz mi canto, venid en mi guía. Yo KAGOME HIGURASHI los llamo a mí este día — Entonó. Un fuerte trueno estallo con un rugido como en respuesta de su petición. — AGUA... Limpia y purifica toda putrefacción, toda corrupción en esta tierra, en estos cuerpos, en estas plantas y rocas bajo el cielo — Cantó y como siguiendo su orden empezó a llover sin afectar la llama de los cirios que seguían brillando sin ser perturbados por el agua; la lluvia caía sobre todo el lugar y cada gota que tocaba la superficie purificaba con un siseo la maldad allí vertida, mientras el espejo echaba humo por los bordes.

— FUEGO... elévate, quema y purifica con tu luz y calor, todo daño hecho en este lugar, en el que fuiste usado torciendo tu noble poder, has de tu voluntad la mía y destruye todo mal, toda oscuridad, toda aberración dentro y fuera de este circulo — Entonó elevando las manos lentamente desde sus caderas hasta por encima de su cabeza. Las llamas de los cirios se elevaron con ellas como si las orquestara y el pentagrama invertido brillo con malevolencia golpeándola con fuerza con su abominable oscuridad en un intento desesperado por derrotarla, antes de que se desintegrara con un agónico grito de furia; con las llamas del pentagrama de los aceites que ella había hecho y vertido en el suelo antes y que ahora ardía con fuerza. Los ricos aromas se elevaron eclipsando por completo la fetidez que la moribunda estrella había escupido en un pobre intento de salvarse; mas el pentagrama de Kagome había anulado por completo su poder brillando con fuerza, el cielo estallaba con rayos y truenos mientras los siete cuarzos blancos empezaban a cargarse con energía zumbando como abejas.

— TIERRA... Oh Madre venerable, promesa de vida, fruto y fertilidad, expulsa de tus entrañas todo lo que te hiere madre, permite al agua y al fuego eliminar, purificar el mal que te aqueja, toma en ti las energías sanadoras de esta, tu humilde servidora y úsalos para sanarte, querida madre y vuelve sana, a nutrir de vida, a las plantas, a las aves, animales, al humano y al youkai que vive en armonía contigo. Oh noble, buena, tierna, bondadosa y dulce madre tierra... mis poderes son tuyos madre los ofrezco y me humillo ante ti — Canto ella a la tierra, su voz salio a raudales en un emotivo canto que aquel frió cuerpo no sentía, pues era su misma alma en armonía perfecta con los elementos y con la madre tierra la que ella cantaba; Kagome se dejo caer humillada de rodillas sobre la tierra en medio del pentagrama junto a Aoshi y el espejo, y con su caída como una cascada, sus poderes se vertieron la tierra misma, bañando cada rincón del claro y el mismo bosque mas allá de él, la tierra temblaba de regocijo, mientras cada vil liquido, cada vil criatura preparada para el mal, era expulsado y purificado, por fuego, por agua y por la luz del espíritu de Kagome.

El espejo silbaba como una olla de presión bajo el cuarzo cristal centelleante, mientras empezaba a desintegrarse lentamente, estallando finalmente en llamas negras, que fueron degradándose, hasta pasar al rojo y amarillo y finalmente las llamas blancas, hasta que no quedo resto alguno de espejo. Solo el cuarzo brillaba cada vez con más fuerza junto a los otros, el cielo estaba hecho un remolino de luz y nubes.

— VIENTO... Elévate fuerte desde los cuatro rincones del mundo y ven a mi llamada… barre esta tierra, límpiala toda, llévate cualquier resto de este mal y destrúyelo en un remolino compacto de agua, fuego, tierra, viento y con mi luz que es mi espíritu como quinto elemento... Que mi voluntad sea, lo que los dioses desean, que el bien sobre el mal sea, que mi luz sobre su oscuridad sea y hoy, mañana, siempre y para siempre, siempre SEA — Rugió clavando finalmente el cuchillo justo donde antes había estado el espejo pues para entonces la tierra había reclamado el enorme cristal. Entonces desde el mismo cielo una columna de luz como un rayo atravesó a Kagome y a su daga, dejándola con los ojos cerrados y agachada en la tierra empuñando su daga en medio de la columna de luz. — ¡AKIKO! — Grito Kagome.

— ¡AOSHI, ARASHI, AYUMI, AYAME, ASUKA, AI!... ¡Mi hija de sangre y mis hijas por elección a mi, mis amores vengan con mamá! — Dijo la joven de inmediato extendiendo los brazos hacia las seis almas que salieron disparadas hacia ella desde el pentagrama.

— Rompo, corto, purifico y libero, en nombre de los dioses que para ello me eligieron, la vil atadura que con estas almas, viles criaturas oscuras hicieron — Dijo Kagome elevando su rostro al cielo, Sesshoumaru y su bestia a salvo de la previsora kekkai que Kagome había hecho, observaban a la mujer con reverente respeto. Cuando abrió sus ojos blancos del más puro poder que la atravesaba, pareció estar allí detenido en el tiempo mirando la abrumadora imagen por horas, mientras el suelo se imbuía de luz destruyendo toda la oscura y aceitosa presencia del lugar.

«_Aquella mujer era suya»_ Se dijo entonces Sesshoumaru mientras su bestia gruñía en una sola letanía «_Mía, mía, mía. ¡MIA!»_— La vio ponerse de pie, con las manos elevadas al cielo ofreciendo su cuchillo ritual reluciente impecable de toda mancha, pues ni una brizna de tierra estaba adherida a él y cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza con humildad, la columna de luz del cielo la liberó y la luz imbuida en el claro se retrajo nuevamente dentro de ella.

Todo había terminado… el sol brilló con fuerza en el cielo. Las nubes se dispersaron con rapidez dejando relucir el manto azul que ocultaban; abajo en el bosque, los árboles se erguían orgullosos extendiendo sus ramas al sol, buscando el calor que por tres años se les había negado, las hojas se mecían perezosamente con la brisa y las aves se aventuraban por primera vez en tres largos años entre los árboles, buscando comida refugio y nido.

Kagome abrió los ojos y entonces se encontró en medio de un mar verde, ni rastro de la yerma tierra había quedado, en su lugar la hierba se elevaba exuberante alrededor de ella, borrando toda evidencia del malvado ritual, incluso Sesshoumaru estaba hundido en medio de riqueza vegetal. Avanzó hacia él con calma, guardando en su en su vaina su cuchillo ritual y luego en su bolso, no se molesto en buscar los cuarzos o la piedra pómez, pues sabía que la tierra los había reclamado, llegó hasta quedar justo frente a Sesshoumaru, mirándolo fijamente casi sin poder creer que lo había logrado.

— Está hecho — Se obligo a señalar lo obvio. Casi para creerlo ella misma, mientras lo liberaba de la kekkai y volviéndose a mirar nuevamente el terreno nuevamente fértil, se dijo en su fuero interno, que debía con urgencia, premiar a la anciana matriarca de los Fujimiya, pues había sido ella quien había insistido incluir en su entrenamiento las poco ortodoxas practicas y le había enseñado personalmente todo lo que sabía, después de convencerla de aprender lo que al final Kagome decidió tachar de "magia blanca" muy a pesar de haber aprendido, que la magia no se ataba a ningún color si no al uso que se le diera.

— Lo hiciste bien, miko — Dijo Sesshoumaru mirándola con su habitual calma y le extendió sus armas. Kagome las tomó en silencio aun sin mirarlo.

— No quería dejarlas aquí, puede que este lugar haya cambiado, pero sigue siendo el lugar donde ella las mato — Dijo Kagome mirándose las manos que aferraban con fuerza el arco demasiado grande para aquellas manos.

— ¡No nos quedamos aquí mi lady, los dioses nos han llevado al castillo Asano, allá descansaremos, estamos en casa! — Dijo Akiko su voz llena de paz y alegría. Atrás había quedado el andrajoso kimono destrozado que apenas la cubría, ahora vestida y peinada como la princesa que había sido, se mostraba ante ellos con una tranquila sonrisa en los labios. — ¡Allí! — dijo señalando a los pies de Kagome, donde estaban apiladas siete tablillas. — Están nuestras tablillas, por favor mi lady déselas a mi familia, los esperan fuera del bosque y por favor, acepte lo que van a entregarle así podremos descansar en paz de verdad, gracias mi lady — Dijo la mujer dedicándoles una profunda y bien ejecutada reverencia a ambos. Atravesando el lugar seguida de inmediato por seis niñas risueñas de aproximadamente tres años, agitando sus rechonchas manos al Daiyoukai y a la miko del futuro en señal de despedida. Todas sonrientes y vestidas como su madre.

— Mi vida no puede ser más extraña, por que rayaría en lo absurdo — murmuró Kagome mientras se quitaba el bolso de trabajo del pecho y lo guardaba en su bolso más grande y recogió las tablas y guardándolas también y lanzándole una mirada a Sesshoumaru antes de enfilar el camino de regreso fuera del bosque ahora vivo y alegre; desde aquel día, tanto humanos como youkai dirían que había sido bendecido por los dioses y tomarían el lugar para meditación.

Caminaron en familiar silencio. Kagome repasando en su mente lo que había hecho. Sesshoumaru preguntándose que otros trucos tenía aquella mujer guardada y como era posible que pudiera ejercer aquel poder e ir por la vida como si lo único que había hecho era encender una vela y apagarla, era algo que estaba fuera de su comprensión, suponía que pasaría largas horas tratando de entender a aquella contradicción de mujer llamada "Kagome".

— Desconocía que las sacerdotisas manejaran alta magia — Dijo Sesshoumaru finalmente llegando casi al final del bosque.

— Realmente, no se, es la primera vez que hago algo así, siempre fueron cosas pequeñas, jamás algo… así — Admitió aceptando finalmente lo que había echo, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras.

Sesshoumaru no comentó lo impresionado que estaba de saber, que era la primera vez que ella había llamado la alta magia a ella de aquella manera, pues sus acciones hablaban de la seguridad que una hechicera adquiría con la practica y el tiempo.

— De hecho, le debo un ENORME regalo a mi maestra. Ella prácticamente me obligo a aprender — Admitió avanzando los últimos metros de bosque junto a él.

Una parte de ella sabía que de debería estar agotada, drenada casi "muerta" pues no había sido solo una porción de su poder lo que había usado, sin embargo, la misma purificación parecía haberla cargado de poder en vez de drenarla y estaba agradecida, pues no se imaginaba pidiéndole a Sesshoumaru, que la llevara en brazos al árbol sagrado mas cercano para meditar, pues se negaba hacerlo en aquel lugar, por muy purificado que estuviera, solo saber lo que había sucedido allí era suficiente como para rechazarlo, una vez salieron del bosque se toparon de frente con tres hombres en un carro tirado por dos caballos y un tercero atado a la parte de atrás.

— ¡Mi lady miko, Mi lord, somos los Asano! — Saludo uno de los dos jóvenes. El hombre mayor rehuía mirarlos.

— Ustedes son la familia de lady Akiko — Dijo Kagome mirando al hombre asentir apenado. — Tengo algo que les pertenece — Dijo dejando caer su bolso y sacando de el las tablillas. — Ella quiere que estén todas juntas. Ha reclamado y nombrado a las otras niñas como suyas, pero solo Aoshi es de su misma sangre, sus restos están en el panteón de su familia, los dioses las han dejado allá — Explicó entregándole las siete tablillas, que el hombre recibió con una respetuosa reverencia.

— ¿Ella esta libre entonces mi lady? — Preguntó entonces el otro hombre joven que la miraba maravillado, pues jamás había visto una mujer como aquella, que llevaba un aura de poder tal que él, un simple hombre mortal se sentía compelido a arrojarse a sus pies y a adorarla como a una diosa, mas el gruñido bajo y amenazador le alertó, y se encontró viendo al lord del Oeste bloqueando la etérea imagen de la mujer, este lo miraba con frialdad pero con la promesa de algo oscuro y seguramente mortal, brillando en aquellos inhumanos ojos, no era estúpido, el hombre estaba reclamando a la mujer para si y la protegía de él, dejándole bien claro lo que le pasaría si la codiciaba, decidió entonces admirarla de lejos y en silencio. Deseaba seguir viviendo.

— Si ella y las niñas están libres — Contesto ella. — Ella los vio — Dijo ella con calma, no era una pregunta y ellos lo entendieron de inmediato.

— ¡Si mi lady, ella fue a vernos, estamos aquí para cumplir su ultima voluntad, Sai! — Dijo el hombre, de inmediato el otro joven hombre obviamente su hermano, salio de su letargo y se movió con él hacia las puertas del carro. La abrió y con ayuda sacaron dos cofres medianos de madera de cerezo, con el emblema de los Asano tallado en las tapas. — ¡Ella desea que usted reciba su dote, y la dote de su hija a modo de agradecimiento por lo que hizo por ella!— Explico colocando a los pies de Kagome los dos pesados cofres.

— Yo no hice esto por recompensa alguna — Dijo Kagome secamente. Ambos hombres se removieron incómodos por el tono seco de la mujer. Estaba claro que ella no estaba contenta con la situación.

— ¡La mujer no lo quiere recójanlo y vamos! — Dijo entonces el hombre mayor finalmente armándose de valor llevado por la avaricia.

— ¡Tu… harías bien en guardar tu lengua en tu boca padre o encontraras difícil hablar con la cabeza a unos cuantos metros de tu cuerpo! — Rugió el hombre lanzándole una oscura mirada al hombre mayor que apartó la mirada de sus hijos avergonzado y temblando como una hoja bajo la furia de sus hijos.

— ¡Ella dijo que usted no lo querría, pero que debíamos insistir, ella dijo que este era su regalo para usted, que ella quería dárselo, para poder descansar en paz, por favor señora! — Suplico el más joven entonces.

— ¿Qué debo hacer, Sesshoumaru? — Pregunto entonces mirándolo. Este le devolvió la mirada casi con sorpresa, hasta entonces ella no había preguntado su opinión sobre nada.

— Ella lo dejó para ti Miko — Dijo entonces, pues consideraba que si la mujer había hecho de aquello su última voluntad, debía cumplirse por honor a ella.

— Entonces lo recibiré, puedes ir en paz Akiko-chan — Dijo Kagome. Entonces las siete almas salieron del bosque riendo. Seis pequeñas niñas corriendo tras una joven mayor riendo también y agitando su mano a sus hermanos. El hombre mayor la miró y palideció y se echo al suelo llorando de vergüenza, hasta que desparecieron entre las voces risueñas de las niñas y su joven madre.

Kagome y Sesshoumaru se quedaron allí con los cofres. Mirando al carruaje alejarse.

Sesshoumaru había rechazado el caballo de plano, pues aquella bestia solo los retrasaría aun más según sus palabras.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora tenemos un problema?... ¿Cómo vamos a cargar con esto ahora? — Dijo Kagome señalando con un gesto a los dos pesados cofres frente a ella.

— La casa de los Inu negro nos queda de camino a tu refugio, miko — Dijo Sesshoumaru limitándose a crear bajo sus pies, los de Kagome y los cofres su orbe de luz. Tomaría algo más de su youki llevar los dos objetos inanimados pero no los dejaría a tras, eran de ella y se aseguraría de que los conservara. Después de todo, si estaba tan empeñada en rechazar su dinero, conservaría aquel así tuviera que obligarla.

Aquella terca, voluntariosa y maravillosa mujer, era alguien a quien el deseaba cuidar y proteger. Lástima que ella fuera tan condenadamente independiente y cabezota, sin embargo sospechaba que eran aquellas cualidades las que más le atraían de ella.

Ya había tenido por siglos mujeres consentidas, caprichosas sin voluntad ni pensamiento individual, dóciles a puntos exasperantes e incapaces de inicia sostener y Kami no lo quisiera, ganar una discusión ni aun para salvar sus propias pieles, _« No, me quedaría mil veces con mi terca y apasionada miko cualquier día »_. Se dijo sonriendo internamente con su bestia ronroneando satisfecho como un felino.

=====DM=====

Desde el Devas los dioses aún celebraban a su diosa madre, que aun permanecía en descanso por los milenios en el inframundo, sin descuidar la delicada misión que habían puesto a los pies de su campeona.

Observaron con deleite el ritual que ella había ejecutado hermosamente y cada uno de los evocados, acudió a su llamado de auxilio, viendo con satisfacción el fin de aquel oscuro y extremadamente peligroso objeto y la liberación de aquellas siete almas de poder de las garras de la oscura mujer que las había sacrificado en su egoísmo, el mundo humano se había librado de un artefacto oscuro que solo habría traído desgracias, muerte y mísera como ningún objeto jamás creado.

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Owarii.**


	14. Cap 14 — Reino Asura — Semi-dioses

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen. Esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo publico**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi querida beta: _**Brujita luna**_, se que te traigo loca con las actualizaciones niña. Gracias por tu esfuerzo.

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**(Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"_**En mi convalecencia llame tu nombre. Suplique por ti, reviviendo en mi mente febril… cada golpe, cada ofensa, cada acusación… reviviendo el fuego, el dolor y la perdida, reviviendo tu silenciosa mirada de angustia, ira, rabia, dolor y finalmente de horrorizada comprensión… llame tu nombre como una plegaria en susurros, finalmente en un roto grito angustiado presa de mis dolores… mis lagrimas son una herida abierta, una tortura que no puedo detener, una angustia que no puedo calmar. Estoy sola, me temo que mi destino es así. La soledad es mi única y fiel compañera, en mis momentos de angustia, cuando me nubla el dolor, con los años… con los largos años que me tocaran vivir... ella será la única que no me fallara, aquí estaré como un baluarte guardando el recuerdo, de lo que fue, guardando aquel Tori hasta que ya no sea necesaria, hasta que regreses y no puedas verme aunque este frente a ti…"**_

"_**Soy un fantasma… ahora lo se…" **_

_**Carta anónima "**__**Santuario Itsukushima" (con fecha del año 1585) **__**hallada **__**en la restauración de 1945 tras el bombardeo de Hiroshima. **_

_**Cap. 14 — Reino Asura — Semi-dioses. **_

Después de dejar los cofres en su refugio, a pesar de que Kagome había sugerido entregar aquellos fondos a algún templo, pues no sentía correcto conservar aquel dinero, Sesshoumaru se había negado de plano alegando que una cosa era ser noble y otra estupida, recordándole entonces sus propias palabras en las notas que se había dejado; aquellas palabras habían dejado la cuestión zanjada y habían terminando guardando los cofres en su refugio y ahora volaban hacia el Sur.

Sesshoumaru le advirtió que pasarían cerca de Inuyasha, mas él no podría percibirlos, ni ellos se acercarían tampoco al grupo pues no podían arriesgarse a enfrentarlos si ella aun no estaba lista. A pesar de que deseaba ver a Shippo y a sus amigos, Kagome se encontró aceptando con calma las directrices del lord youkai sin discutirle ni una vez. Cuando empezaba a caer la tarde se encontró nuevamente en un espeso bosque, podía sentir el poder acumulado allí y estaba segura que al igual que en las tierras de Sesshoumaru, estaba al borde de la casa cardinal del sur y solo el señor o sus descendientes les permitirían o negarían el paso. Caminaron por unos buenos minutos hasta que Sesshoumaru se detuvo de golpe. Alerta, Kagome aferró el arco, tratando de localizar con sus poderes la amenaza que Sesshoumaru parecía sentir.

— Saludos lord Sesshoumaru. Daiyoukai. Inu Kami del Oeste. Señor de la Casa de la Luna — Rompió el silencio una gruesa voz.

Kagome se volvió y se encontró viendo la espalda de Sesshoumaru, que se había movido de su posición original y ahora la cubría con su propio cuerpo, pues el recién llegado había aparecido justo detrás de ella.

— Lord Kusanagui — Devolvió Sesshoumaru el saludo con sequedad.

No le había gustado que se acercara tanto a Kagome. Si bien el anciano tenía la edad para ser su propio padre y su compañera aun vivía, él no se sentía cómodo con ningún macho cerca de la miko, por muy anciano y emparejado que estuviera.

Los Inu eran muy posesivos con las hembras que consideraban suyas y descubrir esa faceta en él era un duro golpe para su ego. Primero el joven humano la había estado devorando con sus ojos frente a él. El nauseabundo olor de su excitación aun le provocaba ira y ahora el anciano que aunque no mostrara deseo alguno por ella, su cercanía bastaba para alterarlo. Jamás había sentido esa urgencia con ninguna hembra. Lo peor era que ella no le pertenecía y jamás había yacido con él y se encontraba comportándose como un cachorro posesivo y celoso. Su bestia dentro de él, gruñía furiosa.

— Tengo entendido que quieren atravesar el portal que guardamos — Dijo el hombre sacudiéndose el desagrado de mirar a aquella mujer.

— Si gracias. Sesshoumaru... ¿te apartas por favor? después de todo soy yo quien debe cruzar — Dijo Kagome exasperada ante la reacción de Sesshoumaru. Este gruño por lo bajo pero se apartó dedicándole una mirada dura al lord del Sur, gruñendo nuevamente, Kagome deseo poner los ojos en blanco. — Soy Kagome Higurashi y soy la Shikon no Miko, ¿Dígame, va a permitirme atravesar el portal que custodian? — Pregunto con seca simpleza.

Aquellos formalismos y rituales de supremacía masculina, que los hombres fuera cual fuera la raza o época, parecían ejecutar con irritante regularidad. Solo lograban hacerla perder la paciencia y en esos momentos, realmente no tenía la paciencia ni las ganas de pasar por aquello.

El Inu negro la miro perplejo. Hasta entonces ninguna mujer, menos una humana más allá de Kaede le había hablado con aquella franca sinceridad. Ella no estaba yéndose por las ramas, ella iba directo al punto.

— Tu rostro no me es agradable mujer. Te atreves a venir a mi puerta, después de lo que has hecho — Dijo el hombre ignorando el fiero gruñido del Inu Kami; él se había prometido destruir a aquella mujer si tenía la oportunidad y ahora se presentaba cínicamente en sus puertas, por alguna razón acompañada del lord del Oeste.

— Mi lord, debo decirle que yo misma detesto este cuerpo, desde los pies hasta el último cabello. Lamentablemente para mí, estoy atrapada en el — Contesto Kagome con seca calma. Era obvio para ella que el hombre odiaba su estampa con ardor.

— Veo que ella también hizo daño aquí — Añadió con sequedad.

— Dices llamarte Kagome — Dijo el hombre ignorando sus palabras. — Pero yo te conozco por otro nombre. No te dejare pasar. Espero a la enviada de los dioses, no a una bruja del infierno como tu, mas con todo gusto puedo enviarte al Narakas ahora mismo, bruja — Dijo el Inu secamente levantando sus garras hacia ella.

Él definitivamente conseguiría enemistarse con el Lord del Oeste e ir a una guerra con el mismísimo Inu gami, si este elegía defender a la mujer.

Pero aquella promesa tenia cincuenta y tres años esperando a ser cumplida, pues se lo había prometido después de llevar a su hijo destrozado a casa. Después de que ella lo hechizara destruyendo su felicidad y la de su compañera. Se había jurado que la destruiría. Cuando se entero que aquella aberración del Oeste había cobrado su muerte, se enfureció y se alegro, mas cuando se entero de su retorno de entre los muertos, con la ayuda de la vil bruja Urasue, se juró destruirla si se cruzaba en su camino. « ¡_Era una cuestión de honor! »_ Se dijo el hombre atestando el golpe, que fue detenido limpiamente por una poderosa kekkai que para su sorpresa no le hizo ningún daño.

— Escúchame bien Lord del Sur, por que no pienso repetirlo… No soy la mujer que odias; aunque este atrapada por sus viles mañas en su cuerpo, así que antes de que cometas una estupidez, retrocede y piensa en lo que te he dicho. Soy yo, la mujer que los dioses enviaron a cruzar el portal que custodias — Dijo Kagome secamente, avanzando hacia el Inu negro, obligándolo con su reiki a retroceder.

Sesshoumaru se limito a observar sin interferir. Ella debía ganarse el respeto entre su gente por si misma y si al final, el tiempo de los youkai como ella había dicho empezaba a terminar, esto jugaría a su favor a la hora de dirigirse a ellos, pues esto le daría el respeto de otro lord cardinal.

— Sería bueno que escuchara lo que tiene que decir Lord Kusanagi — Se limito a decir Sesshoumaru con calma.

Entonces los tres hijos del lord irrumpieron gruñéndole viciosamente a Kagome con abierto desafío. Esta aferró su arco lista para atacar al mínimo movimiento, cosa que quedo clara para los youkai que se mostraron irritados pero cautelosos. Sesshoumaru vio su reacción con aprobación.

— ¡BASTA! — Dijo la voz ahogada de una anciana mujer, que corría pesadamente hacia ellos.

Uno de los Inu desapareció prácticamente en el aire y apareció sosteniéndola evitando así que cayera penosamente por el terreno accidentado.

— ¡Te dije que no interfirieras! — Gruñó el Inu con los ojos bordeando en rojo de la furia. La mujer no obedecía, lo desafiaba y se exponía a aquella bruja que tanto daño les había hecho a ambos, sobre todo a ella.

— Te dije… Les dije: "No todo es lo que parece" ¡Ella no es Kikyo! — Dijo la mujer quitándose las manos del Inu a manotazos y apartándose de él, avanzando con seguridad hacia Kagome y Sesshoumaru. — ¡Mi lord! –Saludo la mujer a Sesshoumaru que le devolvió el saludo con un seco ademán.

— Kaede… no — Gimió Kagome cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos aun empuñando el arco con fuerza. Ella no quería que Kaede viera lo que su hermana había hecho con ella. No quería que viera aquella aberración en la que se había convertido. — No…no te acerques, no me veas por favor — Pidió descolocando a los hombres, pues incluso Sesshoumaru no esperaba aquella reacción de la mujer que hasta ahora se había manejado con fortaleza y desafió.

— Kagome-chan — Dijo Kaede con lágrimas corriéndole por las marchitas mejillas. Viendo con el corazón encogido de dolor, la brillante alma de la joven del futuro, encerrada en el vil cuerpo de la mujer que era para su vergüenza, su hermana de sangre. — ¡Tu no eres ella, no importa como te veas ahora, tu alma brilla con una fuerza y pureza, que ella jamás tuvo ni soñaría en tener! — Dijo apartando con delicadeza las duras y frías manos y el hermoso arco que empuñaba con fuerza. Tomando su frío y duro rostro en sus marchitas manos, el frío de aquella dura piel era increíble, como tocar la helada nieve.

— Yo no quería que me vieras así, que supieras lo que ella me había hecho — Admitió abriendo finalmente los atormentados ojos miel, mirando sin emoción alguna los ojos café con chispas plateadas de Kaede.

— Mi querida muchacha, yo más que nadie se del mal que ella es capaz. Lo he sabido desde que era apenas una niña y hasta hace poco pude librarme finalmente del agarre de sus oscuras maneras — Confesó la anciana apenada, mientras el Inu negro se detenía justo tras ella,. Kagome lo miro por encima del hombre de Kaede y vio la tensión y la ira apenas contenida.

— Ella te ha hecho daño — No era una pregunta y Kaede lo entendió con claridad, así que solo se limito a asentir en silencio. — Kikyo es un alma negra, vil y rastrera, no comprendo como puede ser tu hermana por Kami... ¿Como se atrevió esa bruja de los mil demonios a hacerte daño? — Masculló con gélida furia, imposible de confundir incluso en su estado no emocional.

— ¿Les gustaría explicarnos que sucede aquí? — Pregunto Mamoru exasperado mirando con odio a la mujer que su compañera sostenía con genuino afecto. Su bestia rugía apenas conteniendo las ganas de saltar sobre la mujer y despedazarla.

— ¡Trate de explicarles, pero apenas nombraba a Kikyo, ustedes… hombres tercos, cabezas dura, se negaban a escucharme y me dejaban con la palabra en la boca! — Soltó Kaede mordazmente lanzándole una mirada afilada, que le dolió más que cualquier herida recibida.

— Será mejor que entremos y hablemos en un lugar más seguro, pues lo que tengo que explicarles no es para todos los oídos del Sur, menos con ellos en esta área — Dijo Kagome mirando nuevamente al Inu que los había recibido, que miraba a Sesshoumaru junto a él con perplejo espanto. — ¿Entonces lord del Sur, vas a permitirme el paso, o no? — añadió secamente.

— Le pido me perdone lady Kagome, pero esa mujer causo una herida en mi clan que aún hoy sangra y duele, pueden pasar — Dijo el hombre mirando con horror a la mujer frente a ellos. Sus hijos al igual que él la miraban con distintos grados de perplejo horror. De no ser por las palabras secas y cortantes del Inu Kami y lord del Oeste, jamás lo habría creído. _"¡la mujer maldita, robó su cuerpo, ella esta atrapada en el de la bruja!"_ — había dicho con un gruñido seco.

— No me ofende mi lord. Kikyo tiene la costumbre de causar desgracias a donde va, parece ser su objetivo personal hacer el mayor daño posible — Contesto Kagome aceptando las palabras del hombre pero sin relajar su guardia. — Me dirás lo que te ha hecho y cuando llegue el momento, haré justicia en tu nombre lady Kaede — Dijo entonces sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— No manches tu alma con venganza — Pidió Kaede con angustia. Viendo con dolor el abrupto y chocante cambio en la una vez candida joven del futuro.

— Si estuviera en mi mente hacerle pagar por lo que me ha hecho, sería efectivamente una venganza Kaede, pero he aprendido que ella ha hecho vilezas más allá de esta aberración que ahora soy. Cosas que exigen justicia y siento que tu también necesitas y mereces que te hagan justicia mi querida Kaede — Contesto ella descolocando a todos especialmente a los Inu negro detrás de Kaede, pues hasta Sesshoumaru era de la creencia de que su motivación personal era por lo que la bruja le había hecho.

Después de aquellas palabras. Los Inu les cedieron el paso. Como en el Oeste, Kagome sintió la presión de la barrera que resguardaba el lugar; junto a Sesshoumaru, vio la ciudadela algo más pequeña en comparación con la del Oeste, pero igual de organizada, cuidada y limpia.

Los cinco Inu y las dos mujeres, tomaron el cielo y volaron hasta el elevado castillo que se elevaba en medio de la ciudadela. Al llegar fueron anunciados con campanas como en el Oeste.

Se dirigieron directo al salón personal del lord, allí los esperaban tres mujeres, dos youkai y una humana; tras las tensas presentaciones, Kagome se lanzó con un sentimiento de dèjá vu, a contar su historia, contestando las esporádicas preguntas de uno u otro miembro del clan de Inus negros hacían; las reacciones del clan no se hicieron esperar, del inicial desprecio, al horror y finalmente comprensión por lo que le había ocurrido.

Ninguno se atrevió a mostrar lastima aunque la sintieran, cuando resumió lo que Kikyo había hecho para crear el vil espejo que había destruido, el espanto, horror e ira se palpaban con facilidad en el lugar, mas solo Kaede estaba emocionalmente dolida. Después de todo ella era una sacerdotisa de los pies a la cabeza, su naturaleza era preservar y proteger la vida y al inocente en particular. Nunca jamás arrebatar lo uno o lo otro. Saber que Kikyo lo había hecho, la llenaba de vergüenza

— Y ahora estoy aquí. Buscando su ayuda para cruzar el portal que guardan, pues tengo ue cumplir la prueba que los dioses han puesto ante mí, antes de estar lista para... Disculpa Kaede... Destruir a Kikyo. Ellos no buscan salvar su alma ya... aunque… ¿No terminaran destruyéndome también?... ¡Después de todo soy su reencarnación! — Se preguntó Kagome ausentemente. Ellos comprendieron tardíamente que ella estaba preguntándoselo a si misma. La miraron sorprendidos, pues ella no parecía especialmente preocupada por su inminente destrucción.

— Mi lady Kagome, su alma es completamente suya, genuina y única. Solo hay una forma en que dos almas caminen el mismo reino y están destinadas a separarse de una forma u otra y es que estas hayan cambiado tanto al punto que sean completamente distintas — Dijo lady Minami, matriarca del clan. — Esa mujer nunca tuvo luz y tú brillas incluso en ese cuerpo de barro.

— Pero Kaede dijo…

— Se lo que dije — Dijo Kaede cortando a Kagome. — Entonces estaba bajo el poder de Kikyo. Aún desde la muerte se las ingeniaba para dominarme, apenas pude liberarme para ayudarte a poner ese collar se subyugación en Inuyasha y ella me hizo pagar por aquella rebelión, pero no me importo, fue una dulce rebeldía y lo haría de nuevo — Admitió la mujer apenada.

Kagome la miró comprendiendo el significado de aquella información. Ella no era la reencarnación de la vil mujer, si fuera ella misma, bailaría de alegría, pero ahora recibía esa revelación sin pena ni gloria.

— ¿Kaede? — Llamo Kagome.

La anciana la miró comprendiendo como todos en la habitación, lo que la miko del futuro quería, la mujer suspiro pesadamente y el Inu negro coloco con extrema cautela una enorme mano llena de garras en los frágiles hombros de Kaede, bajo la aguda mirada de Kagome.

— Cuando regreses… te prometo que cuando regreses te lo contare todo hermanita, ahora mismo, no tengo el valor, ni la fuerza para remover el pasado. Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer en ese reino y cuando regreses te doy mi palabra de que te lo diré, ahora no necesitas distraerte — Dijo Kaede abrumada por los recuerdos y lo que les había costado a todos.

— Cuando tú estés lista. Si regreso y no lo estas, no voy a obligarte, solo saber que te ha hecho daño, es suficiente motivo para patear su malvado trasero de bruja, hasta el maldito infierno y de regreso — Masculló Kagome con negra y gélida furia. Para ella Kaede era la epitome de la bondad, que alguien le hiciera daño alguno, era para ella, inconcebible, inaceptable e imperdonable.

— No es propio de una dama maldecir, miko — Comento Sesshoumaru con toda la intención de romper la tensión.

— Bien, por que, que yo recuerde no soy una _maldita_ dama, ni estoy especialmente interesada en serlo gracias y es bastante tedioso ser simplemente _mujer_ si a eso le sumas _sacerdotisa_ y el _incordio_ de estar _favorecida_ por los dioses de alguna forma, convirtiendo mi vida en una locura total y rotunda _maldición_ gracias pero no gracias —contesto Kagome con seca frialdad.

El patriarca de los Inu negros rugió de risa, ante la explosión de la joven y Sesshoumaru la miro con gélida indiferencia, aunque internamente estaba complacido de ver que había ganado al Inu negro.

— Este es el portal del reino Asura mi lady — Dijo Soujiro el lord del Sur. El patriarca solo tenía el titulo por formalismos, pues había claudicado a favor de su hijo mayor quien era el actual señor del castillo y del sur.

El hombre era un Inu alto de largos cabellos negros tinta en una cola de caballo alta y un par de marcas púrpura en las mejillas, un diamante rojo en la frente y penetrantes ojos grises fantasmales como el resto de su clan; la guió hasta un enorme altar de piedra emplazado en los mas alto del castillo, en el que podían verse erguidos y orgullosos dos enormes figuras. Una, la de un hermoso hombre esculpido en la piedra con rasgos finos y delicados, orejas elfinas y las garras semiocultas entre los pliegues de la larga túnica de piedra y mirada sutilmente depredadora y el otro, el de una enorme bestia con dos colas con ojos fieros fijos en su presa, rugiendo al cielo; cada uno estaba emplazado a ambos lados de un arco en custodia, y en el mismo arco se podía ver las diferentes etapas de trasformación de humano a bestia y viceversa, todos observando, juzgando y esperando a ver, quien se atrevía a cruzar su portal.

— Entonces iré al lugar donde los youkai esperan tras la muerte — Intuyo Kagome recordando las enseñanzas de su abuelito sobre el reino Asura, sorprendiendo a los youkai. — ¿Sesshoumaru, quieres que le de algún mensaje a tu padre? — Preguntó sobresaltando a los presentes con la pregunta inesperada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no iré contigo, miko? — Preguntó Sesshoumaru con curiosidad. Él conocía los riesgos pero había dado su palabra y no se echaría para atrás.

— No es que lo haya pensado es que "NO" vas a venir conmigo. Ese lugar es para ti, lo que el infierno es para un humano vivo, así que no iras conmigo y es mi ultima palabra — Contestó Kagome secamente mirando al lord erguirse sobre ella en toda su estatura con los ojos teñidos en rojo sangre.

— No me des órdenes mujer — Gruño secamente.

— No seas terco y orgulloso, dime... ¿Aceptarías que Rin se pusiera en peligro para ayudarte? — Preguntó con gelidez ignorando que de hecho había pasado aunque él no lo sabía entonces.

— No es lo mismo, miko — Gruño Sesshoumaru negándose a dar la obvia respuesta. Nunca conscientemente volvería aponerla en peligro.

— Supongo que no, después de todo Rin-chan es como una hija para ti y siendo tu mucho… ejem… _muchísimo_ mayor que yo, difícilmente podría ser tu madre, pero como amigo al que aprecio, no puedo permitir que te arriesgues. Eres un lord cardinal, un Inu Kami por todos los cielos y aunque yo personalmente no te rinda culto, ni lo haré, supongo que tienes quien te adore en algún lugar — Dijo con gélida calma

— Si tú mueres…

— No es relevante, técnicamente_ estoy_ muerta. Además no he nacido aun, así que puedo darme el lujo de perderme en la historia, tu no, siendo quien eres seria un desastre si te sucede algo — Expuso ella con calma.

— Solo por el _pequeño_ detalle que no dices, sobre la mujer oscura _devorando_ este mundo y otros — Dijo Sesshoumaru secamente a su vez.

El clan de Inus negros observaban con sorprendida curiosidad el intercambio. Casi con la boca abierta de la impresión, jamás habían visto a nadie _discutir_ o plantar cara al lord del Oeste y desafiarlo de ninguna forma. Creían fielmente que aquel que osara hacer algo así, estaría muerto e imposible de reconocer después de que el lord acabara con él y ver a aquella diminuta _mujer, humana y miko_ hacer justamente aquello sin pestañear siquiera, era algo digno de ver y decía mucho de la mujer; no sabían si debía ser valiente o muy estúpida y juzgando por la forma de expresarse, la estupidez quedaba automáticamente descartada.

— ¿Bien Sesshoumaru, tienes tu una mejor idea que te permita ir conmigo y salir vivo? porque si es así, me encantaría escucharla ahora — Dijo con cortante gelidez colocándose las duras manos sobre las caderas y mirarlo con aguda fijeza. Sesshoumaru apretó los labios exasperado sin decir una palabra. — Eso pensé — Dijo Kagome secamente.

— La princesa tiene razón, príncipe oscuro — Dijo el heraldo que había permanecido en las sombras vigilando a su protegida.

Kagome y Sesshoumaru se volvieron hacia el con idéntica expresión de gélida furia.

— Eres otro… pero como tu amigo el "heraldo-Kami-sabe-que" tienes la irritante costumbre de aparecer de la nada. Me siento tentada a colgarles una campanilla en el cuello, para que al menos hagan ruido y así saber que están cerca — Gruño Kagome secamente.

El heraldo enrojeció de vergüenza pues sabía que era cierto. Ellos solían despertar esa reacción, la misma Kaede lo había golpeado con mortífera certeza la noche que la había buscado para llevarla hasta allí, luego lo había reñido por aquella _molesta _habilidad de espantar a la gente.

En su silla Kaede empezó a reírse de la atribulada expresión del heraldo y las mujeres la acompañaron con la sola excepción de Kagome, mientras los hombres las miraban con indulgencia.

— Bien mi querido Sesshoumaru, no hay otra forma así que iré yo sola — Dijo finalmente zanjando la discusión.

— A este Sesshoumaru no le gusta — Dijo Sesshoumaru secamente, reconociendo con ira su derrota.

— No tiene por que gustarte, ¿crees que estoy muy feliz de ir allá yo sola? — Dijo ella secamente. — ¿Si lo veo que le digo? — Repitió su pregunta inicial.

— Que la respuesta a la pregunta que hizo aquella noche, es que si y eres tu — Contesto secamente antes de darle la espalda apartándose de ella y salir del lugar donde se alzaba el portal, dejando tanto a Kagome como a los presentes confundidos.

Kagome se quedo allí parada. A pesar de no sentir tristeza o realmente _nada_ en concreto. Sabía que algo estaba mal, mas no podía entender que, se sacudió el eco de aquella _sensación_ y se concentró en la tarea que tenía frente a ella.

Por primera vez no tenía ni idea de que tenía que hacer exactamente en ese lugar. Iba a entrar a un reino astral a enfrentar lo desconocido prácticamente con los ojos vendados. Estaba aterrada. Intelectualmente lo sabía, en algún lugar de si misma aunque no pudiera sentirlo en ese momento o simplemente no pudiera reconocer aquel sentimiento, sabía que estaba muy, MUY aterrada y con toda razón; ya había caminado antes hacia lo desconocido y allí estaba ahora tres años después. En un cuerpo de barro y huesos, unido y moldeado con magia negra, más muerta que viva…

— Bien. No demos mas largas a esto — Dijo Kagome finalmente avanzando con calma hasta quedar frente al actual lord del Sur que esperaba frente al portal.

— Lo mejor es que solo lleve sus armas, mi lady — Dijo el hombre con firmeza.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y se sacó el bolso, agachándose y sacando su bolso de trabajo extrajo de el su chuchillo ritual y se lo guardo entre la ropa, bajo la mirada inquisitiva del Inu.

— Es un mundo espiritual, si bien mi espada me ayudara allá, mi daga ritual podría ser de utilidad también. Mujer precavida vale por dos. Solo por seguridad — Comento ella guardando sus pertenencias y cerrando el bolso de viaje. — Kaede, si no regreso, encárgate de que se destruya TODO lo que vino de mi época — Advirtió con sequedad.

Kaede abrió los labios más cambio de opinión y luego sin decir nada asintió con solemnidad.

— Colóquese allí y espere — Ordenó el patriarca, señalando justo a un paso de los tres escalones necesarios para subir la plataforma y atravesar el arco.

Kagome obedeció y por un momento no notó nada extraño. Entonces sintió la energía emanar del arco y los símbolos que antes había pasado por alto intercalados entre las formas cambiantes, brillaron con fuerza. Los ojos de las estatuas que guardaban la entrada se iluminaron con una luz plateada y liquida como si de mercurio se tratara y el hueco bajo el arco se lleno de ella, hasta que se encontró viéndose a si misma, reflejada en el espejo gigante que se había formado entre las dos figuras de piedra.

Se quedo estática, mirándose en aquel espejo de pies a cabeza. Pues este no reflejaba el cuerpo falso que habitaba, si no su propio cuerpo. La imagen que había nacido con ella y visto madurar con los años, solo el crudo frió y la dureza de sus manos evidenciaban la ilusión creada por aquel espejo; sintió la energía presionando con insistencia alrededor de ella y cerro los ojos un momento calmando sus pensamientos, los abrió nuevamente y vio tras ella, perfilada en la oscuridad la figura de Sesshoumaru, antes de armarse de valor y subir la plataforma e instintivamente dedicarles una reverencia a las imágenes de piedra que la observaban y juzgaban con los ojos brillantes de ancestral poder. Levantó la mano derecha y toco la pulida superficie del _espejo_ y de inmediato este ondulo con fuerza, como si de agua se tratara y ella hubiese perturbado su superficie.

— Ustedes deciden si debo pasar o no — Murmuro ella con calma, pues sabía que dependía de los espíritus guardianes permitirles o no el paso; tras ella los youkai se tensaros expectantes ante lo que ocurriría.

En respuesta a sus palabras, el espejo ondulo con más fuerza y tomando las formas, de cientos y miles de manos llenas de mortíferas garras plateadas, aferraron el cuerpo frente al portal, levantándolo de sus pies y arrastraron a Kagome a sus profundidades, lo ultimo que escucho antes de que la luz la cegara fueron los fieros rugidos de los Inu que había dejado atrás

— _¡Se bienvenida, caminante entre reinos, tu guía esta atado a ti por su destino, no olvides… estaremos vigilando! _— Se oyó a una multitud de voces que de alguna forma se fundían en una sola. Sonaba autoritaria y a la vez consoladora; para ella el mensaje estaba claro. Le daban la bienvenida, pero si actuaba fuera de sus reglas, lo pagaría con lo que le quedaba de vida.

Kagome se sentía desorientada. El eje del mundo había cambiado de golpe; podía sentir que estaba acostada de espaldas sobre una superficie blanda, pero nada más. Esperó que la luz menguara, entonces se aventuro a abrir los ojos.

El cielo estaba despejado, la luz de un sol opaco bañaba el lugar, como si estuviera viéndolo a través de un velo. Se sentó haciendo un rápido inventario de si misma y sus armas, no se le había desprendido nada, lo cual era un consuelo observo que sus armas estaban en su sitio, solo su arco estaba junto a ella, como si lo hubieran colocado allí, estaba rodeada de blanca y brillante arena. Levanto la mirada y vio el portal de piedra, las figuras, estaban ahora sentadas en posición de descanso recostadas contra el portal, esperando y observándola con sus enormes ojos llenos de sabiduría atemporal.

— Supongo… que no vas a pasarte todo el día allí mujer — Saludo la profunda voz de un hombre a su espalda.

Con un fluido y veloz movimiento Kagome se volvió apuntando una flecha contra el intruso que levanto las manos llenas de garras hacia ella en señal de muda rendición y petición de calma.

El hombre era una imagen digna de ver. Alto, de cabellos plateados en una alta cola de caballo, un par de marcas azuladas en lo alto de las mejillas, ojos dorados profundos llenos de sabiduría, doble Mokomoko a la espalda, haori y hakama blancos y una antigua armadura abrasando su amplio torso.

— Se parece a _alguien_ que conozco — Dijo Kagome finalmente, sin relajar su guardia.

— Hueles a alguien que conozco mujer, así que supongo que hablas de _él_ — Contesto el hombre a su vez. Sin poder contener la irritación por la humana que le habían ordenado como parte de su lección, guiar por aquel plano y a la vez intrigado, por la aparente relación que parecía guardar con él, según los Kami.

— ¿Eres su padre? — Pregunto Kagome sin soltar prenda, pues sabía que no debía dar mucha información, pues las taimadas criaturas en este plano buscarían la forma de usarla para su beneficio.

— Sesshoumaru es el hijo de este — Dijo el hombre finalmente. Notando que la astuta mujer no decía más de lo necesario; la vio retraer la flecha y guardarla en su carcaj con un experto movimiento, cruzarse el arco atravesando su pecho y levantarse con fluidez, todo sin despegar los ojos miel de él, se encontró contra su voluntad alabando la precaución de la mujer.

— Saludos Lord Inu-Taisho. Soy Kagome Higurashi, ¿Es usted quien espero? — pregunto ella con calma sin moverse de lugar, pues debía antes que nada estar segura de que era quien esperaba.

— Este Inu-Taisho, es tu guía en este reino mujer. Aunque no sienta cariño por tu raza o tu genero ya que estamos— Dijo con cortante sequedad. El desagrado destilando por cada poro; había sido elegido para esa tarea, debía aprender _algo_. Entonces podría tener el privilegio de ver el plano mortal y observar a sus seres amados y de vez en cuando guiarlos. Aunque no estaba seguro como una _mujer mortal_ iba a enseñarle nada a él.

— No es para menos. Conozco su historia de primera mano, conozco a tu primer hijo con tu legitima compañera lady Irasue y conozco al _creado_ por la mujer que le hizo odiarnos a todos por igual — Contesto ella con gélido rencor.

— Inuyasha… mi eterno Karma — Se lamento el hombre con un deje de ira. Recordando a la mujer que los había manipulado, engañado y al final, destrozado y al producto de sus malas artes.

— Inuyasha, sí. Al que creí mi amigo, mi hermano y contribuyo activamente a convertirme en esto que ve, traicionándome de la peor manera posible — Dijo ella a su vez; el hombre la miro confundido entonces ella extendió las manos hacia él y dio una fuerte palmada ante ella. El sonido de piedra chocar contra piedra, hizo eco en el lugar. Entonces en un parpadeo el hombre estuvo frente a ella sosteniendo sus manos examinándolas con incredulidad.

— ¡Cuéntame muchacha… cuéntame! — La urgió entonces. — ¿Cómo logro hacer esto? — Finalizo soltando las duras y heladas manos de la mujer frente a él.

— Bien mi lord, hablemos — Contesto ella. Mirándolo con impasible calma. Entonces una vez más y empezaba a confirmar sus sospechas de que serian muchas más aún, le contó al antiguo señor de guerra, la historia de su caída. La indignación del hombre era palpable, sin embargo al igual que su primogénito, su dignidad le impedía hacer una monumental escena y maldecir a destajo.

Kagome lo observo. Era muy parecido a Sesshoumaru, pero podía ver los ligeros trazos de Inuyasha también; se obligo a no pensar en él. No tenía tiempo para eso.

— Y por eso estoy aquí. Irasue-sama dijo que tenía este tiempo para hacer todo eso y enfrentar a la bruja. Entonces dígame mi lord ¿Qué me espera aquí, cual es mi tarea en este reino? — Pregunto con directa simpleza.

Inu-Taisho miraba perplejo a aquella mujer. Su _hijo_ le había hecho un daño imperdonable, su traición no tenía límites, pero ella estaba allí, firme luchando y esperando por su guía.

— Aquí tenemos un antiguo dragón que vino a parar aquí por algún error, pues él no es de la clase youkai. Así que no se sabe realmente como y porque esta aquí; te llevare ante él y averiguaras justamente eso, que esta haciendo aquí — Contesto Inu-Taisho arrepintiéndose de haber elegido la prueba más dura, pues el antiguo dragón no había hablado con nadie jamás.

Era una prueba destinada al fracaso que había elegido a penas había sabido que era ella una mujer humana a la que debía guiar. Había pagado con ella el rencor que sentía por Izayoi, la había juzgado y condenado por las acciones de otra persona.

— Entonces guíeme mi lord — Dijo ella con calma.

El hombre frente a ella la miro con una extraña expresión cruzándole el rostro, antes de volverse y echar a andar. De inmediato lo siguió hasta caminar junto a él, que la miro arqueando una ceja ante la deliberada acción y ella se limito a encogerse de hombros sin mudar la expresión.

— Soy una mujer de otra época. No espere que me comporte como las mujeres de su época. Sesshoumaru, su hijo, ya se ha resignado a estas alturas — Le explicó con calma.

Inu-Taisho la miró arqueando las cejas que se perdieron tras el velo de sus cabellos, sorprendido por sus palabras, mas no hizo comentario alguno.

Atravesaron en silencio el trecho de arena y llegaron a un límite boscoso. Kagome vio diferentes tipos de youkai y otras entidades caminar entre el follaje ignorándolos olímpicamente, mientras otros miraban su avance con distintos grados de curiosidad, desden, desprecio, odio e incluso lujuria, para su intelectual horror y repulsión, ella se limito a seguir al gran Inu junto a ella. Ignorando a su vez las fijas miradas posadas sobre ella.

— Ella te extraña. Se la pasa ordenándole a tu hijo que le busque una sucesora. Sabe que estas impaciente por reunirte con ella — Dijo Kagome entonces. Haciéndolo perder el paso. Él la miro fijamente con una ligera sonrisa curvándole las comisuras de los labios ante las inesperadas pero agradables palabras.

— ¿De verdad? — Se limito a decir sintiendo un calor agradable aferrarse a su corazón. Su princesa Inu, su amada compañera había aguantado como una guerrera por su hijo, pero ansiaba como él la reunión final. — Ella no acabó contigo — Comento recordando que le había dicho que la había conocido.

— Al Igual que tu, ella no estaba muy feliz de verme, pero Tsukuyomi-sama intervino por mi y su curiosidad también influyo. Digamos que primero me tolero y luego sintió lastima por mi — Contesto Kagome deteniéndose de golpe cerrando sus manos en la empuñadura de _Hikari._ Mirando con dura fijeza al youkai de cabellos chocolate frente a ellos cerrándoles el paso.

— Ella no es tu compañera — Dijo con suavidad el hombre. — Puedes llevarla con las otras que no están apareadas. Aunque humana, hay quienes tienen ligadura con los mortales— Dijo mirando con lujuria brillando en sus negros ojos, mirando a Kagome de los pies a la cabeza.

— Ella esta de paso, soy su guía y regresara por donde vino — Contesto Inu-Taisho con seriedad. Irritado por los modos de aquel youkai.

— Antes puede servirnos — Insistió el hombre. Encontraba a la mujer llamativa. Esa fría calma y ese fiero control lo incitaba a ver que podía hacer para romperlo y llevarla al descontrol total.

— Ella esta justo aquí, tiene voz y mente propia y no soy su _compañera_. No… no estoy _apareada_ y técnicamente ahora no soy _humana_ y definitivamente "NO" puedo, quiero, ni voy a servirles de ninguna maldita forma — Dijo Kagome secamente interrumpiendo la discusión que sostenían los dos machos por ella, sin incluirla como si no estuviera allí, lanzándole a cada negativa una ola de reiki haciéndolos estremecerse con el sagrado poder.

— Tienes temperamento bajo ese hielo. Me gusta — Dijo el hombre en tono jocoso.

Inu-Taisho la observo en silencio. Ella debía sortear los obstáculos.

— Tengo eso y más. Tengo un par de Kodachi y un arco que puedo usar muy bien, mi poder sagrado herirá incluso a alguien que está técnicamente _muerto_ como por ejemplo, _tu_… Tengo unas cosas que hacer y tiempo limitado así que déjanos — Contesto Kagome secamente.

— ¿Como te atreves? — Rugió el hombre incrédulo.

— Me atrevo... Otros con más valor, han sido puestos en su lugar igual que tu; no vine aquí a socializar. Mi tiempo como dije es limitado y realmente me desagrada lo que te propones a hacer conmigo, como si no tuviera otra opción que la de aceptar por que simplemente así lo quieres; ultima hora amigo, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, ni de mi, así que acéptalo y apártate — repitió Kagome cerrando con fuerza la mano en la empuñadura de su espada separando ligeramente las piernas y esperando.

— Eres una insolente — Dijo el youkai completamente indignado.

— Gracias. Son dieciocho años de duro esfuerzo y practica — Contesto ella secamente.

— No era un halago — Gruño exasperado y perplejo. La mujer era irritante y extraña.

— No lo era, lo se muy bien, más en mi _especial_ caso me lo tomare como tal, gracias — Se limito a decirle con un encogimiento de hombros.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Entonces Inu-Taisho al igual que los youkai y entidades que se habían detenido a ver el intercambio empezaron a reírse rompiendo la tensión.

— Eres extraña — Dijo el hombre finalmente cediendo y dejando de lado la indignación antes de unirse a los demás.

— Créeme, puedo ser_ mucho_ más extraña — Contesto ella con simpleza.

— Ve entonces mujer. Dicen que tu prueba es imposible, así que al final nos veremos — Dijo apartándose finalmente.

— Lo único imposible de remediar, es la muerte — Contesto Kagome avanzando, Inu-Taisho junto a ella sintió un golpe de remordimiento.

— Ya veremos — Dijo el hombre perdiéndose entre los árboles junto a los que se habían detenido.

Avanzaron por horas, en estricto silencio, antes de llegar a la boca de una enorme cueva profundamente tallada en la cara de la montaña.

— No vas a poder — Dijo Inu-Taisho incapaz de soportar la vergüenza de sus acciones. — Él nunca ha hablado con nadie en el tiempo que ha estado aquí — Añadió abrumado por la culpa. Espero la ira y las recriminaciones a las que las mujeres estaban versadas en dar a los hombres, sin embargo ella lo miro en blanco con aquellos ojos miel mirándolo con fijeza.

— ¿Entonces, por que mi prueba consiente en hablar con alguien que jamás ha hablado? — pregunto Kagome sin comprender.

— Yo soy el responsable. Elegí la prueba más dura, por rencor contra tu raza — Admitió con amarga vergüenza.

— Entiendo... — Dijo después de mirarlo en silencio por un momento comprendiendo que el la había juzgado y condenado por las acciones de la humana que había destruido su vida.

No pudo culparlo ella no era quien para juzgar. Aunque una parte de si misma lo veía injusto, se encogió de hombros en su fuero interno antes de avanzar y entrar a la cueva ante la perpleja mirada del Inu platinado; tanteando las paredes se guió hasta llegar al final de la cueva. Allí enroscado en una bola gigante se hallaba un magnifico dragón negro como la noche. Sus ojos dorados mirándola fijamente eran la única fuente de luz en aquella negra oscuridad.

— Bien. Aquí estamos mi lord Dragón. Tu atrapado en este reino al que no perteneces, igual que yo. Si a eso le sumas la historia de mi cuerpo, la perla maldita, los viajes en el tiempo, la traición y la inminente lucha por una raza que en términos generales _me detesta_… supongo que mejor me quedo aquí haciéndote compañía. Si te molesto, bien puedes arrojarme fuera de tu guarida y entonces seré conocida en este reino como la doncella de piedra ambulante, por toda la eternidad — Dijo Kagome sentándose justo frente al dragón separada de él por varios metros.

En cuanto la palabra _doncella _dejo sus fríos labios las pupilas del dragón en cuestión se contrajeron y la miro con fijo interés; la mujer frente a él vestía un atuendo extraño. Las humanas según recordaba, no vestían como hombres jamás, era indecente y allí estaba ella vestida como tal y armada como un guerrero también. Observo al lord youkai y notó de inmediato que su presencia era solo la de un mero observador. Era la extraña mujer en la que verdaderamente debía enfocar su atención.

— Vistes de un modo indecente, para ser en efecto una doncella mi lady y jamás he visto la piedra moverse por si misma — Contesto el dragón. Su potente voz resonando a través de la mente de Kagome. Dejando un perplejo Inu y los sorprendidos seres que aguardaban fuera de la cueva presas de la curiosidad.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Sin embargo fuera de las ropas que uso, no deberías juzgarme a la ligera, después de todo, ¿no hubo entre mi clase y la clase youkai, quienes juzgaron a tu raza de bestias sin alma, no juzgan los míos a los youkai de no tener corazón? — Contesto Kagome con simplicidad.

— Llevas razón mi lady. Los humanos y los youkai nos juzgaron con dureza, pero fiel a la verdad, debo admitir que no sin razón. Muchos de la clase dragón aterrorizaron y destruyeron aldeas humanas y youkai por siglos. Cuando aprendieron a cazarnos, mi clase abandonó tu mundo con una dura lección, pero bien aprendida. Nunca más vivimos aterrorizando a tu clase ni ninguna otra que no estuviera corrupta por la maldad — Admitió el Dragón. Su voz fuerte y clara retumbando con fuerza en sus mentes. Afuera los que esperaban para ver a la mujer fallar escuchaban maravillados la historia que se contaría por milenios en aquel plano.

— Nosotros tenemos nuestras propias bestias sin alma. No somos inocentes, somos capaces de grandes maldades mi lord, por lo menos los suyos viven, ¿Puedo saber, por que esta usted aquí mi lord dragón? — Pregunto Kagome entonces.

— Espero... Cometí el error de negar a mi caballero por simple orgullo; vera mi lady. El mundo que adoptamos es un mundo cargado de magia, lo apreciamos y amamos tanto que nos ligamos a él. Un joven mago abrió el portal que usábamos y terminamos en su mundo en vez del mundo que habíamos creado para vivir. Él fue nuestro primer caballero, lo ayudamos en una guerra contra su clase que tiranizaba al humano y toda criatura viviente en aquel mundo; encontramos una razón para vivir. Él fundió su alma con la de él dragón y reino con sabiduría a ambas razas y desde entonces los hombres dignos fueron reclamados por un dragón para combatir la oscuridad… Cuando mi turno llegó. Fue una hembra humana; la rechace, me negué a unirme a ella y cuando la edad la alcanzó, siendo ya una anciana, vino a mi y dijo que no me culpaba, que pediría a la diosa a la que servia por mi, para que un compañero digno de mi llegara, entonces murió y nunca me lo perdone. Después de ella, ningún alma fue compatible con la mía; entonces una bruja me maldijo, apartándome del camino cuando caí en batalla y llegue aquí. Ahora aquí estoy esperando… siempre esperando a que una doncella de luz me libere y pueda reunirme con los míos finalmente y con ella… mi doncella dragón — Contó el dragón con profundo pesar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas mi lord? — Pregunto Kagome sin juzgarlo, pues sabía muy bien que el machismo entre razas era algo muy arraigado aún en su época.

— Ragnarok mi lady… y usted — Pregunto a su vez.

— Kagome Higurashi — Contesto ella.

— Cuéntame tu historia, mi lady — Pidió el dragón.

Kagome pudo en otra época suspirar por aquella petición. Sin embargo decidió que era imposible e inútil eludir aquello. Así que contó otra vez su historia; fuera de la cueva, la noche había amanecido.

Para cuando termino, el nutrido grupo de youkai que esperaban, habían escuchado las tristes historias de aquellos dos seres, en su mayoría con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Es una desgracia más grande que la mía, mi lady — Dijo el Dragón acercando sus mortíferas garras a ella tocando levemente la dura mejilla de la mujer. Calentando con su fuego interno que era su misma alma el frío cuerpo hasta llevarlo a una temperatura aceptable para un humano. Kagome lo agradeció en silencio.

— No hay desgracia más grande o pequeña, todas son de igual importancia según quien la padece mi lord Ragnarok — Contesto Kagome colocando la dura mano sobre la enorme garra.

Inu-Taisho miraba el intercambio en silencio, demasiado perplejo por aquella escena para hacer ningún cometario.

— Sabias palabras para alguien tan joven. Es usted sabia, mi lady Kagome — Dijo Ragnarok acercando a ella un enorme ojo dorado estudiando su rostro.

— Como tu... Ahora has aprendido que las mujeres tenemos nuestro valor, pues cualquiera puede tener a un caballero dragón, pero solo un dragón muy especial, puede tener lo que se necesita para tener por caballero a una mujer y yo he conocido a un lord dragón real, que solo existe en los sueños de las historias de hadas en mi época y he aprendido que al menos algo bueno he sacado de esta traición; la oportunidad de conocerlo y ver al padre de alguien a quien una vez _apenas_ llamé aliado y hoy puedo llamar mi amigo. Eso no habría sido posible de no ser por eso — Dijo Kagome con calma; ambos machos la miraron perplejos, decidiendo que aquella mujer no estaba quejándose y veía algo bueno de aquello. Ella jamás debió atravesar ese sendero, decidieron.

— Fue un honor conocer a una mujer como usted mi lady — Dijo el dragón con humildad

— Igualmente, pero… ¿me permites probar algo? Puede que no funcione pero si no lo intentamos jamás lo sabremos — Dijo Kagome dándole vueltas a la historia del antiguo y noble dragón en su mente; él dejó caer su enorme cabeza frente a ella mirando con curiosidad a ver que haría.

Kagome se levantó y toco con sus duras manos las mejillas llenas de duras escamas y recorrió con calma el hocico lleno de afilados colmillos. Luego subió hasta sus ojos, al llegar allí su poder salto dentro de ella y dejo sus manos sobre las cuencas bajas de sus ojos y para completa indignación de Inu-Taisho colocó sobre él una kekkai, pues no estaba segura como lo afectaría sus poderes en aquel plano, más no se arriesgaría. Con eso en mente, sello también la entrada de la cueva sintiendo la cantidad de youki afuera, cerro los ojos y se concentro en el dragón frente a ella, entonces dejo ir su poder espiritual bañando con su luz al dragón y cada rincón de la cueva.

Inu-Taisho desde su confinamiento obligado tras la kekkai, miró con reverente perplejidad a la mujer brillar de los pies a la cabeza con la luz de su alma iluminándolo todo.

Afuera de la cueva los youkai alarmados por el poder espiritual miraban con aprehensión la entrada de la cueva, entonces una enorme explosión se escuchó y un raudal de colores brillo desde la profundidad de la cueva. El dragón rugió estremeciendo los confines de aquel plano.

Kagome abrió los ojos y frente a ella vio al enorme dragón brillando con todos los colores del arcoíris en sus escamas resplandecientes. Lo mantuvo unos segundos más, sintiendo su misma alma, antes de soltarlo y dar un paso atrás. En lugar del dragón negro petróleo. Un hermoso dragón de escamas relucientes como espejo con una fina capa de nácar brillaba en su lugar.

— Eres la doncella de luz. Me has regresado a lo que era. Rompiste mi maldición — Dijo el dragón presa de la emoción. Su profunda voz quebrada de emoción y lágrimas elevando su cabeza por encima de su hombro izquierdo envolviéndola con su largo cuello. Liberando una gruesa lagrima perlada que cayo en la mano de Kagome solidificándose en un ónix negro metálico hecho con la magia y la lagrima desprendida por la emoción evocada por Kagome en la ancestral criatura.

— Eres hermoso — Dijo ella deslizando un duro dedo por las brillantes escamas.

— Su alma es pura y hermosa, mi lady y fue un honor tocar un alma como la suya, pero ansío reunirme con mi dama. Usted tiene su propio destino y atadura — Dijo el dragón crípticamente confundiendo a Kagome, que decidió ignorar aquel comentario.

— ¿Eres libre entonces? — Pregunto Kagome. Sabiendo que había logrado liberar a otra alma atormentada por sus errores como ella.

— Si, mi lady. La piedra es un obsequio, le ruego que acepte otros más — Dijo Ragnarok volviéndose a ver al molesto Inu de brazos cruzados que la miraba ceñudo tras la barrera. Kagome lo liberó sin decir palabra alguna. — Le pido lord Toga que asista a la dama y tome de mí la escama de su elección. Ella fue herida con magia dragón, pude sentirlo cuando su alma me ilumino y solo la magia dragón puede curarla — Dijo extendiendo las alas mostrando en todo su esplendor su cuerpo cubierto de brillantes escamas.

Kagome lo miro con atención y luego miró a Inu-Taisho y juntos se acercaron al dragón.

— Ya he elegido — Anunció Kagome mientras el dragón se preparaba para el dolor que pagaría por su escama.

La mujer se agachó y tomó una escama reluciente del suelo, del tamaño de un plato grande, de las muchas que estaban allí entre el lecho de arena y que el dragón había perdido con los milenios. — Esta es perfecta... ¿No lo creen? — Dijo levantándola y mostrándola a los dos machos que la miraban perplejos. Si bien la escama estaba reluciente, no era nueva, el otro lado estaba un poco opaco y según la opinión del dragón no era perfecta como las que estaban en su cuerpo.

— ¿Estas segura? — Pregunto Inu-Taisho inseguro. Estaba tan confundido como el dragón por la elección de la mujer.

— No arrancaré una escama causándole un dolor innecesario, cuando hay cientos o miles igual de hermosas en el suelo. Esta es mi escama perfecta — insistió abrazando la reluciente plancha contra su pecho y guardando en su bolsillo la gema que le había regalado el dragón.

— Noble, muy noble de su parte mi lady. Ahora, mi ultimo regalo para usted pues entre mis muchos dones está el de _ver_ y escuchando su historia he visto y en su momento usted lo usara bien, con sabiduría, pues su alma es y será pura a pesar de los tropiezos — Dijo finalmente deslizando su lengua bífida haciendo arabescos desde encima de la línea del cabello hasta la base de la mandíbula, por ambos lados de su rostro dejando un rastro de llamas en el sintiéndolo en carne viva. Recibió el dolor y lo aceptó como parte de su regalo, pues no era solo aquel rostro de piedra el que él había marcado si no su misma alma.

Entonces Ragnarok rugió con fuerza y seguido de Inu-Taisho y Kagome, salió de la cueva por primera vez desde que llegara a aquel lugar milenios atrás y se lanzo al cielo sobrevolando el lugar, dando una par de vueltas sobre ellos, antes de desparecer con un estallido de luz.

Los youkai que habían visto el despliegue miraban ahora la mujer con reverente respeto.

— Nunca pensé que sería posible — Murmuro Toga impactado. Mirando a la mujer con deferente respeto. Entonces recordó sus palabras y la preocupación y la urgencia hicieron presa de él — Vamos mi lady, no hay tiempo que perder, me temo que este Toga olvido decirlo, el tiempo corre diferente aquí. Las horas son días en tu reino y ya has estado cinco horas aquí — Dijo con urgencia ejecutando sin saberlo un movimiento familiar para su hijo, cuando la tomó del duro brazo y se elevo en el cielo, atravesándolo lo más rápido que podía.

— Aun hay tiempo — Dijo Kagome con calma. Aunque estuviera en su fuero interno, preocupada. Finalmente llegaron al portal y el hombre la libero mirándola fijamente.

— Dos cosas mi lady. Mis propios regalos para ti — Dijo Inu-Taisho antes de dar un gruñido bajo y del bosque saliera una manada de Inus blancos como la nieve, enormes y hermosos que los rodeaban — Elige a tus guardianes — Dijo dando un gruñido leve entonces todos se sentaron expectantes.

Kagome los miró con atención.

— Todos son hermosos por igual mi lord. Será mejor que sean ellos los que me elijan a mí. Los humanos, ya está demostrado, no sabemos elegir a nuestros amigos — Dijo ella con gelidez.

Ante sus palabras una pareja salto hacia ella y la rodeo como tratando de consolarla. Toga los miro con indulgencia.

— Pues sea entonces. Ellos te han elegido Hitoshi y su compañera Chiai serán tus nuevos amigos — Dijo antes de sacar de su armadura un elaborado collar que puso en su mano. — Dale esto a mi princesa — pidió con una nota de amor que la habría derretido de haber estado en su propia piel.

— ¿Antes de irme lord Toga, no quieres enviarles también algún mensaje? — Pregunto Kagome recordando entonces el mensaje de Sesshoumaru.

— Que los extraño y los amo, no hay un solo día que no deje de pensar en ellos — Contesto de inmediato embargado de emoción. — A mi princesa Inu. Que jamás la olvido y a mi cachorro que estoy orgulloso de él. Siempre lo he estado — Añadió pues sabía que era una oportunidad única.

— Bien tengo un mensaje para ti, casi lo olvido. Sesshoumaru dijo. Que la respuesta a tu última pregunta era _si y que a mí_. Supongo que tu entiendes, Inu kimi no dijo nada, pero te ama — Dijo volviéndose hacia el espejo que ondeaba ya esperando por ella. Sin ver el shock que sus palabras y la salvaje alegría brillar en rostro del gran Inu platinado.

— Debiste decirlo antes, hija — Dijo entonces deteniéndola el tiempo suficiente para colocar un casto beso en su frente y empujarla a través del espejo. Con la pareja de Inus siguiéndola de cerca escuchando aún los murmullos de las habitantes del Asura contar la hazaña de la mujer una y otra vez alegando que ella era después de todo, campeona de los dioses que el equilibrio de los reinos seria posible finalmente.

Hitoshi: Compasivo.

Chiai: Amor eterno.

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte. **

**Yo**

**Owarii.**


	15. Cap 15: El concilio de las cuatro casas

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la serie Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen. Esta historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa "casualidad". Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que esta es una historia "paranormal" y desde ya aviso, _**no es apto para todo público**_, espero les guste esto es un **Kagome/Sesshoumaru** y a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic n_n.

Agradecimientos a mi beta : _**Brujita Luna**_

**Atentamente: **

**La Autora **

**(Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

"¿Quien esta libre de culpas?... ¿Quien esta libre de errores?... ¿Quién no ha mirado la luna reinando el cielo de noche?... Dime tu amado mío, ¿me juzgaras para siempre?... dime tu amado mío ¿me olvidaras por la eternidad?... desde la oscuridad, de tu recuerdo sostengo mi alma en este mundo… desde la oscuridad rezo cada día por ti, desde mi misma alma de mis más profundos pensamientos, siempre empiezan y terminan únicamente en ti. Tienes mi corazón en tus garras, como debe de ser, pues a pesar de nos ser, solo te pertenece a ti. Kami estoy borracha, te amo.

**Serie de cartas anónimas llamadas "Al amante"**

**Kobe 1685 Era Tokugawa**

**Cap. 15: El concilio de las cuatro casas. **

Nuevamente el mundo cambio de eje demasiado rápido para ella, que abrazo con fuerza la escama contra su pecho, Hitoshi y Chiai se enroscaron contra su duro cuerpo tratando de resguardarla enviándole imágenes de calma directo a su mente. La luz la cegó nuevamente y una ola de vértigo la sorprendió, lo próximo que supo era que estaba en medio de un coro de ensordecedores rugidos y gruñidos, sostenida por sus amigos guardianes. Esta vez se mantuvo en pie, el ruido alrededor de ella se elevaba en un crescendo atronador, de haber estado en su cuerpo estaba segura que habría pagado aquella experiencia con un buen dolor de cabeza o migraña; cuando finalmente el vértigo y la luz menguo, Kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a un frenesí de actividad.

El clan de los Inus negro parecía estar en pleno en el lugar y junto a Sesshoumaru rugían en desafió a sus guardianes que gruñían amenazadoramente a su vez. El clan del Sur la miraban con algo que rayaba en una mezcla entre el espanto, alivio y preocupación, aunque con Sesshoumaru nada era seguro pues era difícil si no casi imposible de leer.

Sesshoumaru se adelanto y mirando a los Inu fijamente, sus guardianes se sentaron frente a ella haciendo un frente unido y bloqueándole el acceso pues en sus cuatro patas, estos le daban por la cintura a Kagome. Entonces les lanzo un gruñido bajo y profundo que estos contestaron a su vez. Finalmente ambos miraron a Kagome enviándole la nítida imagen de Sesshoumaru a su mente, como preguntándole por él, pues ellos no se moverían, hasta que su ama y hembra alfa confirmara si era aliado o enemigo, pues a pesar de el familiar olor y porte solo ella tenia la ultima palabra sobre sus acciones.

— Este, es Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Toga es su padre y es mi aliado y amigo — Les dijo Kagome con calma.

Sorprendiendo a los presentes que la miraban paralizados de sorpresa con su afirmación, en especial a Sesshoumaru que la miró con expresión indescifrable, tras él, el clan de los Inus negros guardaron silencio esperando, pues jamás un mortal había atravesando aquel portal y ciertamente ningún Kami había traído nada consigo, menos un par de inu-matta. Sesshoumaru dio un gruñido entonces y los Inus bajaron la cabeza en señal de sumisión reconociéndolo como macho alfa y él los recompenso a su vez deslizando su mano por ambas cabezas permitiéndoles tomar su olor y haciendo él mismo lo propio.

— Han pasado cinco días, Miko — La queda reprimenda fue su saludo, mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza asegurándose de que estuviera físicamente intacta, respirando con calma al igual que su bestia al no encontrar ningún daño sobre ella.

— Fueron solo cinco horas para mí — Contestó ella a su vez, mostrándole en silencio la hermosa escama brillante. Este la miró con su acostumbrada calma para luego asentir entendiendo que ella había conseguido el primer elemento para crear su propio espejo, sin embargo ahora el tiempo se les hacía corto.

— Hueles a el padre de este Sesshoumaru — Dijo entonces arqueando una ceja en muda pregunta.

— Él fue mi guía. Te envió un mensaje, pero te lo daré en privado — Dijo ella mirando a los Inus negros acercase incapaces de poder esperar más, pues la curiosidad según Kagome había descubierto, también era propia de los Inu.

Sesshoumaru aceptó y con un ademán la invito a bajar del portal, lo siguió y se sentó junto a los Inus.

Después de tomar el té y contarles todo lo que había vivido en aquel plano, Kagome se retiro a meditar. Sus fuerzas empezaban a menguar finalmente, parecía que con cada plano atravesado menos tiempo duraban sus fuerzas, aun tenía mucho que hacer; bajo la atenta mirada de sus Inus y Sesshoumaru, meditó y pensó en lo que había dicho el dragón. Se pregunto entonces que habría _visto_ y cual era aquel ultimo regalo que le había entregado. Ausentemente y bajo las atentas miradas de sus guardianes se toco ausentemente el rostro, allí donde la lengua bífida la había tocado y quemado con su fuego mágico.

— Tu padre dijo: Que los extrañaba y los amaba, que no había un solo día que no dejara de pensar en ustedes y que estaba orgulloso de ti, que siempre lo ha estado — Dijo ella entonces.

Sesshoumaru la miró con los ojos refulgentes antes de asentir quedamente.

— En tu ausencia, Kusanagi y sus hijos han hablado con este Sesshoumaru, las cosas ya se han puesto efectivamente en movimiento, miko — Dijo Sesshoumaru sentándose frente a ella una vez la luz sagrada se retrajo dentro de ella.

— ¿Es grave? — Pregunto Kagome de inmediato.

— Lo que informo Bokuseno, pequeños focos _aparentemente_ aislados pero bajo la misma consigna, _acabar_ con los youkai, mis espías en la corte humana dicen que también allí se escucha pero muy sutil mas aconsejan no subestimarlo, pues no es ningún secreto que el actual regente humano codicia y teme nuestro poder, así que es posible que se vuelva abiertamente en contra nuestra, si no puede poseer nuestro poder buscara destruirlo — Explico Sesshoumaru.

Kagome lo miro atentamente, si se guiaba por la cantidad de palabras que había dicho, Sesshoumaru estaba genuinamente preocupado.

— Esto es solo el inicio, estamos en los primeros años en los que serán solo rumores aislados, pequeños focos que luego irán cobrando fuerza hasta que sea un bramido general, sin embargo aun tienen tiempo para hacer planes y salvarse. Mis soluciones no son de tu agrado, entiendo que te moleste la sola idea de ocultarte y más si es entre aquellos que buscan destruirte y a los tuyos, pero dime Sesshoumaru, ¿Que es más importante para ustedes?, ¿El _orgullo_ youkai o la supervivencia de su raza? La preservación de ella, sea como sea, la historia dirá que ustedes no existieron, que fueron mitos y leyendas, solo los templos antiguos como el de mi familia, sabrá la verdad y solo mi familia guardara la historia real de lo que les sucedió. Así que dime, ¿Prefieres morir y ver a los tuyos caer en el campo de batalla que ya esta escrito y sellado por el destino o prefieres dejar el orgullo de lado y vivir para buscar la forma de crear un lugar para ti y tu raza? — Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos; pudo ver la fría ira arder en lo profundo de sus ojos dorados, así como la comprensión y la negación. — Puedo guiarlos, pero las decisiones serán tomadas por ustedes — finalizo

— ¿Crees que es fácil para nosotros rebajarnos de esa forma? — Gruño secamente mirándola con fría ira, mientras su bestia aullaba y golpeaba con fuerza los confines de su prisión tratando de advertir a su amo.

— Ya veo... — murmuro ella bajando la mirada hasta sus duras manos entrelazadas. — Es _indignante_, _rebajarse_ a ser un vil humano — Agregó mirándolo nuevamente con calma.

Sesshoumaru sintió un balde de agua helada apagar su ira de inmediato al comprender que en efecto la había insultado.

— Se lo que sientes por mi clase y dado tu historia familiar no puedo culparte, mas me dejas sin opciones para ayudarlos, ¿Prefieres estar encerrado por cientos de años en tu ciudadela y encerrar a todo youkai y hanyou también, hasta que los humanos decidan reclamar más territorio y logren _porque lograran_ derrumbar sus protecciones y los masacraran a todos con las nuevas armas que llegaran a la isla?... Te dije que pensaras mis palabras, si prefieres enfrentarlos a pesar de lo que te he dicho, entonces regresaré a mi época una vez termine con la historia de la perla, pues me niego a verlos morir estúpidamente por un orgullo, que al final será la causa de su caída — Finalizo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sesshoumaru rugió aferrando el hombro izquierdo de Kagome, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, sus marcas de nacimiento extendiéndose por su rostro.

Ella lo miraba impasible antes de que él la soltara y empujara con una suavidad que desmentía su furia, el duro rostro de piedra, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Entonces hundió el rostro en el duro cuello de Kagome y dio una larga lamida y se quedo allí respirando con fuerza y temblando mientras aspiraba su olor de sándalo y lluvia, hasta conseguir calmar a su bestia, que se relajo con él sin moverse de aquella posición.

Los Inu se mantenían alerta y esperando, Kagome estaba en parte incomoda y en parte entendiendo la ira que lo embargaba.

— No quise ofenderte — Murmuró Sesshoumaru en su oído y Kagome entendió que era lo más cercano a una disculpa que obtendría de él, se separó entonces de ella y volvió a sentarse con elegante fluidez. — No hay salida alguna entonces — Dijo finalmente. — La anciana miko ha dicho que así luchemos desde ya, tu futuro no cambiara y que solo puede terminar acelerando los acontecimientos, que no debemos ir a las armas — Admitió.

Se había sentido frustrado, molesto y traicionado por los otros dioses y por la vida cuando la mujer había dicho aquellas palabras. El clan negro no estaba de mejor humor que él, mas habían aceptado su palabra sin dudar, para el había sido claro entonces, no había salida y Kagome tenía razón. La necesitaban para sobrevivir, sus deseos por la miko tendrían que esperar. Primero debía salvar a los suyos y asegurar su supervivencia, era su deber, él era el Inu-Kami el guía que regia sobre los youkai, sin él no habría quien intercediera por ellos ante los otros dioses.

— Lo se — Murmuro ella quedamente.

— Debemos ir al Oeste, Jaken y Sato necesitaran ordenes y los otros lores están esperando desde hace cinco días por este Sesshoumaru por guía — Dijo Sesshoumaru finalmente. Se aseguraría de tomarse el menor tiempo posible, pues si quería salvar a su raza, antes debía salvar a la mujer frente a él, ella guardaba el conocimiento que podría significar la salvación de su clase.

— Antes me gustaría hablar con Kaede, después podemos ir a donde tengas que ir, si no te importa — Pidió ella; Sesshoumaru asintió, pues ella pedía tan poco realmente, que era absurdo negarle unos minutos o un par de horas con la anciana miko.

Se levantó y se sentó apartado dando un gruñido bajo, de inmediato, como esperando la puerta se abrió y Kaede entró seguida de cerca por el más joven de los hijos de Kusanagi, observo Sesshoumaru impasible.

— Quiero pedirte, que te quedes aquí hasta que todo termine, no quiero que estés en posición que puedan hacerte daño Kaede — Dijo Kagome entonces sobresaltando a los recién llegado pues creían que ella se lanzaría a preguntar lo que quería saber.

— Por ahora estaré aquí, pero al final mis ojos verán el fin de esta historia— Dijo Kaede acercándose y mirando con cautela a los perros que custodiaban a Kagome.

Las bestias eran hermosas, enormes y blancos, como la nieve, con profundos ojos dorados llenos de astuta inteligencia.

Kaede respiro profundamente y se armo de valor. — Este es Mamoru… mi compañero, estoy ligada a él — Dijo finalmente. Junto a Kaede, Mamoru se tenso esperando la lluvia de preguntas que nunca llego.

Kagome se limito a mirar al hombre y luego a Kaede y con un ademán, los invito a sentarse, ambos obedecieron. Entonces Kaede le contó la historia de su vida a manos de Kikyo y Kagome, sus Inu y Sesshoumaru escucharon en silencio, conforme la historia se volvía más cruel y violenta, la temperatura corporal de Kagome bajaba bajo cero.

— Tu… no le hiciste daño concientemente — Dijo finalmente Kagome después de escuchar a Kaede y procesar todo. Mirando a Mamoru con fijeza a los ojos plateados llenos de angustia, vergüenza y culpa. — Kikyo es muy buena controlando a otros, deja de culparte — Agrego secamente.

— Es fácil para usted decirlo, pues es inocente, pero yo no lo soy — Contesto tercamente el Inu, junto a él Kaede puso los ojos en blanco con irritación, pues allí no usaba el parche que había llevado desde niña para ocultar la verdad de su_ no_ desfiguración y salvarse de la oscura ira y castigo de Kikyo.

— ¿Inocente?... Claro, _inocente_… la ignorancia no excusa, yo rompí la perla_eso_ fue un accidente, pero cuando Kikyo volvió de entre los muertos yo _elegí_ en contra de mi buen juicio, no hacerle daño para no herir al que creía mi amigo, incluso le permití tomar un trozo de mi alma para permanecer en este mundo. Tuve cientos de oportunidades de reclamar ese trozo de mi alma y enviarla directo al infierno sin retorno y _elegí_ no hacerle daño… ¿Inocente?, no lo creo, más bien estúpida. Dime ¿Tengo que flagelarme hasta que mi tiempo en este cuerpo llegue a su fin e ir al infierno hundida en la culpa a sufrir por toda la eternidad por algo que _elegí_ estúpidamente pues no sabía la historia oculta entre Inuyasha y Kikyo? — Pregunto Kagome secamente — No, yo lucho a mi manera pero lucho, yo trato de reparar mi daño y lucho; lucho para sobrevivir, lucho para recuperar lo que me pertenece y destruir el mal en el proceso, lucho por mi familia, lucho para no darle gusto; no olvido mis errores eso jamás, quien olvida esta condenado a repetir sus faltas una y otra vez, pero aprenderé a perdonarme con el tiempo y seguiré luchando con todas mis fuerzas pateando el trasero de quien sea, por lo que amo y creo — Dijo con firmeza, para entonces el Inu la miraba atónito y sus padres y hermanos que se habían unido con sus compañeras a ellos la miraban con respeto y esperanza.

Aquella mujer, no era una mujer ordinaria, Kaede sonreía y Sesshoumaru sentía cada palabra como si estuvieran dirigidas a él, allí observando a la mujer mortal, el Inu Kami tomo una decisión para bien o para mal.

— ¿Ves te dije que Kagome te diría sin tapujos lo que pensaba a la cara?— Dijo Kaede respirando con alivio, pues a pesar del cambio aun habían rasgos y aptitudes de la joven que conocía y amaba.

— Deja de darle gusto a esa bruja del infierno y empieza a aprender a perdonarte — Dijo Kagome secamente. — Si estas unida a él... ¿Cómo es que has envejecido?, según lo que me dijiste, deberías haberte detenido en tu veintena — Dijo entonces la consternación en el clan ante su puntualización fue evidente.

— No lo sabemos mi lady, por años hemos buscado la respuesta sin encontrarla — Contesto el patriarca con evidente pesar, sosteniendo contra él a su afligida compañera.

— Por eso quiero que intercedas también y me ayudes a liberarlo de su atadura, él merece vivir— Dijo Kaede tragándose el dolor. El Inu junto a ella le rugió con ira.

— Basta — Dijo Kagome callándolo en seco con la afilada orden. — Frente a mis ojos, con razón o sin ella, no vas a rugirle a Kaede, o no necesitaras intervención divina cuando te deje hecho una pila de cenizas humeantes justo donde estas — Dijo secamente estremeciendo a los presentes con sus duras palabras. — Y tú no te sientas muy valiente, cuando con tus palabras estas demostrando lo cobarde que puedes ser Kaede— Disparo a la mujer, que la vio como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente. — ¿Cómo puedes renunciar tan fácil a la vida, como puedes permitir sin pelear que _ella_ te arrebate lo que es tuyo? — Pregunto Kagome gélidamente.

— ¡Soy una anciana!.. ¡Mírame, míralo!— Dijo Kaede con lágrimas en los ojos. Mamoru gruño entonces a Kagome y los Inus a sus pies saltaron gruñéndole viciosamente en respuesta al abierto ataque.

— Eres… una mujer que ha estado desde su nacimiento a merced de una bruja, codiciosa, rastrera y malvada, eres una mujer que estuvo en sus manos Kaede, algo se te escapa en esta historia, algo que debe ser tan ridículamente simple, tan obvio que esta allí a la vista de todos y no lo ven; veo tus ojos y a pesar de la sabiduría de los años, veo también en cada chispa plateada la presencia de tu compañero en tu alma, piensa bien, piensa en todo lo que les ha sucedido con detalle, unan todo y entonces veremos que hacer, si no hay otra forma haré lo que me pides, pero primero luchen — Dijo levantándose con sus armas y su bolso que había recuperado, la daga la escama y la joya gustadas en su interior, junto a sus Inus les dio una leve reverencia y avanzo con calma hacia Sesshoumaru, que viendo que ya había terminado de regañarlos la esperaba en la puerta seguida del lord del Sur que acudiría con ellos a la reunión en el Oeste. — Ah Kaede, antes de que lo olvide... Donde hay vida, hay esperanza y la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde segundos antes de renunciar a la vida y si yo que estoy más muerta que viva no renuncio a la esperanza, ¿Cómo es que tú que aún estas viva puedes si quiera pensar en vencerte? — Añadió antes de salir de la habitación, sin ver a Kaede abrir la boca horrorizada y cubrirse el rostro avergonzada con las manos ya no tan arrugadas y marchitas.

Los Inu negro vieron al líder de su casa, al Inu-Kami los dos Inu-matta y a la miko partir con un rayo de esperanza y claridad que no habían tenido en cincuenta y tres años. Se dedicarían entonces a buscar las respuestas con ahínco, sin sospechar que la respuesta permanecía entre una pila de documentos polvorientos en el despacho del antiguo lord.

— ¿No fue muy dura con ellos mi lady? — Dijo con cautela, pues no quería ser el blanco de la fría ira de la mujer, por ello había esperado estar fuera no solo del castillo sino de la ciudadela.

— Ustedes tienen demasiado tiempo caminando sobre cáscaras de huevos alrededor de ellos, y les han permitido hundirse hasta el cuello en la culpa y autocompasión; créeme no fui ni la mitad de dura y _vocal_ que habría sido si pudiera _sentir_ rabia o ira, entonces mis gritos y maldiciones habrían atravesado los seis reinos y de regreso — Dijo Kagome.

Los Inu enviaron una imagen metal y ella extendió los brazos y estos se trasformaron en una sola capa con capucha de un blanco prístino envolviendo su cuerpo duro y frió obviando su bolso y su carcaj, ella aferró el arco con fuerzas y deseó realmente encontrar una solución para aquellos dos.

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Soujiro observaron en perplejo silencio la acción, antes de que Sesshoumaru la tomarla de un brazo y se elevara por el cielo tomando rumbo al Oeste.

Atravesaron el cielo con rapidez y por horas el grupo voló en silencio cada uno pensando en el curso de acción que debían tomar.

Era entrada la noche cuando llegaron al Oeste atravesando sus bordes, la fanfarrea que anunciaba la llegada del lord del castillo no se hizo esperara y Kagome agradeció mentalmente a su Inus el camuflaje que le daba, pues si bien la capa de piel era vistosa, no dejaba ver realmente su rostro o su cuerpo, atravesaron los portones y de inmediato Jaken salio a recibirlos.

— ¡Mi lord, Sesshoumaru, lord Soujiro, lady miko! — Saludo Jaken con tal alivio en su verde rostro que parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

— Reporta, Jaken— dijo Sesshoumaru espabilándolo ante él todo de comando, entonces el Kappa se lanzó a darle mientras avanzaban hasta su salón de reuniones el resumen de los reportes que habían llegado y el estado de feudo en su ausencia.

Kagome una vez llegaron al salón dejó a los Inu libres para espanto de Jaken hasta que ella le explico que no harían daño alguno. Entonces siguió relatando para consternación de Sesshoumaru las mismas noticias que había recibido de Kagome y del clan del Sur.

Jaken partió finalmente en busca de los dos lores y sus acompañantes mientras los tres se quedaban en silencio cada cual pensando en alguna solución aceptable para la amenaza que se venia para los youkai.

Una pareja youkai, una mujer de cabellos rubios en un recogido flojo pero elegante y una boa de plumas rubias envolviéndola, vestida en un fino kimono de seda dejando al descubierto los hombros, de ojos rojos rubí y un par de marcas como llamas rojas en las mejillas, junto a un hombre de cabellos rojos fuego largo y suelto a la espalda de ojos amarillos, vistiendo armadura negra al igual que su hakama y haori con su respectiva boa de plumas rojas echada por un hombro había, fueron los primeros en llegar al salón.

— Lord Sesshoumaru — Saludo el hombre con un seco ademán, para luego mirara al lord del Sur. — Lord Soujiro — Agrego fijando sus ojos en los Inu-mata y luego mirando con extrañeza a Kagome, preguntándose tal vez por la presencia de la mujer, mas esta permanecía en silencio viendo sin ver realmente a la pareja frente a ella, perdida en las mil y una posible soluciones para aquella situación. El hombre miró a Sesshoumaru y a Soujiro con una ceja arqueada en una muda pegunta.

— Lord Shintaro, Lady Rika — Saludo Soujiro.

Sesshoumaru se limito a dedicarles un seco ademán en reconocimiento a cada uno.

La mujer como su compañero miró entonces con abierta curiosidad a la miko, cuestionando obviamente para los dos Inus su presencia en el lugar, antes de que pudiera exponer la pregunta que brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos rubí, la puerta se abrió y un grupo de cuatro youkai entró seguido de Jaken. Entonces el infierno se desato.

El líder youkai ataco a toda velocidad a la miko, seguido de cerca por dos de sus acompañantes, los Inu-mata se lanzaron por los acompañantes y Kagome se limito a apartarse con fluidez del camino del hombre desenvainando sus kodachi y parando su ataque, golpeando con su duro pie la rodilla del youkai, bloqueando el tanto que pretendía apuñalarla desde abajo pretendiendo atravesar sus costillas izquierdas y presionando la segunda Kodachi contra la traquea descubierta del youkai y la mano que pretendía guardar aquella vulnerable parte, así como había empezado todo había terminado.

Soujiro sostenía a la hembra del grupo impidiéndole efectivamente todo movimiento, pues esta había intentado ayudar. El ataque había sido tan rápido que nadie había podido reaccionar más que para impedir a la hembra unirse al ataque conjunto.

Sesshoumaru lanzo entonces un rugido aterrador que estremeció los cimientos del castillo, los sirvientes temblaron sobre sus pies y corrieron a buscar refugio, sus guardias se preguntaron de quien sería la sangre que se derramaría y Jaken miraba pálido como una hoja tierna la escena.

— ¡Tu, maldita bruja! — Gruño el youkai mirándola con los ojos azules hielo lleno de viciosa ira y odio. — ¡Pensé que encontraría aquí a mi mujer, jamás pensé que te encontraría a ti aquí, maldita! — Gruño el youkai ardiendo de burbujeante ira.

— Calma Sesshoumaru por favor, este idiota es mi amigo — Dijo Kagome empujándolo con una ola de Reiki y colocando una kekkai sobre él que rugió maldijo y volvió a golpear inútilmente la barrera.

— ¡Yo no soy amigo de un cadáver andante y maldito como tu! — Dijo ciego de la ira.

Kagome lo miro con calma. Las palabras cortaban intelectualmente lo sabía, más no podía sentir el dolor a pesar de casi poder ver las heridas físicas, ante eso Sesshoumaru le lanzo un gruñido bajo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

— Ella ataco a mi abuelo mi lord, lo llevo casi a la tumba buscando cruzar nuestro custodio — Dijo la mujer pelirroja vestida en pieles, de ojos verdes y con una colorida flor en la cabeza; los lobos macho gruñeron con rabia, mirando fijamente a Kagome desde el suelo, entre las fauces de cada Inu-mata que los mantenían efectivamente aferrados del cuello contra el piso.

— Ya basta, gruñendo, rugiendo y echando culpas sin saber nada, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado — Dijo Kagome secamente, sobre ellos el silencio cortante cayó. — Tu, según recuerdo, nos conocimos hace poco más de tres años, me secuestraste y querías que buscara la perla para ti, desde entonces has estado llamándome _tu mujer_ a pesar de que tienes un compromiso pautado con Ayame y que te he dicho REPETIDAS veces que NO estoy interesada — Dijo Kagome secamente mirando a Kouga detener la lluvia de inútiles

— ¡Mientes! — Gruño Kouga mirando a la mujer frente a el.

— ¿Ayame, realmente quieres a este tonto cabezota terco y temperamental? — Dijo Kagome mirando a la mujer con gélida calma.

Está la miro fijamente a los ojos y abrió los labios en una mueca de sorpresa recordando las mismas palabras dichas por la miko Kagome; tirando levemente de Soujiro, hasta que este miró a Kagome quien asintió envainando sus espadas, entonces dejo ir a la hembra ookami.

Ayame camino con rapidez hacia Kagome y extendió su mano lleno de garras hasta su rostro tocando la fría y dura superficie retrayéndose de inmediato mirándola con genuino horror.

— ¿Ka-Kagome? — Dijo la mujer espantada, Kagome asintió en silencio y Ayame miro a Kouga a Ginta y a Hakkau hasta que estos dejaron de gruñir y se quedaron quietos.

— Supongo que ahora, si podemos hablar como _gente _civilizada y contestar algunas preguntas — Dijo Kagome secamente. — Tu te quedas allí hasta que escuches y entiendas lo que esta sucediendo — Dijo mirando a Kouga. Entonces Kagome se lanzo resumir la historia hasta ese día.

Kouga y los lobos gruñeron y maldijeron abiertamente a Inuyasha, Ayame miró con abierta lastima a Kagome hasta que uno de sus Inu-mata le gruño secamente.

La pareja youkai que se había preguntado por su presencia estaban consternados por lo que le había pasado pero realmente no les importaba, pues no guardaban ningún nexo con la mujer más que lo que habían escuchado de ella.

Kagome libero finalmente a Kouga de su confinamiento, más cada vez que hacia algún mínimo movimiento hacia Kagome los Inu–matta y Ayame gruñían una advertencia y Sesshoumaru lo miraba con fija frialdad.

Finalmente empezaron a hablar sobre la amenaza para los youkai, discutieron la información que manejaban y a su vez empezaron a exponer ideas para combatir aquella amenaza, todas y cada una implicaba guerra, muerte y como Sesshoumaru había finalmente aceptado con dificultad, la extinción de su raza.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Kagome-chan? — Pregunto entonces Kouga interrumpiendo los nuevos planes de batalla de la pareja de fénix, sabiendo como los cientos anteriores seria rechazados por el Inu-Kami.

— ¿Qué puede saber una mortal de los asuntos de los youkai? a ella poco le importa nuestra supervivencia — Dijo la mujer con mordacidad sacudiendo la boa de plumas en su agitado discurso.

Tres de los cuatro señores cardinales junto a dos Inu-mata y tres youkai okami le gruñeron a la mujer con ferocidad, el compañero les lanzo una mirada fría a todos.

— Mucho, dado que lady Kagome, Shikon no Miko, viene del futuro, cuatrocientos noventa y siete años para ser exactos y si alguien sabe lo que sucederá con nosotros en el futuro próximo es ella — Dijo Sesshoumaru secamente.

— ¡Imposible! — dijo la mujer mirando a la miko sin creerlo por un segundo.

— ¡Silencio Rika! — Tronó el macho fénix entonces. Su mujer tendía a ser imprudente.

El Inu-Kami no habría dicho esas palabras sin estar completamente seguro, miró a la mujer mortal entre ellos tratando de analizarla, el cuerpo era una cáscara falsa, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de fría inteligencia y parecía guardar miles de secretos.

— ¿Por qué una mortal, estaría dispuesta a ayudar a los youkai a sobrevivir, no quieren todos los de su clase acabar con nosotros? — Preguntó entonces eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, pues era obvio que allí estaban en minoría numérica, la mujer tenía no solo la lealtad del clan Ookami y el clan de Inus negros, si no también la lealtad y apoyo del mismísimo lord del Oeste e Inu-Kami.

— Nací y crecí en una época donde no hay youkais mi lord, mas allá de los mitos y leyendas –Dijo Kagome con calma, los youkai exhalaron con fuerza ahogando una exclamación de horror e incredulidad. — Para empezar, no sabía que era una sacerdotisa antes de esta historia de la perla de Shikon, que me trajo a esta época tres años atrás, así que no fui criada para _odiar_ a los youkai, ni siquiera para _temerlos_ pues simplemente en mi mundo no existen más allá de las paginas de las leyendas locales de nuestra isla, solo en templos antiguos y otros no tanto como el de mi familia, que data de esta época, saben con certeza que la existencia de los youkai fue muy real, solo mi familia mantiene en su poder información que certifica la existencia de los youkai como entidades reales y no mera creación de alguna imaginación exaltada por las bebidas espirituosas — Dijo con calma mirando al youkai frente a ella directo a los ojos.

— Tengo fuertes lazos que me atan a mi, "una simple mortal con los días y las horas contadas desde su concepción hasta la muerte ineludible de mi raza", con los youkai; mi hijo es un Kitsune de pura sangre y es la luz de mi vida fuera de mi familia, tengo Hanyous a los que aprecio y que me parecían a su vez, Kouga y su clan, Ayame Ginta Hakkaku, Sesshoumaru aquí presente, el clan de Inus negros y muchos otros que no me alcanzaría la vida para nombrar. Ellos son queridos para mí y es la razón por la que quiero y voy, como pueda a ayudarlos, no todos los humanos quieren destruirlos, yo acepto las diferencias de cada uno y mas allá de temerlos me esfuerzo por aprender a comprender a entender. ¿Por qué estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos?, por que quiero, por que puedo, por que muchos de ustedes me han demostrado que tienen honor a pesar de las diferencias entre nosotros, por que sé que no son bestias sin alma ni corazón, al final ustedes se parecen más a nosotros de lo que les gustaría admitir — Dijo ella exaltándolos con cada frase.

— ¿A que te refieres con que nos parecemos?, ¡No somos para nada como ustedes!— Soltó la fénix de golpe incapaz de seguir escuchando las palabras sin sentido de la mujer.

— ¿A que no se parecen a nosotros? — Dijo Kagome levantándose en inclinándose sobre la mesa mirando a la mujer fijamente a los ojos. — ¿No quieres simplemente vivir en paz, ver a tu gente prosperar, a tus hijos crecer y vivir sin temor, dándoles toda la seguridad y afecto que puedas, asegurando su felicidad y la tuya en le camino, dime mi lady no es eso lo que queremos todos? — Contesto Kagome secamente.

La mujer la miro entonces con los ojos llenos de comprensión y dolor.

— ¡Tiene razón, hace siglos perdimos a nuestra ultima cría, desde entonces no he vuelto a llenar mi nido, no he podido, ese maldito hanyou y su miasma hace imposible a los de nuestra clase empollar! — Dijo la mujer con triste ira quemando sus ojos.

— ¿Queda claro entonces que es mi deseo sincero ayudarlos?, Si no, no tengo ningún problema en salir de esta habitación y dejarlos a su suerte y recordarlos en mis oraciones cuando regrese a casa — Dijo ella sentándose nuevamente.

Los youkais se removieron en sus asientos y la miraron fijamente. Ella no estaba bromeando, ni lanzando una amenaza vacía, una sola palabra y ella los dejaría a su suerte.

Kouga se quedo perplejo, ¿Donde estaba la joven mujer que los habría fastidiado y empujado a su época con sus propias manos de ser necesario?, Ahora estaba aquella fría mujer que les dejaba claro que no iba a suplicar tomaran su ayuda, muy al contrario, los dejaría irse al infierno si ellos así lo querían, Inuyasha aquel maldito perro había destruido a una hermosa persona.

— ¡Estamos claros mi lady! — Dijo el fénix finalmente zanjando aquella duda. — ¿Puede decirnos, esta segura de que no hay youkais en su época? — Insistió sin poder creer como una raza milenaria se había extinguido por completo en un lapso de quinientos años.

— Al principio no podía sentir nada que arrojara la existencia de los youkai en mi época, finalmente empecé a entrenar mis poderes y descubrí varios focos de energía en varias zonas de mi ciudad y luego alguna que otra energía entre las personas de mi época — Explico Kagome. — Mi teoría es que los youkai viven pero que se han separado de nosotros por completo, no hacen vida realmente en mi mundo — finalizo la mujer mirándolos con impasible calma.

Guardaron silencio por un lapso de varios minutos analizando las palabras de la mujer.

— ¿Según lo que dicta la historia en tu época que deberíamos hacer? –Pregunto Soujiro finalmente, Kagome lo miro fijamente.

— Ya le he dicho a Sesshoumaru el curso de acción que deberían empezar a tomar desde ya. Sin embargo, él no está de acuerdo y me temo que al igual que él, ustedes lo encontrarán insultante, más a mi parecer sigue siendo la mejor opción, si alguno de ustedes tiene una mejor idea, expóngala y analices bien los pro y los contra a largo muy largo plazo — Dijo ella cruzando las manos sobre su regazo y mirando a Sesshoumaru al igual que el resto de los que allí estaban reunidos.

Sesshoumaru se lanzo entonces a explicar las opciones que Kagome le había dado. Con la misma crudeza, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Los fénix estaban espantados, negándose en redondo a la idea, los lobos aceptaron de lleno la idea, el Inu negro recordando las palabras de Kaede acepto también y el mismo Sesshoumaru después de admitir que la idea no era de su agrado acepto también, finalmente los fénix presionaron, durante toda la noche y la madrugada se expusieron las mil y un opciones, todas y cada una rebatida por ellos mismos o la misma Kagome.

Finalmente después de varias tazas de te, con el sol en lo alto del cielo, Kagome se levanto de la mesa y los miro fijamente a todos.

— Les guste o no, esta es la única salida, aquí no es si quieren o no, si les complace o no, es vivir o morir, mi raza esta en estos momentos en mayor numero que ustedes, en quinientos años seremos aun más, en los años por venir, armas extrajeras llegaran y serán capaces de matarlos con facilidad. Su destino, al igual que para los dragones de antaño, es separarse de este mundo para vivir, a diferencia de ellos, habrá alguna que otra conexión pero ustedes no formaran parte de este mundo y créanme no quieren ser parte de mi mundo, los humanos hemos destruido y enfermado el planeta, nuestro aire esta lleno de contaminantes, nuestras fuentes de agua están por el mismo camino, estamos sobre poblados, no solo aquí si no en el resto del mundo y si eso es poco, si algún científico, sospechara si quiera de la existencia de algún youkai, los buscarían hasta debajo de las mismas piedras para estudiarlos y diseccionarlos como animales de granja para ver de que están hechos como funcionan y si pueden adaptar sus habilidades y destrezas en un humano, ustedes _no_ quieren vivir en mi mundo, diablos yo misma no quiero vivir en un mundo así — Dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación dejando a los youkais perplejos y con mucho que pensar, para la caída de la tarde, los cuatro lores cardinales habían tomado una decisión.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos, como nos mezclaremos con los humanos? — Pregunto el Inu negro a Kagome, nuevamente en la reunión.

— Necesitan observar y aprender las costumbres humanas, vean como interactúan, y practiquen, en la privacidad pueden ser ustedes mismos, pero ante los demás es mejor fingir, no llamar la atención sobre ustedes mismos, ¿Como concelar sus apariencias? — Dijo ella con calma, los youkai escuchaban con aprehensión. — Mi hijo tiene la habilidad de trasformarse en lo que sea, reúnanse con los Kitsune, que vean que amuleto, collar, lo que sea que puedan llevar sin levantar sospecha y no corra el riesgo de caerse o desprenderse con facilidad, peden hacer que los ayude a esconder sus apariencias haciéndolos ver como cualquier humano y sentirse como tal, no pueden arriesgarse a que ningún monje o sacerdotisa los delate — Dijo ella secamente.

Los youkais se miraron entre ellos aun incómodos por la idea de esconderse entre los humanos.

— ¿Y como entonces se hará esto, desapareceremos de un día para otro? –Pregunto Ayame dudosa.

— No, claro que no, esto se hará así. Primero los pequeños asentamientos youkai irán _desapareciendo_ poco a poco, hasta que solo queden las cuatro casas principales, entonces fingiremos una linda disputa que acabara con cada casa cardinal a la vez — Dijo Kagome mirándolos fijamente. Los cuatro lores la miraron a su vez como su estuviera loca entonces ella los miro con dureza. — Lo que harán mis queridos señores, es reemplazarse a ustedes mismos con su contraparte _humana_ es decir, el lord del Sur y el norte y el Este, _atacaran_ como _humanos_ al Oeste y vencerán, entonces Sesshoumaru se alzará como Lord _humano_ y reclamara el feudo, así sucesivamente con las otras casas cardinales hasta que cada uno de ustedes estén efectivamente en sus posiciones, solo, que las guerras _destruirán_ todo a su paso, y solo un conjunto de mustias chozas quedaran en su lugar. Las barreras que protegen sus ciudadelas, pueden modificarse para crear la ilusión que desean, no pueden darse el lujo de mostrarle a la corte humana que están en posesión de grandes feudos pues estarán poniéndose en sus manos y no quieren eso, así que con mostrar unas aldeas arruinadas espantaran cualquier atención no deseada, mientras crean el lugar al que van a retirarse, entre sus pergaminos debe de haber algo, ustedes son guardianes de portales a otros mundos, tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer para crear su propio plano donde vivir en paz — Explico ella con gélida impasibilidad, los presentes la miraron perplejos.

— ¡Tu has estado pensando en esto!, ¿no? — Dijo Kouga rascándose la cabeza y dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

— Desde el momento que aprendí la realidad de la existencia de los youkai — Admitió Kagome con simpleza.

Ellos la miraron, aquella mujer había estado buscando la solución a una situación que ni ellos habían imaginado entonces.

— Ahora, esta es mi idea, no tienen que seguir exactamente este patrón, la decisión de cómo proceder es suya, pero es imperativo, que _desaparezcan_ en ese orden si se pierden todos de la faz de la tierra de golpe, sería muy sospechoso a menos que hagamos un buen acto muy bien coordinado con rayos, fuego, centellas y muchos fuegos artificiales, la presencia de la _sagrada_ Shikon no miko podría actuar a fu favor, aunque no me gustaría ser recordada en la historia como la bruja que destruyo a los youkais, así que espero que no elijan esa opción conmigo de protagonista, gracias — Dijo ella dejándoles perplejos.

Entonces estallaron todos a la vez y Kagome se desconecto, ellos estarían deliberando por horas hasta tener un plan de acción aceptable y con el que todos estuvieran de acuerdo.

Tres días completos habían tardado en llegar a un acuerdo aceptable, que contara con el buen visto de todos y para su sorpresa los orgullosos youkais se encontraron pidiendo su opinión a una miko humana, que al final aprobó completamente sus planes. Cada señor cardinal partió entonces a ejecutar la primera FASE de aquellos planes que salvarían sus vidas, contactar a los Kitsune, convencer a los lores menores y a los youkai bajo su mando era una ardua tarea pero estaban decididos a lograrlo, buscar información sobre los portales, o algo que pudiera ayudarlos a crear un plano para ellos y empezar a desaparecer hasta _extinguirse_ esa sería la meta, con Kagome de por medio, se firmo con sangre un tratado de paz, donde entre muchas cosas se prohibía la lucha entre ellos desde entonces se aclaró que en cuanto ella recuperara su cuerpo, su sangre debía sellar aquel pacto y esta acepto de buena gana.

Sesshoumaru se encerró por horas con sus jefes de armas, Jaken y Kagome y explicó en parte lo que se haría, dio órdenes a cada uno y Kagome le obligo a tomarse un tiempo para estar con Rin, así que pasaron cuatro días en el Oeste y los cambios estaban empezando lentos pero seguros.

Kagome había mirado a la joven con indulgente calma, su rostro una mascara de alegría al ver a su señor y a pesar de todo a ella, Rin no parecía importarle el cuerpo que habitaba, no parecía importarle aquella imagen tallada en barro que había tratado de acabar con ella, lo único que parecía importarle era el alma bondadosa dentro de aquel cuerpo.

=====DM=====

En el Sur Inuyasha, empujaba al grupo con suma dificultad pues la barrera que estaba sobre ellos le impediría salir del sur.

Hasta que Kagome estuviera lista para enfrentarlos, como había sido la voluntad de los señores del clan del Inu negro, Naraku los había encontrado y era condenadamente difícil luchar con un grupo de zombies que no parecían ya obedecer órdenes.

Hakudoshi había atacado a Miroku directamente y la barrera de Kagome lo había reducido a cenizas, entonces los sobrevivientes junto a otra marioneta del hanyou habían huido nuevamente.

Kikyo había sido un lastre, pues no pudo tocar ningún arma, ni usar sus poderes en aquel cuerpo, solo la barrera que custodiaba aquel cuerpo la había salvado de una segunda muerte sucia y dolorosa en las garras del hanyou otra vez y para variar el inútil Kitsune había desaparecido, le resto importancia, aquel mocoso siempre había sido una carga y una razón más por la que la mujer del futuro lo había castigado una y otra vez.

Arrastro al monje, la taijiya y a Kikyo por el camino, dispuesto a alejarse de aquella área en la que ya se había hastiado de estar, tendría que buscar algún lugar cerca de alguna aldea, con suerte allí podría encontrara a alguna hembra que lo calentara, si no lo aceptaba por las buenas, entonces no tenia ningún problema en obligarla, después de todo, hacia las cosas más interesantes.

Desde las sombras los espías del Sur vigilaban al grupo con extrema cautela y cuidado, habían visto a una Nekomata tomar al cachorro de Kitsune y arrastrarlo lejos del grupo, uno de ellos la había seguido y la había guiado finalmente a la ciudadela, y al castillo, donde la anciana Miko había reconocido al cachorro y a la Neko y se había apurado a atenderlos enviando un mensajero al Oeste de inmediato con la noticia de la presencia del joven cachorro en el Sur, lamentablemente el mensaje llegaría mucho después de la partida del Oeste de la persona interesada junto al Lord.

**N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes. **

**Atte.**

**Yo.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
